


BodyshocK

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Archive Reupload, Bigender Yang, College AU, F/F, F/M, Freezerburn - Freeform, Genderfluid Yang, Pre volume 3, Sort Of, Yin Xiao Long - Freeform, Younger Sister Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 127,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weiss Schnee gets a taste of a motorcycling, long-haired bad boy named Yin she meets at a club, only to be pulled away by her roommate before she can seal the deal with him. But the heiress gets more then what she bargained for when her roomie’s sister, Yang, seems oddly familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's removal from FFN, this fic has been heavily requested. I didn't want to at first due to it's age and some personal issues I have with the writing of it, but there were multiple people telling me how this fic was what helped them discover their gender was a little less cis than they first though. I don't want to take that away no matter my issues. So here is the fic restored.
> 
> This fic may still get a proper rewrite in the future, but this is the archived version. It was written before Volume 3, so Winter is a younger sister and Papa and Mama Schnee werent revealed back then. Since the writing of this fic my ability has vastly improved, but this fic was also written with a co-writer. Please bare that in mind.

"Oooh... I wouldn't mind him roughing me up a little."

Weiss Schnee didn't really mean that. At least, she had never thought of herself as the type to desire that sort of treatment from anyone in particular. However, out across the dance floor was an individual who at the very least had her considering a few new fantasies.

"Him?! I didn't think the biker type was your thing!" Nora Valkyrie, the very woman who had organised this night outing, piped up, gazing over in the same direction as her posher friend, staring at the very man Weiss was talking about.

A tall, rather well built man, dressed particularly warmly despite the searing heat of the indoors. A beanie hat, leather jacket, baggy jeans with chains, and even goggles on the top of his head. He had a generous amount of hair on his head, which would no doubt be flowing if it wasn't tied up messily. Still, it never stopped him from challenging his friends nearby to what seemed to be the most pathetic dance off ever to be seen.

The ginger haired girl then took a sip of her drink, before going on.  
"His hair is longer then Ren's, and his hair is girly enough."

"Yes, but it's in that tight, sexy braid," Weiss went on over the top of her cocktail glass in what would have been an embarrassing tone if there were any chance of the boy overhearing them.  
"And it's not like he has a beard down to his knees or a thousand tattoos, just... he's a little... deliciously rowdy, don't you think?"

And as the man stopped his ridiculous dance moves to laugh with is two friends, Nora looked back to Weiss again, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Whatever floats your boat I guess, loud is good, but only when it comes from yours truly!"

"Right," she scoffed, eyes never leaving the dancing boy. Even though his moves were nearly identical to the mundane ones of this friends, he had a certain air about him that set him apart from the others. "Nora, would you care to dance?"

"You're totally gonna go over there, aren't you?"  
The motive was entirely obvious, of course. But Nora was always one to taunt and tease about such things. She was also up for the challenge of pulling tonight, if just for fun or for a quick fling, she wasn't about to decline that challenge.  
"C'mon then, let's go!"

"Showtime."

Perhaps Weiss's confidence wasn't well-placed. Yes, she had approached one or two men in clubs before, but it was literally a number that low - as was the number of times she had even been in a club in the first place. She had only been allowed to enter them for a few months now, anyway. That didn't mean she had no idea what she wanted - or no idea how to attain it. This was like any other acquisition, and learning under her successful magnate father had taught her the ins and outs of business.

Within moments, they were rippling through the crowd, circling her prey. Zeroing in on the boy in the leather jacket, a hungry, excited look in the white-haired girl's eyes - and a bemused one in her companion's.

All the while, said companion couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She had to give Weiss credit, for a 'daddy's girl' like they had teased her for being, she certainly was keen on getting what she wanted! Not that her experience went further then kissing and the odd groping.

As she approached the long haired man of the group, he had just began to laugh with his friends rather then dance, slapping the blue haired man across the shoulder teasingly.  
"Oh come on, you know there were some people checking me out! Not my fault you can't keep to the rhythm of music."

 "Well, I do my best!" The blue-haired one rebutted. "It's just... I dunno, I wasn't born with the dancing gene!"

"There's no such thing," Weiss interrupted, the picture of smug confidence in that moment. Inwardly, her stomach was doing somersaults, but the boys didn't have to know that. "Anyone can learn to dance if they're not a complete halfwit. Even you, Blueberry."

"Blueberry?!" he fired up.

"Hey, I like that one! I'm gonna use that in the future."  
The long haired boy laughed, looking around to the woman who'd so bravely wandered up to them. Now they were closer, there were more features about him that became obvious. His chest was particularly large, much like someone who had done a lot of work on their upper body. His arms had a wonderful tone to them, but another detail was his higher-then-usual voice.

He turned around to the White haired girl, who was soon joined by Nora.  
"Well well, two for the price of one, guys! Told you I still got the moves."

"Yeah, yeah," Blueberry grumbled as he soothed his bruised ego quietly.

"You couldn't handle both of us," Weiss taunted her prey. "You probably can't even handle little old me, much less my thousand-volt friend here."

"Hey boooooys!"

Nora laughed, eagerly grinning as she stood by the other blonde boy's side, one whom didn't even bother to button up his shirt. Mind you, he had a chest toned enough and well shaven that it wasn't a problem. In fact, it was rather delightful to stare at.

The long haired man looked down to his new acquaintance, asking rather abruptly.  
"So, who'm I talkin' to here?"

Weiss contempated it for a second or two. Then she simply placed both hands on her hips and cocked them out to one side. "Your wildest dreams come to life, that's who."

"Ooo good luck with this one, Yin."  
The half naked boy chuckled, admiring her cocky charm.

But 'Yin' simply smirked, cocking his own hip and placing a hand on it.  
"Really now? And what is my wildest dream's name?"

"Weiss." The fact that he hadn't backed down earned him that much; her surname would require a bit more coaxing. "And yours?"

"Name's Yin. Weiss huh? That name is very... Nice."

He was going to say something else, probably something cheesy. But in the end, the deliberate rhyme caused his friend to groan.

"Really?! You're doing the puns now? Lame."

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend there?" the blue-haired one laughed, gesturing with one hand to Nora. "Hey, Red. I'm Neptune."

"Nora. Nice to meet ya, Blue."  
She grinned, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. Seemed Nora certainly wasn't afraid of getting rough. Or even to explain her motives.  
"We were wondering if you cared to dance with us? I wouldn't mind dancing with you and blondie."

"Me?" The shorter haired blonde said in surprise, before holding a hand out in polite refusal. "Afraid the girlfriend won't be too pleased with that, but I'm sure Neptune here will be happy to."

"Here we go," Neptune sighed. "More about this precious girlfriend of his."

"That's fine," Weiss glossed over the revelation. "Makes everything match up perfectly, doesn't it? Come on." And with that, she snagged the crook of Yin's elbow and tugged him toward the dance floor.

With a sudden yelp, Yin was yanked away from his friends, only to be tugged toward the ground of dancers. He hadn't been dancing too seriously in the first place, and now he had to with someone! But despite the slight fear that came with dancing in front of a crowd, he couldn't deny having a girl drag him there was very fulfilling.

And when the beat of the next song began, he got to work, moving his body in almost perfect rhythm. First shifting his arms back and forth, then moving his feet in a box step. He was no professional, but at least he could keep the timing right.

After watching what he could do for a few seconds, now with an up-close and intimate view of the situation, she nodded approvingly. True, he didn't seem to have danced very often, but at least he had the latent ability to follow the beat. It was a plus compared to most guys.

"So," Weiss breathed when they moved in close again. "Now that I have you away from your buffoonish friends... what's your sign?"

After brushing up against her the odd few times, he raised an eyebrow, continuing to dance as he answered her question. And once again, did it in a sarcastic way. "What, you gonna tell me my horroscope or something?"

"Maybe." Raising her arms over her head, she bumped her hip against his a few times. "Maybe yours is looking up now that I'm here."

It coaxed a growl from him, and as he occassionally did the same back, and even brushed against her rear, he felt the blush growing on his face. Or was that the booze talking?  
"You're pretty confident, aren't you? Well, I'm a Leo, if you must know."

"Rawrrr," she purred as she grabbed his waist. It was firm with muscle, but also gently tapering. For whatever reason, it pleased her. "Well, I'm a Virgo. That means you're going to have to get to know me better."

The brute shrugged his shoulders, smirking down at her. She was definately one of the shortest girls he had seen in the bar, but with him not being so tall himself, it was reassuring.  
"You know about signs more then me, fraid I don't know anything about that mumbo-jumbo."

Weiss's lips pursed, but she was still smiling. "A skeptic, eh? What if I told you that I think us being together is kismet? Predestined? That your spirit called to me from across this club?" Of course, she didn't really believe most of the things she was saying, but the last part was somewhat true; he had caught her eye in a way that no other boy had so far.

All the words were more or less going over Yin's head. As much as he was enjoying the dance, and the conversation even, he just didn't understand well enough to give a proper response.  
"I-I'd say you're some kind of... psychic maybe?"

Was he showing vulnerability? After all that confidence of a moment ago? Weiss was tempted to lose interest, but in truth it made her more genuinely curious about the man. She decided to goad him a bit.  
"What happened to all the bravado from a minute ago? Thought you were a real man."

Perhaps talking about starsigns and destiny wasn't exactly the best way to prove such a fact, and probably not dancing either. Neither of them were drunk enough to put their all into it yet.

Which made Yin look toward the bar, and then back to his dance partner.  
"Alright then, how about if we do something else? Like, drinking games."

"What kind of a drinking game?" By bringing that up, it seemed like he was trying to move things to a territory in which he was more comfortable. That irritated her, since it put her on the defensive, but she also admired the move. "Not saying that I will, I'm just... curious."

"You said my spirit bought you closer to me, right?"  
He asked, leaning in close to her ear the next time he ground himself against her.  
"Maybe Body Shots would get you a little closer, hmm?"

Both the words and his proximity sent a shiver down Weiss's spine, tingling into the backs of her knees, the toes of her high heels. Body shots. This perfect stranger (though emphasis on "perfect") wanted to pour liquor onto her nude flesh and drink it off? Or did she want her to do it to him? That wasn't usually how it worked, but maybe he was more open-minded.  
And the few drinks she had in herself so far were just enough to wave aside her inhibitions. "Maybe they would. Fine, then. Let's see what you're made of, Mr Yin."

This time, he was the one dragging her to the bar, unable to help but grin mischievously. When he looked over to a rather surprised looking Neptune and Sun, he offered a small wink. Just enough to let them know they were going to be wandering off alone for a while.  
And as soon as they were at the bar, he made his request. But to Weiss's surprise, he didn't plan on only one of them to be drinking...  
"Two shots of vodka, two slices of lemon and a couple of sachets of sugar, please!"

"Y-you have quite a thirst there, sir." Now that the vodka was on its way, she was feeling self-conscious. Yes, she had a beautiful body and was nowhere near ashamed of it, but she still wasn't in the habit of showing it off in public places! Or letting strangers put their mouths on it!

"What makes you think it's all for me?"

And when the items returned, Yin quickly spied around the room once more. It seemed he too was dealing with similar thoughts, as his blush was only seeming to grow, and that he seemed to be spying on the sheltered booths closely.  
And then as soon as a couple left one of them, he grabbed the shots.  
"C'mon, let me get you all to myself."

"If you can handle that!" she piped up, trotting after him with the lemon and sugar in her hand. Once they had reached the booth, she slid in next to him and said, "Well, if you're such an expert in body shots, why don't you explain it to me? Since I've never done this myself."

"Huh, seems your white clothes really do mean you're pure."  
He chuckled again, placing the shots down on the table. But in a bout of confidence, he held his hand out to her, requesting the other items.  
"How about I go first, and show you?"

"Um... fine." There was no recourse; she would have to do it that way, since no one had ever engaged her in "body shots" before. They simply sounded unsanitary... but she couldn't deny there was an allure to having this ready-made excuse to get so close to his body. Handing him one lemon wedge and one sugar sachet, she sat back to see what would come of this situation.

And soon Weiss got her wish. Right away, he got very close, hopping onto the chair and leaning into her in order to force her back into a laid back position. After which, he held the lemon up to her mouth, skin facing her direction.

"You just hold this in your mouth, and let me do the rest."

When she found herself laying beneath him, Weiss blinked up at the man, taking in his gentle features, the smug smile paired with warm, inviting eyes. He was teasing her; she sensed he could be far worse if he wanted but only if the situation warranted semi-cruelty. For now, they were only playing lightly.  
"Okay," she breathed, taking the lemon in between her teeth - and flinching at the tartness. Then she raised her eyebrows as if to tell him she was ready to continue, but unsure of what that entailed.

And then he ducked down, just below her jawline from what she could feel of his breath, as he steadily exhaled against her neck. And then, something pressed against it, something hot and wet ran a length of it, leaving a trail of wetness.

Why would he do that? The question was answered right away, as he tore the end off the sachet, pouring the sweet grains onto the wet patch where it stuck against her. And then straight away, his tongue returned to her, delivering a far firmer lick this time. It was the perfect way to not only show he was brave enough to handle her roughly, but also a perfect way to get close and intimate with her so soon.

For the first time in her life, Weiss Schnee found herself utterly speechless. Her heart was racing, her mind racing even faster than that. Did this man really just lick her? And he hadn't flinched or been remotely hesitant, just did it - then did it again. She could feel her porcelain skin flushing, hear her breath growing more ragged. It wasn't just disconcerting. It was exhilarating.

Next, he edged backward, shuffling himself lower until his face was above her stomach. And then, he gently brushed his hands over it, pulling up her top very slowly. Of course, he wasn't going to undress her. That was obvious when the instant her belly button was revealed, he stopped entirely.  
"Now then..." He then took one of the shots, holding it just above the small indent. "This might be cold..."

Already, it felt too cold; he had exposed her skin to the air, his hot breath falling onto it. This had been a mistake; allowing him to engage with her this way gave over far too much control. However, she couldn't back down now. The man was far too interesting. Too inviting, too...

"I can handle the cold if you can," she fired back bravely. Or foolishly.

He did not hesitate. Right away, he rested the glass against her stomach, and then tilted it to pour the liquid into her belly button.  
But he wasn't even allowing her to flinch. Right away, he leant inward, pressing his lips against her stomach as he began to drink the fluid away, licking and sucking to get as much of it as possible. How on earth was someone this confident with a woman he'd only just met? Or even this experienced?

Despite her insistence, Weiss gasped when she felt the vodka, then moaned when he drank it off. She moaned! How embarrassing! In her defense, this was the closest she had ever really gotten to a man before other than the odd kiss, so how could she be expected to act like it was no big deal?

The sound was music to the man's ears. It encouraged him to poke his tongue into her belly for that bit longer, just to get more of a reaction.  
And then, he backed off from her again, crawling back up toward her blushing red face as he smirked. Leaning in toward her, he closed his own eyes, before taking the lemon slice from her mouth with his lips, hand reaching up and gently supporting the back of her neck. He might as well be kissing her at this rate.

Truthfully, her hands came up and rested gently against his collarbone as if he really were kissing her, lips reaching for his... but only slightly. Instinctually. The scents of lemon and vodka couldn't compete with lips just barely brushing her own and she could almost ignore them.  
And then he was pulling away with the lemon, and she was left blinking up at him. In the next moment, he could have done literally anything to her and she would have let it happen, so swept along in the current of her emotions as she was.

The lemon was soon disposed of, once he had sucked it dry. And only then did he shuffle completely off her, laying right back against the chair to assume that same starting position.  
With a smirk, he half closed his eyes. "So, think you can handle that?"

"I- I..." How on Remnant was she supposed to reply to that?! His tongue had been in a couple of extremely intimate places! And she was supposed to do the same thing back? "Is there some kind of intermediate version of this I can try? Because, um, I'm not as practiced as you clearly are."

A strange emotion passed through the man's face. It wasn't a smug grin, or a disappointed frown. It was... relief? But presented by a smile as he grabbed the lemon, holding it close to his mouth.  
"Kinda. The belly button thing is optional, you can place the glass on my stomach then try and drink it from there, if you'd like." And then he put the lemon into his mouth, baring the sour innards in her direction. She wasn't going to get away with the neck licking and the near kissing.

But Weiss was one to give as good as she got, even if the act somewhat terrified her. Snatching the shot glass off the table, she pushed him backward with her free hand.  
"Lay down so we can do this ridiculous thing."

"That's what I'm talkin' about."  
Right away, the man eagerly smirked, holding his hands behind his head in a smug fashion. He was keen to see what the ever so pure woman could do. Especially since she had so dominantly forced him down.

'Boy, he really does have a barrel of a chest,' Weiss thought to herself as she leaned over his form, placing the small glass of liquor on his firm abdominals. Unable to resist, she ran her hand back along them through his shirt as she withdrew it - and felt just how firm they were. To die for!  
Then she hesitated. Hadn't she seen this done last week? Bending low, she wrapped her lips around the mouth of the shotglass, then locked eyes with him for a long moment.

All the while, he kept his eye contact locked with her. He had to admit, someone running their hands all over his chest in such a way made him feel ever so hot. And that wasn't just the booze.  
But when her lips wrapped around the glass, he raised an eyebrow. What else had she wrapped those lips around in the past?

Immediately afteward, of course, the moment was broken - she leaned back and tipped her head up, allowing the strong, clear liquid to trickle down her throat. She was just experienced enough to control her cough reflex, and was able to spit the shot glass into her hand once she was upright again, smirking back at him.  
"How'd I do?"

"Not bad, princess, but aren't you forgetting something?"  
And then he patted his neck with his index finger, leaning his head to one side. The sugar.

"Oh," she breathed, slightly embarrassed. That had been forgotten in the intensity of getting so close to a man's stomach. "Fine then." Picking up the small sachet, she licked his neck tentatively, then sprinkled the granules onto the moistened skin. "So just... lick that, then the lemon?"

"Yep, so you're getting sweet and sour."

He grinned, waiting eagerly for the tongue to make contact with his neck once more as he leant his head to one side.  
And then, he put the lemon back into his mouth, ready to continue.

So Weiss obliged. She leaned completely over him this time, hair trailing over her shoulder as her tongue lolled out indecisively. Then she pushed herself to lean in, press it against his skin and draw in the sweetness. Of course it was good, it was sugar, but... it was also decadent. Coming from vaguely-salty man-skin. She loved it against her own wishes.  
All that was left now was the lemon. Eyes large and inquisitive, almost challenging despite the clearly-present vulnerability, she leaned in...

And met a hand that gently pushed against her cheek to stop her. But when a confused look was all he gained in return, he then made his intention clear. Using the other hand to take the lemon out of his mouth, he placed it aside.  
Half closing his eyes confidently, his hands wrapped around her back gently. Did this actually mean for her to continue?

When Weiss found her lips inches from his, twitching and unsure of where to go next, she felt panic welling up in her from deep down. He wanted a kiss - not just lips being fairly close due to taking the lemon, but an actual, honest-to-goodness snog. From her, right now, right in that very booth.  
Should she do it? Maybe, maybe not... but more importantly, could she? It would be so easy to just give in and feel him against herself, but all her upbringing told her this was "giving it away too easily". As if "it" were an actual commodity and not a vague concept of personhood.  
His breath was hotter and closer as she felt him pull her in yet closer, felt her lips graze his. She couldn't. She had to. She couldn't! What was she going to do?

But it seemed just having her against him for that moment was doing plenty for the brute of a man. His cheeks were simply heating up to no end, especially as he rubbed her back delicately. He could sense she was nervous, and why wouldn't she be? If that was new for her, anyone would be.  
Perhaps the eyes of the room didn't help. But luckily, he had a solution.  
"Do you wanna get outta here? I know somewhere in here that's a bit more... Private."

Swallowing gratefully, she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Really? Like wh-where?"

"You ever been to the bathrooms in this place? There's one that's fancy as fuck, no one goes in. And I'm talking, there's a full on sofa in there, fancy." He then let go of her back, only to grasp her hips instead. "So, you in?"

There was a fancy bathroom? A fancy mens room?! This she had to see. "I... sure." Then she sat back off of him and tried to compose herself, smoothing down her hair and top - covering her slightly-damp navel. "Lead the way."

Right away, he stood up, taking her hand to guide her around the dance floor and out of prying eyes. Most people knew were said bathroom was, but the fact it was actually he staff bathroom was something he neglected to mention. It just meant it was extra secure.  
Darting down one of the lesser crowded corridors, and straight into a room labeled "private", he took Weiss through to said bathroom.

And sure enough, he wasn't lying when he mentioned how fancy it was. Dimmed lights, posh, red tiles, what looked like brass sinks. Said sofa was also present, just out of the way of both stalls and the sink, in a small secluded corner. God only knew what the stalls looked like!

But they weren't here to use the facilities as they were meant to be used. And when Yin found the key on the back of the door and locked the room shut, that much was obvious.

"Key's in the door if you gotta go, but, how about you and I kick back and use that sofa?"

"Oh, we're going to 'use' it, are we?" The guy's assumptions almost got on her nerves, but they were also quite exciting; just on the edge of overriding her but still giving her room to say "no" if she wanted. Not that she would tell him how gratifying that was.  
"Hmph. And what would you be doing if I let you have free reign? If I... laid back on this potentially-germ-ridden sofa and gave myself completely over to you?"

With a flirtatious growl, the man put a hand on his hip again, tilting to one side. For a man, it was a particularly feminine pose, but it seemed a habit he couldn't yet out of.  
"So that's what you wanted to do, huh?" He said with a smirk, raising one of his eyebrows. "I figured I'd just ravage you completely, take you until you're satisfied. See how close these spirits are bringing us..."

The forward speech took Weiss's breath away. "Take" her? Did he mean what she thought he meant? The most she had been expecting was kissing and groping, maybe a hand up her shirt. That sounded like he was going to drop his pants and...  
"Really?" she breathed as she stepped forward, reaching down to pass a hand very, very lightly over the slight bulge in the front of his jeans. Just enough to touch it, not to truly get a feel. "You're... prepared to go that far?"

"Did I say I was getting satisfaction?"  
So that wasn't his aim. It seemed despite the touch being delivered between his legs, despite locking the door, his pants were going to indeed remain on. But that didn't necessarily mean Weiss's were not.  
And to further prove it, he reached a hand down, grasping one of her rear cheeks to give a cheeky squeeze.  
"No no, I'm a gent. I'd rather you see if I'm good enough for you without needing to drop my pants."

Gasping noisily at the firm grasp on her backside, she actually found herself taking a quick step away from Yin. Inwardly, she cursed herself - that wasn't such a big deal, it shouldn't have ruffled her!  
"You're never going to be 'good enough' for me, because I am a princess and you are a peasant." But her words weren't weighted with any real disdain. "However... you definitely have my attention. Let's see what you're made of."

"Alright. Let this peasant treat you like a queen." Then he gradually pulled her back with him, until they were met with the sofa. Right away, he threw himself down on it, only to then pet his lap. "Your throne awaits."

Goodness, how far were they going to go today? Weiss perched on the very end of his knee gingerly, face heating up. She was in a boy's lap. Her soft cheeks were pressing down against a leg, mere inches from... but she couldn't go down that mental path any further without passing out.

This was new to the white goddess. She didn't even need to admit it, but the brute knew. And even though he had a reputation to uphold to her, he attempted as best he could to put her at ease. Stroking her legs gently with one hand, he positioned his other hand on her hip to hold her in place, pulling her into him. Against his firm chest  
"Come on then, you're the queen here. Where's the commands?"

"I... I don't know..." Little did he know that these actions didn't set her at ease at all; they didn't make things any worse, and she enjoyed them, but they were also making it impossible for her to think. "I m-mean, shouldn't a good servant anticipate their master's needs?"

Keeping his eyebrow raised, he delivered a smirk.  
"Weiss, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my master is lacking in experience."  
And then leaning closer, he edged his lips around her ear, brushing his soft skin agaist her earlope, using the chance to inhale her scent deeply. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but she had a scent that reminded him of fresh snow. Brisk, and yet soft.  
But also, it was a way to communicate outside the reputations, to temporarily show his true colours.

"Hey, you're doing great." He whispered.

One moment, he was teasing her, making her feel like a foolish child who had waded out into deep waters without knowing how to swim. Then he was soothing her, reassuring her. She didn't know what to think! However, she did know that she liked it. He felt warm and strong, and the way he so easily took charge of her made her feel safe. That was somewhat unwelcome, as she was used to looking after herself - her father had taught her self-reliance, after all. Why did she like it so much? Why did she crave his touch, his confidence?

"Am I?" her lips asked honestly as she turned to stare into his deeply violet eyes, leaning slightly toward him. Inviting him in with body language where she couldn't with words or overt action.

With a small nod, he took her invitation up, leaning slowly in toward her to close the gap again. And then the violet eyes closed, and were replaced with another feeling, his lips pressing against hers.

This wasn't an action to be taken fast and forcefully, shown as he let them rest there for a while. This was the chance to prove his claim of being a gentleman. And he did so when he gentle kneaded his lips against hers in slow movements, rubbing her legs slowly in the hopes of relaxing her.

Sheer disbelief flooded through Weiss as she began to return the advances, one delicate hand coming up to perch on his shoulder. They had scarcely just met and they were kissing! While he stroked her legs! Her skirt wasn't particularly thick, so she felt every last movement, felt it sending shocks of heat down into her stomach. And other places - but she couldn't think about that yet, didn't want to sully the moment. All there was in the entire world was Yin's mouth exploring her own.

His touch was delicate, using soft touches to slowly bunch up her skirt, and brush against the skin of her upper thigh. And he truly wasn't going to take advantage without her say. Anyone else would have no doubt rushed to feel what was beneath, but not Yin. He would await his queen's command.  
Delicately edging his mouth further open, he attempted to pull her in closer, anything to get more of the delicious scent.

It swept her along in the current, his touches, his opening mouth. Was she supposed to be the first to use her tongue? Did she want to use her tongue?! Yes, but she wasn't at all sure she could muster the courage to do so.  
But his hands were inching closer to her underwear, which were painfully girly; pale pink with a little bow. If she'd known this was going to happen tonight, she might have picked something a bit more mature. What would he think of her when he saw them?  
IF! If he saw them, not "when"! Something was clearly wrong with her!

And then, eventually, he ran his tongue over her lips. A soft invite for her to go first, to take control. The least he could do was offer her the control of their lips if he was going to take the control of what was happening beneath her skirt.  
Those actions were hidden. Rather then pull it upward anymore, he pushed his hand beneath it, trailing over her inner thighs, until his hand pushed inward. Pressing his hand against the soft fabric, he remained there to test the waters. The next move would be determined by her reactions.

Weiss's entire body froze when his hand made its way home. So that was how far he was going tonight. Part of her wanted to simply slap him across the face for being so bold, but he wasn't... not really. She had ample time to back down, to reach for his hand and withdraw it from her skirt. Yet she had allowed this to continue. On some level, this must be what she wanted.  
And so she mirrored his tongue's action, flicking it over his lips as he pressed up against her warm center. Trying not to overthink it.

Any man would continue, press on and touch said area mercilessly from there, using the excuse to "get used to it" to try and put her at ease. And yet... The hand remained still on her. Completely, and utterly still.  
The first invasion would come from his tongue, as it brushed against her lips once more in their kiss. Occasionally it made contact with hers, brushing against it, absorbing her warm flavours. He found no words to describe it.

Why had he stopped? Just when she was bracing for her defenses to be thrown aside carelessly, she only felt the same continued presence there, as if waiting for something. To pounce, maybe? Or just for her to get acclimated? Against her will, his unexpected patience was only egging her on, making her arousal grow as she parted her lips further, seeking out his tongue on her own now.

That seemed to be what he was waiting for. For her confidence to grow. And finally, once their tongues were locked into battle, he began to press his fingers against the fabric, pressing in between the lips he could feel there and into the soft wetness. He could feel it even through the fabric, she was aroused.

Another moan sounded into his mouth at the contact of those fingers. Now he really was going for it! Didn't he realise where he was touching, what it would do to her? That it wasn't something she typically allowed even herself to do, much less anyone else? Her heart was thundering into her throat as she kissed him harder, wrapped one arm behind his broad back as the other one gripped his shoulder harder, as her arm pressed into his firm chest...  
But it wasn't as firm as she had been expecting; there was some give to it. For whatever reason, she found herself liking that. Yin wasn't all hard edges and granite; around every corner, there was another softer side to him, but not one that took away from his strength.

The sudden roughness gained by the kiss edged him on also. It was a silent command as such, a way for her to tell him to continue.  
And he did. Mirroring her rough movements in the kiss, he moved his hand again, this time to the side, pushing the fabric away from her. And then the fingers returned, pushing in between soaking wet lips to grace her intimate area with contact. Firm, but gentle friction, matching the rhythm of their lips.

That was when Weiss's head pulled back from the kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes wider than dinner plates, gaping at him as her opening was touched directly for the first time by a foreign hand. Did he have no idea? Was this something he did all the time? They were sitting there, casual as you please while she gave something to him that she hadn't even realised she might be giving over this evening.

And as sudden as it began, he stopped. His hand stopped all movements once more, and simply remained in that same spot. That was when he looked back up into her eyes again. Raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, he awaited her reaction. Would she walk away? Or did she want this?

The slight roughness of his fingerpads felt good against her sensitive folds, she had to admit. Not that she wanted to - she wanted to shove him away, to elbow him in the groin and put a stop to his advances. But she wanted them. Even if she didn't know she had wanted them this soon, she did, they felt fantastic - made her feel fantastic. Desirable.

Hot.

"Wh-why me?" she breathed very quietly, icy blue eyes still locked with his.

He simply smirked again, using the hand supporting her hip to give a little squeeze inward. A small, comforting gesture.  
"Spirits, I guess."

"Spirits? Do you mean my spirits, or..." Then both of her eyebrows shot up. "You don't mean it's just because we're drunk, do you?!"

Yin simply laughed again, giving yet another squeeze to her hip as he pulled her in closer.  
"No! I meant the whole Leo/Virgo thing. You know, the thing that drew us together, hmm?"

"Ohhhh." Weiss shrugged bashfully. "Well, y-you should have been more clear." And his fingers were still on her moistened petals, almost as if goading her, teasing. Infuriating. "Do... you like touching me?"

"You really haven't done this before, have you?"  
He tilted his head to one side, half closing the Violet eyes again to wait for her answer. But when nothing but a growing blush responded, his smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"I do. But do you like it?"

Swallowing hard, she shifted her hips from side to side slightly - and nearly fell off his lap.

"Y-yes! I just... am I s-supposed to like this? What does it mean if I do?!"

"Hey hey hey! Relaaaax..."  
He said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. Everything he did was to put her at ease, but also to allow them to have fun. It was a game, and Yin was good at it.  
"Means you're having fun, princess. So just sit back, and enjoy Yin's wild ride."

It didn't feel like "fun". It felt dangerous - and decadent. But what if she really did give over to the sensations? What if she opened up and let him do whatever he wanted, without fretting over hidden meanings and implications?  
Maybe it would be fun. The most fun she had ever experienced in her entire life. And in the hopes of that coming true, she closed her eyes and rocked her hips very slightly, just enough to signal him that she wanted to continue - no more than that.

Offering another smile again, he kept his head right against hers; continuing to stare into the orbs of Icey blue. She needed this. She needed relief from what seemed like a usually uptight lifestyle. And who better to deliver relief then this brute of a man in a club?  
The rubbing began again, running up and down the length of her lips. This time, a little faster, testing for her reactions.

"Ooohhh god," she breathed between pantings as he began the trial anew, stimulating her fragile flesh as she straddled him. "Oh god, this is... I don't know what to think about it!"

"Good, right?"  
There was the smug attitude again. Was there anything that could take down this man's confidence? It was certainly seeming like that wasn't the case, as he rubbed against her even firmer. This time, he lingered around the top of her lips, around a particular nerve...

The reaction was instant: her fingernails dug into his shoulder and back, a gasp ripping from deep inside her throat. Whatever that was, she had never paid it the slightest attention before tonight. And apparently, that was a towering shame.

"Ooo... So that's a first too, huh?"  
He teased, paying more attentions to that area instead. But that was as far as his teasing went for this first night. He seemed to realise this could be a potentially scary experience for her. And that wasn't what he wanted.  
Giving a quick peck to her lips again, he circled the sensitive nub gently. "Don't worry, princess; just means I get to show you these things."

So he would. Not that she wanted him to, but apparently it was necessary if she were ever to learn about them. Wasn't that a towering shame? That she didn't know the first thing about her own body after spending all these years inside of it?  
"Y-you... show me," she panted dazedly as his finger spun around the bump of nerves, driving her absolutely out of her mind. "You're showing me so much... I didn't know, h-how could I have known?!"

"If we're still going for the queen metaphor here, then maybe no prince has dared climb these towers."  
He smirked. Yet again, the finger circled her clit, but this time, it did so over and over. And as a minute passed, the speed got faster, gradually continuing to do so as the woman panted for joy on his lap. Such actions were causing his own breath to get faster, and cheeks to grow flush.

Already, Weiss's orgasm was building. The times she had experimented on her own were so few that she barely recognised it, but there weren't many other things that this could be. Rolling her hips more and more, welcoming his fingers, she bit her lip for a while to try and stifle the sounds. It didn't work; moans and strangled cries broke free at every turn, echoing in the small room, against the tiles. It was too much, too fast!  
"Y-yin," she began hesitantly, the word still foreign on her tongue. "I'm... I think it- I think I'm gonna-!"

With that, he began to circle her over and over again with far more speed. A final boost forward to send her flying into orgasm. His own breathing was growing louder and deeper as he pushed her to her limits. It was arousing him as well.

Distantly, she noticed that he was also turned on, but just then the dam broke and flooded her with sweet, sweet endorphins. Her first climax in the presence of another person - at another person's hands, literally. Yin got her off with flying colours.  
As his finger still slid over her electrified folds and her stomach was still spasming, she leaned forward onto him more, gasping for breath and hoping to settle her thundering heart.

"Theeeeere we go..."  
He chuckled, finally slowing his movements down again to a gentle stop. And then, without even being asked, he slid the fabric back over her again to cover up her modesty.  
The bright blush on her face said enough to him, she really did enjoy her time.

"So, was it to the queen's liking?"

A few responses welled up in her. One of which was crying, which she tossed aside immediately; she had already shown him enough vulnerability for one evening. She could try to describe how she felt, but she honestly wouldn't have the first idea where to begin. Therefore, there really was only one option.  
Her lips crashed into Yin's with force, kneading and suckling at them as her arms wrapped completely around his back this time, a needy whine sounding in her throat that she couldn't squelch.

He hadn't been expecting such sudden and rough movements. Not just after an orgasm! But none the less, it didn't stop him. Crashing his lips right back against hers, he pulled at her legs to keep her close to him, hands then running up and down her back once more.  
All the while, the breath coming from his nose was increasing in speed, and it was becoming obvious that he too needed some kind of relief. Which was especially obvious as he pushed his pelvis forward on reflex.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she felt the shifting. Maybe he had intended for her to be the only one receiving pleasure tonight, but perhaps their arrangement could be... amended.  
"So," she breathed as she reached down to tease his hip, still trying to catch her breath. "Can your queen return the favour?"

That was when the confidence began to vanish. Feeling fingers beginning to trail down his sides, and toward his hips made his blush grow vastly in intensity. There were many things he wanted to say there and then. 'Yes' being one of them.  
But as he leant in to attempt to recatch her lips again, there was a loud ringing to be heard. A scroll.

At first, Weiss didn't seem to notice. Her hand moved inward to the snap of the jeans, lips cocked slightly in a smirk. "Come on... one little peek?" He didn't budge any more than that, so she whispered, "Or more than a peek? I just want to do for you what you did for me..."

"I... Weiss, I...."

Then the ringing began again. Whoever was attempting to get the woman's attention wasn't going to leave a message this time it seemed.

Now he was beginning to worry her, and her brow creased. "What? What is it?" When he kept glancing to the side, she rolled her eyes. "My voicemail will get it, don't worry. Whatever it is can't be as interesting as what I'm going to do to you."

Swallowing hard, the man shifted his hips once more. Weiss wasn't going to give up! Maybe she did just want to return the favour no matter what. Maybe she wouldn't care at all as long as he was happy.

That's when he opened his mouth again.

"I'm sure it will be fun, but you should-"

And then, for the third time, the ringing began once again.

"URGH!" she burst out, spinning slightly away and whipping out her scroll. The fury on her face was only balanced by the full and prominent blush as she answered the video call. "What is it?! I'm excruciatingly busy!"

"So you don't want me to take you and Nora home? It's midnight, like you asked me to..."

Although able to hear the faint voice, the screen was out of view of the man below her, who seemed to be utterly relieved by the persistence of the scroll. Not that he would show it. Attempting as best he could to mask his relief, he laid his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

At that, Weiss glanced over at Yin. Her first thought had been to ask him if perhaps she could get a ride from him... afterward, but one look at him in that position convinced her that their evening might be at an end, anyway.  
"Very well. Nora and I will be out briefly. Thank you." Though her tone was snappish, she really did appreciate her teammate coming to drive them back to campus.

"Ah well... Win some, lose some."  
The tone was attempting to show disappointment. But in truth, it was pure relief. Whether that was because he wanted to continue with their actions or not was unknown, but when he delivered a quick peck to her cheek, he seemed to be restored back to normality.

"Maybe I'll see you around? We can... Do this again."

"Maybe? So you... you mean we..."

All too soon, it was becoming apparent that her heart was breaking at how casual he was being. It was stupid, of course; they had met in a club, behaved like animals. What did she think would happen? He would ask her to go steady based on a single hour of entertainment? "R-right, yes. Maybe so."

"Hey, you know what?"

Quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own scroll, he offered it to her, holding out his spare hand toward her own in her hand.  
He was offering to give her his number.  
They may have entered the club and done these deeds as complete strangers, but it seemed Yin didn't want it to stay that way.

Relief flooded through Weiss when he did that, and then excitement. He wasn't brushing her off - this could be the start of something huge. Smiling shyly, she touched her scroll to his, hearing the chirrup that signalled the exchange of information.  
"Very well, perhaps I'll call you." Composing herself,  she pushed to her feet - only to fall forward against him again. "Whoa... I'm dizzy, I don't know what happened..."

Having to grasp the wall to quickly support the both of them, the man could only begin to laugh as he looked an arm around her hip, guiding her toward the door as he unlocked it. "C'mon, Princess. I think the actual spirits are kicking in for you now."

And she did cling to him as he led her out of the bathroom and into the rest of the club, stumbling slightly. Despite how much they had enjoyed themselves, and the exchange of contact information, she felt cheap. Used. Like she had done the thing every girl was always discouraged from doing. Was he still going to respect her now that she had allowed him to touch her everywhere?  
Then again, she hadn't returned the favour - which was definitely not typical for a guy. Hearsay told her that most of them wanted to receive, and didn't care whether or not the girl enjoyed herself at all. So what was this guy's story?

"Weeeiiiiissssssss!!!"  
The distracting shout called out, belonging to her loud, obnoxious friend that some how had still managed to keep Neptune's company. But not for much longer, as she ran toward her white haired friend.

"Woooaaaah, how much have you had? Did'ya know our ride's here?"

"Y-yeah," Weiss managed to breathe dazedly, then saw Neptune and the open-shirted boy staring at her. That helped her snap back to her senses. "I mean, yes, she called. I take it you're also ready to depart?"

"Yyyyep! Pyrrha and Jaune already got the best seats, now it's a fight for you and I to see who's NOT getting the sucky middle seat."

Taking a quick glance up to Yin, who's blush was as obvious as sin, she then smirked at Weiss as she took over from him, looping her own arm around her for support. "And you can tell, me, everything."

"As if there's anything to tell!" she crowed, loud enough for Yin's companions to hear. She wasn't about to hand them gift-wrapped rumour fodder; she knew what happened to girls who let their reputations be sullied without putting up any fight whatsoever.

"It was nice meeting you two," Neptune put in as they began to head for the door.

"Likewise, Blueberry! Thanks for the bodyshot lessons, Yin." The last bit was accompanied by a heavy wink.

"No problem... Call me soon?"

Although it was a genuine request, he winked right back at her as the two began to wander off toward the door. And Yin only continued to watch until the women disappeared from his sight, grinning to himself like a spoilt child.

"Jeez, you really pulled there." The open shirted blonde laughed, patting his friend on the back rather firmly.

Nodding, Neptune came up on the other side with his hands stuffed down in his pockets. "Yeah, I can't help but be jealous. Especially because you're a- well, testing it out. The whole thing."

"Heh... I can hardly believe it myself."  
He smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously. Perhaps his friends already knew what went on in that bathroom...  
"I tell you what though..." He grinned, staring down at his scroll as he bought up the new contact details for Weiss.  
"I can't wait to tell Blake how I got on."

* * *

They had nearly gone down the road for five minutes before Weiss realised that she had been completely missing everything the driver was saying.

"I'm sorry, what, Ruby?"

Sighing in slight annoyance, Ruby took a quick glance over to Weiss. They had already taken the three guests back home, and it was just them two alone until they arrived at their accommodation.  
"I aaaaaasked, what was so important I had to call you three times?"

"Oh. Well, nothing." A few more seconds went by before she blurted out, "Okay, so it was definitely something, but you have to promise not to judge me, okay?"

"Would I?"  
She smiled. The two had come to Vale on the grounds of studying internationally, which benefitted them both. Weiss wanted to visit another country, and be far from her father, and Ruby knew that someone dear to her lived in the city.  
But Ruby and Weiss didn't choose one another as room mates lightly. They got on well, and sometimes, the redhead would treat her friend like a sister to her. She would even be tempted to say she was her best friend.

"Come on, I'm all curious now."

Glancing between the windshield and her friend, Weiss debated very briefly the pros and cons of telling Ruby. Then she simply said, "I might have a boy's phone number."

"Ooooh..."  
Nodding in approval, she continued to stare out at the dark roads, thinking more and more about what was just said. Getting a boy's number wouldn't have took that long, more must have happened.  
But so as not to invade, she instead asked;  
"Was he nice?"

"He was." Fidgeting with her hands, she asked, "How... far have you gone? With guys, I mean."

Shrugging her shoulders again, she stared onward.  
"I've never really been interested, so I haven't looked. That goes for anyone, really, before you ask if I'm gay, heh."

Snorting, Weiss shook her head. As if she would ever be roommates with somebody who would be constantly checking her out.  
Well... maybe that wasn't strictly true. There was now a candidate for a new roommate, perhaps after she left Beacon. One with a beanie and a leather jacket.  
"What if I told you I practically went all the way tonight?"

The redhead's eyes snapped open. She had to take several glances over to Weiss's direction, almost to question what she was hearing.  
"You... I... Woah. Ok I'm not judging at all, that's awesome. I just... Didn't expect that!"

"Neither did I!" she burst out, hands clutching at her own knees. "I mean, one minute we were just dancing, and the next he's drinking vodka out of my navel, and then... then we were finding someplace a little less public."

"Hey, I'm not judging at all! I mean, guys do that all the time and don't get judged, right?"  
She asked, slowing right down as they neared their apartment building. But there was one thing she had to ask, just since Weiss was her friend.

"You guys were safe, right?"

"What? Oh... oh no, it never- I mean, we didn't go that route, exactly. Not tonight." That nearly made her bite through her tongue. "I mean, not that I'm saying we definitely will in the future! Because I can't know that! Just that it's... sorry, my mind is all over the place right now."

"Heh, maybe you'll remember tomorrow, when you're a little more sober."  
Ruby giggled, finally turning off the ignition after they'd reached home. But before they got out, she looked over to Weiss and smiled.

"So long as you had fun, that's what matters."

"You mean that?" Her smile was genuinely pleased a moment later. "Because I really, REALLY did! It just surprised me that it suddenly happened, that's all!"

"Yeah! Definitely. That's what it's all about, right?"  
She asked, finally getting out of the car. But right away, she dashed around to help her intoxicated friend up and to her room.  
"So, you can tell me all about him in the morning, before we go out and meet my sister."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss allowed Ruby to guide her. She told herself it was to let her friend feel useful, and not because she actually needed the support. "Your sister, the bubbly blonde? Do we really need to?" Then she grimaced. "Sorry, I... would be more tactful if I were sober."

"Yeeeaaah we need to. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
Ruby smiled, and from there, she helped her up to the room. If Weiss was this bad, what was her partner like?

* * *

Said partner, had burst into the door of his own home, soon followed by the two other boys. He'd continued to drink once Weiss had left, it seemed. And so, was completely drunk, and loud.

"Your boyfriend is a crap dancer!"

He shouted out firstly, trying to get the attention of someone else in the house.

"Anybody could tell you that," a raven-haired girl said from her seat on the couch without looking up, a book at least two inches thick open in one palm. Clearly she was a lot more invested in the story than in whatever Yin was talking about.

"Hey! I so am not!" The blonde offered a playful slap to Yin's shoulder, before hopping over the top of the sofa to take a seat next to the raven haired girl, giving a small kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Still, I guess you weren't as bad as... What did she call you again? Blueberry?"  
Yin turned toward his blue haired friend, unable to help but chuckle at the nickname.

"Aw, come on," Neptune sighed in a defeated way. "Can we not call me that forever? It's... annoying."

"Sure thing, Blueberry." She flipped another page, obviously found a good stopping point in her eyes, and slid the bookmark into place. This was done with the air of someone who knew when to admit defeat, rather than someone who truly wanted to pay attention to the conversation. "I take it you guys had fun?"

"Hell yeah, Yang pulled!" Sun beamed, looking back toward his friend.

"Well... Yin pulled. She doesn't know about me... Yeah." And stumbling toward one of the dining chairs, the man sat himself down, right away pulling the beanie off his head, and taking off his leather jacket. For saying they had only been out, he was sweating all over.

"Pulled?" A new light stirred behind her amber eyes, and she finally laid the book down on the coffee table. "You mean... hey, nice! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Weiss. Pretty posh, uppity girl. It was, um, her first..."  
Finally, the man took a hold of a certain area on his shirt, grasping what was beneath it tightly. And with a rather loud tearing of Velcro, it seemed his chest got far bigger all of a sudden behind the shirt as he unstrapped what was beneath, making him gasp loudly.

Or rather, making her gasp loudly.

Pulling open such a material revealed the true form of the brute's chest, a pair of large mammories. No wonder she was so eager to release them.

"Jeeeez! I'm gonna have to get more used to that..."

"Yang, you probably don't have to get used to it," Neptune said reasonably. "You're kind of a force of nature; girls will still be all over you, boobs or no boobs."

"That's not your decision, though," the dark-haired roommate flung at him immediately. "If Yang wants to strap the girls down sometimes, she can do that. Or 'he' can, if you will." Then she turned back to the man who was un-manifying himself as they sat there. "What do you mean, her first time? Doing what? I don't wanna assume."

"Doing... Um... Stuff."  
The red that was ever glowing in her cheeks was making that all the more obvious, even as she undid the messy braids. But turning to sun, she ran her hand through her long hair to free it.  
"It's not about getting girls, cause I'm sure I could, even as Yang. I just... You know I said I've felt I'm male sometimes, I wanna express that. Physically."

"Exactly. And I got your back." This was aimed slightly more at Neptune than it was at Yang, and the boy raised both hands.

"Whoa, Blake, I meant no disrespect! I just meant both sides of your roomie can get as many chicks as she wants!"

"Unlike you..."  
Sun teased, but when all he received in return was a rather annoyed glare, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

And now that Yin had finally gone back to being Yang again, he wandered over to the spare sofa, taking a seat on it as he stared back down at his scroll again, to the newly shared contact details.  
"She seems nice, you know? But... Well, obviously I know full well meeting someone outside of a club they could be completely different."

"Oh? You're gonna see her again?"

"You bet she is," Neptune laughed, though still looking a bit stung by Sun's comment. "You should have seen how into this chick Yin was. Well, they were both into each other, I mean. Pretty fascinating to watch."

"I may hit her up after we go out with Rubes tomorrow. Who knows, if it goes well I may tell her about Yang..."  
She smiled, although when Neptune went on about how close they were, she began to blush again.

That was when Blake's smile faltered. "Oh. Well... I mean, it's your choice, but I wonder... if you two went that far, why didn't you tell her about Yang? Or more like how didn't you tell her? Seems like she would have figured it out."

"I'm gonna be honest... She was about to. Then her scroll kept buzzing, she had to leave."

"Sounds like you got lucky there." Sun perked back up, throwing his arms over the back of the couch as he relaxed onto it.

"Yeah, I did. I don't wanna lie to anyone though, that's not what this is about. If things develop, I'll tell her." She smiled, although throwing her own arms up into the air, she found herself yawning.

"That sounds reasonable." Privately, however, Blake had concerns. It wasn't as if she was intentionally telling falsehoods, but withholding the truth was a dangerous game. You never knew how someone would react.


	2. Chapter 2

Some form of God must have been shining on Yang Xiao Long that morning. With the amount of alcohol she drank the night before, not suffering from a hideous headache was a blessing. How else would she have gotten through meeting her sister if she was hung over? How would she have focussed?

But this morning, as the long haired blonde stared into the mirror, she had to focus on another dilemma; Yin or Yang today?

She hadn't told Ruby about her other sona, hadn't discussed with her the feelings she had toward her gender. And she had only just began to experiment when she had a place alone, away from her and their father. But it wasn't as though there was much to tell. Yin was her male self, but it was a side of her that she enjoyed expressing when she felt that way. "Bigender" or "Gender Fluid" was what she found it was named when she researched it.

No. Today was a feminine day. And so as she stared into the bathroom mirror and got ready a variety of make up, she got to work to express it.

"Morning, _Yang_." There was more emphasis on the name than there would have been if her roommate was cisgendered; Blake did it intentionally. It was partly to reassure her that she didn't think there was anything wrong with her expressing herself this way, and also to remind herself: Yin was the male version of her roommate, and needed to be kept separate.

As she looked at her in the mirror over Yang's shoulder, however, she found herself baffled that someone that gorgeously female wanted to be anything else. Of course, that wasn't up to her to worry about.

"Monin'"

The blonde attempted to speak whilst applying pink lipstick, patting her lips together to even it out once done. And then the next thing to do was her eye shadow and eyeliner.

Blake knew. In fact, Blake and Neptune were the two that helped come up with Yin's outfit and look. Neptune was good with the outfit choosing, whilst Blake chose the braids. The look on Sun's face when he came home to see the transformation was astonishing, in fact, he had even asked "Who's this?" when he saw it.

The last thing she wanted to do was confuse her friend; but really, that was never an issue. Blake was accepting of it all. She couldn't ask for anything more from her room mate.

"You almost ready? If we go now we'll beat the traffic." But she wasn't really trying to rush Yang. That look was so vibrant that it was like watching a work of art come to life.

"Oooone second..."

Finalising the delicate work of mascara and eyeliner, Yang then stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. And with a smile and a nod, she seemed to approve.  
"Yep! Let's go!"

And then there was another decision to make. The car, or the bike? The bike was quicker, could slip through traffic easily, and was the more enjoyable method of travel, but then she remembered; Ruby was also taking a guest today.  
"You ok if we take the car? I know you like the bike, but, if we all go somewhere else we don't have to walk."

Her roommate made a big show of acting disappointed, sighing and flopping her arms down to her sides. Truth was, she didn't mind either way, though the bike was slighlty more fun. "Oh, fiiiine. But I get shotgun."

"With an attitude like that, I might shove you in the trunk." She chuckled, finally leaving the bathroom to fetch her keys from the kitchen table. However there was one detail she had to tell Blake before they left.  
"Oh, Rubes doesn't know about Yin yet. And till I get her alone so I can explain it properly, I don't want her to."

"I... oh." Blinking, she tried to recover quickly and smiled. "Hey, she's your sister. Not my place to do that anyway." Then she grinned as they left and locked up, saying,  
"Hey, what's her roommate's name again? Stacy or something?"

"Oh god... She said it to me but I completely forgot. It was a weird sounding name..." Rubbing her chin as she thought deeply about it, she tried to think back. It was a foreign sounding name, from what she knew. For some reason "Schnee" came to mind, although she hadn't a clue why.  
But deciding not to dwell on it too long, she shook her head. "We can always ask. C'mon, let's go before your darling boyfriend and Blueberry wake up."

Glancing back at the door, Blake grimaced. "Good plan." As they went out to the car, Blake nudged Yang's shoulder and grinned. "Hey... do you think Stacy might be cute? Might be single? Might be bi?"

"You looking for another greedy person, eh?" It was a tease she often used for Blake. Not that she ever meant it offensively; that would be completely hypocritical. But as Yang opened the door, she smirked. "Why, you thinking for if you and Sun wanted to experiment?"

"Maybe." Shrugging her shoulders, she eased herself into the car, allowing Yang to close it behind her. "Or... maybe just me and someone else?"

"Oooh... He's that boring, huh?" She left it with that comment as she closed the door behind her, quickly running around to the drivers side to get in and set herself up.  
"Hey, whatever floats your boat, I mean, no harm in asking! I ain't gonna judge."

"Well... I just haven't..." Clearing her throat, she waited until they had pulled onto the road before finishing her thought.

"You know he and I started dating pretty young. And I just really wanna be with girls! I think about it all the time, really, and even though he and I have fun, we don't really... I'm not sure we see each other in a husband-and-wife kind of way, I guess. I've discussed this with him before, and while he wasn't jumping up and down at the thought, he's always known I'm bisexual so he said if I needed this then it wasn't his place to dictate whether or not it happened. So... yeah."

"Hmm... Sun's a decent guy, to be so calm about that. Understanding." She added, trying to concentrate both on the road and her friend. The two were close enough to easily talk of these things with one another, and Yang was glad she had Blake as her rock. Just as, in cases like these, she was sure Blake was glad to have her.  
"Hey, we'll see how it goes for you. Who knows, maybe if you get with a girl instead, him and Neptune might finally admit they're totally into one another."

At that suggestion, Blake had to laugh. "They really are! I mean, maybe it's just 'bromance', but sometimes I dunno about those two..." Then she leaned across the centre console and said in a lower voice, "Remember that time we caught them watching porn together?"

"Oh my GOD don't remind me!" Then she erupted with laughter, struggling to keep her eyes open to concentrate on the road ahead. "What was the excuse again? 'We're critiquing the story' or some shit?"

"Right! Like there even IS a story - and that pitiful excuse that they 'spilled something on their pants'!"   
As they both giggled, Blake slapped her knee and snorted, and they generally didn't bring themselves back under control until they arrived at the coffee house.

And waiting outside was the redhead, leaning back against the wall of the reasonably empty building behind her. They'd picked this one for that reason, it was always quiet. Not only that, but it was easy to find, and they served a particularly fruity drink Ruby always enjoyed.  
And once the redhead spied the car, she grinned happily, pacing toward it to greet the two. It had been too long for her.

"Yaaaaang! Blaaaaake!"

Waving, Blake extracted herself from the car as Yang finished shutting it off. Behind the bobbing red hair, she also spied a mane of white - the elusive "Stacy" that had never wanted to come with Ruby before today. The one who held some potential for her. Not that she actually had any real expectations; that would be extremely coincidental if she ended up dating her roommate's sister's roommate.

"Heya, cutie!" Blake said playfully, throwing her arms around the girl. "What's new?"

"Nothing! Just waiting for you two!" She smiled, hugging back her sister's friend with a big smile.

And Yang was just about to join in, until she spied the white haired girl behind them both. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Something clicked. A memory? A crush? She didn't know. But as she approached her sister, she felt the best thing was to be know her name for sure.  
"Hey, Rubes, you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh yeah!" Releasing Blake, she stepped back toward her white haired friend, holding a hand out to gesture toward her. "Blake, Yang, this is my room mate, Weiss Schnee!"

" _Charmed_ ," Weiss said in a bored tone of voice. The girl hadn't even looked over at them yet. When Blake cleared her throat nervously, she finally did and forced herself to smile tightly. "Sorry, I was up late last night. I'm quite tired."

"That's okay," Blake said, trying to make a good first impression - even though Weiss obviously didn't care about her own. "You don't look tired, if it's any consolation. In fact, you're really pretty."

"Oh?" Maybe Weiss hadn't picked up on the way Blake said that, but her expression did brighten a little more. "Well, thank you - flattery will get you everywhere!"

"I hope so," Blake said under her breath - but rushed onward in the hopes that nobody would hear or comment on that. "And, um, have you already met Yang?"

In that moment, Yang had completely froze. Weiss. That was Weiss, the same girl from the night before. The one whom Yin had shared a very special night with. She had gotten off her sister's room mate.

"U-um..." At first Yang stuttered, before shaking her head. If she gave away her nerves, it would be the end of her, not to mention, it would embarrass Weiss.

"No, we haven't! Not yet. Um... Yo Weiss!"

The girl's icy blue eyes narrowed as she gazed at the flustered blonde. Next to herself, her outfit was the fiercest out of them all - in fact, Weiss suspected that if she had as much disposable income as the Schnee Dust Company heiress, this Yang might be competition.

And there was something else about her that she couldn't quite shake... something that intrigued her. No matter. Holding her hand up briefly, she also said, "Yo."

"S-say, Ruby, how about you and Weiss go get a seat. I just... Need to talk to Blake a moment."  
Yang was now very obviously uncomfortable, as she began to twiddle her thumbs for a moment, it made Ruby even worry.

"Are... You ok? You look really... Twitchy."

"Yeah, yeah, totally fine! Just... Two seconds, ok!"

And then she took her raven haired friend by the arm, quickly tugging her around the corner before her blush could worsen.

"Fine with me!" Weiss called after them, rather obviously sarcastic.

"What?" Blake hissed once they were a safe distance away from the other two. "What's the problem? You look like you just peed your pants or something!"

Once confident the two were out of ear shot, she looked back to Blake again, placing her hands on her shoulders.  
"Remember how I said, Yin pulled last night?"

"No, I don't," Blake snapped sarcastically. "Do you think my brain has that many holes in it? Now come on, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember what I said her name was?"

At that question, Blake felt a sense of impending doom, but she had to answer honestly. "Sorry, I didn't commit it to memory; I kind of figured if it got more serious, I'd meet her eventually and I could just learn more about her then."

"Her name..." Then she swallowed, trying her best to keep herself from running away before she could confess. Someone had to know, how else would she cope?  
"... Was Weiss."

"Weiss? Huh. That's weird, because Ruby's friend... her name... oh." Blinking, she took a step back. "Wait a second, are you serious? It was Weiss?!"

"Do you think I would have really taken you out the way just to say it's the same name?! It's her!"  
She constantly looked back toward the doors, making sure that neither of them had come out to find them, or that anyone else could possibly hear them. But the blush was painfully obvious.  
"W-what do I do? She's upity as anything... She'll go mad!"

Nodding as she tried to force her mind to think through this predicament, she sighed and said, "Okay, Yang, relax. It's... she looked right at you and didn't say anything. We've all been saying how different you look when you're in your Yin-suit, so... so maybe it'll be okay for now!"

"Maybe... God I hope so..."  
One hand reached up into her hair, tugging it in a horrible attempt to stay focused. This was an absolute nightmare.  
"Ok... I-I'll risk it, for now. B-but... I'll have to tell her, if we meet up again. I have to."

"Yeah. Just don't stress - breathe, okay?" Blake started back toward the corner, but then she hesitated and clapped Yang on the shoulder. "Though I have to say, after getting a look at Weiss... way to go!"

"She- I- um... Thanks." Yang laughed nervously, finally making her way out from the corner, but not before quickly taking her scroll out. If Weiss was going to text her whilst they were here, it would simply be asking for trouble if she allowed to stay on loud mode.

But inside, the redhead had sat down with a strawberry smoothie, taking a few sips whilst she waited. But when she noticed her room mate was particularly bored, she smiled. "They'll be back soon! They just... Um..."

"They're just total flakes?" Weiss supplied unkindly. "As if showing up ten minutes late didn't already display that to us all." Catching the way Ruby's smile slipped, she winced. "Sorry. I just don't know why it's so important to you that I get along with your sister. Can't you and I be friends without the entire family giving me their stamp of approval?"

"Yang and dad are the only two I have. And, I figure, since she lives here, it's a good idea you know her too, so if you're ever stuck, she can help you out!"

Smirking, Weiss tossed her hair over her shoulder. "If I'm ever stuck, I have enough Lien to get me where I need to go. But fine, fine, I'll make nice-nice with the giant boobs that are your sister." Then she sat up a bit straighter, holding her arm up to wave in the direction of the door. "Speaking of which, here they are."

"Hey!" Blake breathed as they came up to the table. "Sorry, Yang had to remind me about something, uh, personal that I needed to take care of. It's fine now - I mean, we're fine."

"Soooo, what drinks you guys having?!"  
Yang called from the door, heading toward the counter first off. If she got the first set of drinks in, it would give her enough time to compose herself before returning to the group. Well, that was the plan at least.

"Half-caf low-fat latte with mocha foam and a sprinkling of nutmeg," Weiss said in her usual bored tone as she got out her scroll. "But Ruby can never remember that so I won't be surprised if you don't."

"Half-caf is a thing?" The girl found herself uttering under her breath, though thankfully the order was heard by their server, who didn't even need it repeating before he got back to work.  
'This girl is so mean...' She couldn't help but think to herself, staring at the floor as she waited for the orders. Until he suddenly got a message on his scroll.

_'Hey sexy how r u? Had a really wild time last night.'  
_ This was followed by an emoji featuring a smiley face that was winking and blowing a kiss. The username was the one that corresponded with Weiss's contact information.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, she made sure that none of the others were watching her. Especially not Weiss. That would be the worst way for her to discover the truth.

Once sure she was safe, she quickly got typing, occasionally checking the three.

_'hey, glad you did too. Was pretty fun watching you squirm.'_

Of course, the message was followed by a winking face.

Back at the table, there was a nervous strain of giggles, followed by the sound of Ruby asking a question - but it was too far away for her to make it out, of course. Then, as the wait for the drinks stretched on, another message arrived:

_'stop it u bad boy! u wanna see me again 2nite? i'll make u squirm this time.'_

That made Yang's eyes widen. Weiss wanted to go again, so soon after they first met? And she still wanted to return the favour.  
She wanted to, that was easy knowledge. But could she? That was the main way she would be discovered, if Weiss were to return that gesture. There wasn't exactly a way she could fake having that part of anatomy.  
Unless she did go further with her disguise. She'd heard of trans men wearing forms off fake phalluses, to pad out that area or to even play with. Perhaps, if they kept their clothes on, that could work.

_'can't tonight, sexy. But how about later this week? I could show you a real ride this time.'_

This time, even though it was distant, the words "Oh my GOD!" could clearly be overheard from their table. Even as they were laughing, the waitress came back and set four drinks down on the counter, then picked up Yang's scroll; it had been laying on the counter from all the messages and she assumed it was to use for payment. However, when she saw the contents of the screen, her eyebrows raised.

"Hmm! You really ought to put your lock screen on before you hand this over if you have these kind of conversations going on!" But her tone was light and without any real insinuations.

Yang's eyes snapped wide open once again, and her blush came back with a vengeance as she stared at the waitress. But right away, she tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of her head.  
"Heh, um, yeah. I should huh?"  
And then after making sure to pay a slight tip, she took her scroll back, and then took the tray of drinks back toward the girls.

Of whom the redhead was talking to Blake a moment.

"Oh yeah, our appartment's great! Two bedrooms, joint kitchen and living room, no bath sadly, but the shower's pretty awesome!"

"Oh, it must be," Weiss was saying with a wan smile. "This little dolt falls asleep in there all the time."

"She does?" Blake laughed, taking her drinkk from the tray as it was set down.

"H-hey! I do not!"

Ruby then ended up blushing, covering her face up with her red hood.

And Yang soon took her seat next to Blake, furiously blushing as she forced her scroll back into her pocket. And yet, she tried to stay with the conversation to distract herself.

"Oh she did that all the time at home. Sometimes dad had to fetch her out!"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Weiss snickered as Blake laughed aloud. "Usually I just pound on the door and she snaps out of it, but once I had to reach in and flush the toilet."

"Weeeiiiisss..." Ruby continued to hide her face, groaning rather loudly into her sleeves in sheer embarassment.

But it just cause Yang to laugh loudly, especially looked toward Weiss again. "One time, I was rushing to get ready, I had to smash the door down just to run in and get my makeup bag! Needless to say, dad wasn't happy!"

While they were all still laughing, Weiss's brow creased. It was only for an instant, as if she had remembered something and then it was gone just as quickly. Either way, she was looking at Yang more directly now instead of ignoring her existence.

"I can totally see you smashing down doors, you big oaf," Blake snickered. "One time she broke one of our glasses by picking it up. I swear, she didn't even drop it or anything, just picked it up and it shattered under her super-strength!"

"Hey it was cracked! You say it as if I'm some form of monster." She laughed nervously. But when catching an unimpressed looking Weiss she then looked away. It seemed Yang wasn't as good as getting the ladies as Yin was.

"Well, seeing as Ruby can be equally destructive, I'm not surprised," the Schnee heiress said. "I won't even get into what happened with our last couch."

Blake bit. "What? Last couch?"

"Shhhh!" Ruby then attempted to cover Weiss's mouth herself, continuing to groan in embarassment. Of course it wasn't going to help at all, and was just going to aggravate the woman.  
But once more, Yang found herself staring down at the drink, tapping the table with her fingers awkwardly. Somehow, she had a feeling if she opened her mouth, Weiss would further disapprove.

"Fine, fine!" Weiss finally blustered once she had removed Ruby's hand from her mouth. "Get your sweaty palms off me, you neanderthal!"

After giggling manically, Ruby eventually released Weiss from her grip. And then she noticed how nervous Yang was acting. Wanting to include her, she asked.

"S-sooo, Yang... How's things going with you?"

"Huh? O-oh, um..."  
This would have been the moment she would have asked to speak to Ruby in private. But thanks to the fact that the very person her alter ego was with was right there, it was the worst possible time.  
"G-good... Um, still job hunting, still single, just the usual, heh."

Blake felt a pang of remorse for her roommate. Even her voice was higher, as if she were subconsciously trying to seem "girlier" as a way to hide her other persona. Smiling slightly, she nudged Yang and said, "Oh, don't be so modest. Didn't you just start seeing somebody new?"

"Oh?" Weiss said, though clearly still only somewhat interested. "New boytoy? I can relate to that."

"Hey, Yang likes to try new stuff. For all we know, could be a girl."  
That was when Yang remained absolutely silent. Perhaps the following response toward that comment would determine if Yin came out or not.

"Right!" Weiss laughed aloud, slapping the table. "Ruby, have you looked at your sister lately? She's gorgeous! No way she'd go down that road - she doesn't have to."

Immediately, Blake was folding her arms. "Meaning... what?"

"Meaning, she could have any guy she wants - and there's two pretty big reasons why right there." The hand holding her latte gestured to Yang's chest. "Why would she flip?"

"I-I... Um... Well..."  
Usually, it would warrant Yang reacting straight away. She wasn't ever the type to take such comments, and would point out point blank if anyone was making bigoted comments such as that. But it seemed now she wasn't even brave enough to do such things.  
At least, not as Yang.  
"Y-yeah... So, um, Weiss; you can relate, you say?"

While Blake was blinking in mild surprise at Yang's reaction, Weiss finished her sip of coffee and continued. "Indeed. Met a guy in the club last night. There are... indications this may actually lead somewhere."

"Huh... Awesome."

It was all she could really say on the subject, not wanting to dig a bigger hole for herself.

Ruby would do that for her. "Yeah, she's been talking about him all night last night. And mentioned you wanted to invite him over at some point, so I'll probably ask if I can stay over your guys so they can be alone."

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, cheeks turning very slightly more pink. "That wasn't supposed to be public knowledge!"

"Why not?" Blake continued. Though her tone had turned more casual, it was clear to Yang due to their having lived together that she was still less than pleased with Weiss for her attitude about girls who liked girls. "You can do whatever you want with whomever you want. I'm not one to judge."

Blinking in surprise at the comment, Weiss found herself unsure of how to respond. "Uh... thank you, I think."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant! So I could get out of your way to give you privacy!"

"Well, that kinda depends Rubes..." It was something Weiss said straight away, without even thinking about it. In that short moment, she completely forgot she was supposed to be hiding herself. No point in backing out now. "I-I mean, um... Maybe you should all meet him first? To make sure he's ok? If you've only just met, maybe meeting up a few times again first to get to know him would be a good idea."

"Why?" Weiss asked Yang immediately. When they all turned to look at her, she shrugged. "I mean, not that I'm rushing to jump into bed with him, but you're insinuating that I can't make my own decisions. That's pretty harsh."

Lowering her coffee cup, Blake tried to split the difference between challenging this uppity girl and defending Yang's viewpoint. "Is it really that weird to say you should get to know some guy better before you're alone in an apartment with him?"

"Exactly! That's what I mean." Yang explained, taking a sip of her own drink again to try and calm herself before she challenged the girl again, or even before she said something really stupid. But once she was back to speaking again, she continued.

"I mean, it's not judgement against you, if you want to go and do that right away, go ahead. It's more... Home alone... man you don't know... More for your safety really."

Weiss was smiling bemusedly at Yang's rambling, but what she said was, "No, you're probably right - and I suppose I don't want him to think of me as 'loose', do I?" Then she glanced between all three of them. "What do you guys think is appropriate for a second date, after a first one that was... somewhat more accelerated?"

The room was silent for a moment. No one really knew what to say. It seemed no matter what anyone said to Weiss, she wasn't listening. Even if the best interests were at heart.

Until Ruby at last said quietly. "I guess... If he's interested in a second dates shows he's interested in you rather then just... That."

That made Weiss bluster, "Well, I should hope so! For one thing, I'm delightful company!"

"I think she meant what kind of thing they should do for a second date," Blake said to Ruby, even while her eye was twitching at the "delightful company" bit. "Like going to the movies or golfing or whatever."

"Yeah! Or even dinner! Cause I know you like the traditional... Stuff." Ruby smiled again, perking up.

But as Yang went to check her scroll again for a small moment, she only just said. "Yeah... Dinner... Sounds good."

Glancing between the three of them, Weiss seemed to mull that over for a moment. "Alright, then! Dinner it is! Should I text him right now, or wait a few days? I don't want him to forget about me, but nor do I want to seem too eager." Then she turned to Blake. "How early is too early?"

"Why are you asking me?" Blake snorted.

"Because you seem more relaxed than the nervous blonde here," she said with a dismissive wave toward Yang. "And I know Ruby's never been on a single date at all."

"Just because I'm not interested right now!" Ruby then folded her arms, pouting toward them both.

But at that comment, Yang simply stared back at her drink again. All she wanted to do was sink away, drive home and just sit away in her room for a while and try and forget such a mess. How on earth did she get so intimate with a girl who was so bigoted and rude?

"Yeah, maybe wait until tomorrow to text this dreamboat of yours," Blake said reasonably, glancing over at Yang repeatedly to gauge her response. "One day seems reasonable, right?"

"Yeah, sounds right. Maybe text him a while beforehand to get to know him, you know?"

It was more for her own benefit she said such a thing. Perhaps Weiss really was different when with other people, or had to maintain a reputation with her sister. Or even, if she learnt more, she could know if she'd dodge a bullet or not.

"I just... look, I know I'm a catch, but this guy... he wasn't like other guys."

"Yeah," Blake half-laughed under her breath.

"I'm serious!" Deflating slightly, Weiss began to spin her coffee cup slowly in her hands. "There's something about him... like, the way he was so focused on my needs instead of his, and how patient he was. That's not common. I don't want to scare him off."

"To be honest that does sound kinda weird for a guy..." Ruby admitted, then looking toward Weiss again. "See why I don't bother?"

"Then it's settled," Weiss said triumphantly, lifting her coffee cup. "Tomorrow, I text!"

"To tomorrow!"

Ruby joined in, lifting her own cup of smoothie to join in.

As did Yang and Blake. Whom didn't know what to react with anymore. This was indeed a horrible mess. To confess now, or in the future, would bring Weiss to horrid embarassment; and would probably cause horrible rumours to be spread about her too. Her sister wouldn't forgive her, not for making her friend look so bad.

But, perhaps she was mistaken. Maybe if Weiss knew, and was more educated, she could be kinder. Maybe even accept it. That could only be answered after a few more dates...

* * *

"And then he said, 'There are two ways to give you butterflies.' Isn't that too scandalous?!"

This made fiften minutes solid that Weiss had been telling Ruby about the texts that had been flying back and forth between her and Yin. Unfortunately for the redhead, they were trapped in the car together on their way to Weiss's second date with the man in question.

By now, Ruby had simply reduced herself to smiling and nodding. She'd heard it all. From the simple delight of 'Good morning, gorgeous' to the more raunchy 'I can think of something else I could eat ;)' . It was all Weiss talked about the past couple of days.

"I gotta admit, he's... The absolute opposite of someone I imagine you with."

"What? What do you mean by that?" When Ruby didn't answer immediately, Weiss finally put her scroll away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just what sort of man did you imagine me with, anyway?"

"Well... I dunno. Just not a, bad boy I guess? That's not saying anything bad against you I just... Yeah." She attempted to defend herself. But as they were chatting another text came through to Weiss's scroll. This one simply saying:

_'here and waiting, don't be too long or I'll have to punish you x'_

Which caused Weiss to giggle quietly. But when she looked up to see Ruby still looking slightly concerned, she sighed and said, "Oh, stop being such a grouch. Look... if you want to meet him, you can, but I kind of wanted him all to myself tonight. Still, if that's what it's going to take to put your mind at ease..."

 "Hey I just want you to be safe! That's all. And... Come on, I'm curious if he looks as wild as you say as well."

And they were already nearing the particular restaurant they arranged to meet at. It was in sights, but a set of traffic lights was stopping delaying them. All the more time for Ruby to mentally prepare.

"So you think you and him might actually... Develop?"

"God, I hope so." Then she caught something in her own voice and waved both hands back and forth. "N-not that I'm expecting it, or that it's where I need this to go! Just after last time... well, it's definitely not beyond the realm of reason." Then she cleared her throat. "I'll have him wave to you, and then you'll know for sure he's a real person. Is that enough for tonight?"

"You... Don't want me to say hello?"

She asked, finally pulling back off again toward the restaurant. And as they neared it, there was someone present who she suspected was Weiss's potential love interest. This time, he seemed a little bit smarter in his dress sense; a button up shirt, a plain coloured beanie, and hair actually tied back this time into a proper braid. There were the same jeans, but still, his appearance was all the more better. He made an effort.

"Ooh," Weiss breathed. A shiver ran down her spine as she took that in; he was all cleaned up for their date. Maybe this wouldn't just be a there-and-gone fling after all.

"That him?"

But of course it was. That was made obvious when he looked up toward the car. He must have noticed her in the window, considering he was now smiling and waving toward the car.

"Look at that: I didn't even have to ask him to wave at you. Done and done." Once the door was propped open, she looked back at Ruby. "You're not still worried about my 'bad boy', are you? I mean, look at him in that sexy shirt! What is that, silk?"

"Just... Let me have a chat. Please?"

Ruby practically begged.

Yin however began to scratch his head nervously. He knew exactly who's car that was. And the fact that they were waiting so long get out of the car was making it worse. What if Ruby recognised him? It would be his downfall!

"Why? Look, I want to get this evening started right away - okay, if I promise to introduce you on the next date, will you let this go tonight?" When Ruby didn't reply immediately, Weiss pouted and bounced up and down anxiously. "Come on! Just one night for the two of us?"

Finally, Ruby sighed. This was yet another battle she wasn't going to win.

"Alright. Do you need a lift back later?"

With a coy look over her shoulder, she got out of the car and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Ta!" Then she bumped the door shut with her hip.

Taking a few deep breaths, she began to walk toward Yin. This was it. Meeting up the first time was one thing; they had nothing to lose yet. Also, texting was trivial. Now they were actually going to get to know each other properly, and that both excited and terrified her. She really hoped she wasn't about to make a complete ass of herself.

The car waited for a small while as Ruby stared out toward them. Something was weirdly familiar about the boy. Perhaps she'd met him before? Or he reminded her of a friend? She didn't want to make things more awkward then they already were, and so she started the car once again, driving away at last.

And then Yin seemed to have the confidence to walk toward his white haired date. And with a small smile, he eyed her up and down. "Lookin good hot stuff."

"Of course I am," she said airily, twirling on her heel for him so that he skirt flared out, displaying her shapely legs all the way down to the straps over her high heels. "Not too shabby yourself. In fact... I could eat you up."

Growling again, he half closed his eyes, smirking toward her. "Now now, save desert for after."

In truth, that was what he was afraid of. Somehow, he suspected that Weiss would want to return the favour, and currently, that wasn't an option. As much as he considered buying an item to at least represent said part, it would do little to replace the real thing. Especially if Weiss wanted him naked.

"Put my order in right..." To punctuate her words, she reached up and grasped his lapel - very lightly, just enough to get his attention. "Now." Then she let it go and smiled sweetly. "Escort me inside?"

With a playful grunt, he raised one of his eyebrows. "Demanding, aren't you? Alright."

As much as he enjoyed the attitude their first meeting, it was now something that he could see after a while getting on his nerves. Whether it was for show or not was unknown, but it was something for now he was willing to put with. And holding his hand out, he gestured for her to hold it. "Madame?"

"Hmph." She put both hands on her hips. "It seems you chafe at doting on me. Perhaps we should discuss terms." Stepping right up to him, she stared up into his face. Her own would be steely, but there was a hint of a smile around the corners giving her away. "I believe a man should treat his woman like a lady. Pamper her, dote on her. Show that she is his princess. By that same token..." Even closer now, their noses a hair's breadth apart. "A woman should treat her man like a king. Give back to him all he gives to her with devotion, affection... sensation."

The last bit was punctuated with a light touch on his neck with her index finger, one that ran the nail from earlobe to collarbone. It was very, very indicative - but she pulled the hand back, smiling sweetly up at him. "And I'll understand if that's not what you want out of this. Let's find out together, eh?" Then her hand was slipping into his and she was turning toward the entrance.

How on earth could he deny that? He wanted the sensation, even the affection. Somehow, he could see Weiss being very good at the latter, to give attention to a man and cuddle up to. Maybe a night in to cuddle in front of a film wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. But there was today to finish first. And he already lead her inside to one or the tables toward the rear of the place. Nearby one it the windows with a view of the gardens. Not only did he make an effort to dress to impress, he booked the table too!

"I hope this is ok."

"Oh yes, that will do nicely." She sat herself in the chair he pulled out for her, and began to unroll the napkin from around the silverware. "Have you also selected tonight's menu?" Then she leaned in and whispered, "I'm seriously impressed; you were so rough-but-passionate in the club, so like... this isn't quite what I was expecting for our second date!"

"Well, I figured I could make an effort, then I might as well go all out."

He gave her a quick wink, making sure she was fully sat down before he took his own seat opposite her. Now it really was like a switch had flipped. She was polite, interested in what he had to say, and keen to actually look at him. It made a huge difference compared to meeting Yang.

Speaking of which. "So... You said you were out yesterday? How was it?"

Weiss shrugged as she took a sip of water from the glass. Seemed it was rosewater, which was uncommon but not unwelcome. "Oh, it was very... pedestrian. Coffee in a coffee house with my roommate and her awkward sister." Then she contemplated for a moment. "The sister's roommate actually seemed pretty cool though. Either way, it wasn't bad but... I'd much rather be out with you."

That stung a little. Yin knew for a fact as far as first impressions went, _Yang_ made a lousy one. But to be called awkward right there in front of her other self hurt. He'd tried his best at the time after all!

But then he zoned back into the conversation, realising that she had just paid him a compliment. And so he smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad though... Coffee, meet the locals... But yeah, it's definitely nice to catch you again."

"No, not bad people. It's just..." Weiss leaned on on her elbows, head propped up by her hands. "You know when you meet somebody, and they have zero confidence and just keep fumbling and staring down, and you just want to get out of there to save both of you the embarrassment? It was like that with the sister. Part of me felt bad for her, but part of me wanted to kick her for being so mousey, you know? Like for pity's sake, it's just coffee!"

There and then, Yin wanted to say something. He wanted to perhaps snap back, or even fumble together a response himself.

No, no. He couldn't be yet another mousy person in Weiss's eyes. After a small pause, disguised by taking a drink, Yin finally took the chance to speak. "Well, I guess she's trying I suppose? I mean, some people just... Take a while to open up, you know? We can't all be as quick as you and me."

That made the heiress tilt her head slightly in contemplation. "You're a very kind person, aren't you? Under that bad boy exterior. I've never been very good at that myself. My father was always telling me 'compassion is for the weak,' and I guess I took that to heart." Then she straightened and beamed at him. "Not that I think you're weak in the slightest... especially after the club."

"Hah, I wasn't that good... Was I?"

That seemed to be more then modesty. He was actually checking up on how he did that night with the actions of his fingers alone. Up until this point, Yang had never had experience with a woman, apart from the odd kiss. It would be satisfying to know how Yin fared.

"You were... incredible!" Then Weiss seemed to realise how much she had gushed and cleared her throat. "Well... okay, so I haven't had much experience before you, but I don't have any complaints!" Then she reached her leg forward and traced the side of his calf with her own shoe. "But I think I'd like to experience more than just your hand next time."

The brushing of his thighs caused his eyebrows to raise, and as he looked over to her, there was a clear blush growing. The ever confident Yin didn't seem as confident as he was when he had so much alcohol in his system.

"You're very vocal about what you want, huh? I-if it helps... I'm not actually that experienced myself."

"Really? Could have fooled me." She sensed he was a little sensitive about that, so she withdrew her foot and simply leaned closer, eyes open and unguarded for once. "And that doesn't matter to me, you know? I mean... your instincts seem to serve you well enough. So who cares if you haven't been with many women before?"

"I guess... It's just..."

Scratching the back of his head nervously, he seemed to be staring down at the ground. What should he say? Weiss didn't exactly react well to learning Yang was interested in multiple genders, would Yin be any different? But either way, perhaps it would be best. An easier way to let her down. An option closer to the time. For now though.

"Honestly, Weiss? I'm actually a very nervous lover myself. Lights off, fumbling in the dark kinda guy."

That had the white-haired girl sitting back, stunned at his honesty. To be frank, that didn't exactly please her; did she really want to engage in such activities with a guy who "fumbled", as he put it? Then again, he had done her the courtesy of letting her know as much rather than strutting about, putting on false airs. It was both a positive and negative development.

"Well... I'm sure you aren't as bad as all that," she hedged with a little shrug. "And either way, you're good enough with your hands that the rest will probably follow with practice."

"Yeah... Maybe. But, anyway! Are we here just to talk about sex, or are we here for a nice meal?"

He decided to distract her at this point, taking the menu in his hands to gaze at the contents. Thankfully, he knew most of them; one boy took Yang here before to try and impress her. Admittedly it worked, until he couldn't pay.

"It is pricey, but... The food's great."

"Agreed; I only know of them by reputation myself, of course. Most of the fine dining I've done was up in Atlas." Then she perked up. "Oh, did I mention that I'm from out of town before?"

"Atlas? Nice! So, um... Are you studying over here or something?"

Pretty confident in his choice of food, he folded the menu away, placing it aside so he could give Weiss his full attention. The more he could learn, the better.

Smiling to herself that Yin had already chosen, which was an earmark of that confidence that had drawn her to him in the first place, she continued to glance down the menu. "Actually, yes; at Beacon. We have another two years before we're finished with the programming."

"You're here for two years?! wow... That's pretty hardcore." Although he already knew she was here for a long time. Just as long as Ruby would be at least, perhaps longer if Ruby returned to Patch early. But the knowledge that her first home was Atlas was new.

"Lemme guess, you get no end of phonecalls from the parents asking how you are? If you're eating? Other basic stuff?"

"Naturally," Weiss sighed in mild annoyance, but there was no true venom to her outburst. "Especially my mother - there's just no pleasing that woman! For my father's part, as long as I haven't done anything to disgrace the family name and my grades are reasonably well, he's satisfied and tells me to keep it up."

"Wow.... Disgrace the family name? Your dad sounds... Pushy."

That was the only word he could think of, without suddenly saying "a jerk" about him. That would have gone down like a lead balloon, to insult her family before dinner.

"No denying that." Shrugging, Weiss again took a sip of water before she went back to looking at the menu. "But he does have the family business to maintain, doesn't he? Can't have one daughter screwing up everything he's spent an entire lifetime building."

The fact that she delivered all of this as if it were merely fact, with only the very faintest hint of bitterness, spoke volumes of how long she had been dealing with the weight of her family name. If not her entire life, than most of it.

"... This gets you down, huh?"

A matter of fact question, but it made a lot of sense as to how Weiss acted. She had to be uppity, she could never take a break. Otherwise her father would have words with her. It wasn't something Yin could relate to at all. From a young age, he only ever had his father. In fact, he barely knew his mom at all, despite numerously requesting to meet her. The lonely ness he could relate to easy, not so much family troubles.

At that, Weiss seemed mildly surprised. Maybe she wasn't, but she gave off that impression. "Why should I be down about it? Just part of life."

Just then, the waiter came. "May I take your orders, please?" Weiss merely looked at Yin expectantly.

"Hmm? Oh! Sure! I'll have the Carbonara for now, please. And a Cola? I'm driving."

And then he gestured to Weiss again so she could make her order.

The fact Weiss tolerated so much of this easily stunned Yin. How could she not realise this was a rather unhealthy relationship between them both? It was so much pressure on her, to be "perfect" in her father's eyes. Maybe that would even explain why the sudden homophobic outburst.

Oh she was in for a surprise later.

"Well, I was thinking of the Lobster Vacuo... but my appetite's not up to it now. Just the baked chiselfish with a side salad, and a glass of white. Thank you." Handing the menu to the man, who nodded to both of them, she smirked across the table. "Look at you, Mister Responsible. No drinking and driving, eh?"

"Hey, it's a bike. Pretty dangerous if I drink."

He chuckled, now folding his arms over the table as he leant in.

"Did I tell you I had a bike?"

He hadn't. In fact, the girl was now staring at him as if she had been dropped into the middle of a candy store and told she could have whatever she wanted - excited, astounded, even a little intimidated.

"You... don't say. An actual motorcycle? You don't mean some child's bicycle, do you?"

"Oh it's a penny farthing. I like to ride it on warm sunny mornings."

He laughed, but reaching into his pocket to pull the keys out for it he assured her.

"One hundred percent a motorbike, darling."

A wide grin spread across her face. It seemed she was as equally drawn to his "bad boy" qualities as to how well he cleaned up for their date. "Really? How, um... how fast does it go?"

"Above a hundred. Easy." And innocently swirling the keyring around his finger over and over again, he smirked. "If I drop you home, you can always see first hand."

Against all odds, the grin only became wider as she leaned in, elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin atop them.

"Mr. Yin, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to sweep me off my feet."

"What on earth gave you that idea?" He grinned, leaning in over the table himself, keeping his gaze on her eyes. Now that he was sober, and it had been a short while since speaking about Yang, it seemed the hard feelings had melted away. Weiss was rather seductive, in her own ways. But there was also volume to her. He was to be swimming in deep waters in finding out more about her.

The time passed amicably between the two of them as they first nibbled on breadsticks, then made their way through the main course. Weiss had two glasses of wine, while Yin stayed true to his word not to indulge. The topics ranged far and wide, and by the time they were digging into two servings of chocolate mousse for dessert, there was a newfound ease to the flow of conversation.

"...and then she tried to say it was the maid who drew on the walls with crayon!" Weiss was laughing, spoon clattering into her dish as she shook with laughter. "My mother saw right through that, I can assure you! Winter was grounded for weeks!"

"Oh my god no wonder! How on earth did she manage to get around the entire house at that age? That is crazy!" He laughed with her, having to occasionally wipe a tear from his eye, a result of the joy of their conversation. "Jeez, if they weren't family, huh?"

Chuckling herself, Weiss wiped some chocolate from her chin with a napkin. "Oh, my sister was always like that, and still is. Twice as stubborn as me but half as smart. But my mother loves her all the same, and was always willing to excuse her ridiculous behaviour unless there was direct proof she did something wrong."

"Heh, sounds like she'd have done the same for you when you were her age! Your mom sounds lovely."

From the conversation so far, Yin had learnt a little about Weiss and her family. Her and her sister were distant, but on good terms. Her mother was very cheerful and happy, and supported all what her children did. Her father was barely picked up in the conversation, but from the earlier comments, he assumed they weren't on brilliant terms.

But to be on good terms with a mother... What was that like?

"Most of the time, I suppose." Sighing, she picked up the spoon again and began to poke at the contents, more as something for her hands to do than with intent to actually eat any more. "What about yours? Must be extremely proud to have such a strong, handsome, polite son."

Although there was a nasally sigh, and a very small smile at the compliment, the boy found himself looking down at his food. He too was simply poking at it, trying to gather his thoughts. No one had really asked in a long time.

"Maybe she would be... If I knew her. She kind of just... Left me with my dad when I was a baby. And I never knew why."

Slowly, the smile faded from Weiss's face. "Wait, she... are you serious? Just took off like that, even though you were a newborn? But that's atrocious! That's... I can't even think of another word for how terrible that is!"

"I'd never really found the words myself." Continuing to play with his food, he found his posture beginning to slacken again. "I've tried getting into contact with her, but she doesn't seem interested. E-mails, phone calls, hell I even wrote to her. She just... Never responded. Unless she knows I'm... This."

"This what?" The question was innocent enough coming from Weiss; she didn't know to what he was referring.

Is this the part when he explained everything? Suddenly blurted out "a Bigender freak" to her? Sometimes, that's how he felt, like he didn't belong just because sometimes he felt he was the wrong gender, and then other times the perfect one. Who was to say it wasn't the reason? In fact, thinking on it now, and thinking to when in one of his messages to his mother, he stated clearly that. Maybe she did avoid him because of that.

But maybe Weiss would too. And he couldn't take that risk. Not yet.

"This... Nervous idiot; who can't dance."

Snorting, she waved that notion aside easily. "Oh, right. Like she would have any way of knowing that if she's been completely absent for the past... twenty years?" That part was intended as a question of his age, but she didn't linger on it. "Anyway, you're probably better off without someone that irresponsible raising you. Clearly she has other mental trauma."

"M-maybe. It would just be nice to have some closure."

He sighed, finally placing his fork down on his plate again to indicate he was finished.

"Sorry, no doubt you don't really want to be hearing a "woe is me" story."

"Hey." Reaching across the table, Weiss caught up his hand and held it between both of her own, caressing the top gently. "It sounds like you have every right to be irritated with her behaviour. I mean, I'm not really good at helping people fix family drama - look at me and my sister - but you don't have to apologise for spending a whole five seconds talking about it with me, alright?"

He stared at her hand for a moment, and then back up into her eyes again. Those perfect orbs of blue. And in those he saw a very important fact; she genuinely cared. She wanted to be there for him to freely discuss this.

So he smiled warmly, thumb stroking one of her hands. "Thanks Weiss."

The shared moment left a warmth spreading through Weiss that she had rarely felt, and only very dimly with Ruby or her Mother. This had an added element of promise to it - promise that they would share much more than words and emotions.

"No problem." Then he cocked and eyebrow. "What say we take that motorcycle of yours for a spin now?"

"You think you can handle it?" He asked with a smirk, pulling his chair back to get ready to leave. Already he had his scroll ready to pay for the entirety of the meal, including Weiss's.

"Only one way to find out, right?" She left him to it. Of course, she could easily have paid for the meal herself, she was more than capable. However, this was a test of how "gentlemanly" he could be.

And right away, with no questions asked, he handed it over to the waitress, paying it all off, plus tip, for the food and service. All well deserved, Yin thought. That was until, just before handing the scroll back over to Yin, the waitress said. "Thank you, ma'am. Have a great day."

At first, it seemed Weiss hadn't noticed a thing. However, when they were getting closer to the exit, she snorted under her breath and whispered, "Can you believe that waitress? She must be half-blind!"

It had however bought Yin crashing down to reality however. Yes, he was indeed Yin now. But what was he going to do once they got back? When Weiss would want to return the favour, if she would so soon? If only there was a day to very quickly change that area just for these nights.

"Hey." When he didn't respond, she bumped him with her elbow. "For God's sake, don't act so emasculated. One waitress thinks all people with long hair are women, and you turn into a big baby. Come on, shake it off!"

"Yeah, y-you're right. Of course! She couldn't handle this amazing hair anyway." He managed to fake a smirk, brushing his hair back away from his face in a purposely show off manner.

And a short walk around the building later, they were facing Weiss's dream come true. The ultimate mark of the bad boy she was so interested in; Yin's bright yellow bike.

"Here she is, Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee..." Weiss's voice was quiet and subdued as she took in the sight of it, pacing forward to stretch her fingers out toward the gleaming chrome. At the last second, she drew them back. "Well. Sorry, that was pretty presumptuous of me; you can't want people leaving fingerprints all over this masterpiece."

"Hey, she's no big deal. Feel free to lay your hands on her." And then there was clear clicking sound as he winked at her.

That was all it took for Weiss to glide her hand over its surface, despite thinking Yin was wrong about it being "no big deal". Soft, cooing sounds came from her as she examined it, trailing over the handlebars, the seat, the fenders. At last she turned back, eyes still full of wonder.

"So... where do you want me?"

"My oh my... Last time you asked that you and I were both completely drunk." And to tease her even further, he walked even closer to her, deliberately pushing her against the bike seat. And placing a hand either side of her to pin her in place, he pushed his hips up against hers. "Well... That depends; do you wanna sit in front or behind?"

Blinking up at him, she wasn't quite frightened or alarmed, but her awareness was very clearly heightened. Blood pressure elevated. Breathing more rapid and shallow. Tilting her head up to look directly into his eyes, she pressed her entire body right up against his.

"For some reason I think you want me in front." After a few eternal seconds, she broke the tension by grinning and adding, "At the very least, so you can see over the top of my head... flaunt your height advantage."

"I was just about to mention that. However this... Will add a couple of inches on top."

And punctuating the last part of that sentence, he picked up the helmet on the back of the seat, only to quickly push it onto her head. With absolutely no concern as to how it would mess up her hair, of course. But it was clearly to play with her, as he simply chuckled when he finally walked away to the other side of the bike.

Though Weiss grumbled under her breath at his semi-rough treatment - and also about her hair - she was secretly really pleased he cared about her safety. Therefore, she said nothing aloud as she straddled the seat, waiting for him to slide in behind her.

"So... wh-what can I expect? I've done a lot of adventurous things, but never ridden a motorcycle before.

Sitting on behind her, he shuffled up as close to her as he could get, reaching over to the handlebars. Somehow, me managed to support both her on the bike, and the bike itself when he took the hand break off, balancing to one side as he slipped his shades over his eyes.

"Well, first thing's first, you'll want those goggles on. And next, you'll want to hang on tight."

Problem was, Weiss was too busy trying not to hyperventilate from how close his body was to take in everything he'd said. "I... what do you want on? Huh?"

With an annoyed sigh, Yin then seemed to place his hands on her helmet, only to pull a set of goggles down over her eyes gently. And then he wrapped his arms around her for the short moment of quiet. It would be his only chance before the bike started.

"Just hold onto the middle of the handles, and lean back against me then just... Feel the breeze."

"Ooh... alright, I got it." She did as she instructed. To be entirely honest, she would have done a lot more if he'd bothered to say. Rigid muscle and soft fabric up against her back through the thin dress sent ripples down her spine... and the slight bulge against her backside didn't help matters much. "Ready."

"Alright princess. Here we go!"

And with a kick to start the bike, the motor immediately began to blare, the whole thing beginning steady little vibrations, which of course didn't help when they were pressed so close against one another.

And just to show off that bit more, as he slowly walked forward to find decent space to pull off, he reved the engine loudly, making even more noise around the area, only to then pull off rather quickly.

Peals of laughter floated along behind her as they races down the streets of Vale, Weiss hanging on for dear life but never truly fearing for it. This was so exhilarating! Did Yin do this every night? She could only imagine the looks he got from other women, pulling up with this huge rocket and his leather jacket and sunglasses... how did they react when they felt his firm muscles?

Then again, he had said his experience with women was limited. Was his new "badass" persona a recent development? Or was he simply so discerning with women that most of them never made it to this stage? It could be either one, really.

One thing was absolute; he wanted to impress. And he tried to do so in the form of riding around the city, occasionally at speed and passing between cars. There were many advantages to having a bike for that way.

And once he had looped around the main city twice, he stopped at one of the traffic lights, leaning in to ask. "So... Where abouts do you live anyway?"

This question was not easy for her to answer. Not because she didn't know the way, but because she was nearly overwhelmed with the presence of the man pressed right up against her, of the rush of being whipped around corners, lights blurring on their way past. Finally, she managed to say in a ragged pant, "Y-you don't know the way to campus? Take a right."

"Right-y-oh." And when the light turned green, he continued in said direction, speeding up down the long straight to her campus.

Unfortunately, it was one that passed through a particularly old part of town. One that was rough, and very infamous for it's amount of thefts and muggings. Some reported gang activity in that area, others reported even worse crimes. Either way, it wasn't somewhere for anyone to walk through in the dead of night.

Even when tottering at a reasonable pace, it did encourage the man to try and shuffle a little closer. Thankfully they were now at a speed slow enough to hear each other.

"I had no idea it was past this area. No wonder you got your friend to drive you!"

"I know!" she shouted back over the minimal road noise. "Can you believe this nonsense is this close to a school campus with such impressionable youth?! It's a travesty!"

"Yeah, just you be safe! If you need a lift anywhere in the night don't walk out alone, call me!" He called back, taking one hand off the handlebar just to give her a small squeeze. But right away it returned. As far as his driving went, he was still rather responsible, especially with a guest on board.

Two different kinds of thrills shot through her stomach - one from the very slight wavering of their trajectory, and one from his affectionate gesture. Could he get any more perfect? If she were truly honest with herself, she was already beginning to fall, but she wouldn't let her heart be swayed quite that easily. Only time would tell.

Soon enough, they were approaching the campus grounds. Weiss gestured to the right, around the student union and cafeteria buildings, several halls for classes, and off toward the dorms.

On the campus, Yin kept to walking speed. Not only did he not want to hit anyone, but he didn't exactly want his potential new girlfriend get into trouble because of him either. Many eyes of the various students were on them as they drove through that area. Some seemed seething with jealously, some seemed to look on positively. It was a huge mix.

But the main part was when he finally pulled over, resting on his leg as he turned the bike off, re-introducing her to the silence.

With great care and regret, Weiss extricated herself from the pleasant nearness and put both feet back on solid ground. Her knees were a bit weak and the butterflies were probably going to take up permanent residence in her stomach, but she wouldn't have traded the experience for the world.

"Okay then," she breathed, pulling off the helmet and handing it back to him. "You... I mean, if you want to come up, you can. My roommate might be home though, but she sort of wanted to meet you, anyway. Not that you're required to meet my loser roommate, of course!"

"Aww come on, she's not that bad surely?"

It was more or less an instant response. Ruby was rather dense sometimes, yes. But when it was coming from someone else, it wasn't that nice to hear.

But remembering that Ruby could catch them is what sealed the deal, he wouldn't stay over tonight. "Afraid I don't have time, but... Another night?"

"She'll be disappointed, but... ah, who cares?" Of course, that wasn't strictly true, but Weiss didn't feel that motivated to debate the point. "I... don't have to go up immediately, though."

And as he got off the bike, kicking the stand back on again, he raised one eyebrow. He knew that look. It was the same kind of look she gave him when they first met. "You don't, huh?" He asked. He would have to tread very carefully here. This time, there would be no "saved by the bell" situation, and no ample ground to confess straight away. Not now that she had met Yang as well.

Still, a little fun wouldn't go amiss. "What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me." Taking a quick glance around, she dragged him through the doors into the building. The entrance hall was deserted, as was the stairwell leading up to the second floor. But she led him past that and the vending machines on the other side until they were crouching underneath the stairs, next to a door marked maintenance.

"Unless someone gets a hankering for a can of 'People Like Grapes' in the next few minutes," she breathed quietly, "we should have a little privacy."

The location wasn't exactly as convinient as the staff bathroom where they first met, but Weiss was right. It was private. Even if someone was to get a can from the vending machine, chances would be they probably wouldn't be noticed. It wasn't an area anyone tended to look after all.

But it was rather inconvinient in other ways, since Yin had to crouch over significantly more then Weiss did thanks to his height.

"I think you forget I'm not a shorty like you."

"Hmph," she blustered, hands on hips. "You have to bend over to kiss me, anyway. Which makes me wonder why you aren't doing that yet." With that, she leaned up to press her lips against his, kneading them softly, one of her hands resting very lightly on his upper arm. Inviting him to engage more if he so wished.

Getting straight into it, he wrapped his arms around her properly, kissing her lips back with slightly more speed then their last meeting. After all, he was left high and dry from it. Such a need was lingering, even now. But to spare the problem of crouching uncomfortably, he began to kneel slowly, lowering them both on their knees. Sitting was at least better then crouching.

There was no resistance from Weiss as he drew her down, and she looped her arms around his neck as they continued to lavish such affection upon each other's lips. Soon enough, her fingers were clutching at the back of his hair, needing more, hoping that things would continue even past this, fun though it was.

"Hmmm..."

This time, it was he that moaned into the kiss. Allowing his mouth to fall open further, he began to press his tongue against her lips once more, asking for further contact.

How could he keep going on like this? He wanted nothing more to continue all the way through, to do what both he and Weiss craved. Had the first night have gone on longer, he would have explained to her there and then. Explained that he was in fact both a man and a woman, but fluid in when they appeared. Perhaps she would have understood, perhaps it would have made it easier. Now it was hard, now that Weiss had met both his male and female side, and knew them as two different people. He had far more to lose, and Weiss had more reasons to be angry should she know the truth.

However, Weiss was already running her hands over his chest, down to his hips. Her hunger was quite real. Then one hand reached back and gave his posterior a very generous, very tight squeeze.

It seemed the man yelped in surprise, instinctively pushing himself forward into her and tightening his muscles there. No one had done that for a while, not that he argued at all. He really enjoyed it. But as her hands were coming back around to his jeans, he was becoming visibly more and more uncomfortable. His eyes were clenching shut, he was coming out in beads of sweat, his grip on her shoulders was tightening as his breath hitched up. If she went any further...

Just as her hand brushed the slight bulge in his front, she felt him tense up. Her lips broke contact to breathe, "What's the matter? Don't you want me to feel your manhood?"

Breath becoming shakey and quick, he looked to where her hand was, pressed right against 'his manhood'. In this case, it was a pair of socks, shoved in there to make the appearance. He wasn't prepared at all, and was clearly showing it. "I-I'm... Sorry Weiss, I'm just... I don't... I-I..."

"You... really don't." She pulled back, blinking in surprise. "What is it? I mean, am I doing something wrong here?"

"No! No no it's not you. It's... Me."

He had to cringe at how typical that sounded, but it was true. Even if we was going to go ahead and let her discover it for herself, his nerves got the better of him. He couldn't do it like this.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I'm just... I'm messed up, and nervous, and... Have ruined the moment, haven't I?"

The girl drew back, almost as if burned. Belatedly, she rubbed one of her arms as if to excuse her action, but she knew it was futile. Even if she said "no", it would be clear she was lying. But the question of why this was happening kept swirling in her mind. One second, he was all over her, signalling he wanted more, but when she acted upon her instincts... she met a brick wall. What in Remnant could the matter be?

"Yeah. Maybe, um, we should stop for now." Then she tried to soften her words. "There's always the next date, right? We can take it slow, let it develop more naturally."

Noticing she seemed hurt by his actions, he quickly reached up to place a hand in her cheek, brushing against it softly. It was a heart felt gesture, one that he meant as to keep her close to him.

"I do want you, ok? I just... I need a bit of time. To calm my damn nerves."

And swallowing, he risked a particularly bad joke, coming from him. "Seems I'm the woman in this relationship."

"Maybe a little. I mean, with the hair." It was perhaps a slightly cruel joke, but she was smiling and caressing the side of his head. "But it's alright. Take your time." Then she began to push to her feet, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to vacate the stairwell now that the moment had passed.

Like a lost puppy, he soon scrambled to his feet again, getting back up from beneath the stairs and standing by her side. And right away, he asked.

"W-when and where did you next want to go?"

"Hey, we don't have to plan that right now." Then she heard in her voice the lie: she wanted to put distance between them, so he could think and she could think. Just as a reflex action. Clearing her throat, she said, "Um... next weekend? Is that alright?"

"Next weekend..."

That was a more then perfect amount of time. By then, he could prepare, have something that could even make up for what he was missing, should she discover the truth. But it also gave him time to talk things over with Blake, to seek her advice and inside knowledge, should she have any. After all, Weiss liked her. She didn't like Yang.

"Next weekend sounds great."

Nodding, trying to smile and possibly only somewhat succeeding, Weiss walked with him back out to his motorcycle. As he got on, she leaned in and left a brief kiss on his cheek. "Message me when you get home safe, alright? You know what kind of neighbourhood this is."

And with a smile, he nodded. "Sure thing princess. Till next time."

And then revving the bike up once more, he slowly rode away, in contrast to the speed he was doing earlier. It was a very confused and uncertain Weiss who walked into her apartment a few moments later. Immediately, she kicked her high heels into the corner and went over to flop onto the couch with a heavy sigh. What had she done so wrong? The evening was going without a hitch, and suddenly it was crumbling down. Where had she made a mistake?

She wasn't joined by Ruby for a while. Not until she paced out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her chest, one around her hair, and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She had been prepared for a night to herself it seemed, as she didn't notice Weiss for a while. She was simply humming to herself as she walked around the room, freely, seeming not to care she was nearly naked.

But of course, through the haze of her discontent over the situation, Weiss only registered that Ruby was there and not that she didn't notice another person in the room, nor her state of undress. Even worse, her first words were a loudly-blurted,

"What on Remnant is wrong with me?!"

"WAAAH!!!"

The sheer volume made Ruby jump into the air, causing her to nearly drop her towel. If she hadn't quickly reached up to hold it around her, she would have definitely embarrassed herself.

"W-Weiss?! What are you doing back?"

Although from the look on her face, when she straightened herself up and looked over to her, it seemed that was a question that had a bad answer. "H-hey... What's up?"

"Not much," she answered with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you? Your caffeine intake, judging by that reaction."

Once more, she found herself adjusting her towel, making absolutely sure that it would stay in position. And then she sat herself next to Weiss. "Seriously, you look... Did something happen?"

"Well..." Did she really want to bring Ruby into this discussion? The silly thing was a little inexperienced to be of much benefit. Then again, she wasn't going to get anywhere on her own.

"Alright. For some reason, I don't think Yin wants me to... touch him. Like he kind of does, but something's stopping him. And he says it's nothing to do with me, but how am I supposed to believe that when I don't know what the real reason is?"

"... touch him as in...? Oh, wait, um..." Innocent was definitely the right word to describe Ruby, since she had no idea what Weiss was talking about. But the instant she realised, she then began to think about that.

"A... A guy who doesn't... Want that... Huh."

"Right?! Like, have you ever heard of that before? Most guys can't wait to get a girl to play with their floppy bits!" Sitting upright and tucking one leg under herself, she asked her roommate, "Okay, look at me. As far as I can tell, I'm very attractive; lots of people have told me as much. Is there something I'm not noticing about myself? This is driving me out of my mind!"

And Ruby took a good look at her, tilting her head to try and get a view from all different ways. In a platonic way, she completely agreed. Weiss was attractive indeed. And once one broke through her hard outer shell, she was a great person.

"What did he say to you? Like, did he explain?"

"Not at all. Just kind of that he was really uncomfortable but he was working on it. Which makes it sound like we might be able to soon, but... I mean, how can I know that?" Sighing, she ran a hand through her fringe. "Maybe I'm just... moving too fast. I shouldn't have let him touch me in the club, it gave me the wrong idea... made things seem too important."

"I guess... It didn't help you guys were drunk on your first meeting. I guess that made you way more forward?"

But looking away in thought again, she continued to think on it. He was so forward with her in the club, and so eager to go on another date. Why, now that things were readily available, would he suddenly be distant? "Maybe he's had a bad past?"

That piqued Weiss's interest. "Bad... in what way? You think some girl hurt him before?" Then she folded her arms. "Then again, he said there haven't been any other girls..."

"Perhaps... I dunno. A bad relationship, emotional trauma, deep stuff... If he didn't explain further, it could be that." Ruby tried to explain. If that was true, then it would explain why the sudden stop. If he couldn't handle what was going on, it could have possibly triggered a fear of some kind. "He seemed nice enough, nice enough to seem genuine if he said it's him."

Those last few words cut through to Weiss's heart. She wasn't the most trusting of women; in point of fact, she wouldn't trust most people further than she could throw them. However, there really was something quite earnest to Yin. There were a thousand excuses he could have given that would sound plausible, make his need to have her stop seem genuine without giving away that he was uncomfortable. Yet he told her he was. Why would anyone put themselves in that position if they didn't have to?

"Oh, Ruby... then what can I do? If it's really something wrong like that, it would be silly for me not to try and help!"

"I guess... It is just time." There wasn't much else she could suggest. If this truly was Yin's problem, Yin's emotions and mental welfare in play, there was little to nothing Weiss could do apart from wait. Apart from;

"Have you ever actually... Cuddled him?"

A small scoffing noise floated out from her throat. "Men don't like cuddling. And I'm not the biggest fan of it, either... though I wouldn't mind if it was him."

"Have you ever tried it? It's not like a big hug, you know. It's more..." Thinking of how to put it into words, she shuffled about on her seat again, once more having to keep her towel upright. This was most inconvenient!

"Well, you like feel one another's warmth, just rest against one another, like your own personal radiator. It's not exactly intimate, or sexy. It's just... Nice."

"But I want it to be sexy," Weiss groaned as she flopped backward again. "And sure, that does sound alright, but what if I do try cuddling him and it offends him? Or worse - what if I try it, and he likes it too much and never wants to do anything more?"

The words seemed to hurt the redhead, which was quite noticeable as she hunched her shoulders. Perhaps that could be it, he could indeed only be sexually active to please others, and not actually enjoy pleasing himself. There was endless things it could be, and that would make the most sense.

Especially since Ruby had a real understanding of it.

"Would that be so bad, though? He pleased you once, he'll probably do it again. Is it so bad if he doesn't like it on himself?"

"Of course it is!" Heedless of Ruby's body language, she plunged right ahead with her diatribe, gesticulating wildly above herself. "It means that... that I'm not enough! That even though he seems to enjoy touching me and being with me, it appears he doesn't w-want to..."

To her own horror, she found her voice breaking. Yes, she had known she wasn't happy with the situation, but apparently "unhappy" was sliding down a slippery slope to "distraught". Tears began to blossom in the corners of her eyes as she tried to find more words to articulate what she meant, and didn't find any.

As the redhead noticed the tears forming, she stared for a short moment. Weiss really was upset about this, upset about the fact a boy did not want sex, no less. But that still wasn't one hundred percent true to their knowledge. Once assured her towel wouldn't fall, she shuffled right next to Weiss, wrapped one arm around her to bring her in for a calming hug, stroking her back.

It was the best she could do until she could think of what to say.

Weiss struggled weakly against the embrace for a second or two, then simply clung to her roommate, hating herself for showing such weakness but still grateful that she was so compassionate. Perhaps it really was silly to be so upset over a vague possibility, especially as it applied to some boy she'd only been on two dates with, but how else could she view this?

"Sorry," she finally whispered tightly. "I didn't... you don't h-have to..."

"I-it's ok..."

She simply continued to hold her close, continuing to stroke her back in an attempt to further calm her down. The white haired girl was never one for allowing someone to hold her, but in the rare moments she did, it helped reduce her stress a lot. Something Ruby did a lot of toward the stresses of end of year exams the previous year.

But she still couldn't ignore what Weiss was trying to explain. That she felt if this man didn't crave her sexual attention, he didn't want her sexually. Did Weiss really think that was the only way a man could show romantic interest?

"... Weiss, do you really think him wanting that is the only way he can show he wants you?"

"What? I don't get what you mean. If a man wants you, that's what that means - he wants you emotionally and sexually." Then she let out a bitter little laugh. "Well, obviously there are those men who would only want me for the second part, but they'd have better luck chasing the sun than 'landing' me."

Finding explaining in this way rather useless, she sighed, this time all out asking.

"Weiss, do you know what Asexual is?"

Though she did answer, the blank look on her face made it rather redundant. "A what?"

"Asexual? Ace? No?"

But the look on her face said it all. She hadn't a clue. For once, Ruby was the wiser one. "It's when you don't feel sexual attraction. Not gay, not straight, not bi, just, don't feel any attraction to anyone, or you don't particularly want sex. That doesn't mean they don't like you any less."

"Oh." Though Weiss still looked quite confused, at least she seemed to have absorbed that much.  "But... wait, are you trying to say he might be? That doesn't sound right, he already touched me, so clearly he can't be completely opposed... sorry, I just really don't understand this situation. I'm not trying to be stubborn on purpose."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby stroked her back once more. "Maybe... Like you said, he touched you, so might enjoy pleasing others. Perhaps he just doesn't feel anything for himself."

They were just talking in circles now. Weiss couldn't understand this concept of someone who doesn't like sex but still wants to do engage in it with someone in certain ways. As far as she had known, people either really wanted sex and enjoyed it, or they were very selective about who and where, or they just had no interest. Maybe she should ask Nora about it; she seemed to have more experience in such matters than Ruby did.  "I guess we'll see," she finally sighed as she sat backward. "We have another date set for next weekend. But how do I approach this now?"

Ruby raised her head in thought. In truth, she hadn't a clue. Weiss was adamant not to let her meet him, it seemed; and going out for dinner would leave no room for privacy. That left one option. "Invite him back here."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious!" She squawked, releasing Weiss from her grasp at long last. "Or, ask to go around his. You can see how he fairs in a normal setting instead, and it's way more relaxed."

It was a thought to consider. In fact, Weiss rather liked the idea. She could go around to his if he were to cook her dinner, romantic chatter till midnight, and then when the night was about to end.

But that all depended if Yin even messaged her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Neptune... Blake seems to think you and I have a bit of a thing going on."

Sun had been teasing the both of them in the time Blake's room mate was still away, and despite being sat and cuddled up next to Blake, his tail was continuously poking at Neptune's shoulder. To the point when it would become annoying.

"Would you be a dear and tell her how mistaken she is, sugar plum?"

"Right," Neptune snorted. "Because calling me 'sugar plum' really makes that seem less likely."

Shrugging against Sun's chest, Blake didn't even look up from her book as she said, "I don't even have to try anymore."

"Would you prefer Honey Apron? Sweetie pie?" At this point, Sun wasn't even bothering to object to the idea. He was having far too much fun playing along, annoying Neptune with it, making Blake giggle occasionally with it. But seeing as she wouldn't even shift from her book he decided to tease her instead, pretending to read a line aloud... "and so he took my hand and lead me to the bedroom..."

"Huh?" She blinked up at him as if being roused from a stupor, then frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He's reading from your smutfest," Neptune laughed.

"It's not a- okay, ha ha, you guys." Reaching over, she slid her hand easily under Sun's open shirt and tweaked his nipple briefly. "Let's see who's laughing now!"

Despite beginning to laugh, he then yelped out in pain, quickly grasping her shoulders in an attempt to get her away, of course to no avail.

And when he was swamped onto the sofa he called out to Neptune.

"Scar! Brother! Help me!!!"

But Neptune only blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Is this another one of those weird movie references I'm not gonna get? You know I only watch action flicks."

"Surrender!" Blake was chuckling as she grasped at both of the nipples now. "Feel the wrath of the cat!"

"Ow ow OWWW jeez this is a lot less fun outside the bedroom!"

Even when he was being attacked, he was still attempting to tease her as much as he could, and was giggling rather loudly. But such a giggle stopped as soon as he heard the sound of an engine outside, at first rather loud, until it came to a stop.

"Backup; backup has arrived!"

"No one can help you now, silly monkey! You're MINE!" Of course, Blake had heard the engine long before either Sun or Neptune - her feline ears were far more sensitive, even underneath the fabric of the bow.

"You guys are dorks," Neptune snorted, edging a little further away as one of their limbs went whizzing past his ear.

"Alright, time to finish this!"

And finally, he powered himself forward, grasping Blake's wrists and pushing her back against the sofa as best he could. Somehow, he managed to keep her pinned there until the door handle started rattling. "You're in for it now, Yang's gonna help me tickle you all over!"

But as soon as the door swung open, the blonde behind it left no time to even look over at the others. Right away, she closed the door behind her, throwing her helmet and keys onto the kitchen side table, and headed straight to her room.

Leaving a very confused Sun in her wake. "... She ok?"

Indeed, Blake didn't know. She was looking over her own shoulder at the receding form of her roommate with more than a little concern; usually, she at least said "hello".

"Did the temperature drop in here, or is it just me?" Neptune muttered.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Sun let Blake go, moving aside to the first position he was in. Nudging Neptune straight away, he whispered. "Not helping..."

"Sorr-ree," Neptune grumbled.

"Yeah... I'll be right back, guys," Blake breathed as she lifted herself from the couch and headed for the door.

Outside Yang's room, the raven-haired roommate paused for just a brief moment, debating what she should do. Then she screwed up her courage and knocked.

There was no response from the other room. Only the sound was a tearing of Velcro once again, and the gasping of breath. It was possible that either she didn't hear, or she didn't want to. Either way, it was very obvious she was upset.

"Yang? Are you okay in there?"

There was no response again. Although, thanks to her cat ears, she was able to hear the odd sniff every now and then. Slowly, Blake pushed open the door until she spotted a topless Yang sitting on the edge of her bed, head bent low and shoulders shaking. Momentarily, Blake felt her cheeks warm from the sight, but obviously there was much more at stake and she couldn't worry about propriety right now.

"Oh, Yang," she breathed quietly as she sat down gingerly next to her, petting her hair because it seemed like the most neutral place to go. "What happened?"

As soon as the hand touched her hair, she flinched. This wasn't Yang at all, this was a nervous wreck. But once she registered that it was Blake touching her, she gradually began to loosen up, staring back down at the ground. In Blake's presence, she wasn't even concerned by the fact she was half naked. All she did was sniff again.

"N-nothing... I'm... Fine."

"No, you aren't." Clearing her throat, she began to pet longer and more slowly. "Do you... maybe wanna talk about it? You don't have to, of course."

A moment of quivering her lip, and staring out into space again was all it took until she broke. Powerless to do anything else she threw her arms around the black haired girl, pulling her in closer as she burrowed her head into her shoulder. All she could do was sob loudly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

The only words that could be heard barely forced out. "I-I'm a freak..."

Instantly, Blake felt her heart sink. She had hoped that the embrace might make Yang feel better, console her, but those words only made her sympathy increase. "Hey now, shhh... you're okay, it's okay. What makes you say that?"

"I-I don't make sense..." She whispered, clutching at Blake's back even tighter to bring her closer. "None of this does! I-I don't know what to do. She wants Yin, really, really wants him. But when she talked about Yang? She hates me. How I f-feel so much for a woman who both loves and hates me?"

Shrugging, she held her friend as tightly as she could manage without causing pain, leaving a soft kiss against her hair. How could she answer such a broad question? For one thing, she didn't know Weiss well enough to say much about her, other than that she had a sizeable chip on her shoulder. However, Yang's feelings weren't going to be able to hold out until she could do further research.

"Listen... she can't hate Yang because she doesn't know her. Obviously, since she loves this other half of him - the boy half. Give it time, maybe? We could all get together again soon, and maybe you can try to engage with her more." Trying not to laugh, she added, "Especially since it won't be two seconds after you're totally startled to see her."

"A-and then what?" She asked, starting to release her grip from her shoulders once she had managed to calm down more. The majority of her problems wasn't exactly the public side. The worser at the present was behind closed doors. "You saw how she was when Ruby mentioned a-about girls. If she finds out Yin is me... I'm screwed."

Blake had to bite her lip to keep from saying "Or rather, you won't be screwed." Instead, she reached forward and grasped both of Yang's cheeks, looking into her eyes with a sober expression.

"If she rejects you just because you weren't born with the 'boy equipment,' then you're better off without her. Don't write her off just yet." Smiling darkly, she said in a lower voice, "Do you know the old saying about giving people just enough slack in the rope to hang themselves?"

"The... What?" Yang asked, looking back deeply into her eyes in desperation, her own still glistening with tears. "I know you kinda didn't like her but that's a little harsh."

Shrugging, Blake tried to pretend she hadn't been secretly relishing the idea of misfortune befalling the stuck-up princess who had hurt her dear friend. "All I mean is, if you give her a chance, she'll have plenty of time to either prove she likes you for who you are, or that she's just another bigot."

"I guess..."

Her eyes seemed to stare downward instead, as she clutched her scroll in her hand. She was midway through her message to the woman at hand, letting her know of Yin's safe arrival home. But so far she held off.

"I just feel like... Like maybe if I was completely a man in this body, I'd be ok. Perhaps she'd get it, or bare with me. B-but I'm not. I'm not one or the other. I-I'm... I'm this." And then the tears started to fall again. "No wonder my mom doesn't want anything to do with me..."

"Your... wait, did she tell you that?" Blake pushed away to gape at her friend, startled out of the previous mood. "You didn't hear from her, did you?!"

"I don't need to! Why else wouldn't she reply?! Dad always told me to be up front and honest so I did. And nothing! She MUST have got at least one of the messages, and I haven't heard anything! S-she thinks I'm a freak, and Weiss will too!" And then the tears began to flow even worse again. After so long of keeping the emotions of her mother at bay, there was only so much she could take. So much until she began assume everyone was like her, that they would reject her.

"Please, Yang, you... listen, you have no idea what Weiss will do, or why your mother left! She never answered your other messages, so why would these specific ones be any better or worse?" Her own lip quivering now, Blake reached one thumb up to try to brush away a heavy tear. "Come on, I hate hearing you like this... you do understand that even if those two really did want you out of their lives, you still have me, right? And your sister, and those dopes downstairs. You're not alone - and we're not gonna let you be alone, no matter what, okay?"

The blonde's lip simply quivered as she took that in. It was true, Blake would always be there for her, through the thick and the thin. She was there when she first questioned her gender, there when she first questioned her sexuality. She was even there to move out with her, after all!

Finding she could say no more, she simple leant forward, resting her forehead against Blake's for a quiet moment. Whispering...

"I'm sorry you had to say this while seeing my boobs..."

"Like I ever had any reason to not want to see your boobs," Blake joked. Then she poked one in the side and whispered, "These really don't make you happy on some days, do they?"

Such a gesture at first made Yang scramble to cover them, but then when Blake asked that question, she looked down at them. When she had her feminine days, she adored them. They were a great size, looked good no matter what she wore, and got many men's attention. But when she was masculine, they were very difficult to hide. And she couldn't do it for longer then a few hours.

"No. No they don't at all sometimes."

"Well... if it's any consolation, strapping them down makes you look really buff on your 'Yin' days. So that works." Then she smiled a slightly sad smile. "Just in case Weiss really thinking you were born male hadn't told you that much already."

"Oh god..." She then held her head in her hands again, but this time it was to hide a ridiculous blush that was growing. "She wants us to do... Stuff. I don't know how I'm gonna hide that."

Unfortunately, Blake had no easy answer to that problem. Therefore, she simply put her arm around her friend's back and said, "You'll figure that out when you need to."

Slowly pushing her face against her hands as she thought deeply about the situation, she remembered something rather important. This time, there was time. She had one week to find a way to solve that problem. Plenty of time to order anything that could possibly help.

But speaking of the heiress, she then felt her scroll buzzing on the bed. Another message.

_'Hey bby r u ok? Sorry if that's weird 2 ask but u seemed upset and I js wna let u know ur more important than just sex.'_

She found herself staring at the screen for a moment. It certainly wasn't the type of message she was expecting, not when she seemed to have upset Weiss in their last encounter when she all out rejected that possibility.

Tilting the screen toward Blake, she asked. "What do you think I should do? Tell her now?"

"Not in a text message," Blake snorted. Then she seemed to realise that sounded like a brush-off answer and followed up with, "But... yeah, you might want to think about telling her soon. Just do it in person; I'm sure that'll be harder, but it's more respectful, or something."

"Yeah... Good point."

Looking down at the phone again, she questioned a moment with how to reply. She had to, otherwise she would worry her, especially since the area around them was so awful. But what could she say?

_'yeah, just got back. I'm sorry, by the way.'_

Only a few seconds later, a response came through.

_'Ok. Were still on 4 next weekend rite?'_

"Sorry..." Yang quickly said to Blake, just to let her know she wasn't ignoring her. But going back to her scroll again she typed.

_'Yeah! I'd love to. Um, when and where?'_

After a brief wait, it became apparent that Weiss was getting bolder.

_'Your place? Maybe wine n dinner? If u can cook lol'_

"Oh crap..."

Staring at the screen for a moment, she found herself getting nervous all over again. Her coming over would pretty much give her the answer without her having to even have the conversation. But there was an alternative...

_'How about yours? We're redecorating right now, so it's a bit of a pig sty.'_

_'R u srs?? Do u remember im on campus? That would not go over v well XD'_

_'True, I guess. Unless I get a hotel for the night or something? I'm just living like a hobo on the sofa ATM so isn't nice 4 u.'_

"You think she'll buy it?" Yang asked, showing Blake the screen or a moment. "I'd let her come over, but she already knows you're sharing a house with Yang, not Yin."

This time, the response was a bit later than before. When it finally came through, it read thusly:

_'Omg a love hotel? Slow down there loverboy ;D Jk jk, my place is fine... I can get my roommate 2 stay at her sisters if ur still not ready 2 meet her.'_

"Shit I forgot about Ruby. Uuuuum..." Looking to Blake again for advise, she hunched her shoulders nervously. "Do you think you guys could look after her if she does come over? Tell her I've found a lead about my mom in Haven or something so I'm away the weekend?"

"Of course," Blake answered soberly. "Neptune and Sun and I will stick to whatever story you want to roll with."

"Thanks. Sorry, I just have a feeling she'd recognise Yin." And so turning back to her phone again, she typed her next message.

_'Sounds like a plan! Alright, I'll bring the wine, or are you more of a "glass of bubbly" type of girl?'_

_'Bring whatever u want as long as u come w it < 3 C u then, gnite!'_

"Wow," Blake whispered after reading over her roommate's shoulder. "She can't write full sentences, but it sounds like she's still into you after today. See there? You were worried about nothing."

"Yeah, until she finds out I suppose." Leaning back against her friend, she sighed deeply, placing her scroll aside so she could pay better attention. "Do you think I should have been upfront from the start?"

Pondering that, Blake gently stroked her arm - a reassuring gesture, one that was unlikely to be misinterpreted. "Well... maybe you should have, but I get why you weren't. And I don't blame you, at all! This isn't something that's easy to explain. Man, I'm still trying to understand, but I know you, and I know your heart." A tiny ghost of a smile. "Both hearts."

"Yeah..."

She smiled, unable to help but cuddle back into her. One thing was definite, she would be unable to do any of this without her support. She was her rock, just as Yang hoped to be for her.

"Thanks Blake."

Wrapping her arm firmly around her back, she whispered "Anytime" as she kissed the top of her head once more.

* * *

"Are you sure we need all these clothes? There aren't any events going on in Beacon soon."

Ruby had been trailing along behind Weiss all day, attempting to tolerate her shopping frenzy for as long as she could. Clothes, make up, jewellery, more clothes. It was certainly a contrast compared to the games and comic books Ruby tended to browse.

"Not in Beacon, no. But I want to be prepared for this upcoming evening with Yin, and for any that might follow." The heiress looked over her shoulder at her roommate. "And I bought you a new top, didn't I? Show a little gratitude!"

"One that I'll never wear..." Ruby muttered under her breath. She had picked the short straw and ended up with all the bags, following Weiss rather closely. To be fair, Weiss did buy all the food and drink each week, so it was the least the redhead could do for her. She only wished Weiss didn't use it as a means of making her a slave.

"Oh God." As they stopped short, Weiss turned back slightly and dropped her voice. "Don't look now, but there's a horrific scene over there in front of Amberchrome and Thatch."

Indeed, in front of said shop a bit off to one side, two women were embracing and kissing with what can only be described as reckless abandon. One was a few inches taller than the other, and the shorter one had short, spiky hair. A few shopping bags were littered around their feet, dropped and forgotten.

Ruby found herself looking around for a short while. She had noticed the two women in their passionate embrace, but seemed oblivious that it was that Weiss was talking about. Was it the homeless man who was begging for change just outside? The seemingly drunk man attempting to hit on women as they walked by him? The man wearing socks and sandals? None of them seemed 'horrific'.

"Where?"

"What do you mean, 'where'? Right there!" Trying to do it as surreptitiously as possible, Weiss's finger flexed in the direction of the couple. "Seriously, sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a child!"

And once more Ruby looked around, finding Weiss was indeed gesturing toward the two women, still in a heated kissing session. Lovers reunited? Lovers passionate about one another? She didn't know the story. Either way, she smiled softly. "Aww that's cute."

That only seemed to make Weiss even more irate with her. "Cute?! It's- you cannot be serious! It's offensive!" Glancing around, she leaned in and whispered, "If they want to go around doing such unnatural things on their own time in their own homes, that's their business. But this is a public place! Don't they have any sense of moral decency whatsoever?!"

Ruby only leant her head back, staring Weiss back rather annoyedly. What she was saying made little to no sense whatsoever. In fact, she was positive if it were a man and a woman, Weiss would agree it was cute. But this has happened before. When they all met her sister and Blake, Weiss was very rude when the subject of Yang being curious and adventurous came up. Maybe Weiss was like this with everyone.

"Do you have a problem with two women being together?"

"Of course I do! Why shouldn't I? What's the point of it when they can never have children, start a real family? And don't even get me started on how they think they're having sex!" Shivering, she folded her arms over her chest as if warding off an invading virus. "All they want from each other is that, though - dirty deeds."

"Excuse me?" Ruby began. This wasn't something she was going to stand by and simply smile and nod to this time. In fact, once they got to a decent enough sitting area, she sat down, folding her arms.

"What if one of them was a man, huh? Would it be different then?"

"Of course it would." Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose for a long moment. "Listen... I'm just saying that heterosexuality is normal - it's biological. We are attracted to the opposite gender because that leads to procreation. That doesn't mean there aren't a few... odd ones out, but should we really be forced to watch that happen right over there? Like I said, they can do it behind closed doors if they really can't control themselves enough, or figure out how to like boys."

"Wait, so... Ok, let me just get this _straight_ here." This time, she faced the heiress properly, trying to gesture with her hands, and the shopping bags, to exaggerate her point. And this time, thanks to her studies, she had science on her side. "You're saying, same sex relations, found over 5'000 species of animals all over the planet, is unnatural? That you're only allowed to like the opposite sex, and that's it?"

"Five th... oh please, that has to be a made-up statistic. And yes, that's how it should be; anyone who likes the same sex is mentally ill in some way." Then one of her eyebrows went up slightly. "You're... not trying to tell me something about yourself right now, are you?"

"Do I have to be a llama to stick up for animal rights?" She asked back rhetorically, but when Weiss was about to answer, she held up her hand. "No, as far as I know I'm not. But what would it matter if I was? I'd be the same person, I just happen to love someone the same sex as me."

She then gestured back to the women, who by now had stopped, and we're simply holding hands and giggling.

"Just as they aren't any different from a straight couple."

For a long moment, Weiss just stared at Ruby. Maybe she was right, but it simply made no sense to her. How could two women really be happy with each other? She knew some of them adopted instead of having blood-related offspring, but even that seemed like a pale copy of a real family to her. The whole thing was just bizarre.

"You honestly believe this, don't you? That two women - or worse, two men - can just... do all the same things a real couple can, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"You don't?" She simply left it at that, folding her arms and looking at Weiss intently at that question. But it also bought up another point. "What about the couples that can't have families? Are they not natural? What about transgender people? Are they not natural either?"

"Transgender people? I don't even know what to call that, besides 'playing dress-up'. Stop trying to distract me from the subject! You actually would be okay with dating a woman if she asked you out? Is that what you're saying?"

"What I'm saying is, who they love shouldn't matter. It doesn't effect you, it doesn't effect anyone but who they're with. Why is two women kissing such a big deal when like, say if you and Yin were kissing in public, that wouldn't be?"

"Because Yin and I are a straight couple!" Weiss snapped, clearly irritated and uncomfortable. "We're normal, and natural, and those two over there? They weren't! It's not like I'm saying they should be executed or anything crazy like that, just... do I really need to see it?!"

"What makes them any different?! I just... URGH!"

Ruby finally found herself groaning, on the verge of getting up and walking home herself, to force Weiss on the bus alone.

"Why does it matter to you, huh? Did your parents ever teach you to live and let live?!"

Rolling her eyes at the latter comment, Weiss scoffed, "That's just what people who are trying to get away with something they shouldn't be doing say." But then when she noticed Ruby's face heating up, she asked again, "Are you sure you're not defending them for an ulterior reason? Because I gotta say, Ruby, I've hardly ever seen you this worked up."

"You know what? Let's just pretend I am, for a minute, ok? Let's pretend I'm a gay girl, and I have a girlfriend." She began. By now she had put down the bags so she could use her hands to gesture properly, mainly to exaggerate her words.

"Would you really treat me any different? Just because I loved someone of my own sex?"

It was clear that Weiss was fighting to keep her face neutral when she responded. "...you... would still be my friend, of course. But I would definitely rather you not do... those kinds of things in front of me. You and Imaginary Lesbian."

"Why? Too scared it'll turn you on?" This time, she knew she wasn't getting through. So there was only one solution, to tease her with it instead. Perhaps the lesson would come later, once she learnt more about such things.

"OH GOD!" Weiss burst out. "You're so revolting, Ruby Rose! I would never - ever be turned on by a woman, much less do anything with one!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your date kinda looks like a girl."

She further teased, but as she received a slap on the shoulder for such an accusation she simply sighed. This wasn't an easy battle. "You know what? Maybe he can get through to you when he comes over."

"Right, that... didn't I already ask you to clear out? I don't want to put too much pressure on him." Then her expression darkened a bit. "Especially from certain roommates who insult certain men."

"Some people take that as a compliment." But back to the serious part of their conversation, she nodded. It was hard to forget that detail when Weiss constantly reminded her. "Yeah, Yang's not actually there this weekend, but Blake said it's ok. She said her, Sun, Neptune and I could play some Cards against Remenant or something."

"Good. Maybe they can talk you out of these crazy lesbian brain-lesions you have." Then her brow furrowed slightly. "Hey... what did you say the names of those other two friends were?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's right! You haven't met them yet. Sun's Blake's boyfriend, and Neptune's his best friend. Usually you'll find them at Yang's. She's actually considered charging them rent." Whilst Ruby was giggling, she was unaware Weiss had in fact met the boys. On her night out with Yin. They were also Yin's good friends.

"I think I've met them." Looking up, completely distracted now by this thought, she asked, "Have any of them ever mentioned Yin before?"

"Hmm? No... No not really." She looked back at Weiss as she tucked her hands in one another as she sat on her lap. "Why?"

Shrugging, Weiss sat back and stared off into the distance. "No reason, really. Just thought they might all know each other. Awfully small world." As she sat there, she suddenly remarked, "You know, maybe Father is wrong."

Right away, Ruby tilted her head. She never really heard Weiss talk about him before. "Your dad?"

Nodding, she continued to stare at what at first had appeared to be nothing... but turned out to be the couple, who were now seated by a water fountain. One of them was eating a snow cone and the other one kept pestering her for a bite. They made a game of it, acting as if refusing to share outright and then giving in anyway, dabbing it on one another's nose.

"Yes. He's the one who taught me early on about the birds and the bees. That marriage was reserved for true families, and that the law permitting same-sex couples to do the same were an abomination. However..." Shaking her head, she sighed. "Nevermind. I must be exhausted to contemplate something like that!"

Looking out toward the couple once more, Ruby found herself smiling softly. They obviously felt for one another a lot, especially since they had never stopped their little game. How can something so sweet be wrong?

"I think you should wait and see. Maybe something will come alone to prove you wrong."

"Sure, Ruby," Weiss laughed as she stood up. "Stranger things have happened, I suppose, but don't count on it. Now, if you really wanted to get that ice cream on the way home..."

"Keep carrying the bags?" She asked, somehow managing to pick them all up in either of her hands. This was indeed going to be a long journey.

But at least the clothing for Yin's arrival was sorted.

* * *

"OUCH!"

Fanning her hand back and forth, Weiss tried to put the sudden flash of pain that had shot through her out of mind as she continued lighting the rest of the candles. She was determined that this would be perfect. There weren't many dishes she could make, as pampered as she was, but she had pulled out all of her limited stops to prepare them a simple-yet-elegant pasta dish and some gently-warmed garlic bread. Now, she was simply hoping to create a moody atmosphere.

Underneath her new dress, she was also wearing something else that she hoped would add to said mood; new red lingerie. Normally, that wasn't her colour, but she was hoping the passionate intensity of crimson might help Yin over whatever roadblock existed in his mind.

There was a knock at the door. As she hastily lit the final candle, she called out, "Who iiiis iiiiit?"

"Pizza man."

The voice was deliberately put on, but it was in fact the very man she had been waiting for. Yin. Underneath his Bike Leathers, he had sported his own smart, yet casual, clothing. A pinstripe shirt, black tie, and some better quality trousers. Still baggy, however. The only thing he hoped for is that she wouldn't be able to notice the binder through the shirt.

Weiss recognised his voice, but decided to play along. "Sorry!" she called out as she turned on some soft jazz and adjusted the table settings a final time. "But I don't recall ordering a pizza! You must have the wrong address!"

"Are you sure? It's smokin' hot with extra sausage."

And there were the sexual innuendo's again, a sure sign he had gotten back to his normal self. But when she finally opened the door he was holding a single white rose, offering it out to her specially. "Evening Madame."

Instantly, her already-pink cheeks got slightly pinker. "Ooh, look at you trying to sweep me off my feet, Romeo." Then she started and looked down at the floor. "Oh no, I forgot my shoes! I swore I'd put them on at least a dozen times while I was making dinner - they really pull this whole outfit together!"

"Hey hey, relax. You're in your own home, surely you don't wanna get your carpet dirty."

But as soon as he looked down, he realised it was wooden floors, which made him feel rather sheepish. Giggling nervously, he stepped inside, gesturing to his own bike leathers. "Besides, I still gotta get changed."

When he glanced down, she curled her toes under self-consciously until his gaze averted. "Do you? Are you going to slip into something more comfortable?"

"Comfortable? I thought you said I should dress fancy." He jested, unzipping his bike jacket and sliding it off, quickly hanging it up with the rest of the coats. That was then followed by his trousers, which he folded and placed beneath. Revealing the formal attire.

"Tadaaa."

"Oh gosh!" Laughing, she helped by placing said trousers on a side table. "When you started taking these off... oh, nevermind." Then she slid her hands up his chest until they rested briefly on his shoulders, head tilted up so she could look into his eyes. "Welcome to my parlour."

"It's a nice place you got here." He looked around. He had somewhat seen it before, considering Ruby had spammed him snapchat after snapchat of the place when they first came. But in person, and now it had their things established, it was cosy.

But something else caught his eye, or rather, his nose. "Mmmm... What is that smell?"

Grinning from ear to ear, she backed up and gestured to the table. "Have a seat, open up the wine. I'll bring you out a plate in just a minute." And with that, she turned to scamper into the kitchen, tiny slapping sounds accompanying her footsteps.

"Alright..."

He grinned, soon pacing over and taking a seat at one end of the table. He had to admire the amount of effort that Weiss had went to this meal. Candles, table decorations, fancy cutlery. It was exquisite. And all for a bad boy she met in the club.

"I gotta hand it to you, Weiss. I'm impressed."

"Naturally!" she called out from the kitchen - just before there was a quiet crash followed by some muttered oaths. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Are you... Are you sure?" He tilted his head, looking in the direction of the kitchen. It seemed Weiss had never done this before and was worrying a lot about it. "I mean, I can help you if you want."

"No, it's only blood!" Immediately afterward, her head poked out of the kitchen. "Oh no, I'm- that's just an old family joke, I'm really sorry, that must have sounded awful! I'm not hurt, I just broke a plate!"

"I hope it ain't blood! I don't need the extra iron in my diet, thanks."

He laughed playfully. But when the noisy sounds only continued can he was growing ever more concerned. To the point when he rose from his chair. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, no, just keep your sexy ass in the chair! I'm totally fine!"

Which she proved a moment later when she walked out with two well-prepared plates in her hands, laden down with pasta putanesca, a small salad, and two pieces of garlic bread apiece. A basket with more bread was nestled into the crook of one arm. Maintaining perfect balance, she brought them to the table, set his plate down, then used that hand to place the basket next to the candleabra. She seated herself across from him as she put her own plate down.

Immediately seating himself back down, he looked to the food she had laid out in front of him. Cooked to perfection, just has he had predicted. How on earth was she that stunning of a person and a good cook. But he had to keep teasing and pushing buttons.

"So, if I have to take time off work tomorrow for food poisoning...?"

At that, Weiss stared at him evenly for a few seconds. Then she silently stood and picked up his plate, making as if to take it back to the kitchen.

"No!!" He quickly shouted, taking the plate back off her with a rather playful chuckle, taking his fork into his hand. "See, I'm kidding! I bet it's delicious."

"Hmph," she said airily as she seated herself again. "Perhaps you'll remember that next time before you say such unkind things." But she picked up the wine bottle, pouring a small amount into each glass.

"Aww come on, you know I'm kidding. You'd do the same if it was me." But before taking a bite, he corrected himself. "Actually, if it was me, it would be beans on toast or pizza..."

And then he took a forkful into his mouth, savouring the flavours as he smiled happily. It really was a flavour sensation! "Mmmm...."

"See? And you made fun of me!" Then her voice lowered slightly. "Is... is it really okay? I've made it a few times before, but never know if it's up to my mother's standards."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing! It's so nice and unique and... Is that a hint of Black Pepper I taste?" He asked, taking another fork full just to double check. It certainly was! A hint of spice to even out the flavours a little more. Covering his mouth so he could speak again, he seemed to say rather happily. "You're a natural, Weiss-y. This is something I'd order in a fancy restaurant."

Both of her pale cheeks bunched up at the term of endearment: "Weiss-y." He was calling her pet names! It was a good sign. "I'll take that as the highest form of compliment. And yes, it is black pepper; just a dash of it seems to give us enough kick." Then she raised her glass. "A toast - to possibilities."

"Hmm! Oh yeah."

In his haste to show Weiss he was in fact joking about her food being bad, he had entirely forgot the most basic of manners; eat when everyone is seated. But once swallowing a mouth full, he raised his glass by hers, tilting his head.

"To possibilities! And to your amazing meal." He then tapped his glass against hers.

"Salud." After half-draining her wine, she set the glass down and picked up her own fork, poking it into the lettuce leaves. "By the way, didn't you say those two friends of yours were named Neptune and Sun?"

It was a strange thing to suddenly bring up, but nodding whilst sipping his own wine, he placed it down with a smile. "Yeah, the two with me at the club? That's them. Why?"

"Just wondering. My roommate mentioned that her weird sister knows them, too. Small world, isn't it?" Then she took a bite of her salad and began to chew.

There was a sudden choke on his next sip of wine at that comment. Out of all the things that could have caught her out, it was Neptune and Sun?!

But maybe she hadn't quite but two and two together yet. And in that hope, he quickly placed the glass down, beating his chest in an attempt to fake clearing it. It gave him enough time to come up with a response. "R-really? That is strange. What's her name? Tang or something?"

"Yang, yeah. I take it you two haven't met?" Instead of waiting for him to reply - luckily for him - she forged right ahead. "Well, if she keeps the same company that you keep, maybe she isn't so bad... despite her first impression."

"Heh... Yeah."

It still hurt even now. Even ages after the first time Weiss had said over and over she wasn't overly keen on his female self. Perhaps confessing tonight wasn't on the cards either, it could only spell out trouble if she found out that Yang was right here.

Silently eating the rest of the dinner, he managed to finish rather quickly, topping it off with another glass of wine.

"Absolutely brilliant, Weiss. Loved it."

"Glad you did - you must have been hungry, too, because you barely said two words to me while shoveling it all down!" There was a laugh, but it was somewhat self-conscious. "Did... you want seconds? And there's more garlic bread in the basket."

"Oh no! Well, I mean... I would love to have seconds. But I can't physically have anymore." He then poked his belly playfully, which soon made him chuckle. "I'm gonna sleep well tonight..."

"You're not going to sleep now, are you?" She laughed, wiping the corners of her mouth daintily. "We have so much more to catch up on... so many other things we could be doing."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, grabbing the glass of wine of his and finishing off the last of it. "What have you got on the brain then, eh?"

After a long pause, Weiss began to lean over the table more, and then more still. When their noses were a mere inch apart, she whispered softly to him, eyes half-closed. "Have you ever seen 'My Man Umber'?"

Able to see what she was trying to do, he folded his arms, leaning in back toward her so their noses were pressed together.

"That a movie? Cause I don't think I have."

Having sufficiently wound him up, she very briefly bumped her nose against his before she hopped up and began to clear away the dishes. "It's a television series. Essentially, Umber is a butler for an affluent family, but there's a twist - he's also a detective!"

"Ooooh..." He quickly leant back to place his used cutlery back onto his plate, making it easier to carry. And then instead of letting her take his away, he picked it up himself for him to clear.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me we're gonna be solving murders?"

"You and I? God, I hope not!" she laughed as they got their dishes squared away, rinsing them lightly and leaving them in the sink as per her indication. "Did you want to go out and solve murders instead of spending a relaxing evening in front of a viewscreen?!"

"Hey would be exciting, right? We got a good cop bad cop thing goin on here." Although once he had cleaned his own dish, he stood right behind her as she continued to clean, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Anything sounds good though."

The simple affectionate action brought out a quiet sigh of pleasure from the Schnee heiress. "Anything at all? You sure are an easy date to please." But shortly thereafter, she dried her hands and lowered them to press into the backs of his.

"Yep. I am."

And then he tilted his head to one side, snuggling it into the side of her neck and kissing it gently. It was a hopeful distraction from the washing up.

Though Weiss seemed to be a bit more keen than he had anticipated. "Stop trying to get out of helping me with the rest of these," she giggled as she swatted his arm - lightly, of course. Far too light to cause any real harm.

"I am helping. I'm providing entertainment and lovin's."

And with that, his head darted down to her neck again, beginning to kiss and nibble at it over and over. Hands pressed into her to draw her closer toward him. This time, he was much more confident. Much more forward. It seemed he had passed whatever hurdle was in his way.

It truly seemed to take Weiss aback that Yin wasn't holding back. A very quiet gasp fell from her mouth as he held her right up against his body, mouth attacking her neck with gusto. What happened to his reticence, his need to escape?

And that's when she felt it: pressing between her cheeks was his length. Yes, she had brushed against it before, but this time it felt a bit firmer than usual. Did that mean that he was already aroused?

Hands began to wander. Even as Weiss was stood there, about to clean the dishes, his hands were moving all over the front of her body as he kept her in place. Up her sides, over her rather petite breasts. One hand was even trailing downward, lower and lower.

"Hey, because you missed out last time..." And then the hand was right above her legs, pressing into the small area above her sex to show he was close by. "How about I get you now, before we begin as well?"

"Are... wh-what are you saying?" she breathed heatedly, weakly. Did he really mean to do such a thing while standing in front of a sink? Surely, that was a bad idea - or at the very least, unorthodox! But the feel of his arms around her was so good... "Do you... want to?"

"I want you..." He kissed the side of her neck between the next set of words. "To be satisfied." And then another kiss. "And I want to reward you-" And another. "For that amazing meal..."

And as his hand began to dive downward again, pressing against the area of her sex through her clothing. Not that it would be a worthy barrier. He could easily lift up the dress enough to get to where he wanted. This time, he was prepared. Should the night go any further, he had something ready so Weiss wouldn't see his obvious absence. But if he satisfied her now, it may not even be an issue.

Even if they did the deed later in the night as well as right here, it was all fun for the blonde. He craved her pleasure, after all rather than his own.

Heat surged into Weiss's cheeks in a way it had yet to do all evening, and her stomach clenched in anticipation of more. Against her will, that is; she didn't want for this to happen in front of the sink! The picture in her mind had been of him picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom... but she couldn't deny, there was something sickly intriguing about where they currently were standing.

"You want me like this?" she whispered as she arched her back slightly, shaking hand still trying to finish drying the last plate. "Are... you sure? But wh-what about you?"

"I can wait."

But from the feel of how firm things were below, it seems he couldn't. Could it be that nerves were once again getting in his way? Or maybe that was it, that he needed someone else to go first in order to be fully ready. Or maybe he needed more wine. Regardless, as he pressed against her crotch once more, he made it more obvious what he wanted. "But do you want it here?"

"Ah!" she gasped out, her flesh practically writhing against his exploring fingers. How was he so good at knowing where to touch a woman when he didn't seem to want to be touched himself?

Either way, there was a decision to make: let him explore her body in such an awkward place, or ask him to stop, demand she pay him some attention? It was definitely clear what he wanted; she felt it pressing up against her hind cheeks, his pleasure at giving some to her. Maybe, if she accepted what they were currently doing...

What if he took her from behind? That notion unbelievably brought even more heat to her loins than her sex being touched. It was somewhat animalistic to do it that way - especially if it was her first time! But if he asked for it, she honestly didn't think she would put up a fight.

"That didn't answer my question..." He teased, head craning away from her neck again as he then leant in close to her ear. All the while, he continued to tease her however he could, licking her ear lobe, nibbling the soft flesh, and now, softly whispering that same question...

"Do you want this here?"

Before answering, Weiss took a slight step backward onto the tops of his shoes, bringing her height slightly closer to his. The shifting of his arousal against her tensed hindquarters brought a fresh gasp from her, but she knew this time, it was her own fault for moving around.

"Yes," she barely whispered, clamping her eyes shut the moment she finished speaking.

He'd earned her permission. And so, he pressed his lips against her cheek, one hand groping at the petite breast he had a hold of, the other pulling up her dress slowly, just enough so it was above her underwear. From such an angle, he wasn't able to see the colours in particular, but he was able to feel how ready for this she was, when he pressed his fingers against the fabric of her underwear once more.

Her next moan was louder, longer. More clearly prepared to have him touch and tease, she reached one arm over her own shoulder to grip at the base of his neck, letting him know with physicality that she was not just relenting but eager for the next few minutes. This might not have been how she imagined their next encounter, but it was nothing to sneeze at.

Even if having Ruby out of the way was a worry, a worry she would but two and two together about the situation, it was now a god send. Having the woman all to himself, without anyone else around to intrude on them, or even the worry of being caught, made it all the more enjoyable. And being stood up sent excitement through his own body, shown as he instinctively pushed his hips up against her rear end, teasing her further.

But then once more, he moved the fabric of her underwear aside, exposing her sex to the cold air, before he pressed his fingers into them again. This time, there was no stopping. He knew what she wanted, and so began to give it over to her. Gently massaging the wet folds he found between her soft lips.

The ungodly sound was harder to ignore in the small dorm room than it had been in the club, with loud music pounding through the walls. Squelching and splurting noises came from what he was doing, and she cringed - it felt fabulous, but how could he stand that racket coming from her body?

"Hmm..."

It seemed he could do more then stand it. Was he...? But then he tilted his head as he massaged it even further, continuing to hum contently to himself. He was actually listening to it!

"You're... Quite ready for this aren't you?" He teased. This was far more then their last encounter from what he could feel. After all, there was nothing holding her back this time; no fear of getting caught, no nervousness. They were ready to do far more, so this was child's play.

"You tell me," she breathed as her hips began to roll against the warm, firm fingers. It was so good! Everywhere he touched, shocks stabbed into the rest of her, up through her stomach and into her heart, down into her knees, which threatened to buckle. Her fingernails stabbed harder into h is neck as she tried to find some way of grounding herself against the insanity that was befalling her wetness.

"How about we go a little further this time?"

He asked, as rather then his hand moving upward to rub against her clit, like it did in their last encounter, it pressed downward firmer. His middle finger in particular, was right against a very soft point of skin. Her entrance. One finger was threatening to go inside!

"Yin!" Weiss gasped out loudly, thighs tensing. He was really going for it - wanted to feel the inside of her body! She could feel more wetness blossoming from that fingertip, her flesh craving for him to push even further past her soft lips. She really wanted him to do this, but was she ready? Was he?

But something stopped him. He was about to enter her, about to take her completely with his fingers. He remembered an important detail; this would be Weiss's first time. This would be the first time she was entered, and to Yin, who didn't own the sex that was needed, it was effectively taking her virginity this way. Was this really what they both wanted? For this to happen right near the sink?

"Weiss..." He began to back his fingers away, reaching back up toward her clit again instead. He wanted to, but perhaps another time. When they were more experienced.

"I'll... I'll go further when we go upstairs."

A curious sensation shot through her: mingling disappointment and excitement. Part of her very much wanted him to keep going, to do whatever he wanted in the moment to her willing body, but...

"Did you... mean that?" she breathed, chest swelling against his other hand. "You said 'when', not 'if'. Do you... really want to go upstairs?"

Was this really the moment? Right in the midst of pleasuring his love interest, was this really the moment to throw caution to the wind and tell Weiss everything? It would explain it all to her, which no doubt the question was still running in her mind, but would it ruin it.

No. Not that at the moment. That would be too far for them both after all this. But perhaps something else. He had wanted to test the waters in another area, one that still bothered him when he thought back to how Blake was spoken to. His sexuality.

"D-do you want to go now?" He asked, hands beginning to draw away from her. "I-if you do... There's something I need to tell you first. Before we do."

The sudden absence of his hands left her leaning against the counter, toes clenching on the tops of boots for stability. "Is there really?" she panted, sex aching with need and hating that she had become such a slave to her desires. She never had been before!

"Y-yeah..." Now it seemed he was growing nervous again. It was a case now of listening out to what he wanted to say, or to wait until they had finished 'the first round' before continuing. Either way, he left it to Weiss to choose.

"Oh no," she breathed, turning around but not backing away - and the length pressing right up against her body seemed to say he wasn't entirely finished with her, wasn't trying to say he didn't want her in that fashion. Then what on Remnant was holding him back?

"Yin... I want you so much, but if y-you don't want me back... I mean, I'm just getting a lot of mixed signals and I don't know what to think anymore!"

"No, no no I do want you! I'm just... I-I..." He began to look away again. This was it, the time to take a smaller leap. To test the waters for good.

"I'm n-not sure if you'll want me... Not after I tell you what I need to."

"You're scaring me now," she whispered softly, hands toying with the lapel of his shirt to distract herself from the gravity of this discussion. "I mean... you'd probably better just tell me before my brain comes up with something even worse than what it really is."

"Ok..." Taking a deep breath in, and back out again, he tried his best to calm his thoughts. To tell her about his gender would be far too much, that was a fact. It would mean her embarrassment, and to a lot more dire consequences with her sister. But sexuality wise, he didn't know. He knew Weiss wasn't keen on the idea, so it was a risk. But just how un keen was she?

He was about to find out.

"The truth is... You're actually, the first _woman_ I've done things with."

Unfortunately, even though she head the stress on the word, she didn't immediately put it together. "Yes, you did imply there haven't been many women, but... really? I'm your first?"

"I... Don't think you're quite getting it." He couldn't even look her in the eye from that point, occasionally looking to the floor, then to the sink. Anywhere but back into her eyes.

"I've done things before, many-a-time... But not with women."

"Are you trying to tell me you masturbate? Because  that's fine, I've heard it's pretty common to... do that..."

The penny had dropped. Icy blue eyes going wide, she drew back to stare up at his face. "NO."

By now, his expression was filled with shame. It was obvious it took a lot of his mental strength to confess this to her, and yet, it was still enough to make the woman seem sickened by him. All he could do was clench his eyes shut tightly, to await the oncoming ranting. Or slap.

Weiss seemed to shrink away from him slightly, pressing back against the sink. She didn't run away or attempt to strike him, but she wanted distance. All of her body language made that clear. "You... but why? I mean, you're so strong, and attractive... and masculine! Why would you need to try anything like that?"

"W-what? What's that got to do with anything?" He asked nervously. Although that was a vast compliment to receive, considering the male persona was recent, he knew what Weiss was emplying. She'd done the same to Yang. "Is... You don't seriously think people choose to be that way, do you?"

Squirming as if she did think that way but didn't want to say it to his face, she dodged. "Well... it's just that usually, guys who... go with guys are a little more, um... woman-ish. Feminine. So even though I still don't quite understand it, that makes more sense to me, I suppose. But you could have any girl you want! Why men before now?"

"You've clearly not met some of the men I've been with."

And she had clearly never met anyone who defined them self as anything other then straight or cis gendered, not that he would say it. The last thing he wanted to do, in a moment of trying to help her understand, was insult her.

Pacing toward the wall, he leant against it, staring up at the ceiling. "It's not a choice someone makes, not consciously anyway. Just like you sometimes look at men and think "oh, he's hot" Without a second thought, so do people who are inclined that way."

And then he looked back to her, his expression much more serious. "Do you anyone would choose to be that way, when they know it leads to them being ridiculed, beaten up, and even killed for it?"

Face still drained of colour, her arms folded over her chest defensively. "W-well... people do a lot of stupid things if they want to badly enough. Bungee jumping, for example." Then she glanced down at the floor as she asked, "So you... did you... put that in their...?"

"U-um..."

That was a question that left him completely red. And he had to look up to the ceiling again. Seemed this was one way to wind him up. "A-actually... I was the..."

When Weiss gasped, "Really?!" it was more out of sheer surprise than disapproval; her head snapped up to gape at him, body leaning in his direction slightly. "Oh wow... so you've had- in your... well, okay then."

"It's, um... N-nice." It was the lack of a better word that forced him to say such a thing. He wasn't lying exactly, but he had certainly been the one on the bottom in previous ventures. Neptune was more often the one to bring it up in passing comments, considering how  outgoing and overzeleous the woman was.

But now once the blushing was out of the way, he asked. "Y-you're... Not mad, right?"

"I... well, I don't think 'mad' is the word. Totally caught off guard, for sure!" Now all she could think about was Yin laying on his back while some faceless man towered over him, pulling his legs apart. And while part of herself was disgusted with the image, hated that he let himself be taken advantage of that way...

Another part of her was turned on. Why? That mystified her, and yet she kept thinking about it, feeling her still-wet sex growing hotter again. It wasn't right and it made her feel like a terrible pervert. But it also brought a flush to her cheeks that stood out very starkly against her features that were even more pale than usual.

"T-then... You're still ok with all this?"

The question fell on deaf ears. As he quite visibly noticed the woman's blush growing more and more, she was clearly thinking about things. And if it was him...

He too began to blush, but scratching his head, he spoke up again.

"Weiss?"

"H-huh? Oh, sorry... yeah, I guess it's fine." She was lying, but maybe not as much as she thought. It really didn't affect her what he had done in the past, did it? Other people did much worse things and went on to be noble heroes or tender lovers. She could get past this.

"T-then..." He then stood upright again, beginning to wander closer to her. Once within arms reach, he lifted her hand to his lips, asking her with a soft voice. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Hnh!" she squeaked. His hands had caressed a man before. In an odd way, she was about to sleep with a gay man. Was this really okay? Were he and Ruby right when they said it didn't really matter?

"I mean..." Gulping, she tried to get her voice to cooperate. "Do you want me t-to... since you were with men before, I d-don't know what you... I'm really sorry, I don't even know what I'm doing here in general."

"Weiss."

He kept a hold of her hand, continuing to caress it within his fingers, keeping eye contact with her. "If you're thinking I'm not attracted to you because I've been with men in the past, that's not true. I am attracted to you. And I do want you."

Kissing the top of her hand again, he kept looking into the orbs of blue. "I might not be straight, sure. But I still want to make you happy. I still... Really, really, like you."

A slight pinch grew between her eyebrows, despite the tenderness of the kiss - and h ow much she enjoyed the feel of his curiously-soft lips on her skin. "See, what I'm hearing here is that you look at me and see a hot guy, and I'm not sure how to take that!"

Not sure how else to answer that, he shook his head side to side, before taking one of his hands away from hers. And then he moved it forwards, pressing against the soft lips again that were still exposed to the open air. Hoping it would cause some kind of reaction, he asked...

"Why would I imagine you as someone else when this is clearly perfect the way it is?"

"OH!" she yelped, not having expected that again. Seemed he would not be deterred by their difficult conversation - and that he certainly wasn't one of those gays who thought lady parts were "icky". Widening her stance to allow him free reign, she looked up into his eyes, daring him to continue.

"Yes, but... is the way I am a beautiful woman?" Licking her lips, she jutted her chest up into his. "Tell me. Tell me h-how I look to you."

Wrapping an arm around her gently to bring her closer, he continued to hold his hand at the very intimate area there. He truly was insistent on both pleasing her, and trying to teach her the important fact about him. He wasn't gay, he was't straight. He was something else entirely.

Both Yin and Yang were.

"You..." Be began, pressing a finger inward. "Are the most gorgeous woman... I have laid eyes on."

The compliment was even more than she was prepared for, and it nearly blotted out the sensation against her moistened lips. He really wanted her; it wasn't just a passing fancy, he didn't think she wasn't beautiful enough. Just the secret of his previous lovers standing in the way.

"Then show me, too," she breathed shakily. "Show... my body."

And sure enough, he found himself looking into the orbs of blue again, taking his hands away from her wet lips a moment. He had a feeling he knew what she was afraid of, that the confession of being with men previously meant he was weak. Meant he was feminine. That wasn't true at all, not as Yin.

So to prove it, he was swift in his movements, sweeping one hand behind her back and the other under her knees to lift her into his arms, holding her body close into his as he headed for the stairs.

Squealing in an even more girlish way than before, Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck for stability as her legs flailed, heart in her throat. This was her fantasy - he was taking control of her, dragging her upstairs to throw her down onto the mattress and have his way with her. Well... perhaps not all of those things, but a goodly selection. As he began to ascend, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, breathing in his bold scent. Swimming in his aura.

_'This is actually happening.'_  
He pulled in her warm body toward his, breathing in her scent in response. It was sweet, minty, and yet like flowers mixed in. Elegant was the only word he could use to describe it. And once in her bedroom, he didn't even seem to bother to turn on the light. Instead, he paced straight to the rather elegant looking bed, placing her onto the soft mattress, before climbing on top of her himself.

_'Can't turn back now, Yin. She wants you now.'_

A small part of her mind cursed herself for not lighting any of the candles up here yet; she had been waiting to see how things developed, determined not to push him too much as she had seemed to do before. But most of her was preoccupied with the fact that Yin was on top of her. He hadn't thrown her down, but she reasoned that he probably didn't go in for that kind of treatment. Also, she wasn't truly sure she wanted to be thrown; it was an idle fantasy, and one that might not prove to be as enjoyable in real life.

"So," she breathed heatedly, staring up at his half-shrouded features.

"... So..."

He echoed, staring back into her eyes deeply as he rested his forehead against hers. It was a contrast to how he treated her in the club; this was tender and delicate. The club was lust, and nothing more.

This was something more. This was something Yin or Yang had never done before. This was making love. And so, he dove in, leaning forward to reunite their lips once more, kneading them against hers in desperation for more of her.

The instant the kiss began, Weiss lost herself in it, in the feeling of warmth and affection washing over her mouth. Her own arms drifted up his back and pressed in slightly, holding him close and telling him with action just how much she craved that closeness.

Even throughout this, her mind kept plaguing her with images of him being with a man. The more she thought on it, the less disgusted she was; so he had done that in the past, so what? Perhaps it was just an experimental phase. She'd heard of people doing that, playing around with sexuality before settling into being straight. In fact, they had an aunt who had apparently taken to living with a woman for a year or so before marrying her current husband of twenty years. Maybe he had a curiosity and had gotten it out of his system.

Still... why did the thought of someone opening him up and taking him make her even wetter? She'd be plenty wet even without the thought, so she didn't feel as if she had a fetish for boys being together as some women seemed to. Then again, maybe she did and just never realised.

Although he would never say it to her, Yin seemed to realise that was what she was thinking about. It was fairly common for some women to imagine such a thing, for reasons unknown to even him. Did it make her perverted? Perhaps a little. But who didn't have a guilty pleasure? The more he began to realise Weiss was thinking of him in that way, the less he seemed to care.

If anything, it made him more eager to prove himself to her, shown as he reached his hands down to her dress again, this time pulling it upward slowly, until he had to part their lips to throw it off.

Then he saw the lingerie. "Oh..."

"D-do you like it?" she asked him in a would-be casual tone. Her thighs twitched together, conscious of his gaze on her. "I bought this for you."

"J-just for me?" Even in the darkness, his blush was fairly obvious as he gazed over her form. This woman was his. All his. "I don't just like it. I love it."

For a moment she merely grinned giddily. She realised that she had been waiting or him to say he would rather see her in male underwear or something, even though he had said he liked her as a "gorgeous woman". A silly notion. Then she slid her hands up his stomach and whispered, "Your turn," beginning to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

"I-I um..." That was a panic. If Weiss was in lingerie, that meant she expected him in his underwear. Or worse, naked. Perhaps she wouldn't mind so much the underwear staying on, but she would more then likely want to caress his bare chest.

Perhaps if he left the binder on, she wouldn't notice. Or mind. He could always say it was something else, like...

"Do you mind if I keep my... back brace on? I, Um, get back trouble."

She sighed in some disappointment - which she quickly tried to cover. "Well, I suppose if you must. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on little old me." Then she arched her back and pressed her body more firmly against his. "Would we?"

"No ma'am... If I do that, means we can't do this again, doesn't it?"

Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled at his shirt, managing to undo it rather easily thanks to the easy pop buttons. A cheating way to do it, perhaps.

But once it was tossed on the floor, he felt more vulnerable then he'd ever felt. There he was, on top of a beautiful woman, now with nothing but a binder to protect his chest. He thanked his lucky stars this one was the firmer fitting one then his others, as any other would probably reveal his significant bust size.

Still, in just the binder, it squoze to fit his body rather nicely, highlighting the muscles in his upper arms and his rather well toned stomach. Surely to the woman's delight.

A weak little burst of semi-aroused laughter fell from her as she gazed up over his body, fingers raising to trail over his abdomen. "Ooh, you are... a quality specimen, Mr. Yin." Further up they traveled, indeed landing on his chest where he had feared - but if she noticed the softness of the tissue underneath the rigid binder, she said nothing about it. "Do you work out a lot?"

Did she know? If she could tell and wasn't saying anything, did she care? Was she in fact at the point when she no longer cared of what he had underneath? He hoped so.

Deciding not to bring it to attention, he smirked.

"Most of this is the bike, fun best way to work out."

"I'm sure it is." Licking her lips she leaned up and pressed them against his collarbone, hoping this was right, hoping she wasn't about to make a mess of everything now that she was actually returning the attentions instead of simply being on the receiving end.

There was a content sigh as he leant in to her touch, closing his eyes tightly to blot out the thoughts of doubt that crept into his mind. For now, kissing his collar bone worked. There was no way she would find out. But if she continued and pressed on, it may not get worse. Playing it safe,he distracted her, pressing back into her neck as he began to bite and nibble once again, a bit rougher then he had downstairs.

Even if Weiss didn't understand why, she did sense his hesitance to let her kiss his chest. He really seemed to like to be in control; it was the only way she could make sense of him not wanting her to kiss his chest, or to explore downstairs. Was it something about her? Or was it related to him being with men before? Maybe they had taken control of him, as he had alluded to when saying he had received instead of giving. Maybe this was his way of clearly dividing how he would be with her. That was fine by her; she didn't know if she would have the stomach to do to him what they had done if he asked.

And as he buried his face into her neck, he reached down to his trousers. This was the part he feared most. Perhaps in their throws of passion, Weiss wouldn't notice if he left them on, perhaps she'd blame it on the heat of the moment. It was worth the risk, especially since he had only managed to slip the fake phallus through the gap in his button up boxers so the straps couldn't be seen.

Unzipping them, and shuffling them downward just so the phallus was out, he then pushed his hips up against the wet lips he had caressed before. Even without actual feeling in it, he could tell she was ready for this. Just as he was.

But he would have to satisfy himself later.

"Wait, wait!" she panted hastily, drawing back with wide eyes. She knew this was where they were ending up, but didn't think it would arrive so suddenly!

"You're about to- I-I'm not on contraception, I... do you have something?"

"Oh... Shit, yeah."

Of all the things to forget, how on earth could he forget that would be something she'd ask for. It was common sense! And he couldn't ask for her to go without, not with it being her first time, and not with her thinking it was a real phallus. But thankfully, he did have a backup plan. He always carried at least one condom whenever he was out, usually in his pocket or wallet. And thankfully, tonight was no different. Pulling a small packet from his pocket, he showed it to her with a small grin.

"Good boyfriend - nailed it."

With a shaky laugh, she laid back down on the bed, polite enough to not cast a sneaky glance downward - not that she would have seen it past her own bra. "Okay, I'm glad you did because... well, I might be quite ready for you, but I'm not that irresponsible."

"Hey, I'm not willing to ask that of you. I'm glad you reminded me."

And once he had slid the sheath of latex around it, he got himself back into position, pushing his length back to where it was; brushing the soft lips and her inner folds.

The smile slowly fell away from Weiss's features  as the reality of her situation began to set in: she was about to have sex for the first time. To lose her virginity. With a firm blonde god like Yin, no less! She had always assumed - and dreamed - that it would be with someone this gorgeous, but that he would also be such a kind and considerate man stunned her. Usually, beauty and personality did not go together so well as with the man currently pushing his thickness up against her entrance.

"Will it... will it hurt?" she breathed quietly. "I m-mean, I hear it both ways, that it does and that it's no big deal. Just wondered if you knew."

He had to think about how to respond to that. If he answered honestly, Weiss would question it. If he completely lied, he would possibly make it less enjoyable. In the end, he thought it best to aim mid way, pressing his forbear against hers again. "It shouldn't do, not when you're this ready for me."

And to punctuate such a comment, he slid the phallus between her lips again, faking a long, satisfied moan as he did so.

"O-oh!" she gasped out, eyes wide and jaw slack. "It's s-so much... so much bigger than I thought it would feel! Oh, wow!"

_'How do typical guys respond to that?'_

"I'm glad you like it."

_'Hell yeah, nailed it.'_

And with another brush against it, he could feel the tip of it finally brushing by the entrance. This was rather difficult thanks to the fact he had no feeling there, and he majority of actions had to be finished by his hands. But as he lined up the length ready, he looked into her eyes.

"Now... Are you ready?"

The word _"NO!"_ was screaming through her mind, but she knew it was a lie; she was ready. As ready as she could ever be to do something she had never experienced. Giving him a weak nod, she eased her thighs even further apart, raising her hands to rest gently against the firm forearms on either side of her neck.

"I... I'm ready if you are." The last part was her final test; he hadn't wanted to do this before, had been held back by something. If he truly wished for them to have this together, in spite of whatever reason had been in the way last time, then that was enough.

Giving a nod back, he closed his eyes again. There would be no feeling for him throughout this encounter, besides what brushed against the base of the strap on. A fate he was willing to accept. But as he pushed slowly forward, he felt the head widening her entrance, until it slid inside. And from there, the rest started to follow.

Both of Weiss's eyes began to roll back as she was entered, entire body writhing. She hadn't known what to expect, other than a presence, but this was unbelievable! Having the edges of him brushing past her lips and into her inner walls, every jolt of pleasure it caused, it was almost too much! It felt as if her hips were being pushed in opposite directions, her heart thundering in her throat. They did it, they were joining!

And then something brought them to a halt- she felt resistence. Had he reached the back of her already? It seemed both that they had been doing this forever, and had just got started. She didn't know which to believe.

He opened his eyes again, moving his hips from side to side again to get a feel for what was happening, realising what it was. As her first time, he was well aware he'd meet some tightness inside, but not this badly.

"Ok... Weiss?" He asked, making sure they were both keeping eye contact for this part. "This bit is gonna hurt a little."

"It's gonna... what?" The girl was too distracted by all the sensations coursing through her to pay his warning any heed. So far, this had been far better than she dreamed! Of course, she knew it was supposed to be pleasurable, but she also heard it described as something that women had to "put up with" more than anything else. What a pleasant surprise that it was the best thing she'd ever felt!

"Hurt... Ok, here we go."

And pushing further forward against the resistance, he attempted to keep going at a steady pace. With her being so wet and willing to be entered, the chances were it wouldn't hurt for long, if at all. So he kept going... Until he felt whatever stopping him give way.

"AHH- OH!" This was not a cry of pleasure anymore. Weiss had been hurt far worse in the past, as the scar over her left eye bore testament. However, given that all was nothing but pleasure a moment before and that the pain startled her out of it, she felt as if she had been splashed with freezing cold water. Full of needles.

Once further in, he stopped, waiting until she was slightly calmer before he continued. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her at all. "Are you alright?"

Wild eyes turned up to stare at him, but even though she had been startled, the pain was already ebbing away. Shifting her hips experimentally, she found more pleasure than pain, and at that rate it would be gone in no time. "Y-yeah... yeah, I think so."

"Alright... Shall I keep going?" He asked, shifting his own hips as well. Truth be told, most of his work was guesswork from this point onward,  finding what felt good for her and what didn't. It was different for each woman after all.

As he began to move, her head fell back and she groaned in frustration. It was so good! Why did they have to get past that momentary pain to reach such a deep level of satisfaction? That hardly seemed fair! However, she took great pains to look at him and nod a few times, very clearly. She definitely wanted more of this.

Taking her nod of approval, he moved his hands either side of her in preparation. And then shifted his hips again. Moving further forward until his own hips met her backside. And then with no time to waste, he moved back out again, repeating the motion with increased speed. Their love making was beginning.

It was phenomenal already, even though they had just started. Weiss felt the rigid length sliding over and through her inner walls, the cold metal of a zipper against her skin when he reached his limit. Something about the fact that he had declined to remove his trousers both annoyed and enticed her; there was so much delicious mystery to him!

It was no where near the annoyance Yin was feeling. Although he had started to thrust rather hard, he couldn't feel any of it. And to keep up the illusion, he would have to keep it that way. It frustrated him to no end, made his own heat grow more and more. How he wished he could just reach down and finish himself off. But he had to pretend, and so forced out more fake moans, calling out in unison of the phallus sliding inside.

The moans had her completely fooled, as was clear from her rapid motions, her back arching and the sweat breaking out across her forehead. Fingernails dug into his forearms as she tried to brace herself against the onslaught of new pleasure, to ground herself in reality. None of it was working; he was sending her someplace completely alien.

"Yin!" she cried out. "Yin, you... oh GOD, it's so good!"

"Weiss..." He moaned out in response, trying to shift around again as he continued to thrust. Until he found something rather helpful indeed. If he shifted the phallus right, it brushed against his own sex. In particular, brushed against the nub at the top of it, the part that needed satisfying the most. His moans were becoming real as he continued to thrust from there, getting higher in pitch. It was uncontrolable, thanks to the sudden attention after an expected dry spell.

"Oh Weiss!"

That, she definitely noticed - the uptick in his pleasure. It fueled her own, driving her closer and closer to something she had only experienced once before, when riding on horseback. Something she had been slightly afraid of happening again. "It's happening! Yin, th-that thing is happening again!" Of course he would have no idea what she meant, but it just tumbled out that way.

There was another moan, slightly higher pitched then his usual voice once more, almost sounding feminine in fact. But he didn't allow it to deter him, not when his heat was being satisfied, and when he was being driven closer and closer himself. He couldn't stop just, and simply sped up, thrusting harder into her.

"OH GOD!" she wailed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pummelled her body, the rapidness with which the condom-wrapped length was thrumming across her inner walls loosening her ability to hold back. "Oh Yin, it's- NnhhhHH! YIN!!!!"

She was close. And so was he. Gripping the bedsheets as he continued the hard thrusting into her body, he felt his stomach beginning to tighten. And beginning to quiver himself, he finally reached his point. Yelling out loudly, he delivered a few more firm thrusts, attempting to brush his clit against the base of the toy over and over to ride out the waves of pleasure. White hot pleasure, coursing throughout every inch of him. It was perfect.

It was very fortunate indeed, for two reasons, that Weiss had been a virgin. Firstly, she didn't know there should be a sort of throbbing along the length at the moment of orgasm. Secondly, her own pleasure was so great as she climaxed that she didn't have room to contemplate what his was like, or what form it took; she only knew he was definitely enjoying himself and took comfort in that, at least.

Finally, her shouts turned to cooings, which turned to pantings. Her head tossed back and forth a few times as she allowed her body to begin relaxing.

Unable to support his own weight above her, he slid himself out of her, rolling away to one side as he focused back on removing the condom, which he immediately placed in Weiss's bed-side trash can.

"Oh Weiss..." He said gently, just as he tucked his length back into his trousers, zipping then back up. Only then did he quickly cuddle up to her side. "T-that was... Amazing."

Wide blue eyes blinked over at him for a moment. "Wow... you... are really practiced at that! I scarcely saw you move!" But then she was curling her body around his, sighing in contentment as the lingering effects of the high began to recede. "Ohhh, Yin. That was unbelievable! Are you sure you've never done that for a woman?" Then she caught herself. "Er, or a man, I guess!"

"N-nope. You're the first... I mean, I guess I picked up things from watching and feeling but... It's all new." Holding one arm out to wrap around her, he allowed her to snuggle into his shoulder, his own head laying back against the pillows as he stared at the ceiling. "I never knew how good that felt though... Why didn't I know?"

"Just needed the right person to show you how it's supposed to be." One of her hands began to play over his tight stomach, hungering to do more but knowing he had just been sated - and she at least knew enough to be well aware that men did not go twice in a row. Ever.

He didn't exactly like the way she said that. _'The way it's supposed to be'_ as if any other way weren't natural. But at least now, he was able to challenge her opinions without the worry of her suddenly leaving in anger. "Hey, it can be whatever way floats one's boat. I'm not exactly gonna bash being the bottom either."

"Really?" she laughed, looking up at his expression - only to find that he wasn't joking. But she tried to soften him up. "You mean after what we just had, how... phenomenal that was, you could ever want to have it another way?"

Tilting his head again as he laid back, he stared at the ceiling once again. "Who wouldn't want to spice up their sex life every now and again? Keeps it interesting."

After a moment, she deflated against his side. Did he mean theirs already needed spicing up? Then again, he had said he didn't know it could be as good as it was with her. All she felt was confusion. "Um... was... I not..." The question caught in her throat and she couldn't finish.

"Huh?" Then he realised what he'd actually turned out to have said, and quickly shook his head.

"N-no no, I didn't mean it like that! I mean... Well, there's so many things you can do, different things to try. Why keep doing the same thing over and over when you can move things about."

Then leaning in closer, he said softly. "Like if I did this again with you bent over the kitchen sink tomorrow..."

Heat flared into her cheeks. That was quite the opposite of what she had thought he meant! Recovering from her brief worry, she harrumphed and pressed herself against him again, partly to hide her relief. "You say that as if I would let you do something so, so... unladylike." A heartbeat later, she added, "Or at least that you assume I will without even asking."

"What? Do you NOT want me to bend you over?"

His other hand was already trailing over her body, carefully stroking her stomach. It seemed although he had just finished, he could easily go again with Weiss. And then he decided to tease further. He knew full well she was imagining him in these situations. Imagining him as the bottom occasionally. He could use such a thought that made her wet to his advantage.

"Can be pretty fun you know, being rammed from behind..."

Gasping, she reached up and slapped his shoulder. "Th-that's so uncouth of you to just blurt out like that!" But it was clear she hadn't minded it as much as she let on. "And you wouldn't be ramming me in the same spot, I'll have you know - and let's get that clear right now!"

Shrugging his shoulders, he giggled innocently once more, giving a small kiss to the top of her head. But he was't going to give up so easily. "Don't knock it till you try it. It can feel... Really good."

"Oh really?" Tired of being the only one teased, Weiss reached down past his thigh and squeezed the firm buttock she found there. "You enjoy it down here that much, do you?"

Right away his rear flinched away, and he found himself yelping in surprise "W-weissy! Not so soon!"

Giggling, she grasped at it again with a wicked grin. "You know your voice goes up a little when you're all out of sorts?" Then she caught it and squeezed harder. "Wow... it's so rock hard, how did you ever let a guy in there?"

"E-excuse you! You'll find my butt is delightful."

Managing to back himself away from her hand, he settled himself down into the bed. Truth be told, all he fancied doing now was falling to sleep. The act itself wasn't really exhausting, but doing whilst in the binder was.

"Oh, we can both agree on that." Filing all this information away for later use, Weiss curled up against his side and settled in. Ruby wasn't due back from her sister's until later the next day; why shouldn't they enjoy each other's company as they drifted off to sleep?

"By the way," she breathed sleepily, "thank you for an incredible first time."

"Likewise... I guess?"

Referring to the fact he had never slept with a women previously of course. As she snuggled into his firm chest, he attempted as best he could to try and get comfortable himself, keeping his arm around the heiress to keep her close to him.

And although he knew he wouldn't be comfortable sleeping, he had to say it was a spectacular evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content warning for Being Outted]

A very groggy Weiss Schnee peeled herself out of the bed and from around Yin's firm body. As she tried to steady her footing, she glanced at the analog clock next to her bed: five in the morning. Why was she up at all?

The her bladder squeezed and she had her answer. Oh, right. Grabbing an oversized shirt out of her dresser drawer as she passed it, she made for the bathroom.

When the light went on, she received a momentary  shock: there were a few thin streaks of dried blood between her thighs. Before she could scream, she remembered why and sighed in relief. It was only her virginity. That shouldn't have been a reason for her to break out into scandalous grin, but she did anyway. Her virginity! Yin had graciously accepted it, despite his dalliances with men in the past.

"You know," she told her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, having concluded her other business, "I guess it doesn't matter as long as he's with me now. The gay stuff is in the past, right? We can... just enjoy ourselves."

Of course, doubt still followed her out of the bathroom, but it wasn't strong. There could be no faking just how much they both really enjoyed their encounter. He loved her - or at least, loved her body and liked her as a person. She wasn't so giddy that she heard wedding bells. As she slid into bed next to him again, she couldn't help but feel a bit clingy. It wasn't exactly right, but she felt overly attached already. Who wouldn't be? She traced her hand up his chiseled hip, his rock hard abs, his firm chest...

Wait.

His firm chest was a lot less firm than it had been before. And when had he put the shirt back on? Feeling back down to the abs, she found they were more defined now, and she nudged the shirt up to reveal skin; his back brace was gone, apparently. But the chest didn't feel like a man's. Those were breasts, and not small ones. Curiosity shot through her, and she couldn't stop her hand from flicking open every button, all the way up to the collar. That was a lot of cleavage for a man. Gulping, she threw the shirt open.

Indeed, those were breasts. Very full and very generous ones, with large, round nipples, and not a manly wisp of hair to be seen.

_Boy, those are nice. I'm jealous._ Immediately after that thought, which was an odd first thought to have, came the other, more pertinent one: _Oh my God, Yin is a girl!_

For a long moment, she sat there staring at the man - person - beside her in bed. Gaping in awe. Even as women went, her features were very androgynous; a little makeup would easily transform her into a beauty. Without the makeup, she seemed to have "boyish" good looks. Now she could more easily see the very slight flare of hips, just enough to make her not look wholly male but also unapparent enough that as a male it could be easily overlooked.

_Was this real?_ Hand shaking, she groped one of the  hefty bosoms, squeezing and tugging slightly. Hoping it would somehow pop off, make it clear that this was all some sick practical joke. No such luck; it was stuck fast. Part of Yin.

It was true. All of it was true. In the middle of the night, far before Weiss had awoken, Yin suddenly snapped awake, short of breath, suffering from huge chest pains. He'd made the choice that his own safety was far more important, and swapped his binder for a shirt. His aim was to wake earlier then her, so she would never notice the difference. And now the plan was foiled.

Able to feel an odd sensation on her chest, the 'boy' found himself shuffling from side to side, expression seeming to be that of contentment. But he was only just waking up. Shown as he placed a hand over the one on his breast, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

She nearly jumped back as if burned. The hand was quite soft for a man's, though not particularly small  or slender. Average hand-shape. The short nails were all that made it look "mannish".

What was she going to do? Wake him up, demand an explanation? Pretend to be asleep, then pretend she had never found out? Just keep pretending for the rest of their lives? No. She couldn't do anything like that, and refused to live a lie.

Then another thought occurred to her: he had taken her virginity. How? The breast under her hand was definitely real, not a movie prop and not an implant. Delicately, she reached down so that her hand only rested on his arousal and squeezed, hard. Was that real, as well? Was she going completely insane?

There was no reaction. The phallus certainly wasn't real, if one were to look at it more closely, it was obvious. It was simply tucked under her boxers, strapped to her hips. A fake phallus, for a fake boy.

But was he? Ruby had spoken before about how people were different. She even bought up transgender people. Could that be what Yin was? All this time, he was a transgender man?

But finally, he began to stir, letting out a low tonned growl as he stretched his arms.

Her curiosity was too strong. Glancing up at his face, she gently moved the flaps in the front of his shorts aside and pulled it through.

Plastic. It was a very convincing plastic indeed, the same tone as his real flesh, same shape as the real ones she had seen in anatomy class. But not real. Twitching the fabric further apart, she could see where the straps held it in place. And the hair poking out from underneath.

"No..." The whispered word accompanied her moving the phallus aside, dragging it away from what she was dreading she would see - and there it was, pink and soft and everything she had never, ever expected to find on her boyfriend before that morning.

Realising something, he quickly patted the mattress at his side. Weiss wasn't there. She wasn't where she had first started sleeping by his side, and in his current situation; that was bad.

It only got worse, as he began to open his eyes, noticing many things. His shirt was open, his boxers were down. Weiss was above him.

Sensing his movement, by the time he looked up at her she was staring right back, eyes still wide with disbelief, breathing shallow. She was on the verge of something - screaming fit, panic attack, tears, all of the above. But the dam had not broken yet, and he wouldn't know what was coming until it did.

Blinking as he looked back up to her, he too was beginning to quiver in fear, making eye contact with her as he spoke quietly.

"I-I can explain."

"Oh," she rasped, voice curiously weak. "This, I would _love_ to hear."

Breath becoming shallow, he continued to stare up at her. He was exposed, completely and utterly so. He had no choice, he had to come clean.

"I'm... Not a girl. Not, properly. I-i'm-"

"Oh really? Then what are those hanging off your chest?! And what's behind this?!" The last part was punctuated by her lifting and slamming the phallus back down roughly. "What, do you think I wouldn't know what it is? I have one of my own, you know!"

Yelping loudly at the sudden attack at his sex, he attempted to cover said area, finding his eyes now clenched shut. "P-please, let me keep explaining, I'm sorry!"

Something about the nervousness gave Weiss pause. It was very familiar, the tone of voice and the timbre, gathered in with the large, plump bosoms that his - her? - face were nearly buried within from embarrassment.

"Wait... something is... and you know Neptune and Sun, just like-"

The sentence ended with a gasp instead of a word. Her "bad boy" was Ruby's fumbling sister. This was literally the absolute very last thing she had been expecting.

But it wasn't enough - she wanted proof. "Take out your braid."

Not only had she discovered he was biologically female, it had become the worst case scenario Yin had imagined. She knew.

There was no way he could hide it now, and so looking down in shame, he reached into his hair, tugging out the hair tie and delicately running his hand through the golden locks to restore their form.

It was her. Right down to the small amount that stuck up on top. Yin and Yang were one person.

A long moment of silence passed as Weiss knelt next to him... her... them. The silly girl she had barely cared about, and the man that part of her had been hoping to spend the rest of her life with. One and the same. Her hand was still curled around the rubber-like phallus, as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded.

"Why?" she finally asked very quietly. "What was the point of all this?"

"I-it's like I said. I'm not a girl. Not... Not all of the time."

But the more he continued to attempt to put it into words, the less sense it seemed to make. Why did this have to happen at all? "I'm Yin for me. I'm Yang, for me. It wasn't to trick, or to hide, it's for me. I'm... Both a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

For a few seconds, Weiss merely stared at Yang, trying to process what had been said. "That doesn't make any sense at all. You're not two people, you're one person."

"You don't understand... It's like... A-a coin. There are two sides to it, but it's still the same core. It has the same value."

"But you were so... and I kissed you, held you, I-"

And that's when it fully hit Weiss that she lost her virginity to a woman. That she had been dating one for weeks... and that, despite her having no knowledge of it at the time, many people would think she was a lesbian.

Instantly, she was scrambling out of the bed and sprinting for the lavatory as her stomach roiled. A picture frame was knocked from the wall and made a crash when it hit the floor, shattering the glass.

Once she had left, Yang sat herself back up right again, leaning back against the headboard as she placed her head in her hands. This was a mess. This was all a huge huge mess.

And now she'd potentially ruined Weiss's love life. She took a kiss, her first sexual encounter, her first time... Times she would never get back.

But she still cared. Still cared enough to force herself out of bed, pacing over to the photo frame to pick it up, and pick up all the pieces of glass so the woman wouldn't cut herself.

But Weiss did not return from the bathroom. There were a number of heaving sounds, but that was it. The door wasn't shut fully, just mostly pushed to.

Once the floor was safe again, and she had thrown away the shards, she slowly paced toward the bathroom. What could she say? Or do? Nothing could excuse her not coming clean straight away, but perhaps she could at least explain further.

"W-Weiss?"

"Just go!" The voice was half-choked, and it couldn't be entirely certain if she was crying or merely trying to hold down the contents of her stomach. "Get out of here!"

"B-but... I..."

"Please, I'm begging you to just get out of my apartment!"

Finally, Yang backed away from the door. There was no more she could do, or say. Time was the only healer from now. And so reluctantly, she fetched her remaining clothes from the bedroom, along with her hair tie. She could be heard walking across the landing and downstairs again. The only sound came a few minutes later of the door closing. And an engine starting up.

The apartment was silent except for the bitter, furious tears coming from the heiress. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

When she got back to the apartment, she was quiet. It was still very early in the morning, and she didn't want to interrupt anyone sleeping, especially not the two figures on the sofa, who she guessed were Neptune and Ruby.

She instead went straight to her room for an hour longer. Until it was at least acceptable to wake them.

The thoughts ran over her mind again and again. Weiss knew. She knew everything. And she knew it all before she could tell Ruby herself. This was bad, very bad. What if her own sister then refused to talk to her.

Once the clock hit 7am she paced to the kitchen, ignoring the two in the sofa at first as she took her scroll. It was better to wake her using that then to shake her.

She sent a single message.

_"I'm in the kitchen, come meet me."_

Not long after, Ruby was padding into the kitchen in her silly rose-print pyjama bottoms and an overlarge t-shirt that she thought belonged to Blake; perhaps it had been a loaner. Also usual for her was the huge yawn on her face as she rounded the corner.

"You rang?"

"Hey... Weren't you on the sofa?" She asked. She was certainly very confused as to were she had come from, but now wasn't the time to ask. Her eyes were welling up with tears once more, though she tried to hide them.

"No, I was in dreamland," Ruby grumbled pointedly, stretching and then scratching her behind. "What's up? It's barely even morning!"

"I... Well..." Then she found herself staring at the ground again, tears falling from her cheeks. She was wearing the same shirt she had worn when Ruby first saw her as Yin. An easily recognisable sign.

"I screwed up. Badly."

"You what?" Then Ruby woke up a bit more properly, having seen the tears. She also saw the more masculine clothing. It seemed familiar... but she didn't want to assume anything. Instead, she simply took another step forward and gently laid a hand on her sister's forearm. "Hey, what is it?"

Finding herself sniffing as more tears fell, she looked upward a little more toward Ruby's direction. It was obvious something was upsetting her, but what that was was a mystery. And currently Yang was too distraught to give answers.

"I-I lied to someone. Someone I ca-care about... And now they know, and now they hate me."

The guess Ruby had tried to burst forth, but she held it back. This was no time to throw around accusations. "So... what kind of lie? A little one or a big one?"

"Big.... Really, fucking, big." Yang didn't swear often. At least not to Ruby. But given what the situation was, it was a normal reaction.

"I... I've been experimenting with my gender since you left, and when I expressed my male side, i-i met someone."

"Oh." Glancing over at the doorway, she inched closer and allowed her voice to drop to a whisper. "What, um, what kind of experimenting? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, though."

She instead shuffled closer in her chair, gesturing for Ruby to sit on the other just from her.

"I... I don't feel like a girl. N-not all the time. The same with being a boy. I-I'm stuck switching, all the time. And I've always felt that way." She then looked up to her sister's eyes in shame. "I didn't want to tell you and Dad just yet... Not until I experimented with it a while. I d-didn't want to be the f-freak of the house."

"Oh, Yang..." Sighing, Ruby gripped the arm tighter. "You're not a freak, I would never think that! Either way, we're sisters and that's never gonna change." Then she shrugged. "But I don't really know about switching genders and that kind of thing. Maybe you can kind of... teach me? How you feel when you feel like a guy, I guess."

"I-I just do!" She clenched her eyes shut, folding her arms over her chest. "I look in the mirror.... Sometimes I love what I see. I feel gorgeous. And then others... I hate it. I-I want to break it, because I hate what I see so much."

Once more, a hand went to her face and coveted her eyes. "It's so hard to explain so you can understand, because I don't even understand. S-sometimes I'm Yang, sometimes I-I'm..."

"Sometimes... you're Yin?"

"... Yes."

"Okay, so you're the one who Weiss is- oh." Then Ruby made a slight face. She knew exactly the texts Weiss had recieved from him, and what they had hoped to do overnigt. "Eww, I don't wanna think about my sister doing that with my roommate! There are lines!"

"I know you don't... We met before I knew she was your roommate, and before she met me. That's why I freaked out when I met her with you." And then she looked to the ground. "That's gonna stop now though. She hates me."

Of course, at something more important being raised, the younger sibling put aside her discomfort and said, "Come on, I kinda doubt that. After how much she was really into you before? You're a hot girl... guy... um, catch? Anyway, unless you hurt her on purpose, I don't think she really hates you." Then she cleared her throat. "Now... how big was this lie you told?"

Blinking repeatedly, she looked up toward Ruby again. "You haven't clicked on? Weiss and I have been together, with me as Yin. Now she knows I'm Yang, that I'm female at birth..."

"Yeah, but you said that you're both Yin and Yang, so it's not really lying, is it?" Her head tilted slightly to one side. "I mean, unless you told her you're from another planet or something."

Yang sighed again. "Ruby, I know she's your friend, but... She's not the most open minded person, is she?"

When that question sank in, Ruby's entire demeanor sagged slightly. "No... no, she isn't." And then she proceded to tell her about the entire encounter while they were out shopping and spied the two women together.

"...So even though at the end, she said something that sounded a little less judgey, she's still... yeah, there's a lot of work to do."

"Sounds it..." Yang agreed. It sounded like a lot of her dislike for anyone not heterosexual and cis gendered came from her father, rather then her own thoughts.

Nodding, Ruby then reached forward and punched Yang lightly on the shoulder. "You could have told me before now, though. I could have helped out, ran interference."

With a slight chuckle, she finally cracked a smile. "I was gonna tell you in private the day we met up, but I was kinda... Put off."

"It's no big deal to me," Ruby told her with a shrug, though she did look a little uncomfortable - from her own confusion, rather than the reasons Weiss would have been. "Guess sometimes I have a brother now, and that seems pretty cool. Never had one before." Her smile was distinctly nervous. "Um, are you gonna beat up my dates for me if they 'try anything with your little sister'?"

And then there was another chuckle, as she wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her in, rubbing her fist into her hair. "Only if they're an asshole to you."

The returned laughter was slightly strained, but she did at least laugh. "That seems fair." Then her own arms squeezed Yang's middle. A few seconds after the embrace began, her muffled voice said, "I do have one question. How do you hide these boobs?"

"With great difficulty."

Was her only answer. That was a point. In her haste to leave Weiss's so quickly, she had left the binder in her room. Who knew how long it would take for her to get that back. But she had her own question:

"Hey... If you didn't sleep on the sofa... Then who's on there with Neptune?"

Then Ruby was whipping her face out of Yang's chest hastily. "Huh? I m-mean, why would you think I ended up with Neptune?"

"I don't mean like that. I meant... There was two people on that sofa when I looked. Who is-"

But that was answered as said figure leant up and stretched his arms out, yawning loudly, until he allowed his eyes to open. And that messy mop of hair could be recognised easily.

"Sun?!"

Ruby glanced over anxiously at Sun sitting up next to Neptune, who was also stirring. They were both shirtless, and there were random illustrations all over their muscled chests. Certain red splotches of skin made it clear they had been sleeping with their fronts pressed together.

"R-right. Well, see, it turns out Sun knows how to make this really, um, chocolatey mixed drink - and you know how much of a lightweight I am," Ruby giggled.

"You mean the... Choco-Storm?" The sleepy blonde asked following his yawn, finally opening his eyes properly. However suddenly they snapped open. Thankfully, the back of the sofa hid it from the girls, but he was quite a lot more then shirtless. And quickly he reached to cover the betweens of his legs. "U-uuuum... I think we can say, we all had too much to drink."

"We wha?" Clearly, Neptune was trying to wake up more fully when he slurred those words. Then he glanced down at something the sisters couldn't see, which seemed to finish the job. "WHOA, I- well, uh, okay then. No more of those Choco-Storms for me!"

"Why are you all being so loud?" This was Blake, coming out of her bedroom in a pair of Sun's boxers... but Ruby's tank top, which was slightly more stretched out across her chest than it would have been on the younger girl.

Right away, Yang was staring back and forth between the four. Whatever had happened the previous night, seemed to be a mystery. But certainly wild. "Ok so I can't leave you guys alone for more then one evening?"

"Sure you can," Blake said as her arms slid around Ruby's middle from behind, chin nestling into the crook of her neck. For her part, Ruby just started giggling and wouldn't stop, face a bright crimson. "Nothing bad happened, don't worry."

"N-nothing happened at all, Yang!" Ruby piped up, even though she was doing nothing to make Blake back off. "Just, um... some little stuff..."

"You're my 'little stuff' now," Blake teased mercilessly. Ruby groaned in dismay.

As much as Yang wanted to make a comment about 'the big brother rule', she could only smile. She knew Blake too well to make that threat, and knew very well if Ruby and her did do anything, she was in safe hands. The teasing would only go to the other blonde, as she made out she could see him fully. "Wow, with that it's no wonder Blake fancied a gal pal."

"Hey fuck you man!" He yelled, quickly using his tail to pick up a cushion and launch it in their direction, narrowly missing Yang's head.

"Seriously, bro," Neptune said from behind the couch, "Why aren't you wearing any pants? Still?"

"Maybe because I have them," Blake laughed, shaking her hips from side to side. "And I seem to remember one of you trying on mine? Was it you?"

"Not me," Neptune laughed nervously. "And what makes you think I'd have any interest in that, anyway?!"

"Oh..." Ruby pulled the front of her pyjama pants forward, then let them snap closed. "Um... found 'em."

"I leave for one night, and you guys have an orgy without me! Let down!" Yang couldn't help but now laugh loudly. Even if it was the most awkward of situations to come home to, she certainly was glad to be around loving friends and her sister.

It was now a case of waiting, to see if Weiss contacted her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for somewhat Transphobic conversation]

"So she just... Completely hid it? Like, bought a strap on and everything and just pretended to be a guy?"

Nora had began sipping her coffee, sitting on the sofa on top of her folded knees. Weiss had invited her over a few days after Yin and her encounter, to catch up, and to vent to someone other then Ruby. And so far, she was just as confused as Weiss. She knew a lot about transgender people, from knowing two herself; but this was something completely new.

"It just makes no sense..."

"Right?! I mean, isn't there some kind of... misrepresentation going on here? She fully presented herself as a real man to me, and now I find out this - only after we sleep together!" Even now, saying those words made a slight flash of nausea waft over her, but she could mostly force it down. "Don't I have a right to know who's in my bed? Doesn't that seem completely reasonable?!"

"Completely! I mean, fair enough if she was a trans guy, that's... Embarrassing to admit. But she's neither? She swaps? That makes no sense at all!" Placing her coffee back down on the table, she then lent closer toward Weiss, seeming desperate to hear more. "S-so... You actually slept with her then?"

"Yeah." Weiss sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "The sad part is, before I found out, it was..." Her voice lowered even more. "Really incredible. You can never repeat that, okay?"

"Well... They do say girls know how to make other girls get off best." Nora had to say, picking her coffee back up yet again. But before taking her sip she tilted her head. "... That... Confuses me even more. By doing that she doesn't even get off; what does she get out of it?"

"Oh, how the hell should I know? Obviously she has a few screws loose if she gets her kicks by running around, pretending to be a guy half the time!" Weiss leaned in. "And I knew there was something off about her when I met her as Yang, you know? She couldn't look me in the eye, and was all fidgety!"

"I still can't get over the fact she's Ruby's sister. I mean, shit, small world." Then she drank more of her coffee again. Even though Nora was relatively open minded, she seemed to not be very accepting of new things. At least not until she encountered them head on. "So... What are you gonna do now? You said she left her... Boob thing here."

That made Weiss grimace. Part of her felt some guilt about still having it, but another part was just grossed out that she had to deal with some weird  gender-bending garment that didn't belong to her. The hardest part was picking it up, and being hit with the strong, musky scent that she adored so much. It still made her weak in the knees before she flung it into the corner and began to cry again.

"Guess I'll take it over there sometime. Ugh, I don't even want to touch it again. The whole thing is just... I don't understand, and I don't want to understand, and I don't appreciate things happening this way and leaving me no choice but to have to think about it!"

"I can get that. I mean... Don't take this the wrong way, but you've kinda bonded with her because of that thing." And then another thought came to her mind. Without it, Yang couldn't be Yin. Essentially, she had half of this person hostage, at her house. She had ammo. "You know what you should do? Take it her back, but demand an explanation while you do."

Weiss laughed derisively as she took another sip of coffee. As she did so, she heard the sound of the front door opening but paid it no mind; Ruby's workout was probably just wrapping up, and she usually just ran inside to grab clean clothes and a towel before going to the showers. She was always forgetting to bring them with her and had to backtrack like that.

"The blonde bimbo already tried to explain. It just didn't make any sense; sounded like a bunch of nonsense. You really think she'll be any clearer if I give her a second chance at it?"

"You really buy it then? Come on, don't you wanna know the real reason? Hold 'Yin' to ransom, and I bet she'll come clean." Of course, Nora didn't even realise Ruby was back, and so didn't even stop to consider what she was advising Weiss to do. "Because if it was me, I've have given her a slap or two."

"Oh, don't think that didn't cross my mind!" Weiss snapped angrily. "If I wasn't too busy regurgitating my pasta, I might have really attacked her for tricking me into this, this... abomination of an encounter!"

"Wow," Ruby said from the doorway, causing Weiss to whip around. She was still in a black spandex shirt and shorts with red stripes, a ratty pair of red trainers completing her gym outfit. In one hand was a gym bag, and the other was on her hip in exasperation. "If I didn't know you any better, Weiss, I might think I should warn my sister about your violent tendencies."

Nora turned around toward her, finishing the last of her coffee. "Hey, you can't exactly defend her Rubes. She lied about who she was to get your friend into bed! I know she's your sister and all but that's the long and short of it."

"When did she lie? What lie did she tell?" And then she suddenly switched pronouns. "He said his name is Yin, and it is when he's a guy. Just because you didn't know he was born a girl doesn't mean he was trying to deceive you."

"Then why wouldn't she just tell me in the first place?" Not waiting for an answer, Weiss charged ahead. "Because she knew I'd react this way. So instead, she just played it up, hid her true gender. Maybe you don't want to believe there was a deception going on, but there definitely was."

Ruby frowned. "Not a deception. She's... he's new at being a boy, and he doesn't want to say 'Hey, I'm Yin and I was born a girl' literally every time he introduces himself. I mean, would you?"

"Yeah but you'd at least say 'hey, I'm actually a girl' before you sleep with someone. I mean, not everyone is comfortable with going to bed with a guy and finding a vagina you know?" Nora pitched in. Trying to be as gentle as possible with her wording, she added. "What does that make Weiss if she had a relationship with her, anyway? Gay? Bi? And you know what her dad is like!"

At that final sentence, Weiss slumped even lower in her chair. "Oh God... if he ever finds out about this, I'm going to be a smear on the pavement."

"Don't be so dramatic," Ruby sighed. "If you slept with a guy, it doesn't make you anything besides a straight girl."

"But she's not a guy!"

"He was when he was with you!" Ruby flung at her. "And he came home from your place sobbing and thinking you hate him, because even though he wishes he could just be a normal boy for you, he doesn't have that option! This is the body he was given and that's... that's the best he can do!"

Weiss drew back in horror, face pale and breathing rapid. Ruby really thought the situation was alright, that Yin, or Yang for that matter, was correct in decieving her. "Okay. I can't really be that surprised you sided with your sister, I get that; she's family. But you really don't see any problem with the way she did this? I had every right to know who I was sleeping with, and nothing you say will ever convince me otherwise!"

Ruby nodded very glumly. "Yeah, you do. But it's... he's new at doing this. He thought if he really believed in himself as a man, then he would be all you needed that way. And even though I do agree he should have told you before you had... sex..." Here she visibly shivered to rid herself of the mental image. "His holding that back was never because he wanted to hurt you, or didn't care about you. Because he does. So much - I don't think you know how much, Weiss."

"Not enough to give a real answer..." Nora quietly added, turning away just after as if to say 'but it's none of my business'.

"I still think you have a right to go, Weiss. To get the truth out of her. Or at least get an apology one way or another."

"Yeah, I agree with Nora. Except... go easy on her? Try to listen. Yin might be the one in love with you, but Yang really cares about you, too."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Do you even hear yourself? They are not two different people."

"No, not two different people. Just..." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "You know how when it's time for school, you're all business, totally focused on the work and answering questions? And then when we're just hanging out and watching a movie, you're laughing and teasing me, and acting snooty? It's just like that - those can seem like two totally different people, and they kind of are, but it's all part of Weiss. Just like Yin is part of Yang."

Weiss fell silent at this comparison for a few seconds. She wanted to scoff at it, to say it wasn't the same... except she really did feel like a completely different person when she was in "work mode". What if Yin really wasn't a complete lie?

"With all due respect, Weiss doesn't turn into Walter when she goes into work mode." Nora then getting back up, she swung her car keys around her finger. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift there."

"Thanks, Nora." She was halfway to the door before she turned back. "Oh, right... the boob-suppressor. Ruby, if you want to do me a big favour-"

"Uhhhh, no thanks," Ruby headed her off. "Regardless of this whole weird fight going on, I really don't want to touch anything that's touched my sister's tatas."

Snorting, Weiss went into her room. "Can't blame you for that one, I guess."

* * *

And that made thirty nine. Thirty nine job applications to various companies online. Over and over she had to enter the same details; name, gender, address etc. The same questions; what could she bring to the company? Why does she want this job? It was becoming monotonous, boring, depressing.

Not as depressing as the sight in Yang's bedroom. Her usually tidy room had fallen into disarray. Dirty clothes were strewn over the floor, objects were out wherever rather then in their proper place. And she hadn't moved from her bed for hours. The clothes she was wearing had been the same, day and night, for a few days. A long, baggy, yellow hoodie with her firey emblem on the back, hood covering her face; and medium length shorts. She hadn't showered, she hadn't left the apartment, she hadn't properly slept.

In a last ditch attempt for happiness, she opened her e-mails. Perhaps at long last her mother had replied, finally wanted to meet up. Maybe she would be wanted after all. But yet again, nothing. There was no response from the ever absent mother. Why was she even trying?

But the depressing moment ended when she heard a knocking at the door, causing her to finally place her laptop aside and head downstairs.

_'Probably Sun. Great, just what I need. Being depressed over a messy breakup and I get the full audio of my friends fucking. Awesome.'_

But when she swung open the door, her eyes snapped open. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Oh..."

"I believe this is yours."

The binder was dangling from Weiss's pale index finger, out there for the entire balcony to see. Of course, she was also holding a grocery bag in her other hand, which meant she had only just now taken it out.

"W-Weiss..." Taking the binder from her, she held it closer to herself. It was rather obvious she wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt and hoodie, as if she really was missing a part of her.

"Don't you have to actually put it on before it starts working?" When she got no reply, she sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you going to invite me in, or do you want the whole building to hear this conversation?"

Right away, her shoulders hunched up in nervousness. That was the last thing she wanted. And somehow, she believed she would. And so standing aside, she allowed Weiss the space to enter.

Bumping the door closed with her hip, she turned back to glare at Yang. At her feminine form, her disheveled appearance. The food stains on the front of her hoodie. It all seemed to make her eyes narrow even more.

"You know, my friend Nora told me I should hold that thing hostage, use it to get more information out of you. And I could have. I just don't want it in my possession any longer than necessary."

"H-hold it hostage?" It made no sense. What on earth could Yang have that she possibly wanted? Yes, she had a lot to blackmail her with, but Yang had nothing. "Why? What do you want from me?"

"The truth! I want to know why you saw me, and thought I'd be a good candidate for your... your weird experiment!" Already breathing hard just from those few barked words, she asked, "Do I give off some kind of... vibe?"

"Hey y-you came on to me! You approached me!" She called back, clenching her fists as she stood her ground.

"You were dressed like a man! You carefully laid a trap, and I... I just happened to be the girl who fell into it! Well, congratulations, you fooled me! Yay for you!" Tears began to leak down her face. "And now I have to live with the fact that I lost it to a girl for the rest of my life!"

"You didn't lose it to a girl, you lost it to a man." She instantly responded, having to shake her own head to prevent more tears forming. But before Weiss could speak again she interrupted.

"Do you think I want to be like this? That I want to feel like I'm in the wrong body half the time?! Do you think I-i want to be this bigengered Freak that their own mother now refuses to talk to?!"

That jogged something in her memory; it seemed as if Yin had mentioned that once before. But she pushed it aside. "No, Yang. You were born a girl, and you are a girl. Just because you have these... strange feelings that you should probably talk to a psychiatrist about doesn't mean you're a man. No matter how convincing you were, it doesn't change reality!"

"I KNOW THAT AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT!"

She finally bellowed at the top of her voice, tossing the binder as hard as she could toward the stairwell, not that it could make any impact. All she could do was breathe heavily from that point, tears streaming down her cheeks. Anger, sorrow, guilt; it all blended into one. One that left her as a mess.

Weiss had drawn back at the outburst, and was now merely gaping in disbelief. Yang wasn't just upset, not just annoyed at having been found out. This was a lot more, ran so much deeper. If Weiss wasn't so convinced that lesbians and such people were mentally ill, she would almost say that Yang was...

In love. What if their feelings were real, as Ruby had insisted? The way Yin had always doted on her, gone the extra mile to be what Weiss needed...   which was even further than she knew before, given that he had to put on special clothes. Cared for her. Been such a gentle lover.

"NO!" she screamed at both of them - her boyfriend-slash-girlfriend. And herself. "No, I won't... I can't accept this! Why couldn't you just be Yin? Why do you have to be a woman?! It's not fair, it's not... I can't stand it!"

All she could to was stare, stare as Weiss's own cheeks were beginning to grow wet with her tears, as she recovered her own energy again. This had effected her too, deeply. It took an impact on them both. But she still didn't understand. Not fully. So she said quietly.

"And you think I can?"

"Don't you talk to me! This was your decision - you created the perfect man and then took him away! You... will never, ever know how much this hurt me!" Wiping her eyes, she turned and snatched furiously for the doorknob, missing it several times. "Damn it!"

"I-I didn't mean to- this isn't... W-wait, Weiss, I!"

But it was too late, she had opened the door and high tailed it out of there into the dead of night, down the balcony stairs, out into the nearby pathways. Just when she thought the day could get no worse.

Pacing back into the living room, looking up slightly until she caught the sight of a mirror. Staring into her own reflection's eyes, she desperately searched for something. Anything. Something that could tell her she would be ok, and that she wasn't a freak. A miracle.

No such thing.

And with another enraged yell, she drew her fist back, only to punch her own reflection square in the middle of the face, very loudly shattering it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for Mild Threat]

Blake came pelting into her bedroom and within a few seconds had already assessed the broken mirror, the light cuts on Yang's knuckles. Pressing a hand against her neck, she whispered, "Hey... what happened?"

Breath still heaving heavily, more tears were building in the blonde's eyes. Even with her hand bleeding, she appeared to be numb to anything, even the loving touches of Blake. But after a short moment, she threw her arms around her, crying loudly into her shoulder and neck, entire body quivering.

Blake suppressed a "Here we are again" comment, instead just holding Yang close and petting her hair and back, whispering that it was going to be okay over and over. Privately deciding she was going to give Weiss a sound thumping at the next opportunity.

But that might not have to wait long. Her bow twitched back and forth as she caught a piercing shriek from somewhere outside. "Hey... hey Yang, did you hear that?"

Having to stop her sobbing to listen closely, there was shouting this time. It was inaudible, but sounded angry.

Her eyes snapped open. Weiss had no lift home, and at this time of night, no buses were running. She'd began to walk. And at the dead of night, it was deadly. She suddenly sprang into action, seeming not to even care about the broken glass as she sprang out of Blake's grip, heading straight for the door. She swung it open she listened carefully...

"Not another step!" Weiss was screeching. The sound seemed to be coming from at least a block away, and echoed off the edifices of the surrounding buildings. "I... my boyfriend is going to utterly destroy you!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see him around here, do you Merc?"

"Nope. Tell you one thing though, he's a lucky guy."

Unable to stand and listen to any more, suddenly Yang grabbed the first set of keys she could on the side, her bike keys, and raced downward as fast as she could. Weiss may hate her, but she wasn't about to sit around and listen to whatever horrible fate awaited her.

* * *

Weiss was lying on the ground in a dark, grimy alleyway, expression more angry than scared. She was unharmed so far, but the skirt was probably a loss; ripped and dirtied with what looked to be motor oil.

"I can take care of myself!" And with that, she lashed her boot upward toward one of them - however, it appeared they also had some form of combat training. The kick was caught and she was flipped backward into a pile of trash bags.

"You see, princess, if you'd have just handed over the bag like my friends Emerald and Mercury here asked you to, this wouldn't have to get messy, would it?"

The words came from a far taller man, wearing rather smart attire for a street thug. Not to mention, smoking a cigar. He was certainly the one who called the shots among the three of them.

Or more, the four of them. There was a much smaller girl, also behind the other two. She said nothing, but paced toward the heiress as she playfully flipped a butterfly knife in and out of it's sheath. Like it was a toy.

And the other two were advancing also, but what was more worrying was the command given.

"Hold her down. We need to teach her a little lesson."

Weiss's eyes squinted up at them as she struggled to sit up - but was grasped firmly by four hands the minute she succeeded. "What kind of lesson? You sick freaks had better not have anything disgusting in mind!"

"Wow," Emerald scoffed - or she assumed that was Emerald, given the greenish tinge to her hair. "You really think we're that weird? Nah... we're gonna work you over, but not in that way."

"Shame." The silver haired man began to smirk, keeping a firm grip on her arm to hold her back. Of course, it was rather difficult when she squirmed so much. "Oh you don't have to worry, Ice Queen. We're just going to..." Then he stared at her features. In particular, he noticed the scar across her left eye, a wound from a previous encounter or freak accident of some kind. Either way he began to chuckle. "Make you look a bit more symmetrical, is all."

To that, her only response was to gulp and blink up at him. The iron grip on her arms prevented any hope of escape. It's true that her vision survived the cut over her left eye, but that had been sheer good fortune; there could be no guarantee she would be so lucky a second time.

"Please don't do this," she breathed as the shorter woman's switchblade came closer and closer to her face. "There's n-no point in doing this... please!"

Suddenly, just as it seemed the woman was about to make a cut, a light blared down the dark alleyway. One incredibly bright light, that could only belong to some kind of car. Or in this case, a bike. And then it was followed by an engine revving loudly, and again, and again. Each time the bike itched closer, got louder. It was a clear warning sign for them to get away.

"Who's this road warrior?" Emerald grumbled, shielding her eyes with her free hand.

But Weiss knew. She would know the sound of that engine anywhere... and its rider. Even though she wasn't sure she believed it herself, the words came out of her mouth anyway. "Told you my boyfriend was going to kick your asses."

"Eh, he's bluffing."

But then the bike revved up one more time, and this time, actually came toward them, causing the others to quickly release their grip off of Weiss, and dart to the other side of the alleyway, narrowly missing as the bike skidded to a hault in front of her 'girlfriend'.

Whether she was or wasn't was now irrelevant, she only cared of her safety.

"Get on."

"Gladly!" With a quick front-flip, she landed herself neatly behind Yang and gripped her waist with both hands. "Let's lose the losers!"

"Just a minute here!" Emerald snapped, darting forward - but she was too late to do anything but catch a piece of Weiss's skirt, which came off easily from the earlier damage. Then they were long gone.

Yang wasted no time. Right away she drove at full pelt, dashing through alley after alley with little to no effort. But this was faster, more frantic then their last ride together. The engine was impossibly loud, making it hard to even think. They weren't headed back to Yang's. That would have been the easiest thing to do, and would be more convenient for the driver herself if what Weiss thought was true. If her intentions were truly in her favour. So where was she going?

Back to Weiss's. It was completely out of the way, ridiculous to travel there at this time of night, and Yang had nothing to owe to the woman. In fact, she owed him. And yet, she still headed that way.

If she truly was in this for just sick, twisted gain with her male self, why even do this at all?

The entire way back, Weiss never moved, never spoke. She only clung to Yang's back, shivering occasionally due to how chilled the wind made her - or from fear. Even by the time they coasted to a stop in one of the parking spaces nearest her dorm, she still had not spoken.

Neither did Yang. The only movement she made was to put the foot break on, and hop off the bike to hold still for Weiss to dismount. She didn't move her gaze, and half expected Weiss to just hop off and run inside.

But when she didn't move, she turned around, asking quietly. "Are you hurt?"

Still Weiss remained stock still, other than a very slight shake of her head. She wasn't getting off the bike, but she also wasn't doing anything else. Her eyes were cast downward, somewhere around Yang's stomach.

"Good."

Was all she said, continuing to wait perfectly still in her passenger's grip. It was as if she thought Weiss would hit her the instant she did. But when there was more silence, she quietly sighed, trying to look back. "Y-you don't have to see me again, if you wouldn't want to. I would understand. I'm just couldn't let them-"

"Take off your helmet."

Blinking a few times, she slowly reached her hands up to it, gradually pulling it off her mess of hair. And then placing it on the front of the bike. Gulping, she awaited for whatever Weiss was going to do.

A few seconds passed in silence. Then, in one swift motion, Weiss leaned up and wrapped her lips around Yang's, sliding against her body.

Her eyes snapped wide open. Weiss was... Kissing her. Weiss was kissing _her_! She wasn't kissing Yin, and she knew that. She knew and saw that she was sometimes female, or was right now, and yet she kissed her! She could only freeze completely, finding her eyes beginning to slide shut.

And just as quickly, the kiss ended when Weiss sat back and flicked Yang's ear - hard.

"Ow!" Quickly reaching to the back of her eat she covered it up, staring at the heiress. "What the hell?"

"Don't you kiss me like a girl!" Weiss growled, very, very angrily - and it was clear she was barely holding herself together. "You... you kiss me like Yin, you got that?! Make me f-feel Yin here!" But she didn't wait for an answer before throwing herself into another kiss, frenzied and desperate. Hungry.

This was insane. Even now Weiss was demanding another kiss, and was really going for it it seemed! All she wanted to do was please her, to show that she cared for her, despite all the anger and sadness. After a few more seconds she gave in to the command, a hand sliding into her hair and gripping a handful, whilst the other hand held her lower back. The movements of her lips then intensified, kneading back against hers desperately.

Weiss began to feel it, to feel her lover beneath the soft facade of the girlish form of Yang Xiao Long. Yin was real. He was buried, but they hadn't been lying about him being real. After several long seconds, she pulled back and pushed her face against Yang's neck, sobbing so hard that her entire body shook with each hiccup.

Yang held her closely, gently stroking her back in an attempt to calm her down. But it was quite the ordeal she had to go through. If she had been a second longer, they may have had to dash to the emergency room rather then back home. Perhaps that was why she was so clingy all of a sudden, merely the aftermath of shock. But for now, her safety was all she cared about. And that was shown as she stroked her hair, kissing the top of it.

These things only made the heiress cry harder; they were so tender and caring. She didn't deserve it after the way she had rejected Yang, no matter her reasons. Spurning someone who cared for her so much that she literally appeared from nowhere just to save her from a mob of violent thugs... could she be any more of a shallow human being?

"This makes me crazy," she finally breathed. "Who are you? Why d-do you... how can you be the man of my dreams if you're not even a man? I d-don't understand..."

As she continued to stroke the woman's hair, her own tears began to fall. It was clear she wanted this to be different, for Yang to be Yin always.

To always be the man of her dreams.

With a shakey voice, she whispered. "I wish I could be him for you, all the time. But I can't. I can't k-keep lying to myself when I f-feel different."

"But I don't want to be gay!" she growled, though now the anger was accompanied by her clinging to Yang, holding her as close as possible. "And I know th-that's not what it feels like to you, that you're just a guy who loves a girl, but I... I don't understand this, I grew up differently than you did, and... and I don't know what to do, or how to feel!"

She simply continued to pet the girl, nuzzling her face against the top of her head. They were both confused, both in themselves, and in how they felt for one another. She couldn't exactly go back in time and change herself into a man, nor could she change Weiss's childhood so she could understand more.

But when a brisk gale blew by, she began to pull away slightly.

"Let's just get you inside... I'll walk you up."

Unable to bring herself to answer directly, she merely stumbled away from the bike and inside, climbing the stairs to their place. When Yang started to pull away at the doorway she half-dragged her inside instead, shutting the door behind them.

"Please stay?" she whispered softly. "Just... just for tonight. I c-can't- after they tried t-to..."

Taking a few deep breaths, she finally nodded. It was the best decision, even if it only meant more confusion. They didn't give her a physical scar tonight, but they had mentally.

"Sure. Do... Do you want me to sleep down here on the sofa?"

"No." Then she second-guessed her self. "I mean, yes, that should be fine." Then she squeezed her eyes shut. "P-please, I'm sorry, I... I want you in the room with me, I'm just n-not sure how it's going to go..."

"Oh..."

Holding completely still, she looked down to the floor again. Was this a good idea when they were so confused and upset?

"... I-if you think that'll make you feel safe, then sure."

"What's going on?"

The unexpected voice belonged to Ruby, who of course would be home. Weiss tensed at hearing it but could not bring herself to pull away despite that. She merely held as still as possible, as if that would make her invisible.

Looking over to her sister, who of course was in her bed clothes, she tried to pull a small smile. It was clear they were both very upset, considering Yang still had wet cheeks from tears.

"We... Got into a bit of a scuffle with some thugs. We're ok though."

"Oh my God, really?!" Darting over, she anxiously looked them over, despite Yang's reassurances. "I mean, I saw you standing there looking all sad and just figured... y'know, hard conversations and stuff! What happened?"

"Well..."

And then looking down to Weiss, she noticed how much she continued to shiver. This wasn't the time, not now.

"I'll tell you in the morning. She's... Still shook up."

Ruby nodded as she tried to absorb that. "Oh... um, okay." As Weiss dragged Yang upstairs, she called after them, "Glad you're not hurt!"

"Text Blake and let her know I'm here!" She called back from the landing, following Weiss to her bedroom as she was pulled along. Never did she think she was going to be back here again. Back to the unusually tidy room of Weiss Schnee.

Once the door was shut, Weiss wasted no time in pushing her down on the bed, kissing her again, trailing her hands along her neck and digging in with her fingernails. She crawled on top of her body, writhing back and forth and growling low in her throat.

Yang didn't even know what was happening anymore. One minute, Weiss wasn't wanting to be gay, was getting upset over that fact. The next, they were back on the bed, kissing deeply, intimately. And she surrendered to it completely, kneading her lips back against Weiss's furiously, powerless to stop it. So she didn't. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, gripping the fabric on her back in an attempt to get more.

The minutes stretched on as they tackled each other with equal ferocity, rolling around in the sheets, hands grasping, breath hot. When one of Yang's well-muscled thighs found its way between hers, she spasmed in alarm, but also caught it between her own and held fast.

"You... you still f-feel so good..."

"Y-you never stopped..."

She breathed back, before pulling her back in for more kissing.

There was one difference between Yin and Yang; their levels of dominance. Even though Yin played the roll of dominance who knew what he wanted, Yang certainly proved the "Subby Yang" comments Neptune made to her to be right. Yin would have overpowered Weiss and turned them over, pinned her arms above her head and had his way with her. But Yang didn't. Yang merely received. And she enjoyed each and every moment.

That seemed to frustrate Weiss, even while it intrigued her. Every few seconds of tangled lips and hips she would stop and growl again, digging her nails in harder and harder as she began to buck against the thigh as if it were an afterthought, an unconscious action.

That was interesting. Even though Yang had never slept with any other woman but Weiss, had any encounter in this way, she knew what the woman was doing. She was getting herself off, on her leg no less. This was incredible.

Her hand simply grasped her backside, aiding in her thrusting as each time she pulled her inward. Unless Weiss gave it to her, she wasn't going to receive any pleasure from this. And she didn't care, as long as Weiss got what she wanted.

Finally, when the orgasm seemed to be building, Weiss drew back and grabbed Yang by the lapels of her hoodie, shaking her very slightly as her hips continued to slam down over and over. Her eyes were wild and her face flushed, sweat slick on her neck and forehead.

"Why don't you stop me?!" she snapped. "Why... don't you take control, push me down?! Yin would do that! Yin w... why am I doing this with Yang?!"

She didn't know what to do. Weiss wanted Yin, and only Yin it seemed. She didn't want Yang, didn't even want to be sleeping with her. But Yin wasn't here now, it was just her, her burried in a hoodie she hadn't washed for days.

And yet... She didn't stop herself. She had every chance to, but she didn't. She kept going against her leg, even as she was growling angrily. Maybe she did want Yang as well despite her insistence. But she didn't know how else to respond, other then to dig her nails into the fabric of her underwear.

"Don't do this!" Weiss kept going as she continued to shake her, to drive more burning heat into her sex, rubbing it raw with every movement. "Don't... be so sweet, so soft! I c-can't handle that, I w-want to be sweet back to you but I'm just... so... ANGRY!"

How could she possibly reason with Weiss when she was like this? She needed roughness, needed for her lover to return, something to calm her down. But after the events in the alleyway, she couldn't. She didn't want to be someone who pinned their lover down after a traumatic ideal, she wanted instead for Weiss to just vent herself, even if it was through furious sex.

The only way she could think to help was to use her spare hand, darting to her other buttock. With a tight grasp, she pulled them apart slightly.

"AH!" Both of Weiss's eyes flew open when she felt that; felt herself being opened more to the thick, muscled limb up against herself. "Oh God, I- nnhh, Yang! Do you know wh-what you're doing to me?! How do you know how to do this?!"

"B-because... I know you!" She growled, continuing to push her downward whilst holding her open. She knew her orgasm was going to hit soon, it had to. And even as she tried to help Weiss over the limit, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop her tears from forming.

"B-because Yin cares about you... I care about you... And I want to b-be... What you want!"

It was unbelievable to Weiss that merely rubbing herself against Yang's leg - through clothes, no less! - was about to bring about the same level of joy that Yin's thick sex had. Even if the sex turned out to be artificial, it was her first time and it had driven her into an entirely new plane of ecstasy. "Yang!" she whimpered quietly at first as the pleasure came to a boil. Then louder, stronger. "YANG!"

Finally, as Weiss began to climax, she pulled her against her firmly a few more times, attempting as best she could to allow the woman to ride out her orgasm.

With all things being considered, Weiss did very little in regards to trying to stop. She was given no end of chances, even from when Yang offered to go back home or sleep on the sofa. There had to be something there, something other then tolerance. She wanted to ask why, but the fear of it was too much. She feared what the answer would be. And so she simply allowed for Weiss to finish herself, waiting for her to come down.

By the time she did, she was sobbing quietly again, but it was weakened, devoid of any real strife, or terror, or anger. She was just drained, emotionally wrung out. Falling to one side, she landed beside Yang, her legs still curled around the thigh but more loosely.

"I... I'm so..."

Tilting her head toward her, she listened out for what the heiress had to say. More anger? That's what she expected, for her to suddenly tell Yang to leave for not taking on her Yin persona in that moment. Hesitantly she asked "s-so...?"

Weiss looked up at her, expression frightened, dismayed. Flabbergasted. How could she expect her to say anything more? To be able to put into words everything that was careening around in her own mind? And then there was Yang's resigned, forlorn expression, despite the colour in her own cheeks. As if she wanted to do whatever she could for Weiss and expected absolutely nothing in return. That might even have been the case.

"I... I'm confused... because that felt so good, and I didn't think it could, not with you being... being Yang... today." She swayed visibly at admitting that part. "But it shouldn't, I should have hated it, and instead... God, what is the matter with me?!"

"Weiss..." She whispered, allowing the woman a moment to regain her breath. Exhausted could easily be a word to describe her at this stage, both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Do you see what I mean now?" She asked honestly, hunching her shoulders. "You don't make the choice... It just is. It's who we are."

"So it must be who I was. Even before, since I... since out of everyone in that club, I picked you." Rubbing her face, she looked up at the blonde, eyes pleading but distant. "H-how many of you are there? What I mean is, how common is your situation, or whatever you'd call it?"

"Bigender?"

But at that answer she sighed, staring into what seemed to be thin air at the other side of the room. It was a slightly touchy subject.

"It's really rare. Like... Being transgender, as in a girl being born with a dick or a guy being born like me is more common, but that's like, one percent of everyone on Remnant. People like me? Even less... That's why no one's ever heard of it, and thinks it's fake. They don't understand."

"Yeah. I didn't think so, otherwise I would have... I don't know, learned about it more before." She shrugged helplessly, tears streaming again, even though she wasn't sobbing or anything at present. "So... out of all those normal straight men in the club that night, I made a beeline for the one 'bigender' person? I... that really has to say something about me, doesn't it?"

It could have. Even as Yin, he had a few feminine features. Anyone could easily pinpoint him as the 'bottom' if they were to know of his relations with men for example. But it never put Weiss off, in fact, she seemed to like it. In the end, she simply shrugged her shoulders, letting out a small chuckle.

"Maybe it really was a starsign thing."

"Like... how does this work?" Weiss said more softly as her hand glided up Yang's hip. "Do you like to be touched here? Or maybe you only do when you're Yin? I'm... I don't know, this is all pretty new to me..."

With a shakey breath, she looked down as to what Weiss was doing. She really was trying this time, trying to understand their differences. And the gentle touches helped especially well.

"I-I like gentle touches... Or just being dominated as Yang. B-but..."

Something was holding her back, which was made obvious when she held Weiss's hand to stop her. This, all over again.

Seizing as if burned, she drew her hand back an inch or two from the hip. "What? What is it, what did I do wrong?"

Instead, she found herself just staring into the woman's eyes. A dazzling blue, one she didn't really notice before, even as Yin. And this time, she could return everything. She could return her utmost honesty, her feelings, and how much she cared without holding back. And even though the two met on lust alone, she felt more emotional connection then that. Someone she wanted to always make happy, to care for, to start a future with. And she didn't want to rush. Especially not after their night.

So she simply shuffled closer, wrapping one arm around her and loosely entwining their legs.

"C-can... Can I just hold you tonight?"

At those words, Weiss only seemed to grow smaller. After just a few seconds though, she nodded and snuggled up to Yang's side, burying her face in her neck.

Sliding both of her arms around her, she began to stroke her hair gently, occasionally running her fingers through it. Even after a few minutes, her heart rate slowed a significant amount, calming her right down. Just want they both needed after the ordeal.

"Yang, I'm still... not sure about all of this," Weiss whispered a few minutes later, voice so fragile it sounded as if it were made of spun glass. "But... for what you did tonight, in the alley... I'll never be able to thank you enough."

With those words, she just squeezed her a little tighter, not even bothering to open her eyes again. She didn't have to.

"I'm just so glad you're safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [No content warning, just a reminder this fic was pre volume 3, before any Winter info]

A loud ringing disturbed Weiss's slumber, much to her overwhelming displeasure. Couldn't the world see she was busy? Shouldn't they all be respecting that?

As she dragged herself out of bed to fetch the scroll from her bedside table, she began to realise something was slightly off. Firstly, she was tucked into her bedsheets much tighter than she usually would be. Also, when did Mr. Bunbun end up in bed with her? He had been perched on her dresser ever since she moved into the dorm, other than the odd night when she was especially homesick.

"H-hello?" she grumbled into the scroll once she had finally managed to answer the call.

"Welcome to the land of the living, late night out?" The voice was easily recognised. It was grumpy, arrogant, and was simply the worst thing to wake a person up. Especially when his voice sounded exceedingly annoyed today. "I've just had your monthly bank statement."

That was better than a slap in the face with ice cold water. "Have you, Father? What about it?"

"Let's see here... I certainly hope Juniors Joint is a study area... Oh and how about, Lily's Bistro? These sound like the places a girl with no respect for all her father pays for her would go." It was clear his voice was rather angry, and that he had the list right in front of him, reading through but by bit. "I want an explaination. Now."

Weiss's veins ran cold as she finally began to think more deeply about what had happened. Those were places where she met with Yin. And Yin was...

That's right. She was some sort of lesbian now. As of yesterday, incredibly enough.

"Those... are restaurants," she began slowly, trying to stave off cold sweats and panic attacks. Where did Yang go? Why was she still alive, instead of being struck dead by some kind of vengeful deity after what she had done the night previous?

"They are, are they? Am I to assume that 'Chambre Rouge' is also a restaurant. There is a particularly raunchy item on this list, of which I would rather not have read that you owned."

"Father," Weiss ground out through clenched teeth, knowing that her face was now beet red, "Why are you pawing through the contents of my bank statement in the first place? Were you lying when you told me coming to Beacon made me an adult? If so, then why bother saying it if you're only going to treat me like a child a single term later?"

"It's my money, and when you're out of term, you're under my roof." He seemed to spit back, before sighing lowly. "I have a business trip in Vale next week, and when I meet you again, you are going to explain this properly."

"I'll explain it properly now," she snarled, even though she was sure she was more angry at her circumstances than she was at her father - no matter how much he deserved to be cut down to size. "I'm allowed to eat at any restaurant that serves food, and to buy any underwear that covers my body. If you don't want to know what underwear I have, don't read my bank statement, don't go pawing through my drawers, and don't look up my skirt. Is that satisfactory?!"

Without waiting for an answer, she ended the call and tossed her scroll carelessly onto the bed. Now that she had sorted her father...

Yang. Yang was her lover. Her roommate's sister - sister, not brother. Or only a brother sometimes, which was even harder to understand than the rest of it.

Why did she have to feel so wonderful up against her body? On her mouth, in her bed? Twice now, that bed had held the two of them up while she found her orgasm. Never had her body felt so good as it had with Yin that first night, and even the previous one with Yang had been far above "good". One night each with the two halves of the blonde, and each one got a resounding thumbs up.

Against her will, through a fog of nausea, just thinking about Yang was beginning to heat her up all over again. Well, mostly it was Yin she was thinking about - his riding leathers, firm muscles, cocky attitude... the Yang side of the equation didn't hold quite as much appeal.

Though her leg was still appealing enough, she thought against her own will. Miserably, she looked down at her tattered skirt, the only evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened the night previous. There was no trace of Yang in the room at all; not even her boots. Where did she go?

The sounds from downstairs answered that question. Muffled words with familiar voices. The two sisters were downstairs, both talking about what had happened the previous night.

Yang had made sure to do this when Weiss was out of the way, especially since she had suffered the brunt of the ordeal. And as they both had their own morning coffee she continued.

"So I raced her back home, didn't even think about it. I don't even have shoes on, that's how much I rushed." She gestured such a fact as she stretched out her leg toward her, wriggling her toes.

"Yeah," Ruby snickered as she dunked a cookie in her coffee cup. "And it shows - you should probably wash up." Then, right after taking a huge bite, she said in a muffled voice, "But I'm super glad you were there for Weiss. I mean, I'm more glad you're okay, of course, but you're my sister!"

"Yeah... Maybe I should. I mean... Look at me." Leaning back in her chair, she forced her hands into her hoodie's oversized pockets, staring back down at the ground. It was the same hoodie Weiss found her in, dotted with various food stains, creased to no end. Not to mention the cuts on the bottoms of her feet from the glass. They weren't as bad as the cuts on her fist however, which she had hidden away.

"I kinda just... Shut down over the past few days."

Nodding, Ruby drank enough of her coffee to capture the floating bit of cookie that had fallen off. "You can use our shower. I mean, I might, um, burn that hoodie if I were you by now, but you can also try to use the laundry downstairs for it?"

"If you'd be ok with that, then I'll take you up on that offer. I'm... A little embarrassed to ask Weiss about it." Drawing one of her hands out so she could scratch the back of her head, through her unusually greasy hair, she tried to pull a smile. It was uncertain, of course.

"Some partner she's stuck with, huh?"

Ruby's smile turned to more of a grimace. "Hey, don't be like that. I've known you my whole life, and you're a real catch." Then she thumbed toward the door just off the living room. "Help yourself; and you can borrow some of my undies if you don't wanna do the dirty-on-clean thing."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't exactly wanna wear my sister's undies."

And getting herself up to quickly finish her coffee, she ran her hand through her hair again to keep it away from her face, until she walked up the stairs toward the shower room.

Weiss heard the door shut from where she was pacing in her bedroom, mind racing. All of her thoughts were insane, circular ones, anwyay: that she couldn't be gay if she liked men, but if she liked a man who was also a woman didn't it mean she was, et cetera. Was that Ruby turning on the shower? No, Ruby never took morning showers.

Was Yang still here?

That single thought sent an odd thrill into her stomach. Yang hadn't run off, she just woke up earlier. But would she really just help herself to their shower like this? It bore further investigation. Scooping up some clean underthings and one of her sleepshirts, she quickly padded down the hall and turned the knob as quietly as she could...

* * *

 

"Daaaadyyyyy, I want the lobster! Why can't I have it, why not, why not?!"

They had been at the restaurant for all of fifteen minutes and already Winter Schnee had large crocodile tears clinging to the ends of her eyelashes. Long ago, she had learned how to turn them on and off as needed, and this was no exception. Her voice wasn't very loud yet, but it could get that way rather quickly if her displeasure continued.

"Because you are allergic to shellfish, darling."

The man rather quickly answered, not looking up from the menu to even make eye contact with his daughter. He had promised her any meal she desired, but of course, that was off the menu. Both due to price, and because of her allergies. "Unless you want to bloat like a balloon?"

The girl's large eyes, slightly more greenish than her elder sister's, squeezed shut in mortification at the mental image. "But I want to eat it anyway! Can't you do something about this stupid... 'allergy' thing?!"

The uninterested sigh seemed to say everything as he continued to look, only diverting his attention back to his scroll occasionally. Seemed his daughter was ranked much lower in priorities, as per usual.

"No Winter, you can't have it. Just pick something else, your sister will be here soon."

"Stupid Weiss," she muttered as she glanced down the menu, knowing that she had lost - this time. The tactics that usually worked on her mother only seemed to have a fifty per cent chance on the other parent. "She could have lobster if she was here."

"Of course I could," Weiss announced from right behind her sister. "My genetics are obviously stronger, since I don't have that particular allergy."

"WEISS! You know I hate it when you do that!" Several nearby patrons shushed the younger girl, but she merely glared at them as if challenging them to say anything else.

"Ah, there you are at last." Although it seemed to be a friendly tone, it was typical for Weiss's father, to somehow pick fault at anything either of his daughters did. Even if she was on time, he would indicate she was late, or untidy, or something else. Nevertheless, he offered the only pulled out chair left to her, attempting to show interest as he finally lowered his menu. "How are your studies going?"

"Swimmingly," she said airily as she sat down primly. "Though the art professor seems to think I have little aptitude for creating, despite my keen eye for finding it. It is an elective, of course, so I may drop the class rather than have a B+ on my record."

"Perhaps it requires further concentration, but I've never really cared for art. So long as your grades are stable for the more important things, that is the main thing." He then rudely turned behind him, clicking his fingers in the air to summon a waiter to their table. It didn't even matter to him that Weiss hadn't ordered yet it seemed.

"Well, I'm doing just fine in art class," Winter inserted into the conversation. "In fact, I have top marks - and a piece on display in the media centre."

A sardonic smile in place, Weiss pretended to coo. "Woow, look at you! The media centre of a school! You've really made it now!"

"Daaaddyyy, Weiss is poking fun at my obvious talent!"

"Behave you two. Honestly, you're more then old enough." The man glared toward them for a moment, that was until the waiter finally wandered over after noticing the rude clicking. Somehow, Weiss's father had the ability to annoy everyone around him it seemed.

"Now, what was it you two were after? And Winter, you are not allowed the lobster."

Growling in the back of her throat, she tried to recover quickly so as not to seem too terribly bratty. "I'll have the veal scallopini with light sauce and a side order of french fr- I mean, an Atlas salad."

"Splendid," Weiss sighed as if completely disinterested. "And I'll have the lobster tail with fresh greens and breadsticks."

"HEY, no fair!" Turning pleading eyes on their father, she begged, "Don't let her do that, not with me sitting right here and I can't have any!"

"Girls please!"

He quickly snapped, glaring at them both to keep them in line again. And then immediately he turned back to the waiter. "And I'll have the house steak, cooked medium-rare. And I will be checking."

"Of course, sir."

Once writing down everyone's orders, he made his way back to the kitchen, finally giving mr Schnee the chance to do what he had ventured to Vale for, discussing Weiss's finances.

"Now, Weiss. Do you care to explain why you seem to be spending quite a few nights going to these "restaurants"?"

"Not really." When her father merely continued to glare at her, she shrugged. "Not every evening needs to be spent over piles of textbooks, Father. It's unhealthy, and I came to appreciate a night out here and there."

"I'm more concerned that it's clubs you're doing this in. Do you even know what happens in there?" However, upon glaring at her, he noticed something in particular that made his blood boil. A mark on his daughter's neck. A particularly suspicious mark, that couldn't be taken for anything else. "From the looks of it, you do."

Weiss folded her arms across her chest. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh," Winter giggled when she noticed it, as well. "It means my sister's been up to no goooooood..."

"What? Is there something on my face?" But just as she was about to reach for her purse, she remembered: Yang had marked her. There was a glowing red example of what she had been up to yesterday, when she had met her lover in the shower.

It took all of her willpower not to stumble over words or otherwise act alarmed. How could she have forgotten about it?! Yes, she had noticed it while getting ready and had smiled at the memory, but somehow simply hadn't given any thought to anyone else seeing it, or what they would think when they did. That was certainly coming back to bite her now.

The sudden realisation in his daughters eyes told him everything. Yes, he now knew. Perhaps not how much, but he was now well aware his daughter hadn't been focusing entirely on her studies, and was in fact after other activities. Those that he frowned upon and had always told her he would until she was married. "So, do you care to explain?"

Trying her best to scrape together what was left of her dignity, she raised her water glass and spoke from behind it. "Not particularly."

"Come on," Winter needled, both delighting in torturing her sister and genuinely curious. "Spill! Who is he, what's he like?"

"I would certainly like to know who my daughter's potential suitor is as well. Since I seem to be paying for his meals..." He didn't even mention the lingerie this time. Had they been at home in private, he would have right away, and been shouting at her to boot. Perhaps spilling the beans was the lesser punishment.

"You'll meet anyone worth meeting when the time is right. Certainly you can appreciate that appropriate time must pass for planning?"

Behind her casual words, Weiss's mind was racing. She had just barely begun trying to accept Yin as also being Yang, and that she might be ever so slightly lesbian deep beneath her heterosexual surface. Now, she had to consider the possibility of him meeting her father! And they had barely gone on three dates, unless having an argument and being rescued counted as a romantic evening. What a mess she had landed herself in this time!

"I'm more concerned for your grades then I am for a... Mere boy." He seemed disgusted with himself at uttering such words. This wasn't something he wanted for his daughter when she went abroad to study, certainly not when she was meant to be studying and getting her life together. The fact that he seemed to have been paying as well bought up alarm bells. It meant he was poor, a potential disgrace to the family. "But seeing as we are on the subject, what's his occupation?"

Weiss opened her mouth to say "currently unemployed", then closed it again. That would not go over very well with the lord of a multinational empire. Sipping at her water, she weighed her options more carefully for a moment before she said, "He's a driver."

"Like a chauffer?" Winter asked, crinkling her nose. "Not a very impressive job."

"It's not his job that needs to be impressive." Turning back to her father, she told him quite evenly, "He makes me feel safe and cared after. And we aren't eloping tomorrow; it's only been a few dates."

"I would still rather know what the boy who is doing that to my daughter looks like." He gestured to the mark again. This was potentially dangerous grounds, she knew full well that Mr Schnee didn't approve of anything being taken from him, even if it was something that had a choice in the matter. And if he wanted to know what her partner looked like, it meant only trouble should Yang fail to seem a good example.

"And you will, in good time." That wouldn't be enough. "He's a few inches taller than me, blonde. Strong. I don't really know what you want from me, it's not like I'm keeping him in my pocket and can toss him out onto the table!"

"I want to make sure that this... This fling will not impact on your work." It seemed he was terribly unimpressed with his daughters attitude. The way he considered it; if he were someone he'd approve of, Weiss would have told him so on the phone, rather then bought lingerie and allowed herself to be marked.

Similarly, though her stomach was tied in knots, Weiss was not impressed with his grandstanding and tone of voice. "Then I suppose you'll just have to wait for my marks at the end of the semester. After all, that's the real proof, isn't it?"

"Whooooo," Winter intoned quietly, waiting on the edge of her seat for how this would play out.

The man only narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that anger was welling up, and he wasn't going to take this much longer. In a quiet voice, he managed to say to her through his teeth. "If that is the attitude you'll have, young lady, I'll drag you home before semester even finishes for us to find out."

"You'll try." Before he could say anything more, she followed up with, "Yes, I'm grateful that you have funded my education, but please don't misconstrue that as meaning I'm a little doll you get to yank around in any direction you so choose. At the end of the day, as long as I'm working hard at my studies, the rest of my time should be mine to do with as I please, should it not?"

"You are forgetting that as my daughter, your actions reflect on this company. And I will not have my reputation tarnished by some little-"

But before he could finish, the food arrived. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have whilst they were in the company of others, but unfortunately there was no alternative.

However, this was something Weiss knew full well. So the corner of her mouth turned up in a mischievous smirk as she asked, "Some little what? I'm curious what you think of a person you've never even met before. It says a lot about someone, the default image they have of people in their mind."

Instead of responding this time, he tended to his food. Right away, he sliced the steak, making sure to check it was cooked just as he requested. Not that he would demand it to be changed now, not after his daughter had managed to show him up.

But seemed something else would show Weiss up, as there was a buzzing in her pocket. Said boy has messaged her.

_Yo, handed out those extra resumè's around like you said, you nearly done babe?_

Holding the scroll quite low, Weiss hurriedly tapped out a response:

_Yes gimme abt 15 more mins, dad is being excruciating!!!_

However, the message didn't go entirely unnoticed. As she typed, Winter leaned far to one side, as if merely stretching out her back. She didn't have much time to do anything other than read the name at the top: "Yin". Then Weiss was tapping "send" and she had to sit up to avoid detection.

"Hmm... It's basic. They certainly don't rear the cow like Atlas farmers do." The man critiqued his meal, seeming to put up with what he had ordered rather then ask for new. But him complaining meant he wasn't looking at Weiss at least, or her scroll.

Which buzzed again.

_That bad, huh? Well I might be able to cheer you up; Blake's out tonight so we got the whole flat to ourselves ;)_

That, however, Winter managed to glimpse. Seemed Weiss's luck was not about to improve anytime soon. Even while the younger girl's ears turned slightly pink at the implications of what that message would mean - and it seemed likely, given the hickey on her sister's neck. Even more entertaining was seeing the ears above said neck warm up, which made Winter want to laugh. They were both embarrassed to be thinking about the same thing!

_Cool cool well g2g ttyl_

With that brief response, Weiss tucked her scroll away and cleared her throat. Hastily, she grabbed for a fork and shoved a large bite of greens into her mouth, chewing furiously. Anything to distract herself from thinking about what Yin might want to do to her in the near future.

"My salad isn't particularly green either..." The man continued to pick fault after fault with his meal, which, despite all his insults, he seemed to be scoffing down. Anyone would guess that he really did enjoy it, and just liked making a fuss. Thankfully, it stopped him from noticing the two blushing girls opposite him, as he merely added. "Next time, we're eating out in Atlas. I'd rather eat that "Reddy's" garbage then suffer this any longer."

"You don't mean that for a moment," Weiss managed as soon as she had swallowed. "This might not be up to the standards of the finest in Atlas dining, but at least it's passable."

"I wouldn't know," Winter murmured. "Someone wouldn't let me get what I wanted."

"Fine!" Weiss burst out in exasperation, cracking the carapace and getting a large bit of lobster meat on her fork, which she held out to Winter. "Go on,  have some! Just don't blame me when you swell up like a bratty balloon!"

"Maybe I will!" Winter began to lean closer to the tantallising bit of expensive food.

"ENOUGH!"

The man yelled loudly, slamming his hand downward onto the table to exaggerate his cry. Which seemed to draw the attention of other customers, exactly what he didn't want.

Glaring at Winter first, he muttered. "You, no Lobster, I would rather not deal with that also. And you..." He then turned to Weiss, eyes seething with rage. "Grow up and be a Schnee."

That comment caused Weiss to narrow her eyes. There were many ways she wished to respond, and not all of them were verbal. However, she had no desire to draw attention to herself. Something she had inherited from her father, even though he seemed to be setting a poor example lately. Even Winter, who was less adept at holding her tongue, sensed that she had pushed far enough and concentrated on her own salad.

By the time they all reached dessert, nothing much had improved in the mood over the Schnee table. The patriarch was still asking pointed questions about her life, backing off if Weiss stonewalled him. Even Winter asked a few herself, mostly about what her "boyfriend" looked like or if he was a good kisser. On the last one, she wanted to melt and slide under the table rather than be there another minute.

And perhaps she didn't. There was one more buzz of her scroll, even when she had told him that she would speak to him later. Either he was asking for a punch in the jaw next they met or...

_Your chariot awaits, Madame._

Nodding to herself, Weiss fell to finishing the last few bites of her mousse slightly faster than she would have otherwise. As she was doing so, Winter was winding up a story.

"...so they threw about thirty water balloons at us, and there was nothing we could do to save ourselves from being drenched!" she was babbling. "All the boys wouldn't stop looking at Rainbow Regality because, well, she wasn't wearing a bra." Then, in a low and offended voice, she added, "A few of the girls were eyeing her, too."

The man turned up his nose at that comment, finding himself pushing away he last part of his chocolate fudge cake. He hadn't changed one little bit it seems. "Those women are disgusting if they were eying her in such a way."

Weiss felt herself freeze halfway through dabbing at her mouth. This was something she had been dreading coming up, and here it was. Should she simply play along, or speak out? It was a difficult decision.

One only made worse when Winter kept going. "Oh, I know. I mean, whatever they want to do is their business, but can't it stay their business? Do they have to be like that right out in the open that way?"

"It's an abomination, simple as that. They'll never be happy if that's the life they choose anyway." The conversation only continued. Right down the path Weiss was trying to avoid. This meant meeting Yin was definitely off the cards unless he could make the look absolutely flawless. Still, he fooled Weiss, perhaps it would work...

And then Mr Schnee noticed his daughter quickly getting ready. "And where are you off to?"

"To meet 'some little', of course." Sighing, she did actually push back from the table. "And you have not made me feel all that comfortable this evening, so I thought perhaps we might try again fresh tomorrow - unless you're back home to Atlas tomorrow?"

"It depends on your mother. She wanted to come, but had something today. You may be just meeting her alone for dinner tomorrow." For Weiss, that was good news. Her mother was much more calm about matters then mr Schnee was for a start! Not to mention, she was accepting, understanding. She would probably be one who Yin could meet without any fear of judgement at all in fact.

"Splendid. Be sure to let me know which direction things swing." Nodding to Winter, she walked briskly but not hurriedly toward the exit.

"Um, Father, I need to use the little girls' room," Winter announced rather suddenly, pushing to her feet. "Can I be excused?"

Simply nodding, he turned his gaze back to his scroll again. Once more, business over and over, nothing else seemed to matter...

But outside was someone who rarely thought of business, someone who waited against their bike, head held high, hands placed on the back of his head. Thank goodness, today was a Yin day.

"There you are!" Weiss sighed in moderate relief as she jogged over to the motorcycle. "I thought you were supposed to pick me up down the block from the restaurant."

"I got bored, finished for the day." He smiled, straight away taking her into his arms as he pulled her in a quick circle, ending such a move by kissing her cheek. "Missed you!"

"Missed you, too," she breathed against his chin, trying not to giggle. "So, we're all set? There won't be any... interruptions?"

"Nope, Blake's out, so Sun and Neptune won't be over. You, and I..." With those words he moved one hand downward, smirking as he grasped one buttock through the fabric of her dress. "Have an entire evening to get frisky..."

Casting a fleeting glance over her shoulder as she giggled nervously, Weiss kissed his cheek quickly and whispered, "Sounds like a plan." Then she swung onto the back of his motorcycle and looped her arms around his waist, pressing into his back firmly. "God, I'm so ready for this!"

"What? For the bike ride or cuddling me?" He chuckled, starting up the engine to get ready to leave. But as he paced for a better place to start their journey, he didn't notice the prying eyes on them both. They were being watched.

"I can't believe he grabbed her butt!" Winter was hissing from her perch behind a large bush in the foyeur. Even from there, she could easily copy down Yin's license plate number into her scroll for further research later. "Right out here in front of everybody! What kind of boys is she dating, anyway?!"

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

"...so I really had no option but to storm out of there," Weiss was grousing less than an hour later. "I mean, honestly! How dare he make all those sweeping judgments about you, and then be his usual bigoted self on top of it? You'd think he could at least be insufferable on one topic at a time!"

"He hasn't even met me and he's saying all that? Wow..."

There were no words Yin could even say. Instead, he just listened. Even if she was commenting earlier about everyone being out, about the night they were going to have; the two had simply cuddled up on the sofa. The TV on a quiet volume in the background with nothing interesting on, both laying over the full length of it with Yang at the bottom, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman laying on her front.

"I'm sorry, but your dad's a jerk."

"No arguments here. My mother's not so bad, but my sister seems to be inheriting the worst traits from both of them." Nestling her face closer to Yin's currently-firm chest, she sighed. "I'm just glad that's over for the time being. Couldn't stand to hear him throwing around words like 'abomination' any longer than that."

"Ah well, next time he can say it to my face. I can take it."He then squoze Weiss a little closer. This time their cuddling had nothing to hold them back, everything was in the open. And even though it wasn't the nicest of things to put up with beforehand, it still felt good to absorb Weiss's warmth. When he thought about it, he could lay by her side and listen to her all day.

Sighing in contentment, Weiss whispered, "You feel so good, too... I'm so glad we set this up before the dinner. Gave me something to which I could look forward."

Leaning up, he tilted her head to look right at the heiress, unable to help but smile. "You were really looking forward to it that much, huh?"

"More than I was to dinner with my father." However, after firing off that casual comment, she seemed to realise Yin was trying to ascertain how much she meant to her. Blinking up into the large violet eyes, she smiled nervously. "Well, I... who wouldn't? Especially when there's such a strong... virile man waiting for them." To punctuate her point, she began to run her hand up and down Yin's bicep.

A small growl sounded as she pulled that hand away, mainly so she could flex said bicep for her. "I guess they're pretty good guns, huh?"

Now Weiss's grin was much more earnest as she allowed her wrist to go limp in the grip of the hand. "Ooh, you overpower me so easily, sir! A helpless damsel such as I! Whatever shall I do?" Her hips began to shift back and forth teasingly. Maybe they would get around to taking advantage of their alone time after all.

Chuckling at her actions, he just quickly cuddled her closely again, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Although... There was a subject he was meaning to bring up. And whilst cuddling, it was probably the place to do it.

Weiss had insisted for today, he was to dress as his male side, on the off chance that her father were to see them. An understandable request, given how much hatred the man had for anyone other then hetreosexuals. But now they were indoors, he had no reason to keep up the persona. Especially when today was a day he felt otherwise. Taking a small breath in, he began.

"Weiss... Do you mind if, we try something later?"

"Hm? Something of what nature?" It seemed the heiress hadn't picked up on how serious Yin's question was, because she added playfully, "Just like a boy, always wanting to try anal play."

Although he blushed at the comment, he shook his head to attempt to concentrate again. That's not what he should be thinking about when he was going to bring this up. "No not that. It's more... Um..."

Then he began to brush his hair back, knowing full well it would loosen the braid. "I know you wanted me to dress as Yin today, just in case. But I was wondering, and you can say no! But I was wondering if... I could be Yang tonight?"

"Oh." Now she knew what was on her boyfriend's mind. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, the way Yin acted so masculine helped her sort out her feelings about dating someone who had the same equipment as she did. Taking that away was like taking away her security blanket: she wasn't sure she was ready.

However, Yang was. Even just while brushing out her hair, her voice was starting to get higher, her body language shifting very slightly to a more feminine variety. It didn't exactly "turn her off" - that wasn't quite right. It surprised her a bit that her body was no less interested in doing more than cuddling. However, it definitely made her more nervous. She barely knew how to be with a man as it was!

"That..." Clearing her throat, she tried again. "We could try it, if you want. Um, did you want me to like... play the part of a boy?"

"Neither of us have to, if you don't feel comfortable being in that role. L-like I said, you can say no! I don't mind!" She quickly backed up, hunching her shoulders up nervously as she looked back up to Weiss. Truth be told, she had no idea what to expect. This would be her first 'official' lesbian encounter after all.

"Ah!" Weiss blustered, feeling her cheeks heating up drastically already. "D-do you have to be so girly all of a sudden?! I don't know what to do, I..." Then she looked away slightly. "And do you have to do it while you're dressed as Yin? That makes it worse than it would be otherwise!"

"Sorry... Um..." Closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head, finding herself nervously laughing. "F-forget I suggested it, I know you don't want that, I shouldn't have said it."

Every nervous laugh made Weiss more red in the face. "J-just... just go upstairs and slip into something with a little less testosterone, alright?! And hurry up before I change my mind!"

Weiss had actually agreed with her. She actually wanted to attempt things, despite the nervous demeanour. Not even stopping to argue, she immediately shifted out of the grip of Weiss, making her way toward the stairs to do as she was asked. Judging from the nervous look of the heiress, this night could either go very well or horribly wrong...

"A-anything you have in mind?" She called from the top of the stairs.

"Not really!" she called up as she swiped her hand across her forehead, trying to steady her nerves. "Surprise me!"

Was she really going to go through with this? It was hard enough to accept that Yin was a man with not-manly anatomy. Now, she was going to sleep with a full-on girl. And be expected to assume the male role, perhaps. She didn't know if she wanted that or not, or if she could pull it off even if she did.

The dilemma Yang faced was also as bad. What should she wear? Weiss preferred Yin, but she had requested her to not wear his clothes so there was a clear difference. Would she prefer non-binary? Perhaps if she got back into her hoodie...

No, that required no effort. Not to mention, it would be a silly reminder of what happened that night, to remind her of the attack.

This time, she made an effort to impress. Just like she would a night out, she picked a decent outfit. Sporting her favourite pair of black minishorts, complete with her skirt across the back, she then also removed her more masculine top and binder. Replacing it with a rather small tank top, one that showed plenty of cleavage. Along with it, her orange scarf.

Taking the braid out and allowing her hair to flow more freely, she finally stepped downstairs, standing just in the hallway to get an opinion.

In all honesty, Yang already looked cute with such a small change. But Weiss still didn't know what she should be doing with another woman. Did she behave as she usually did around Yin, or put on a whole new persona? "Are you sure you don't have anything frilly, or with lace?" she asked in a stage whisper. It was a stall tactic, but she hadn't decided how else she should act yet.

"Uuuuhh... Only some... Lingerie..." She found herself blushing wildly at that confession. Seemed her manly boyfriend did like to dress to impress when it came to her encounters with men.

"Then if you're going to be my... well, if you're going to be Yang tonight, then put it on, for Dust's sake!" To punctuate, she made shooing motions with her hands.  "It should fit under that teeny weeny outfit of yours, somehow!"

"Woah alright, jeez..." Raising her hands in the air, she turned around, heading straight back up the stairs.

A plan was taking shape in Weiss's mind. It might be kind of silly, and it might also wind up going terribly, but she was desperate for a way to approach a physical relationship with Yin's female side.

And within a few more minutes, Yang was walking back downstairs. This time however, she had lost the top. Instead, she thought saving time with the top half of her  black lacey bra, standing in the hallway again for Weiss's approval again. This time, blushing far worse.

The bra gave Weiss pause, catching her with her mouth hanging open. Then, however, she cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest - and tried the absurd idea that she almost regretted before putting into action. "Oh, it's you. Ruby's sister, right? What was your name again?"

"Huh?" At first, she didn't catch on to what was happening. Why on earth was Weiss asking this? And then she realised. Of course, they didn't get off to the best start when they first met as Yang. This was a way to start again anew.

"Y-yeah. Yang's the name."

"Well, you certainly seem to be 'yanging' out all over," she sighed as she walked closer, even though her cheeks were still slightly pink. "Is this how you normally dress? Nevermind, I don't want to know."  Shrugging her shoulders, Weiss walked around her briefly, taking in the bare shoulders, the cascading blonde locks, the smooth legs. Such a soft, feminine form that seemed to bloom when taken away from the Yin costume that hid her. How was she supposed to feel about this? About being next to such a foxy woman when she was normally too straight to care?

"N-no... I heard... This is a special occasion." Hunching her shoulders slightly, she waited patiently as the woman paced around her. She could practically feel her staring. What would she think in the end?

_"Why does she have such a nice butt?"_ Weiss thought. It was so perfectly rounded and firm, and she wanted to do ridiculous things to the flesh there. But that was of no importance at the moment. "It is. My boyfriend and I have just made it official: we're dating." Walking around to the front, she smirked and added, "Isn't that wonderful? I mean, if you had any sort of dessert to celebrate with, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Well... I think he keeps a can of whipped cream in the fridge." She began to smirk, half closing her eyes in a sultry manner. "I'd certainly love to celebrate with you, if I can."

The tiniest squeak escaped from Weiss before she could stop it, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, I suppose that will do. Lead the way, you."

Yang's expression seemed to loosen up. Now that she got the fact Weiss accepted her appearance, they could have some fun, experiment with things. Apparently, with sweet treats. Pacing into the kitchen, she searched inside for said whipped cream, drawing out a large can of it, ready to use. "I'm afraid I have nothing to put it on, though..."

"Well, I can think of something." Weiss let that dangle for several seconds before she smirked and said, "Whipped cream is delightful in coffee or cocoa."  It seemed the teasing wasn't going to be over right away. True, this was a potentially fun game, but Weiss was also trying to feel out the differences in their dynamic when her boyfriend was a girl. But that didn't mean she couldn't stand a bit too close, smile a bit too suggestively.

"Perhaps... I prefer to eat with whipped cream then to drink. But what to eat?" She asked. This time, she thought to amp up the teasing, leaning down into the fridge again to search for something edible, she made sure that Weiss got a rather good view of her backside. It seemed that was her favourite thing about her.

Indeed, the white-haired girl was gaping at the view; the shorts left nothing to the imagination, and the outline of her undergarment stood out quite well through the material.

That was when Weiss had a funny idea. Perhaps not "funny" as in humourous, but amusing to her. Acting quickly, she snatched a salt shaker off the counter and nipped her skirt up just enough to shove it down the front of her panties, suppressing a loud gasp at the coldness of the ceramic. Then she sidled up behind Yang until she was pressing her own hips into the glorious hind end.

"Find anything you want yet?"

"Not ye-eeeeet!" That was a surprised call. The blonde could feel something rather suspicious resting between her cheeks. How was Weiss doing that? She had only just got a phallus for that part of things herself, did Weiss own one also? But playing along, she turned her head to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Weiss said with a pretend-innocent expression in place. "Just... waiting for you to get me something sweet and juicy." What on earth was she doing? This all made her cry out with internal anguish, and yet... it felt somehow very natural. Stimulating to her, even. Feeling the soft rump resting against her was almost enough to make her wish she had a real phallus instead of a random knickknack.

"Well... I'm afraid you're out of luck. We're all out." But in a braver move, she pushed her hips backward against Weiss's grinding, gyrating her hips side to side to continue to tease. Now they they were acquainted, and officially dating; Weiss was going to meet Yang properly for the first time. She was going to meet the Yang who a few men had in their bedroom. One prepared for fun.

"Unless you think something takes your fancy?"

Gulping, Weiss stared at the back of Yang's head, alternating it with the firm hemispheres pressing backward against herself. How was she supposed to do anything about this? Her length wasn't real! And she had no experience doing things this way, anyway! However...

She was starting to want to. A twisted part deep within herself was starting to lust after Yang the way she did after Yin, except in a completely different way. While she wanted Yin to throw her down and dominate her, to show her who the man was, she wanted to be the one doing things to Yang. Not that she fully understood that, but it was becoming harder to ignore.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I already have it right here." And then she sank all of her fingertips into the sides of Yang's behind, grasping it harder than she believed possible.

"Aaah!" As soon as her backside was grasped, it bought out a familiar sensation that Yang had felt before with men. The submissive part of her. It was the part that wanted someone to pin her against a wall, to part her legs and completely take her. Weiss was incapable of that, of course. Not until she wore the right object. But that didn't stop her from enjoying the presence behind her.

"Do you now? How about... You show me?" She asked, tensing her muscles as best she could.

It was a real struggle not to growl out "And just how am I supposed to do that?!", but she did allow herself to growl. To grip harder, to begin to thrust very slightly up against Yang's tensing muscles. Why did it have to feel so good, doing this? Added into that was the sensation of the salt shaker pushing back against her own warm sex. It was only just resting against the hood of her clit, but that was more than enough to get her breathing hard. The more she moved, the more she wanted to move, to experience Yang in this new way, strange though it was.

"Yeah? How about you show me, you d-dirty girl?" Even just saying that sounded odd with her voice, so she pressed ahead rather quickly. "Let's see what you're working with down there. Put on a little show for me."

What kind of show did Weiss have in mind? For a strip tease? To grind a little more? How was she going to that from this position by the fridge? Changing that, she began to stand upright, keeping her backside pressed firmly against Weiss's hips. Although when she was stood she simply towered over the smaller girl, which made her chuckle and break character. "S-sorry, you're just... So cute."

That brought about a rueful grin from Weiss. Ordinarily, she loathed the word "cute" being applied to her, since it implied something small and frail. But Yang was so heated and so nearby that she couldn't hold it against her.

Unlike her body; that she could hold against her quite readily. And she did for a moment before whispering, "I liked it when you were bent over, baby." Another word that didn't sit well in her mouth. "But I want to see your bare ass when you do it."

Half closing her eyes, Yang found herself softly moaning again. The idea of Weiss thrusting into her bought all the more heat to her sex, made things all the worse. If Weiss did have a phallus there, she may as well use it. But that bought up a possibility. If she didn't, and needed to get the one she owned, they could always fetch it. Perhaps if she offered...

"Wouldn't you rather take me upstairs?"

In all honesty, Weiss would rather they keep doing things precisely where they were. But it was true that eventually, they would just be two women without anything to go in anywhere. Not that it hadn't worked out alright for them once before.

"Great suggestion. I'll follow you up there..." Smirking again, she raked her hands down Yang's sides before hooking the fingertips over the waistband of her shorts. "Without these."

Parting her legs slightly, Yang allowed the woman to easily grasp her clothes. She began to grown flirtatiously. It would be a perfect surprise for her to see the kind of underwear she was wearing beneath. A Lacey thong, decorated with a neat little ribbon at the front. Small enough to keep her attention to her rear of course.

So when Weiss did precisely as she had been implying she would, she sighed very quietly against the skin of Yang's hip once the shorts were down around her knees. It was gorgeous, and just enough dressing to bring an elegance to the smooth skin of her taut rear. How inviting it made this. How... appetising.

That was the line of thought that led to her tongue pressing up against it, running from the top of the thigh to the waistband of the lacey garment.

A small sigh sounded, as she relaxed into the feeling of a warm, wet tongue against sensitive skin. Oh it felt fantastic... But they had barely began! And so she turned her head again, placing a hand on her forhead to stop her. "Be patient..."

Nodding numbly, Weiss looked up at the curvaceous form above her and smiled. Not that she had any better idea of what she was doing, but at least she knew she was very excited about it. That was something.

"Lead the way," she breathed as she pressed her lips against the soft skin before standing to curl her fingers through her hair. "I'll certainly be right behind you."

That could potentially be a mistake. Yang never let anyone touch her hair, it was a basic rule. But Weiss was even pulling on it, and she didn't care. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. It was so primal... It made her feel owned. So she slowly paced toward the stairs again, allowing Weiss to follow closely behind her. Leading her straight past the door to Blake's room, and into her own.

Anyone who entered here before would be unable to guess what kind of a person lived here. It was her basic colours, yellow with a hint of brown; had a few posters on the walls, a few figurines by her desk, and the occasional item of make up sat by the mirror. One thing was positive, it was definitely someone of both genders.

But as she lead Weiss to the bed, she then pretended to gasp as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh god! I look a mess... Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I make myself look better, hmm?"

"Maybe I want you to look even messier," Weiss giggled, having enjoyed walking up the stairs directly behind Yang more than she cared to admit. Still, she also thought she might like a look around her boyfriend-slash-girlfriend's room. "But very well, make yourself presentable. I can wait."

"Of course you can..." She smirked, opening her small bag fully to fetch one of her items out. Some lipstick. It seemed to be the most common thing she would insist on wearing when she had her feminine moods. But as she made her way to the bathroom, it seemed she had more purpose then to just freshen up. Something was left in the bag, something obvious as anything had been left in view. A strap on phallus.

It was different from the one present at their first time. This time, this object had something protruding from the other side of it, intended to satisfy the user as well as the recipient. Was Yang intending to use this on Weiss? Oh... The tables had turned this evening.

Weiss crept forward, glancing over her shoulder at the bathroom door briefly before turning her attention back to the gleaming plastic device. How could Yang have been so careless as to leave that out in the open for her to find? Or had she been careless? Maybe she was indicating that Weiss should replace her hastily-acquired phallus for a real one. But would she have enough time to do that before she came back?

"So," Weiss called out loudly as she picked it up, inspecting the smaller length on the inside of the harness. "Are you sure your roommates won't be back?" She couldn't be sure since she never had a proper look, but it seemed to be about the same size as the one she'd taken before. Which meant Yang had been intending on "widening" her a bit with the outside one. Was that intentional? Or was it simply the only such device available?

"From the sounds of how excited Blake was, highly unlikely!" Yang called back from the bathroom, quickly applying a small amount of lipstick. Just enough to highlight her lips better, so they looked fuller. And enough to leave a few marks all over Weiss again. But it seemed she intended to leave Weiss with the item for a while, as she called out as such. "I'll be here a short while I'm afraid!"

That was the green light she needed. Of course, maybe they wouldn't end up doing anything at all; there was no certainty in this game. But it would be foolish of her to squander this opportunity. "That's fine!" she called back as she hurriedly stepped out of her heels and withdrew the salt shaker, sticking it on some random bookshelf for Yang to find later. As she slid her panties down, she asked, "What was Blake excited about, by the way? Not that it matters!"

"Out with Ruby, actually!" Now Yang was just listening out and waiting. There would be some kind of indicator as to when Weiss was done, surely? "She just mentioned she wanted to hang out with her whenever Sun hung out with Neptune. Not sure what she meant exactly."

"Ah, I seehEEEHHHH!!"

The upswing in volume had come when the rear side of the device had come into contact with Weiss's wetness. Even though she had known it was going to happen, forcing it up and into herself still threw her for a loop. It felt both fantastic and disconcerting, but she was in too deep to turn back now. Taking a few quick breaths, she pushed harder until she felt it going all the way inside of her - which prompted another low moan.

That was what she needed. Weiss had gone for the bait, just as planned. And so, getting up and making her way back to the bedroom, she continued to talk.

"Yeah... Dunno what is happening between them after they spent the night together, it's not my place to sa- oh helloooo."

With an ever growing smirk, she stared directly at the object between Weiss's legs. She could tell immediately that she had accepted the smaller end inside of her, and was waiting patiently.

The heiress was visibly trembling from trying not to react too strongly, from the effort of staying upright with a thickness like that held inside of herself. It was making her so wet! Her plan was to pull the underwear back up and sit down, but her moans had given her away and shot that down. Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms and shrugged, trying to recapture the play they had been doing beforehand.

"Woman, you take too long in the bathroom. I grew... impatient." Glancing down at the gleaming tip that poked out from under her skirt, she looked again at Yang and smiled slightly. "You do look very nice, though."

"I just thought I'd put a bit on... Prove to you I'm yours and that I'm only allowed to kiss you." Although as she paced toward the bed again, she remembered just how Weiss requested to have her. She didn't ask for the missionary position, she was very specific.

"Oh of course, you wanted me bent over didn't you?"

"If you don't mind," Weiss half-panted, her knees practically knocking. Was she even going to last more than a few minutes with the huge facsimile resting inside of her that way? "But first, I want you to give it a little kiss; show me that you love what I have."

The instant she finished requesting that, Weiss was startled at herself. What was she saying?! It seemed like the sort of thing a man would ask for, but she personally had no desire for Yang to kiss some bit of plastic. Just to bring both of them pleasure. However, it was too late to retract it now.

"Of course, Hun." There wasn't even a second thought. Yang instantly slipped back into her more submissive role, retaining her slight sarcasm whilst she was at it. And as she edged closer to the purple length between Weiss's legs, she looked up to smirk at her... Before pressing her lips against the head, giving it a soft kiss.

Of course, the kiss did jostle the device enough that she could feel it shifting inside of her sex. It was good - enough so that she let out a tiny sigh of bliss at the feeling. Reaching down, she pet Yang's hair idly, hoping to push a small wisp out of the way of her face.

"That's right, you love it, don't you?" she whispered heatedly. "Love being my woman."

Bringing he hand up and down over it's surface, she looked up to her lover with a smirk. She was treating it just as if it were a real phallus, gently trying to stimulate her the more by taking the length into her hand. "You want me to prove it?"

"Yeah..." The more it moved, the more Weiss felt light-headed. Already, she could feel a climax building - a tingling in her lower region. Perhaps this had been a mistake, but it was one that felt wonderful.

Moving the hand lower down, she pressed her lips against the head again, seeming to kiss it more and more. That was until she opened her mouth wider, and began to take the length into her mouth. It mattered not that there was no taste, no flavour. Weiss asked for a show, and she was going to get one.

"Ah!" Weiss gasped - and with all the jerking, it might as well have been a real cock that Yang was devouring for all the sensation she felt on the opposite end. So far, she was only shifting her hips from side to side the tiniest bit, but before long she would be thrusting into the soft mouth. Was that alright? Yes, she had requested it, but was it really alright to treat Yang this way?

The blonde simply bobbed her head back and forth, tightening her grip with her mouth occasionally for the purpose of pushing the other end further in, to please her all the more. She didn't mind at all, the thrusting or the taste. She was Weiss's for the taking.

And it was with wide eyes that Weiss began to thrust, and watched Yang take the entire length of it without complaint. She really had done this before, hadn't she? Every movement heated her up all the more, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Five minutes as a "male" and she was already blowing her load early like a real one would!

"Yang!" she panted heavily. "Yang, it's... I'm already getting...!"

Leaning up to take a couple of breaths, she couldn't help but grin. "That's alright... Come for me!" And then she took it back into her mouth again, thrusting harder, faster then she had before. Anything as long as she could get Weiss to orgasm.

How could she be this weak, this vulnerable? As the orgasm broke over her, she actually found herself falling backward onto the bed, hearing a loud pop! as it exited Yang's mouth. The thing being held inside of her was enough to keep her shaking and moaning even without further attentions from her lover.

"OhhhhHHhhh," Weiss squealed as her legs continued to windmill. "Oh, you... you gave me such a good, um, 'blow job'!" At the last second, she had remembered the term for that act and figured it couldn't hurt to use it.

With the sudden withdrawal, she looked to make sure her lover was alright. Laced in sweat and breathing heavily, it was a sight she truly enjoyed. One that made her own breath begin to get heavy as she panted.

"I did good did I?" She asked, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Tell me how I did."

Somehow, even the way Yang asked that was so feminine... it drove her crazy. "You... did very well." Gulping, she sat up as the waves of pleasure began to subside, lips capturing other lips, kneading them all together as she breathed heavily.

There was a soft growl as Yang took the other pair of lips also, hands reaching desperately into her hair to keep her close. Right away, her tongue sought out the other, brushing eagerly against it. Hungrily. She wanted Weiss more then she could ever admit in words.

Weiss began to lean over her as they kissed, pressing her down against the soft sheets. Eventually, she felt the length gouging into a hip, but she tried not to think about it yet, tried not to consider what she was about to do to another woman. Or how much she wanted to. And then she was literally on top of Yang, resting comfortably on her soft form, smelling the perfume she had apparently dashed into her hair while in the bathroom. This was too good to be believed.

"Shall I..." She broke away to begin, delivering yet another kiss before she finished. "Bend over for you?" She asked, stroking her hair softly as she waited for an answer. Feeling the object brushing against her hip made her begin to brush herself against it, knowing it would tease the heiress.

It wasn't easy for Weiss to pull back and nod, breathing as hard as she was. Being so near to Yang as she was. But finally, her knees worked backward until there was ample room for the girl on the bottom to roll over.

"Yeah, girl," Weiss rumbled, repeating something she had heard in the club once. "Let me see that ass."

That prompted a rather quick gasp from Yang. More because she couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"You filthy man!" She laughed.  This giving into 'his' desires, she turned her back, bending forward to present herself fully to them, gently parting her legs to grant a better view. This was so exciting, but so nerve wracking!

Now that Yang was on display for her, Weiss wasn't sure what to do. What a glorious behind! The lacy underwear covering it only added to the allure for her somehow. It worried her that she loved the sight of two fleshy cheeks this much - why? What possible attraction could it provide to a refined lady such as herself? Did she want to spank it or something?

Perhaps. Therefore, she did exactly that; a quick smack against one cheek with her open palm.

Immediately, she yelled out. Weiss actually spanked her! It was a rough treatment she usually only bared when she was being a submissive male, but from her it was exciting. It felt good. But she wouldn't tell Weiss that. That'd be too easy. "You really are a dirty man, aren't you?" She growled, backing herself right up against Weiss again, managing to slide the phallus between her cheeks.

Another groan escaped from Weiss as her eyes rolled up into her head. The pressure pushed it up into her again, and the surface of her inner walls cried out at being pleasured again so soon. "Ooh... apparently I am, yes..." Then she cleared her throat and snapped, "And you're a dirty girl who wants more, aren't you? Then here!"

Smack! This one was slightly harder, and it hurt Weiss nearly as much as it did Yang - since the rippling meat also vibrated the double-ended length within herself.

Another cry out, followed by a rather innocent giggle. Yang was enjoying this new reversal of roles a little too much it seemed. But sensing the heiress was getting tired already, she managed to move herself up and down the phallus's length, dragging it with her.

"OohhhhHHhh," she let out from the light pressure before she pulled away, bending down to start dragging the panties downward. It didn't occur to her to simply edge them off to one side. Once the rear was revealed, however...

There it was. A small puckered hole, and another, pinker opening below it. Somehow, even though they had been naked with each other and had sex before, she had not been expecting this view to come before her now.

Yang could only keep watch if what her lover was doing. Seeing that she quite liked what she saw, she delicately moved her hips side to side, purring in delight toward Weiss's stares. "How is it? Good for you babe?"

"Hmmhh..." Weiss knew she was entirely aroused once more. Easily. She was being allowed to see something this intimate, this sacred... even though she never thought she would care to see any vagina other than her own. What was she becoming? And there was the tiny nub, that which Yang had taught her what it did with her own body. The small bundle of nerves that drove women wild. Leaning in further, she flicked the tip of her tongue over it, tasting the slightly salty tang to which she was hoping to grow very accustomed.

At first, Yang flinched away at the contact, until she realised what exactly it was. A small tongue lapping at her... Tasting her wetness. Which was rather a lot tonight. Reaching a hand back to caress the side of Weiss's head, She grinned. "Looks like someone likes to worship me..."

At this slight encouragement, however simple it may have been for Yang to offer, she began to lick harder and longer, all the way up to the skin between the two openings. Why was this so good? Shouldn't she be craving the flavour of another bit of anatomy instead if she were truly straight? Confusion threatened to bring tears to her eyes, but put not even a dent in her raging arousal. This was too delicious and too hot for a little gay panic to stand in its way.

All the actions were coaxing out moans from Yang, as she looked back to her lover's advances. Weiss was good, very good. It made no sense that she could be this good on her first time as such. But confidently keeping herself away, she smirked. "You gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna claim me?"

The challenge could not go unanswered. Smirking slightly, she leaned up and sank her teeth into one of Yang's cheeks - a bit harder than she normally would, but still not enough to injure.  "Perhaps that will teach you to be such a defiant woman."

Yelping out in alarm, Yang found herself gripping the bedsheets tightly, tensing her muscles in an attempt to numb the pain she felt there from Weiss's teeth. All she wanted was for her to go faster!

Chuckling darkly, Weiss raised up and laid the length sticking out of her right up against the exposed opening. The smaller, darker one. "You wanted me to claim you, eh? Are you sure about that?"

Her eyes widened. Usually, she only let people use that opening when she was in her male moods, and then on top of that when she was submissive! What would it be like to actually have that whilst she was feeling feminine? Seemed Weiss wanted to find out.

"You... Are truly the assman in this relationship, aren't you?"

Shifting back and forth for a second, Weiss laughed as she move the tip lower. "I am, but that's not for tonight. Right now... I just want to take you." She was a bit surprised at how true that was, given the fact that she had never even briefly entertained such a fantasy before this moment. But Yang looked so incredibly inviting that she couldn't resist.

"Then don't keep me waiting." She pleaded, continuing to push up her rear end against the phallus, practically begging for Weiss to take her at last. It was a heat she could barely stand any longer.

"Really?" The pleading tone was making her more aroused, but she couldn't help the needy question falling from her lips. Having said it and said it so earnestly, her thumbs dug into the hindflesh even harder, waiting for an answer - dreading it as much as she hoped it would be one she liked.

"I really really need you" She begged, grasping the sheets once more as she pushed herself back. Why was Weiss teasing her in this way?!

Nodding to herself, she aligned it with the soft lips, beside herself that she was doing this instead of being on the receiving end. Then she slowly began to ease inside.

Finally. With a quiet gasp, she allowed the end to push inside her, practically welcoming it into her body. Anything to satisfy the heat that was building! Grasping the sheets, she parted her legs slightly further, making it easier for her lover.

And then Weiss was inside. Well, something inside of her was also inside of Yang - and the heat that swelled up from her flesh at knowing that and feeling it was intense, even moreso than before when Yang was fellating the device. It was so wonderful! How could she have been worried this would be "disgusting", or somehow not enjoyable?

"You're so tight, baby," she cooed, as if she really were a male. That's the kind of thing they would have said in that situation, wasn't it?

As Yang felt Weiss's hips resting against her backside, she let out another moan. It was so big! It felt much larger then the phallus she had used on Weiss that first time, when she tested that out on herself. It felt wonderful against her inner walls, brushing up against her most sensitive area inside. Already she was beginning to breathe heavily.

"Glad you think so..." She smirked, wiggling her hips side to side to test how it felt.

Not only could she hear it, but she could feel the tightness as she attempted to pull it back out, as Yang's flesh caught on the ridges. It was sending new waves of pleasure into the other end, as well. Licking her lips and trying not to pass out from being overstimulated, she began to push back inside a little at a time, relishing this moment, every feeling in the moment.

"Mmmm..." Yang sighed, grinning happily as the phallus began to push it's way back inside of her. Once again it felt huge inside her, bigger then most men who had took her. "You're so... Good." She purred, helping push her hips back against Weiss's once again.

"Yeah?" she breathed, rearing back and slapping the same cheek again. "Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me... you want me!" This was not the easiest part for a five-foot-tall princess to play, but she figured she might as well give it her all.

It didn't matter. Yang was enjoying each moment, especially enjoying the amount the heiress was slapping her cheeks, and thrusting against her walls. The object seemed to be so big it was hitting that spot each time. "Yeah! Yeah!!! Oh my god Weiss you're... Amazing! You're fantastic!"

"That's right, I am! I'm... your lord and master!" Even to her own ears, that was cringe-worthy, so she began thrusting harder to make up for it, delivering another slap to the one cheek while her other hand dug in harder. "And I want to make you feel every inch of this!"

It caused even more moans to pour forth from her, and another yelp when she was spanked again. It was heaven for he blonde! All she could hope for was that Weiss was enjoying it just as much. In an attempt to ensure that, she tried to tighten her muscles, pushing back as hard as she could to try and shove the phallus back inside her, to make her feel more...

It worked; due to the occasional resistance, the phallus was slamming into Weiss nearly as much as it was into Yang. The butt of it even stimulated her clit, though bluntly compared with how Yin would have done it.

Yin... part of her wished they could switch roles, that Yin could be drilling her instead. But she knew it would happen again soon enough; there would be another Yin day, and her man would be the one forcing her down onto the bed, maybe even pinning her wrists as he took her roughly...

And apparently, she wanted that? If anyone had asked her before if she wanted to be dominated, she'd have said "absolutely not!" But Yin's quiet brand of masculinity was just at the right level that it made her want to give in like a docile kitten instead of stopping him. That would have worried her if she didn't know the quality of both Yin and Yang's character.

And as Yang felt her spot being bombarded over and over, she gripped the sheets even tighter. Head swinging side to try and gain some control of her mind, to keep her grounded. But it was useless. Weiss was sending her to an unknown high, one she'd never felt herself reach before. How was a woman taking her in this way better then a man doing so? It made no sense.

But before she could dwell on it, she felt herself beginning to quiver, her muscles inside tightening as she was reaching her peak. It wouldn't be long.

"Oh Weiss! You're so... So big! I can't hold on any longer!"

"Yeah?" Weiss panted, feeling her own nerves growing more and more sensitive, more overwhelmed with pleasure. "Then... then don't! Just let it happen!" As sweat ran down her cheek, she leaned in slightly and gave it her all, pouring on yet another burst of speed. This was it; they were going to climax together if it was the last thing she would ever do!

It didn't take long at all from that point, not long until her lover was calling out loudly, quivering intensely as she was rammed over and over. White hot pleasure coursed throughout her veins, pushing her higher then she thought she could go. That was it. She knew then, Weiss was far better then any man she had ever been with, or would ever be with. Perhaps even better then any woman she could have. There, in the middle of climaxing, she was actually considering if Weiss could be the one for her.

As the heights of Weiss's own pleasure passed, she thrust a few more times and then simply collapsed atop Yang's nearly-bare back, lips pressing into the moistened skin. For a long moment she simply let herself lie there, breathing deeply to try and stop her head from spinning.

"Ohhhh... oh, Yang..."

Panting deeply, she attempted to look back around to her lover, who was currently resting on her back. She seemed to be supporting them both once again as she remained kneeling, only very slowly slumping down onto the bed so as not to disturb her.

There was so much she wanted to say, all the thoughts that swam through her mind she wanted to just pour out, to tell her how she really felt. But she couldn't yet. Not till they had cooled down.

Minutes later, when Weiss had the tiniest bit of her wind back, she sighed and pressed her lips inward more, tasting salt and heat. Feeling the muscle just underneath the surface. There truly was nowhere else she wanted to be. Hours could pass and she would want to stay there, absorbing the closeness and affection, the glory of what they had just done together.

"... Weiss?" Finally, the silence was broken, as the blonde began to turn around, rolling her lover to one side of her as she turned to face her. Might as well take the chance to say things now.

"Did you mean that? What you said, about us being official?"

Her mind was a blank from what they had just experienced - were still experiencing, as she found out when the phallus whipped out of Yang and jostled her own innards. "Wh-wha?" Trying again, she laid a hand on Yang's cheek. "What did I say?"

"You said you and your boyfriend... Were celebrating being official. Did you mean that? Or was it the character?" But as soon as she said it, she raised her hands in alarm. "N-not that I'd mind if you didn't! I mean, I was just, just curious."

"A little of both." After the confession, Weiss smiled nervously. "I'm still... partly gasping in horror at this whole 'lesbian' thing, but at the same time, I know Yin and I are really, really good together. Apparently, that goes for Yang to an extent, as well." Looking down between their bodies, she added in a very uncertain voice, "So if you don't mind being a little patient with me, I think we c-could be official. If that's what you want, as well."

Yang waited in silence a moment, taking in what Weiss just said. She wanted to actually give it a chance, and try and be with her. She really liked her. And saying nothing, she quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her in close and hugging her tightly, pressing her head into her neck.

"Okay, okay," Weiss laughed very softly, returning the embrace and running her hands up and down the soft back, amongst the golden hairs that now clung to it from sweat. "So you turned me a little gay, I suppose. Even though I still see myself as a straight woman! Let's just be clear about that!"

"I'm not asking yourself to introduce yourself as a lesbian to everyone you meet." She giggled, finally getting her head back out from her neck, resting their foreheads against each other instead.

"And, if you feel more comfortable if, when I have my Yang days in public, I keep my distance... I can do that too."

"That would probably be the best." When she heard how harsh that sounds, she added, "For the time being. Maybe someday in the far, far future, I can be as comfortable openly dating you as I am with Yin." One of her eyebrows shot up. "Does this make me sort of... promiscuous? If in a way, I have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

"Look at you, with a girlfriend AND a side chick. If that's not being royalty, I don't know what is." She teased, simply interlocking their legs as they lay side by side, one hand resting on her lower back to keep her close.

"I believe you mean boyfriend and a side chick." Then she returned the gesture with her legs as she contemplated. "But I kind of like the sound of that. Him being my one true love, and you and I sneaking around behind his back. Men deserve it anyway, right?" Their conversation was becoming increasingly ridiculous, and for some reason she was loving every minute of it.

"So when Yin just can't satisfy you enough, out comes Yang, who'll soon put you right hmm?" She chuckled. It didn't matter what they were talking about, it could be anything for all she cared! As long as they were in each other's arms, that's what mattered.

"I don't think Yin would mind so much... He can be lazy, but he'd want you to be fully sated."

"Exactly." Giddily, she kissed Yang briefly again before rolling onto her back. "Now, fetch me something cold to drink, woman!"

"Now you're pushing your luck." She instantly responded, instead grasping her pillow, and wasting no time to quickly swing it around and hit Weiss in the chest with it. "No one bosses Yang around!"

Gasping, Weiss drew back in shock. "How dare you strike your girlfriend! That's it!" Snatching her own pillow from behind herself, she swung it down at her partner's head.

Yelping in surprise, Yang simply took another swing to her side, laughing loudly as Weiss's attempts to try and get her back. "Give it up princess! You gotta earn my love!"

"Earn it?!" Taking another swing at her chest, she rose to a crouch as she yelled, "I have overcome my own misgivings about dating my own gender for you! What more do you want, chocolates and flowers?!"

"Ooo now that you're offering... I want to be pampered every night!" She took a swing again for her, punctuating her demands with more swings on each sentence. "And some chocolate oranges!"

"Hey, no fair!" Weiss managed to deflect another blow with her pillow as she sat backward, wincing slightly at the length that was still inside of her. This was just very poor timing for a pillow fight, but there was no backing out of it now. "I wanted to be the pampered one - you tricked me!"

"Oh you do huh?"

Then Yang had only just noticed it. She was still wearing the double ended strap on, and it was still within her. Even if this was an innocent situation, Yang could easily play it to her advantage.

And she did. Quickly grasping the length in her hand, she began to pull it out of her, very slowly. But not all the way.

"AHhhhHHH! Hey!" Quivering, Weiss dropped the pillow as she swayed slightly. "Okay, that's really not fair, you can't do that!"

"Well I just did." She teased, beginning to push the length back in again, smirk growing ever more as it went deeper.

Both of Weiss's hands clasped at Yang's shoulders, trying to keep up on her knees. Even as she did that, her toes curled and her spine kinked. She would never have thought a third orgasm could happen - not after how powerful the first two had been. It seemed her body disagreed.

"Oh dear... What's this huh?" Yang asked, moving the phallus back and forth into her again. Seems she really was aiming for a hat trick tonight.

"Did Yin not give you your fix? Is a more... Dominant Yang gonna have to finish the job?"

"Yang!" she burst out exasperatedly, panting and glassy-eyed. Her rubbed-raw flesh was sending mixed messages, both that she couldn't take any more and that she needed it. "I... I can't believe you... nnnHHHHhhhh!"

"I think that's a yes. Don't worry..." Her spare hand brushed a stray Platinum lock from her face, and rested on her cheek gently. "Yang'll put you right."

And then began the thrusting once more, as she pushed the phallus in and out of her roughly. She really was on a roll tonight, and despite being a submissive Yang, could also play the dominant role easily!

As she swayed and groaned, half-blind with the sensations being drilled up into her body, one of Weiss hands reached down and wildly snatched at the harness until she loosened the straps. Immediately, every time Yang drew backward, it came further out of her body than it had been. Which meant it slammed even harder into her when pushed.

"AHHhhhHHHH!! It's s-so good, Yang! I can't- I caaaAAAAn't!!!"

"You can't... What?" She's teased, drawing the phallus further back and slamming inward, attempting to move it to hit her at all angles, to find the best possible spots to hit. All whilst the hand on her cheek kept her looking into her eyes. Such gentle movements in comparison to below. "Go on, I'm listening..."

"HAH! I c-can't take any more of this!" However, her hips were slamming down onto it again and again, drinking in every brutal flash of ecstasy. How could she actually be doing this for a third time? Was she that hard up today, or was it simply the toy... or something else?

Then she looked deep into Yang's half-mischievous, half-loving eyes and she growled out the truth, "I can't stand how good this is! H-how much I need it, love it! Love what you do to me!!!"

"And I simply love hearing you squeal." She said softly, keeping eye contact with her all the while as she picked up her speed, thrusting harder and harder into her delicate body to push her over her limit for a third time in the evening. Whoever said Men always came more then women, or at least, didn't care if a woman got off or not, had obviously never met Yin or Yang.

There was just too much going on. Her voice rose and became completely unhinged, calling out Yang's name over and over as she finally broke and climaxed just as hard as the first two times, all of her limbs shivering and clenching, back arched and crying out to the ceiling directly as her inner walls convulsed over and over around the implement. She didn't even think she could enjoy another climax. She had been so very wrong.

"What did I tell you..." She said with a few more thrusts of her hand, allowing Weiss to ride out her climax. "Yang'll see you right!" And then when it was over, she pulled the phallus free from her, and instead wrapped her arms back around her lover, holding her close for a warm embrace once more.

"Get... get it completely off of me," Weiss gasped in a very weak voice. One of her arms moved very idly, but it was clear she would not be doing much under her own power for a while. "I... I don't want to feel that again for the rest of the day... or week maybe, depending on... if I'm sore..."

"That good, huh?" She teased, right away reaching to take the strap completely off her, placing it aside on the bed a moment for her to clear later. From the amount of heavy breathing going on, it seemed Weiss had her fair share.

"Yang? I... I really need that glass of cold water now, no joking..." Her breathing was beginning to slow but it was still quite deep.

"Aww come on... I didn't wear you out that much did I?" But when all she got in return was a glare, she swallowed, picking up the strap on to head to the bathroom. Might as well clean it whilst we was getting water. "Coming right up, sweet cheeks."

"My... cheeks are sweet," Weiss mumbled deliriously as she snuggled down against the sheets, grateful for the break from the action. "Wow, how did... you know that would be so much fun?"

"I kinda guessed, you know? I just looked for some new things and that looked fun, so I picked it up!" She called from the bathroom, pouring a quick glass of water before she went to work cleaning the toy, running cold water over both ends.

"Mind you... The tables kind turned on me there. I expected to use it on you first, rather then the other way around. You know, so I could get a bit better satisfaction then that first one." She then began to walk back to the bedroom, leaving the strap on in the bathroom for the night to dry. "I mean it looks good, really good, but it's not as satisfying as-"

And then she stopped in her tracks, looking to her girlfriend in the bed.

Weiss was curled up on top of the sheets, her skirt in disarray, fingers and toes digging into the mattress, slumbering quietly.

Without any more words, Yang simply smiled. It would be a crime to disturb her when she was sleeping so soundly, even if it was for her water.

Placing the glass on her bedside table, she managed to shift the sheet out from beneath her, first pushing her skirt back downward to cover her legs and make herself presentable, before covering her with the sheet. After which, she quietly hopped into the bed, snuggling up to her side to begin her own rest. A well deserved one.

"Sleep well." She whispered, one hand softly stroking her hair as she lay by her side. How was she so lucky to get Weiss? It was beyond what she could explain. She had the perfect woman in her life. Smart, cute, a good kisser, and beautiful. She truly was considering she was the one.

That was until she considered something else.

"Why is the salt shaker with my Tiny-Mon figures?"


	9. Chapter 9

The morning started much later then expected for Weiss and Yang. Even if the night before was energetic, the morning was not it seemed. For a start, Weiss hadn't stirred until Nine am. A full two hours later then usual. And Yang was finally beginning to stir at the time of Ten-Thirty am.

Oddly enough, she didn't wake to find her girlfriend in bed. Only to find tucked sheets, and her childhood toy, Gavin the Rooster, in her arms. Clearly Weiss had returned he favour from last time Yang stayed overnight at her house.

But a knock at the door meant she couldn't be in bed too long. Having to haul herself out of bed, and quickly thrust a dressing gown on, she began to head toward the stairs.

But she was grinning happily. _'Girlfriend!'_ she thought. _'I can actually call her my girlfriend. We really are dating!'_ even in just her yellow dressing gown, she was confident nothing could spoil her mood. After all, she had everything looking up. Blake out the house, her beautiful girlfriend in the shower. Life was looking up.

So she thought, when she opened the door.

"... Maaaay I help you?"

"I- oh." The girl with the silver pigtails blinked in some surprise as she glanced between the face in the door and her scroll. Or, to be more accurate, between the large expanse of cleavage scarcely held in check by the robe and her scroll. "Sorry, I thought I had the right address - I'm looking for Yang Xiao Long?"

Noticing such a gaze, she couldn't help but attempt to tug her robe even more tightly shut, trying to cover any cleavage she could. And then she learn against the door, one hand on her hip. "You're lookin' at her. Sup?"

The girl gave her a disgruntled look. "That's simply impossible; the Yang I'm looking for is a man, and rather a rough customer, while you're... well, each one of your breasts is larger than my head!"

"Excuse me?!" Clearly in no mood to play games, Yang instead got up from the door, folding her arms as she gave a rather angry looking glare back of her own. "Look, Yang Xiao Long is my name, I got ID if you don't believe me. Or you can get outta my doorway, that works too."

"No, no, no! The Yang Xiao Long I'm talking about rides a motorcycle, with this license plate!" When she held up her scroll, Yang's tag number was flashing across its screen. "And he's decidedly less female than you are, so if you'll stop trying to pull the wool over my eyes and-"

"Hey, what's going on?" The voice was coming from behind Yang where Weiss was standing with her arms folded over her chest. She was wearing one of Yang's hoodies, which came down to just below her rear end. And that was all.

Quickly glancing back at Weiss, or more, the lack of clothing she was wearing, she found herself blushing. This was not the appropriate time to be thinking about that! "Apparently I'm not Yang Xiao Long, and the motorbike in my parking bay isn't mine." She relayed back to her lover, and then stepped aside to allow Weiss to see who was at the door. But she had no idea what she had let herself in for, especially when she added. "Who does this stuck-up snob think she is anyway?"

A look of recognition flashed across Weiss's face as she took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "She thinks she has any business prying into my personal life, that's what."

"Weiss."

"Winter. What can I do for you?"

"I came to find out where your boyfriend lives," Winter went on as she tapped her foot. "But apparently, he's such a loser that he can't even afford his own motorcycle."

"Wait... Winter? You mean like your sis- " and then Yang fell silent, apart from the slow "Ooooh..." That fell from her lips. And then following that was a lot of swearing under her breath as she turned away. There was no way she could be found out by the rest of Weiss's family, not yet anyhow!

Meanwhile, Weiss's mind was working just as fast as Yang's. This had just gone from a mere annoyance to a full-blown crisis in under a minute. What were they to do?

"So you aren't going to tell me where he is?" Leaning heavily to one side to peer around both of them, she grunted, "Maybe in the kitchen? Maybe you and he just finished doing... those nasty things that people who buy lingerie do?"

"Erhm... no. I m-mean, he's not here; he had work." Glancing at Yang very briefly, she tried to summon her previous level of aloofness. "Would you like to come in and have coffee with me and... his roommate?"

"Y-yeah... He works stupid hours, so he won't be back for a while." Now Yang found herself grinning innocently as she stepped aside properly, at least to allow Winter inside out of sheer politeness. Truth be told, by her own will, she wouldn't have dreamt it.

"Fine, but only for a moment until we have to leave for lunch." As she began to step past the threshhold, she glanced at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you'd entirely forgotten that you're having it with Mother? I was going to skip that, but since I'm already here for no good reason..."

"I guess that's okay," Weiss sighed heavily. "Even though it's been so long since I had a nice long chat with our mother that I'd hoped it might be one-on-one."

"Why? Going to break the news to her about your boyfriend?" As they entered the kitchen, Winter laughed sardonically. "Father's already told her. They had a long, long discussion about it last night."

Even though Yang had wandered into the kitchen to begin making the coffee, she was ever listening to the girls. But each word the smaller one said, the more annoyed she felt. Who had that right to butt into Weiss's business?

"Of course they did. I shouldn't have expected any less." Clearing her throat, she asked in a would-be casual voice, "Did she give... any indication of how she felt about everything?"

Smirking, Winter seated herself at the kitchen table, crossing her legs primly. "She's unhappy that she had to learn about it this way instead of firsthand, but that's about it. Why? Feeling guilty?"

"Please, can you stop being a pill for two seconds and try to understand that this isn't just some flight of fancy? My private live should remain that way until I'm ready to talk about it, not... not be open for grabs because my father is obsessive about all things related to money!"

"You're still using our money, Big Sis! Don't you think we have a right to know where it's going? At least to know you're not blowing it on some deadbeat who can't even afford his own car?"

"Deadbeat?!" Yang instantly yelled on impulse. But when all eyes were on her for a few seconds, she paused to think. _'Can't give it away now, can't give it away now.'_ "H-he ain't a deadbeat, alright! Just because he never had life handed to him on a silver platter!"

"Oh, you're one of those," Winter gusted with a roll of her eyes. "Poor people deserve handouts because they weren't started off correctly in life, is that it? You don't think maybe they should work harder to achieve success instead?"

"Why you little..." But stopping just before she was about to take some steps toward the girl, she began to breathe in and out deeply, in an attempt to calm herself down. She was nearly at breaking point.

"Please, Winter," Weiss finally said when she sensed Yang was on a hair trigger. "Must you be so contrarian? After all, Yin is working toward a brighter future."

"If you call that work," she snorted. "Anyway, why don't you tell me more about yourself, Yang? What is it that you do - if it's not being in some kind of campy sitcom love triangle with my sister?"

It got to the point when Yang had enough. Not quite enough to throw her out the house, or blow the secret. But enough at least just to stop covering her tracks. Maybe if Yang annoyed her enough, she wouldn't bother with Yin.

"I'm currently unemployed, waiting on some job offers. But you'd know all about that right?"

With a blast of derisive laughter, the girl turned to look at her more fully. "And how on Remnant would I know that? More importantly, why would I care?"

"You just look the type no one would hire is all."

"HEY!" Leaping from her chair, she walked right up to Yang, trying to get as close to eye-to-eye as she could manage. "You take that back! I may not be in an academy yet, but I'm as capable as anyone of getting my own job!"

"Because daddy will pay for it?" Now she was beginning to walk on dangerous grounds. The more she continued to tease Winter, the closer she was to slipping up. And Weiss was probably well aware of that.

Narrowing her eyes, the younger Schnee sister glared daggers up at the blonde, teeth set. "You think you know me so well, do you? That I'm j-just some brat who can't do anything?! Well, I'll show you! I'll get a job in a month! No - a week! And that'll show you up, you unwashed hobo!"

"WINTER!" Weiss had risen to her bare feet, palms flat on the tabletop and expression livid. "You have gone too far! She may not come from breeding like you but she is still a person, and she is a friend of mine! Now apologise!"

"Weiss, I don't even want an apology. I am just so sick of hearing her sat there talking trash about me just because I can't afford the best car or bike or-"

The instant she said it, the smug attitude vanished, and it was replaced with a slowly fearful growing expression. In her attempt to one over her, she'd just given away the whole thing.

Or had she? Winter shrugged and flung back at her, "Yeah, I've seen your bike, and it was a piece of junk! And you know what? I don't need any of this, either - I'm out of here!" As she began to stomp toward the door, she flung back over her shoulder, "And you and Mom can just have your little chat without me, I guess!"

"Fine by me!" Weiss commanded. "Come back here when you're ready to apologise!"

"But she said she didn't need an apology!"

"Are you seriously that dense?! No, nevermind - go, now!"

"FINE!" And with that, Winter stomped outside, slamming the door after herself.

Only once she was confident the woman was entirely out of earshot, did Yang finally sit next to Weiss. Only to instantly slam her own head against the table, muffledly groaning against it in pure frustration. What a morning that was.

"That could have gone better, yes," Weiss sighed. "But it wasn't the worst. Don't worry too much about it."

"Wasn't the worst? There's going to be more of that?"

Yang tilted her head, looking back up at her from the desk. Even despite how ridiculous she looked, she still kept the serious conversation. "I don't wanna be scared of answering my door... How did she know where I live?"

"Didn't you see the license plate number? She must have seen me hop onto your bike as I left the restaurant." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss continued to stroke Yang's back as she mused. "This... could be a problem in the future, but it seems as if she didn't catch on that you're Yin. So we have some time, at least."

"Some time until your dad comes around? I'm slightly more scared of him then a little brat." Although when seeing Weiss look rather blank at that comment, she sighed. "Sorry. She is your sister I guess."

"No, you're right, she's a pest. But she's also a pest who's related to me." Pressing her hand into the small of Yang's back, she whispered, "Listen. Winter will calm down, and then she'll be back up in Atlas before you know it and we won't even have to worry about her anymore."

"I suppose... I just worry about the backlash you'll get." And then she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, stroking her back just as much to be used to the sensation. "Term doesn't last forever, and then you'll have to go back."

"Yes, and they'll have had plenty of time to cool off from what was a simple underwear purchase and the knowledge that I'm not becoming some kind of celebate monk. Honestly, it will be fine. You'll see."

Of course, Weiss was not entirely correct on that point. Not that she had any way of knowing.

Neither of them saw Winter stop halfway down the walk from the door, standing stock still for nearly a full minute, mind clearly racing. They also didn't see her creep to the window with wide eyes, peering in on them as Weiss slid her arm across Yang's back and kissed her on the top of the head. Nor did they see her gasp in shock, stumble backward, and dash away from the property with speed and purpose.

* * *

Even when Mr Schnee made the promise to never go back to the restaurant, Weiss made no such promise. And neither did her mother. Both were sat at a singular table, happily snacking away on breadsticks and drinking red wine, both of which bought by Ms Schnee.

The woman bared a stunning resemblance of both Winter and Weiss, sharing the platinum blonde hair, along with the look of grace and beauty. She wore a white summer dress, much like her daughter's looked without the jacket, and constantly carried a light blue purse. Which was rested by her side. Not to mention, she was far less intrusive then her father. She waited for her to open up first, rather then the other way around. But the subject had gone into that.

"Yes your father has, so rudely, informed me of things. When really, I would have rather you told me yourself. What business is it of him telling me that?"

"Ugh," Weiss grunted into her glass. "As if there weren't a dozen better ways for him to broach the subject. Am I not my own person? Would he want me digging through his account statement that way to find out whatever brand of jock itch cream he buys?"

"Don't even remind me." She began to chuckle, finishing the last of her wine. It was a good thing they had bought a bottle to share. "He might be my husband but there is very little I can do to stop him I'm afraid. But I'll try and keep him sweet, at least."

"The struggle of the ages." Weiss laughed.

Occasionally, they were being watched by another person, sat at the bar. This time, Weiss had invited said partner along, but rather to monitor the situation. Yang had been smiling occasionally, noticing Weiss was even laughing when talking to her mother. It made a huge change in comparison to what she'd heard of her dad and sister. Maybe she didn't need to come after all.

After another sip, Weiss cautiously set her glass down and regarded her mother's easy demeanor. Weighed the pros and cons of her next words. "Did... did you, um, ever think about not marrying Father? Like, did someone else catch your eye at any point?"

"Well, one person did, back in the day." And then she found herself sighing, head tilting to one side as she seemed lost in thought. "Oh yes. Not long after I left school, I was hung up over one person. But I decided not to pursue it in the end. It would have been difficult."

That made Weiss chuckle derisively as the waiter brought their salads. "More difficult than who you ended up choosing? I find that hard to swallow."

"Unfortunately so. It would have been far too much trouble even compared to your father." But when her salad was settled down, she began to tuck right in, preparing herself a hearty helping of leafy greens.

But then she looked toward the bar, one eyebrow lifting. "You know, that blonde girl has been occasionally staring at us..."

"Why shouldn't she? Our outfits are on point." This wasn't exactly a lie, so Weiss felt no guilt for saying it. Of course, she would have loved to introduce said blonde straight away, but didn't feel comfortable doing so just yet. "I did have another question, but don't want to get into a heated discussion about it. We can usually talk about anything, though, right?"

"You can say just about anything to me, dear. So, what's troubling you?" She asked, even placing her fork full of food back down again, to give Weiss her full attention.

This had to be approached just right. "Recently, I... had a conversation with my roommate that got me thinking about things. That sometimes, girls like other girls, or boys like boys. Naturally, I tried to assure her that it wasn't okay, but I think she may have convinced me more than I convinced her."

The reaction was most unusual. It wasn't an angry gaze, or even sarcastic laughter. She seemed... Relieved? The rather happy looking smile seemed to give that away. "It's nice to see your father's closed minded drivel hasn't infected you as well."

"Drivel? So... you don't agree with him that anything other than a man and a woman is an 'abomination', as he's so fond of putting it?" Her heart was pounding. Were these things really coming out of her mother's mouth?

"Absolutely not! I mean... Well, I can't see how it would work, but I don't think it's wrong at all."

And it seemed Yang could overhear that part of the conversation. So whilst Ms Schnee was feasting into her salad once again, she smiled to herself. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad to confess after all, if Weiss's mother was on their side. Then she began to debate; should she go over? Should she wait for Weiss's call? She didn't know.

"Oh, I can't picture how it would work, either!" Weiss laughed, which was only a partial lie. She still had no idea how her and Yang's relationship would project into their future. "Except... well, apparently there are certain devices one can purchase for, um... for that aspect of things. But even then, how do you share your life with someone who's that similar to yourself?"

"Well, sex isn't everything. That's what must be remembered." She first said, before pouring another glass of her wine, swirling the glass in her hand to try. "And I guess, that's the beauty of it. You understand one another, understand your struggles... Hell, it's nice to have someone to talk to once a month who won't say "oh man up" about your pain!"

And as the two continued to laugh again, the blonde had began to make her move. Or... Had. It was when she came to pay for her drink and breadsticks she encountered a problem.

"Ma'am your scroll has been declined."

"What?" That hit like a tonne of bricks. A cola and breadsticks cost no more then a few bucks, surely? How could her scroll decline for that small-a-price? "C-can you try again?"

"I'm afraid I've tried three times. Do you have any other form of payment?"

"Shit... Um..." Looking back around to Weiss again, it became clear what she would do. And as much as he didn't like it, she had to swallow her pride. She had to ask Weiss.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a sec'."

"And a woman wouldn't try to tell you too much about their car - endless details you can do without!" Weiss was snickering, even though she had spotted Yang coming over out of the corner of her eye. Her tentative plan was to pretend she wasn't there until she'd arrived. At least she had dressed smartly in a white dress and yellow heels - at Weiss's prompting - so she wasn't as sorely out of place in that establishment as she would have been in her usual attire.

"Aaaand that blonde is on her way over here..." Weiss's mother commented, although as Yang approached, she offered a polite smile and a wave, which was returned right away.

But it seemed this was no regular passing by, as Yang then placed her hands on the back of Weiss's chair, making up the excuse. "Heeeeey, I thought it was you! I haven't seen you in ages Weiss!"

"Yeah!" Weiss laughed, only slightly more awkwardly than if she really hadn't known Yang was in the restaurant all along. "How've you been? This is my mother - Mother, this is Yang."

"Yo, nice to meet ya."

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Yang."

There was something very suspicious of that name. She was aware of Yin, thanks to Winter and her father's meddling. Yin was Weiss's boyfriend, Yang was her friend. And then there was the questions about sexuality.

As dense as Winter was, Ms Schnee was not. She had already began to piece things together in her mind.

Especially when Yang asked. "Am I ok to steal your daughter for a few seconds?"

"We're a bit busy," Weiss hissed through her teeth. She had just been warming her mother up, why did Yang have to come over now instead of in a few minutes? "Can it wait?"

Although she was nervously laughing, and smiling to boot, she managed to dart yet eyes back and forth toward the rather annoyed looking waiter, and to her. "Nnnnot really, kiiinda urgent."

Finally spotting the waiter, Weiss began to suspect what this matter might be about. "Sssssure. One second, if that's alright, Mother?"

"Quite alright, take your time!"

And then Yang immediately headed back toward the waiter again, making sure her mother was just out of ear shot before she actually expressed her worry. "All I got was a cola and some breadsticks and apparently I'm broke! I was positive I had enough money this morning!"

Even as she spoke, Weiss was already handing her own scroll to the waiter, who merely nodded curtly as he took it off to run her credit. "Are you sure? Is your account linked up with Blake's or anyone else?"

"No, it's just mine. All I can think of is if rent went out, but that usually leaves me with enough for the rest of the week..." Now not only was her worry of being caught out by Weiss's mother, but it was also for her welfare. Thanks to being unemployed, funds were hard to come by, especially when they had recently been cut. "I can probably mooch of Blake for the rest of the week but damn I'm really sorry about this."

"No, it's alright; I know you're trying. Maybe you can sign up for Nonhunter Assistance." Then she glanced over her shoulder. "And... it's going better than I expected, with my mother. She might be more receptive."

"I know, you guys seem really happy! Get you, chuckling away." She playfully nudged at Weiss's shoulder, taking a quick glance herself toward the woman eating her salad. She seemed in a happy mood, only glancing toward them occasionally, but overall relaxed.

Feeling this an opportune moment, she asked; "do you still want me to take you home? I can wait in the car, I just... Don't think I'll be welcome in here any longer."

"Nonsense; I paid your ticket. Come sit with us." This hadn't been how Weiss envisioned their meeting playing out, but it was too late to worry over that now. Hooking her hand gently in the crook of Yang's elbow, she picked up the cola glass from the bar and led her friend over to their table.

"Wha- i- ok ok!" Being more or less drafted right over, Yang nervously took a seat from another table, dragging it with her as she approached again.

And of course, was greeted by a small smile of her mother, who had finished her salad. It seemed she was more then happy to have an extra guest. "All sorted, I take it?"

"More or less," Weiss tittered. "A slight mixup with the bill. My mother and I were just discussing alternative lifestyles."

Of course, this was a very, very awkward transition - even if that truly was their previous topic. But Weiss wanted to keep things moving in that direction, to test her mother further. And to give Yang an opportunity to speak her own mind about it before it was clearly "personal".

"Yes... Yes we were. But first, Weiss, what was your boyfriend's name again?"

And already Yang was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Particularly when Ms Schnee's gaze turned to her occasionally, looking at her form. Why couldn't she shy away and crawl out the door now before this got worse?

"Yin," Weiss replied promptly, as if it were an afterthought. There was nothing to be earned by letting her mother dwell on the name. "Why? The subject doesn't make you uncomfortable now, does it?"

"And your name is Yang?"

Now the blonde's heart was pounding hard in fear. Saying both names together made it very simply to put things together. And the occasional beads of sweat didn't help.

But rather then shout, Ms Schnee simply tilted her head, seeming to smirk. She had all the information she needed simply from the blonde's face. "Yin and Yang... Two sides of the same coin. How interesting..."

Weiss watched the two of them like a hawk. In the end, it wasn't her decision to out Yang, even though she was involved. She would simply wait to see how this played out.

"So. Why didn't you both just tell me straight up? Why pace around the subject making out you have a boyfriend instead? Why be ashamed of your rather gorgeous girlfriend?" It now seemed to be a huge grin on her face, as she held her hands together, leaning in closer toward the two as she looked between them.

And Yang nervously laughed. Although relieved that Ms Schnee wasn't concerned of her gender, it wasn't the full story. Perhaps she really was understanding. "A-actually, it's not as simple as that. God I wish it was as simple as that."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well..." The time had now come to take a bit of heat off her partner. "Yang is sometimes Yin. She has a male side that's really strong, and no less real than her female side. So I know it seems right now like I've been telling little white lies, but she really is my boyfriend. And girlfriend. It just depends on the day, really!"

"... Oh."

This was a very strange situation it seemed. Weiss's partner shifted gender from time to time. She wasn't trans, neither was she cis. This was a situation she had never heard of before, and yet, she was very interested. "So I assume... You express this through clothing and dressing?"

"Well, any way I can really. Like Weiss said, it completely depends on the day, really."

"I see..."

Bracing herself for the worst question possible, Yang found her shoulders tightening as she hunched them. She'd heard it all; _'why are you tricking people?' 'Are you sure you're not a tomboy?' 'Just pick one.'_

But they were pleasantly surprised.

"How did you meet one another, then?"

Almost deflating in relief, Weiss sat back in her chair. "My roommate is her sister. Though it's kind of a funny story..."

And from there, she went into the tale of them meeting at the club, leaving out the naughtier bits. Even so, she still blushed to be telling her mother all of this. Wasn't it unusual to be this candid with one's parents?

All the while, Ms Schnee nodded in approval, listening intently to their tale. Slowly, as she learnt more, it seemed she began to understand Yang's feelings. How she changed a lot, how she struggled to accept herself at first. She even felt sorry for her occasionally. Especially when Weiss explained on their first meeting as Yang, she hated her.

"And that's about it, really. I saved her butt now she's saving mine. Pretty normal, right?"

"Yes exactly. You two seem... Rather taken to one another, don't you?" Ms Schnee asked, watching as Yang quickly turned to look at Weiss again. A clear blush by that point had formed.

"Rather," Weiss conceded under her breath. That was as forthright as she could be on this topic, given that she was talking to one of her parents. Then she cleared her throat and asked, "So, you're really okay with this? Me being with someone who most of the world would just label a 'woman' and be done with it?"

"Weiss, honey, that person you asked me about..." She began. This seemed an odd time to be changing the subject, especially when she had essentially just learnt that her daughter was queer.

Still, she continued her tale, nervously smiling on her own.

" _Her_ name was Lavender Oakwood."

"Whose name was Lav... ender... ohhhh." Weiss's hand went to her mouth for a solid ten seconds before she leaned in and hissed, "You?! You were interested in a woman?!"

Right away the woman shrugged, only offering her nervous smile still as a blush of her own formed. "Well of course! She was gorgeous, kind, smart... Many things. But that's why I didn't pursue it. Back then of course.... Those styles of relationships were much more difficult."

Goggling, Weiss turned from Yang to her mother and back again, several times. Could they really have that much in common? Never in all her life had she expected to find this out about anyone in her family - even after it happened to her with Yang. "Does... Father know?"

"About Lavender? God no! Goodness gracious no I would never tell that oaf that." She reassured, right away taking Weiss's hand into her own as she spoke softly to her, giving a small smile. "Darling, what I mean to say is, if you feel it will work, then you keep going. Don't make the mistake I did, in rejecting any chance just because of the challenges. Please, just... Ignore him, and do what your heart tells you."

"Mother..." Eyes welling with moisture, she was forced to admit she had been waiting for someone's approval - anyone's. That it was her parent helped more than she cared to admit. Wiping a tear away with her free hand, she then placed it atop the other three in the center of the table and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Mom, I... don't you worry, I'll follow my heart!"

And slowly, another hand made it's way into the pile, being Yang's as she placed her own on top of Weiss's. Now that she had played her part of awkward bystander, it was about time she showed who she truly was.

"Well this is a, _hands on,_ arrangement huh?"

Groaning, Weiss allowed her head to fall forward until it rested on the tabletop. Too early, her mother was going to have to learn to put up with Yang's sometimes-irritating sense of humour. Not that Weiss would ever have had her tall brute any other way.

"My my, you really have found yourself a keeper." Weiss's mother simply giggled, finally taking her hand away from the pile to take a glass back into her hands again.

Although Weiss's mother agreed, there was one issue Yang could think of. Winter had been to her house. Winter had met her. "What will Winter be like when she finds out? I mean, she was a little dense, but you put two and two together like that so easily."

"Oh, I hope we don't find that out anytime soon," Weiss sighed, head still resting against the table.

"You leave her to me. Her father might think he has her wrapped around his little finger, but she's a mommy's girl at heart. If she bothers you again, let me know straight away, alright?"

Yang nodded. Clearly Ms Schnee was on their side, and more then willing to help out. But in truth, it wasn't Winter she was afraid of. It was her father. He seemed to be the type who was the worst, to attack from the sidelines and get someone else to do his dirty work. Perhaps not to Weiss, but for her own safety. After all, he was the owner of one of the most important companies in Vale. He could afford to do anything he wanted, it needed be.

"So," Weiss sighed as she sat up and rubbed her face. "Tell me more about this Lavender. Did anything... develop between you two before you broke things off? Stolen kisses in the night?"

"Weiss Schnee!" Her mother appeared disgusted... At first. But within a few more seconds she found herself blushing intensely. "There may have been... A couple of occasions."

At that deliciously inviting opening in the conversation, Weiss leaned in with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Do tell, do tell!"

"Oh for the love of..."

She sighed reluctantly, running a hand through her own hair before she began to explain. Even if Weiss was hungry for a scandalous story, with an audience of Yang, one thing was certain that they didn't have before; they had at least one of the Schnee family members on their side.


	10. Chapter 10

It was with no emotion other than pure relief that Weiss opened the door to her apartment a few hours later. She and Yang had spent most of that time with her mother, and then stopped off for gas on the way. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with Yang for a bit before she had to meet Ruby for dinner.

However, the moment she started to kick her boots off in the entry way, she heard sounds coming from the living room. Turning back to Yang, she mouthed, "Do you hear that?" as quietly as she could.

Nodding in response, Yang tilted her head in an attempt to better head what was going on. There were indeed several different sounds coming from the living room. A voice, definitely more then one, the occasional creaking of what sounded like a sofa or even a floorboard. Stepping as quietly as she could, she began to advance first, quietly creeping toward the front room, hoping to surprise whomever was inside. God help if it was a burglar.

As Weiss brought up the rear, she finally heard a rumbling voice utter;

"That's it, just roll with it. That's what you like, isn't it?"

And then they were in the living room, looking at the profiles of Blake and Ruby as they were seated on the couch. And clearly, Blake's arm was disappearing under Ruby's skirt.

The shakey moans of the redhead confirmed it; Yang and Weiss really had come back at a bad time. And the longer it went on, the more Yang stared in shock. Not only was Blake still experimenting, but it was still with her sister, and still going on.

It wasn't until Ruby slowly opened her eyes that they were noticed. And instantly she closed her legs on impulse, trapping Blake there. "Y-Yang?! Weiss?! I... Um..."

"OW!" Blake grunted, cheeks flushing even while she was worried about retrieving her hand. "H-hey, you guys weren't supposed to be back this soon!"

"Yes, clearly we weren't!" Weiss half-shrieked. "Ruby Rose, what are you doing?!"

"I-I... Um... We were just... Uuuh..." She continued to fumble. It was impossible for her to talk or even think with Blake's hand being where it was. With her fingers being where they were.

But they weren't there for much longer, not when Blake finally managed to work herself free.

As soon as Yang saw that Blake's fingers were particularly wet however, she immediately glared toward them both. As much as she liked her friend, she extremely disapproved that the two were becoming so intimate together. Her little sister shouldn't be getting into such relations yet, and there was a line that Yang believed Blake had crossed.

Ruby was covering her face, blushing furiously from a fusion of arousal and embarrassment. Letting out a groan she whimpered. "I guess I should come out now?"

"Come out?" Weiss's voice was both scandalised and suspicious. "Wait, are you... have you been a lesbian the entire time I was living with you? And you didn't think it was pertinent to mention that?!"

Blake's embarrassment dialed back slightly in favour of annoyance. "Hey, she can tell you whenever she feels comfortable, alright? You're not 'entitled' to know about anybody's sexuality before they're ready."

"Yes, that's all well and good normally, but I was sharing a living space with her! Don't you think she should have at least mentioned it?"

The sudden silence from Yang spoke volumes. And when Weiss looked to her for support, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't wanna take sides here, but Blake is right. If Ruby didn't wanna tell any of us she's gay then-"

"Why does everyone assume I'm a lesbian?" Ruby suddenly burst in, to the other's surprise. But of course, that made her then hunch her shoulders nervously, quickly pushing at her skirt to keep it down. "I tried to explain before... You remember when I mentioned asexuality?"

Weiss snorted derisively, folding her arms over her chest as tightly as possible. "Asexuality? What are you talking about? You weren't behaving very 'asexual' a few minutes ago!"

"Blaaaaake, back me uuuuup." Ruby asked, pulling her hood over her head to attempt hide her blush and embarrassment. When Blake and Ruby spent their night together, Ruby had told the others her sexuality during the truth and dare game. She'd also explained it to Blake in more detail when they agreed to initiate things, explaining how actions made her aroused rather then appearances.

"The way I understand it," Blake hedged as she tried to compose her thoughts, "Ruby doesn't... feel sexual attraction to people. She likes them as friends, of course, or maybe as more than friends in a romantic sense. But she doesn't feel that urge to do sexual things with them."

"But what about-"

"Sometimes," she interrupted Weiss before she could gain ground, "she does feel aroused, but it's just from feeling the pleasure itself, or because she's in the mood. It's not because some other person 'looks sexy' to her." With a smirk, she added, "Not like the way you got turned on when you first saw Yin in the club."

Blushing, Weiss turned away slightly. "Th-that's not the point of this! I want to know how if Ruby doesn't feel a sexual attraction to anyone, somehow she's letting you do those things to her - and seemed to be enjoying herself a lot!"

"Because like Blake said... I get in the mood. I like to please others too." Ruby perked up once again, poking her head out from the hood slowly. "And besides... This doesn't make me any different, does it? I'm still the same person."

That was something Yang was curious to hear Weiss's reaction to. She had accepted herself over the past few days, and now accepted her mother. How difficult would it be for her to accept her room mate as well as her best friend?

"UGH!" Weiss finally burst out, throwing her hands up into the air as she turned to walk into the kitchen. "Why is everybody some kind of gay now?! Including me! This is ridiculous!!!"

"Yoooo, we never really stopped. We just... Weren't open about it, y'know?" And finally taking a step toward her room mate, she immediately held a hand on her shoulder, using it to pull her in closer. "Take my buddy, Blake, here. I've known she's bi for as long as I can remember. But ask anyone else and they have no idea, till she lets 'em know."

"Oh, yet another thing I have to deal with: bisexuality. How convenient for you - I just have to deal with the fact that being straight wound up with me being bisexual ANYWAY, whether or not that's what I set out to be!"

"It's not that simple, you dork," Blake sighed as she followed them into the kitchen. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Just because it turns out to be somebody of a gender you didn't expect doesn't mean you took sides, or changed something about who you are. Just that you figured yourself out a little better."

"Let's be honest here, your dad really didn't help." Yang pitched in. "But you've kinda figured that out now, right?"

"Suppose I have." Glaring at Yang, she finally asked, "So did you and Blake ever... I mean, were you involved before?"

"Me and Blake?" Looking over to her, she found herself beginning to blush lightly. Truth be told, she had considered asking Blake out in that way, but in the end, other things happened. Like Sun, moving in, and generally her feelings changing. "We used to cuddle sometimes up to the tv, but nothing like that."

Noticing the blush, the most coy smirk of all time spread across Blake's face. But she made no comment on the blush aloud. "Not that I'd have turned her down, but yeah, I'm totally cool as friends."

"Interesting," Weiss said as she looked between them. "Am I supposed to go make out with Blake now? Is this how this goes? I mean, obviously everything I ever understood turned out to be wrong, so..."

"Is that what you normally do when someone proves you wrong? Cause I'm pretty worried for everyone else..." Yang continued to tease. If anything, it was a rather good way to distract her from the blush. But also curious of her sister, she tilted her head. "How long have you been feelin' this way, sis?"

"Huh? Oh... Well." Dusting her skirt off and taking her seat on the sofa more properly, she held her hands in one another, resting them on her knees. "Everyone at school was getting boyfriends, or girlfriends, or partners; and everyone was asking me who I thought was hot and who I would bang and... whatever. I just could never respond, you know?" Looking to Blake, again, she faintly blushed. "Not that Blake isn't pretty, because she is; I can see that people are pretty. It's just not that that makes me want to jump on them. And it never has been. I've always felt like that, even before I knew what it was called."

"Not that I mind," Blake said with a shrug. "I mean, personally I think Ruby's really hot, but if she just wants a good friend to help her out now and then, I can do that easily enough."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss continued to try to piece together some things. "So you just... you're not dating? You're literally just going to get together when there's a full moon and Ruby wants to have her carnal desires sated?! Because that's what I'm hearing!"

"That's what I'm saying, yeah. I'm her fuck-buddy."

At the phrase, Ruby lit up once again, yet again hiding her head in her large hood. "Friend with benefits sounds a little bit better."

"And... Sun is totally cool with this?" She had known the monkey faunus for a long time, even before he and Blake got together. Even if she got along with Blake better and was more concerned for her, his feelings were also something she wanted to know of.

"He is. We discussed that, and... a few other things." For just a moment, Blake looked slightly uncomfortable, but she cleared her throat and forged ahead. "Our relationship doesn't have to be monogamous to be meaningful."

"That's... even weirder," Weiss grunted. "But hey, as long as he and Neptune don't hook up - at least we can count on that!"

"Uuuuuhhh...." Ruby piped in, looking right down toward the floor again. She didn't think Weiss would be able to handle that knowledge today.

* * *

The high heels of Winter Schnee echoed loudly off the walls of the hallway she strode down. Naturally, she had requested a hotel room on the same floor but not adjacent to the one her parents had taken. It seemed a good compromise.

The nerve of her sister. How dare she lie to them, say she was dating a man when she was experimenting with homosexuality! It was so scandalous that it bordered on impossible. Except it was not impossible; she had seen that familiar gesture through the window. Putting that together with the fact that both Yin and Yang had long blonde hair, and it became abundantly clear that there was merely some clever costume work going on.

_'I'm doing the right thing,'_ she reassured herself as she came to her parents' door. _'If I left this alone, Weiss would continue down this sinful path for a lot longer, wouldn't she? And... if she happens to get grounded for the entire Summer along the way, that's only a secretly-hilarious side effect. So it's my duty to tell Father, obviously!'_

However, she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. She wasn't absolutely sure. There was a chance that she hadn't understood the situation, and also that it wasn't her business. Also...

Winter never could shake the feeling that her father wasn't right about homosexuality. She believed it, mostly, but she also saw her mother's disapproving looks when he went on at length about the topic. They obviously didn't agree, even if she held her tongue.

No. She would worry about that later; for now, Weiss had to be seen to. Taking a deep breath, she knocked sharply on the door.

"Door's open!" Mr Schnee called. Once again, his wife was out of sights, away from him. It was he, alone in his room with only one employee, or more henchman, busy at work on both a larger scroll device, and a pad of paper. The man really couldn't make a vacation without bringing work to it.

Bumping the door shut with the heel of her hand, Winter strode forward a bit until she was standing primly in the center of the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I just recently found something out about Weiss that I think you might be interested in hearing."

His writing paused. For once, she had got his attention, as he turned his chair to face her. "What is it?"

"So on my way to the bathroom at the restaurant, I... _happened_ to look out the window and spotted her, um, boyfriend's vehicle - a motorbike, of all things." The little white lie about her stalking would hurt no one, she figured. "Well, concerned for my sister's welfare, I decided to run the plate, and I discovered something quite fascinating: the motorcycle is registered to a _Yang_ Xiao Long. A woman."

"So Weiss is riding on the back of a death trap. Typical."

It seemed at first he hadn't quite clicked on to what Winter was explaining. And then he placed his pen pad on the table and out of the way. The penny dropped.

"It's registered to... What? Surely that's... His mother?"

"Oh, that's what I thought, too; a sister or a cousin, perhaps. Or even that he had stolen the vehicle. But now, I don't think so." Walking closer, she held up her scroll which was displaying a picture of the two of them on a bike. Weiss was leaning up and pressing her lips against Yang's neck. "Notice he isn't terribly tall, and his face has quite delicate features! Then I went over to confront them at 'his' house, and a woman answered the door - in her bathrobe, no less!"

Now he was beginning to catch on. Holding both of his hands in one another as he drew them over his mouth, his eyes remained wide in thought. His daughter, experimenting with women?

"Are you saying... What I think you are saying? That this... Thing... Has turned my daughter into... Into a..."

"They're lesbianing together," Winter affirmed in a hushed, affronted tone.

And that confirmed his fears. Remaining silent for a whole minute, he weighed up the options in his mind. If this was true, then he had a queer daughter to deal with. One who was imperfect to the Schnee family name. He would have to do something about it. "Are you completely sure this is true, Winter? And not a mistake?"

Relishing her moment in the sun, of being trusted and crucial to her father, she examined her fingernails as she continued. "Well, once I finally put the pieces together, I went back and glanced at them through the front window. Let's just say that I don't normally kiss 'just friends' on the tops of their heads."

The man seemed to be in shock more then anything else. His first daughter, Weiss Schnee, a lesbian. One of the low lives he despised. And she was going to bring the company name down with her. But what could be do? Stripping her of her heiress status would raise alarm, as could cutting off any of her funds or cancelling her course at school. As his blood began to boil, he found it more and more difficult to stay calm. But for the sake of his second daughter, he had to. He couldn't allow her to see his rage.

"T-thank you for letting me know, Winter." He managed to stutter.

"What do you mean, 'thank you for letting you know'?" Winter burst out, seemingly unable to stop herself. "Aren't you going to do anything? She's running around, exhibiting this... this deviant behaviour, and you-"

"I am _thinking_." He seemed to say through his teeth. It was obvious he was filled with rage, the family had seen him in that state many times. But for the sake of his daughter he was trying not to yell, or shout, or flip his desk. He wouldn't do that until Weiss was around to see how angry he was. And the only way to do that, would be to take her home at the end of term, rather then allow her to stay for those two weeks.

"She will be coming home with us."

Winter blinked at that news. They all had been dubious about her attending Beacon rather than a business school, especially given that the world's best business schools were right home in Atlas, while Vale is so much farther away. However, now that Weiss was established in her new surroundings, it seemed like quite the strong reaction to remove her from them at this point. "For... the summer? Or for longer?"

"That depends if she gets the message, that I will not have some... Some low-life degenerate corrupting my daughter, my business or.... Or anything!" He slammed his fist down onto his desk, making a rather loud thud over the room. After a moment of silence, he then head his hands. "The sooner she gets rid of _it_ , the sooner she can return to Beacon."

"Y-yes," Winter breathed, shivering and rubbing her upper arms at the man's violent reaction. "That's... yes, sounds acceptable. Well, I can see you're, um, going to be busy thinking of what to say to her, so I'll just leave you to it, I think. Goodnight!"

Before he could speak again, she slipped out the door. As she leaned back against it, heart pounding, the image of her father's infuriated features swimming behind her eyes. Had she done the right thing? Of course she had; there was no other alternative to see to the Schnee family welfare.

Then why did she feel like she had just made a terrible mistake?

* * *

There was a moment of silence once she had left the room. Eerie silence. The man's blood was boiling with rage, but there was no outlet. No where it could go. He couldn't take it out on Weiss. That wouldn't be right, or professional.

He could however, take it out on the person in question.

Looking toward the his henchman, he asked. "Are we still in contact with those few thugs in Vale?"

"Yes, sir. They are still indebted to us from our turning a blind eye to their earlier misdeeds against our Dust shop. The photographic evidence is safe and sound on the media server to ensure their cooperation."

Yang Xiao Long. That was the name Winter had given him. And so, typing said information into the database, he was able to find her driving licence, and straight away handed it to him. "See to it that she is... Removed. Not permenantly, but taught a good lesson."

"Yes, sir. I'll put out the call immediately." The man hesitated by the door before looking over his shoulder. "Any... preference for the severity of this 'lesson'? A bruise or two, or...?"

"If you can break a bone that would be excellent." The man leant back in his chair, a small smirk of confidence finally growing again. This way, it could never be known that it was he who gave the order. All evidence could be immidiately pitted against the violent thugs, whom even if they did accuse him, no one would believe. It was perfect.

The ultimate way to keep his daughter in line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for Mild Threat]

A couple of weeks passed, and it seemed Mr Schnee was yet to act on either of his threats. They had heard nothing from him since the day he visited. And that was somewhat unusual.

Not that they cared. Yang had other things on her mind. As she was walking back home, dressed in her most formal attire in her wardrobe, she wore a wide grin on her face. Seems after so long of being unemployed, she finally had a chance to impress. A job interview. And the one thing she couldn't wait for was to tell her girlfriend. In fact she didn't. And as she held the scroll to her ear, she seemed oblivious to the world.

"It was just a coffee place in the middle of town, but I think I did pretty well! And parking's free, pay's good, they even said Yin would be great so they can learn more about minorities... Things are really looking up!"

"Really?" the tinny voice on the other end of the audio call said. "Wow, that's awfully progressive of them! You... did you have to turn in one application for each of your sides, or was that not necessary?"

"Nah, they kinda had a gender option on the application form which I left Blank, so they asked about it and I just explained. It was pretty awesome!"

Deciding to take a chance, she began to walk down the smaller alleyway back to her home. The apartment building was more or less in sight anyway, but said route would knock off a few more minutes.

But it would come at a heavy price.

"Well, well, well," came a self-assured voice from deep in the shadows. "Looks like our paths were destined to cross again."

And right away, Yang stayed perfectly still. She knew that voice, and certainly not for a good reason. Not to mention, the area she was in suddenly began to ring alarm bells.

Turning slowly, she began to lower her scroll, quickly letting Weiss know she'd call her back. And then she faced her threat for this evening.

Foosteps began to approah. "You sure that was wise? Severing your only lifeline? You did seem to be bull-headed during our last encounter, but I never imagined your head was entirely made from cement."

"So it _is_ you."

Yang recognised the hat, the snazzy looking suit, and the cane. She also recognised his accomplices, the emerald haired rouge and grey brute; alone with the much much shorter girl. The same bunch who attacked Weiss.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Turns out, we don't," he said with a dark smile. "Even if we would normally be persuaded to find something to occupy ourselves on a normal day, tonight is another story."

"You're our new favourite target," the green-haired one purred as she began to circle around behind Yang, angling for her back very slowly. "For a variety of reasons."

Confused, she kept following each of them with her eyes, trying her utmost best not to turn her back on any of the group. And as she was encircled, that was becoming harder and harder. "All this, just because I stopped you mugging my... _friend_? Are you kidding me?"

Roman rested his cane on his shoulder as he came to a stop, allowing the other three to continue penning her in. "As if that weren't reason enough! I'm afraid you tried your best to show us up when last we crossed paths. That sort of thing... stings a man's ego, you know?"

"Wow, you're even more fragile then I thought."

"What can we say? The mind is fragile, the body ain't." The silver haired man stepped to her side, whilst the others had surrounded her.

She was trapped! Completely trapped by them. Nothing to make a fast get away this time, nothing to defend herself with. She had no choice other then to wait for the first move.

"All this for wounded pride... Shoulda beat the shit outta you when I had the chance."

"Oh, really? Then far be it from me to deprive you of the opportunity to rectify that!" Before he even finished that word, his cane was swinging straight for her head.

As her eyes flew wide open, she managed to very quickly duck out of the way of the cane, only for a rock hard kick to her stomach to send her stumbling back. One inflicted by the silver haired boy, who began to laugh rather harshly as the other two were closing in on her.

"You know it ain't that often we get asked to teach someone a lesson, but when it was you we were signed to? Couldn't resist."

"W-what?" The blonde managed to splurt out, winded from that first blow. "S-someone... Has asked you to...?"

"Not that we need to tell her that, Mercury!" the green-haired one hissed vehemently as her blades slashed at the air just to the right of Yang as she flashed out of the way.

"Would both of you just be quiet?!" their ringleader barked. Again, his cane came up, but this time to jab at a temporarily-exposed midsection.

Attempting to back away once more, Yang found herself being shoved back into the circle. By a much smaller girl, at least a foot shorter then her. This was rather humiliating to be cornered like this, like a rat. But she wouldn't give up. Yang was too stubborn. Managing to stand up properly, she rolled her hands up into fists, composing herself to regain her breath. "I'll ask this once. Let me leave, and I'll save beating that information outta you."

"Is that right, blondie?!" the darker, taller woman demanded. "You really think you'll be able to pull that off?" Then her free hand snaked out and wound into the golden hair in front of her and tugged.

And that was the biggest mistake she could ever make.

With what seemed like a sudden adrenaline rush, Yang very speedily drawing her arm back, only to throw a punch right forward toward her face. Straight away she prepared herself into a proper fighting stance, rather then the coy position she was in earlier.

She wouldn't let them win.

The woefully unprepared girl was only able to turn aside just enough to take a glancing blow instead of taking it full onto her own nose. It was a small mercy; it still sent her flying backward into the diminutive two-toned flunky.

Mercury dashed forward, throwing a quick roundhouse kick toward her back. But with a quick turn, Yang was able to grab his leg instead. Smirking, she threw it upward to make him lose his balance, sending him straight to the floor. And then she turned to the ring leader. But the two-toned woman quickly flailed to her feet, helping up the green haired girl as quickly as she could. Out of Yang's view.

"Don't know when to - OOF!" His hat was knocked from his head as he fell backward, arms windmilling for balance. One of them caught on Mercury, who was presently trying to get up, and they both went down like a tonne of bricks.

"Seems you're just as fragile as your ego." Yang smirked, pacing slowly toward the Orange haired ring leader. Not even giving him a chance to get up again, she grasped the collar of his shirt, tugging him up off his feet into the air.

But she'd made a mistake. She forgot about the girls behind her.

"I'm gonna ask once. Who ordered you to come for me?"

"H-hey, you say that as if I knew!" he half-laughed nervously, arms out to the side in an exaggerated shrug. "We were called and we were paid; don't have anything except an account number for the transaction!"

"And we were talking too much?!" This was from the green-haired one - spoken just as her leg sped toward both of Yang's, attempting to take her down in one fell swoop.

And it did. Quickly letting go of Torchwick, she attempted to twist her body to at least land on her front, in an attempt to break her fall with her hands. But doing so made it very easy to inflict another blow. Especially as her face was exposed.

The opportunity was not wasted. One of the leader's boots lashed out and connected with Yang's face, but only just managed to catch her under the eye. It was sure to leave a mighty bruise, but she rolled with the blow so there would be no lasting damage.

"How are you having this much trouble with this one single girl?!" he shouted at them. "Do the job we were paid for, and be quick about it!"

Wincing in pain, the girl managed to roll to one side, and swing herself to her feet. Just before the two toned girl could deliver a kick of her own, she threw a quick punch back to her stomach, this time winding her very easily. And then she paced toward Emerald, clicking her fists in each hand. "Come on then... If we're gonna be putting bruises on one another."

Taking that as a cue that the ante had been raised, the green-haired mercenary switched her blades into firearms, aiming them directly for Yang's head.

"You really wanna dance this way? We can dance, if we want to." Not waiting for Yang to get the upper hand again, she fired.

Thankfully she had managed to duck just in time, and roll forward toward the girl. Swinging a kick around from the floor, she too tried the low sweep, hoping to knock the weapons out of her hands with any lucky blow. Anything was useful.

Though she managed to hang onto her arms, that did cost the girl her footing; seconds later, she was sinking down into a pile of old cardboard boxes, gone from sight for the time being.

"Gee willikers," the leader rasped as he rubbed at a bruise somewhere on his upper arm through his thick white sportcoat. "One would almost get the impression you don't want to allow us to smack you around."

Before she could allow the others to get up again, she quickly ran forward, only to place her foot on the smartly dressed man's chest, and push him back to the ground. In that compromising position, she growled. "You better give me that account number, if you wanna keep that pretty face of yours."

After a moment's debate, his strained voice began to grind out "And what makes you think-" before he heard the cocking of her gauntlets. "...so that's what makes you think you can order me to tell you. Fair, completely fair." After a moment, he fumbled for his scroll and was able to send her the information she requested. Once during all of this, the green-haired woman lunged for Yang again, but she was stumbling and weak.

And all Yang had to do was swing her arm backward suddenly, connecting it right with her cheek. It was safe to say the other two, wouldn't be getting back up any time soon. And with any luck, neither would she.

"We could use somebody with your combat traning, you know," he said with a wicked little smile as he tucked his scroll away. "A real asset to our team. As you can see, we have some... glaring inconsistencies."

"Nice try. You already tried to blind my girlfriend, kinda puts you in my bad books." And then when she finally got her boot off him, she instead delivered a swift kick across is face instead. It was more a move Blake would perform rather then Yang. But for getting rid of him, it was the easiest way.

And then she could finally make her way back home, rubbing her bruised eye all the way. Her best dress was torn, she was completely filthy, but she walked out mostly unscathed. Reaching to her scroll, she looked up the account details she was just sent. No conclusive names stuck out, but a quick search should easily reveal the details.

* * *

The setting sun provided Blake Belladonna's favourite type of reading light. Something about the red-orange rays highlighting the words on the page spoke to the poetic corner of her soul. The fact that she was reading about two lovers locked in a tender embrace while they reclined on the beach didn't hurt much, either.

It was in this frame of mind she found herself, curled up on the chair nearest the living room window and totally absorbed in the story, when she heard a key turning in the lock. Therefore, she only managed to ask, "How'd it go?" in a carrying voice without looking up.

Still out of breath, Yang quickly locked the door behind her. That was unusual for a start, as she usually left it open incase Neptune and Sun made an appearance. But when she tossed her keys onto the kitchen side, she rubbed her eye once again, trying to keep a smile.

"The interview?" She tried to sound as happy as possible, beginning to make her way to her room as if nothing were wrong. But the filthy clothes would be a give away. "Good, I'm hopeful anyway."

"Me too," Blake said off-handedly, barely glancing up before looking back to her book. Then she did a double-take and sat up straighter. "Wait... you didn't go out like that, did you? What happened?"

Stopping in her tracks, she hunched her shoulders. _'Great. Now she's gonna worry...'_

Very slowly turning around, she drew her hand away from her face, a rather obvious bruise present over her right eye. Even in such a short amount of time, it was a horrendous purpley blue colour. The cuts on her arms didn't help either. "O-oh... This? It's... It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing!" Blake burst out as she smoothly slipped a bookmark between her pages, left it in the chair behind her and rose to her feet, covering the distance in mere seconds. "Come on, who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. They got a lucky hit, that's it." But as Blake pulled her face closer to take a better look she sighed reluctantly, eyes looking back downward toward her scroll. "Besides, it's not them that I need to find."

Sighing herself, Blake dropped back after she had examined the bruise, apparently satisfied that it didn't require any urgent care other than an icepack. "What do you mean, it's not them you need to find? Sounds like we really do need to find them and teach them a lesson!"

"Heh. Dude you oughta see how I left them. They won't be seeing me for a while." She tried to chuckle, rubbing her eye once again. Staring down at the account details of her scroll, she asked. "Hey... I don't suppose you know how I can use someone's account to find out their name, do you?"

"Account?" The bow atop her hair twitched slightly, and eventually her eyes were drawn downward to the screen. "You mean bank account? Hmm... we might be able to. Depends on the level of security encryption and what kind of paper trail they've left. Is that it there?"

"Fresh from the horses mouth. Least I got that from them." Handing the scroll over to the cat eared Faunus, she finally took a seat on the sofa, continuing to hold her eye. "They were the same bunch that nearly got Weiss that time. So no wonder they were a little pissed."

"Well, first thing's first." Walking into the kitchen, she nabbed a raw steak from the fridge and brought it back into the living room to hand to Yang. Ordinarily, she wasn't too keen on touching meat for any reason, but it was needed for the bruise. "Okay, so I'm alright with this kind of thing, but I do have a friend who can probably dig up more. Would you be okay with me forwarding this to him?"

"Go ahead. Anything so i'll know who to beat the shit out of." Taking it great fully, she right away pressed the freezing cold meat against her eye, finding the cool sensation helping a tonne already. She was well aware that Blake knew quite a few people in these businesses. Some in the not particularly legal cases.

A minute or so later, Blake sat back and said, "Okay, looks like he's gonna get back to me. Might take a while." Then she raised both eyebrows in Yang's direction. "Now do you want to go into details, or am I just supposed to be satisfied with 'they're gone now'?"

"You ain't gonna leave this are you?" But sighing, she looked toward Blake once again. She knew her friend had her best interests at heart, but hated to worry her. "One of them said they were paid to come after me. Mentioned they only had the account details and nothing else."

"Then we're after the bigger fish, aren't we?" Running her hand through her bangs, she looked over at Yang. "Who have you pissed off lately? If anybody, I mean."

"Well, I pissed off Weiss's friends, Jaune and Pyrrah in a game of Cards against Remnant the other day. Doubt they'd want me beaten up, though." Leaning back and staring up toward the ceiling, she began to think. Everyone she knew was in her good books, as far as she knew. Blake and friends were fine, so were Ruby's friends... And Weiss's.

Or... Where they? Weiss's father had made it clear to Weiss that he didn't like homosexual relations. And neither did her sister. But they didn't know what was happening. Did they?

"There's only one guy I can think of, but he doesn't know I exist. I think, at least..."

"Really? Who?" However, Yang did not reply right away. "Okay, okay, so you feel like keeping that one under your hat for now. But just... be careful, alright? I don't want to have to put an ad out for a new roommate."

"I-I know... I can hold my own, ok? You don't have to worry about big-ol' me."

She then patted the seat next to her, inviting Blake to come and sit next to her. Even if she was being secretive as of late, she wasn't about to reject her friend all together. In fact... "Come on, give us a cuddle."

Rolling her eyes, Blake stood and plopped herself down right next to her friend, leaning slightly as she wrapped one arm around the back of her shoulders. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be comforting you, since you got mugged?"

"Mugged? Like I told you, I sent them packing." She smiled, tucking her arm around her as she pulled her in closer. Even if it wasn't the most pleasant experience for her to go through, she seemed chipper then ever. It took a lot more then that to get Yang down.

"Yeah." But clearly, she wasn't satisfied with that answer. Regardless of the end result, her friend had been brutally attacked, and the true culprit behind it was out there somewhere... perhaps plotting a second attempt.

"Look..." Yang began, finding herself snuggling into the grip of her friend. Even nuzzling her head against hers to get as comfy as possible. "I don't want you to worry, ok? I'll already have Weiss to explain this to, and we know she's gonna flip."

"That is true. But how is it fair she gets to hog all the worrying?" Snuggling harder against her friend, she sighed, "Just don't get any of that beef juice on me, or I'll totally stop caring whether or not you get attacked."

Shrugging her shoulders, she simply smirked. "Hey, it's better then monkey juice, wouldn't want that. Oh, wait!"

That made Blake sit up with her mouth hanging open. "HEY, that's- I can't believe you even said that!" She reached out to flick her nose, but drew back at the last second; her friend was already injured, and that wouldn't be terribly kind. "You're lucky your face looks like it lost a bet right now..."

Chuckling loudly, she finally bought the steak away from her eye, once she was sure she was feeling better. The least she could do was continue to joke with her friend till she had an answer. But something she was curious of.

"Hey, how is Sun anyway? Is he still... _hanging out_ with Neptune?"

"Right..." Turning away slightly, she coughed before answering. "As far as I know, they're still hanging out. I don't know if it's the way Ruby and I are hanging out, but... y-yeah."

"Have you talked to him about it?" When there was no reply, she began once again to snuggle up to her. "I know it's an awkward thing to talk about, but I don't want you to get hurt, you know?"

"Hey, he's his own person. There's no reason for me to bring it up if he's not ready to bring it up." A brief pause as she worked up the courage to keep going. "And... this is probably harder for him. I've known that I'm bisexual for years, but up until now, he was positive that he's just a straight guy. So I get it, kinda."

"Yeah... Men find it harder to admit they're remotely feminine. I should know, considering I am one half the time." But as she rather innocently kissed the top of her head, she stroked her arm gently. And didn't even notice when Blake's scroll buzzed. "Don't worry, he'll say something eventually I guess."

Though she didn't have any romantic designs on the blonde, she couldn't quite keep the blush down. "Probably so," she whispered as she nipped out her own scroll and unlocked it. "I'm just worried about what he'll say when he does."

_"Hello I am Sun. I like to take it up the butt."_ Even putting on a deeper voice to try and cheer her friend up, she began to chuckle to herself, trying to make a lightness of their rather bitter situation. But that wouldn't remain for long. Not when the details of who's account it was were revealed...

"Oh." After what was probably a longer pause than normal, Blake said, "So what my friend could figure out so far is that the account is connected to several other names, all of them aliases. However, the bank itself is owned by... the Schnee Dust Company."

"... And they aren't a bank on their own."

There was only one family who had accounts under that bank. And that was indeed the Schnee family. And her fear of who it was trying to get to her really was true. Some how, he really did know. "Weiss's dad."

"You think so? But why would he have a reason to do this?"

"Because he's homophobic." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed once again. "And so's his other daughter, Winter. Did I tell you she came over one time? She found out my bike's registered under my real name, came over to-" Of course. That was how Mr Schnee found out. Winter must have continued to snoop, and found the truth. It was she who lead him to do this.

"Winter... She told him. She must have put two and two together and... Oh god, this is a mess."

"Hey, relax, okay? Breathe." Smoothing her hand up and down Yang's back, she tried to think through the problem. They didn't have much to go on so far, just a few bits of circumstantial evidence. Panicking would be unwise at best, and potentially harmful at worst. "It might not have been Winter at all, and it also might not be their dad. We need to find out more."

"I'm positive it will be." She admitted, keeling forward as she held her head in her hands instead. The one person who she fought for these past two weeks, may very well lead to her downfall. What could she even chose anymore. "The only people who have accounts on that name are her family. It has to be one of them."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean somebody else couldn't have hacked the system. We have to be sure before we go around accusing your girlfriend's dad of trying to kill you, don't we?"

"Who else would want to do it though?" The silence was enough to answer that question. Yang wasn't out enough to make many enemies, and realistically, it was the only choice in the matter. It all made sense. "I'll see if Weiss has been talking to him... Maybe she can calm him down."

Blake hesitated briefly. "Yeah. Or... that might be why there's a problem in the first place."

Tilting her head, Yang appeared to raise her brows. She didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe Weiss told her dad about you two directly. I mean, she is a Schnee, right? You heard how she felt about that kind of thing before you... well, before she found out about you."

"... Are you actually saying _Weiss_ would want me beaten up?"

By that point, it was becoming rather obvious Yang was angry as such an accusation. She trusted Weiss with all her heart, and knew she didn't get on with her father anyway. Why make it worse?

"Not saying that at all!" Blake burst out, holding both hands up in front of her chest, eyes wide. "Just... don't want you to rule that out purely because you and she are together right now."

"Blake, you haven't heard her talk about him. She hates him. She'd never give him the satisfaction." She attempted to explain. However the accusation that Weiss was still that way opinionated also struck a nerve. "And I get it, she was an ass... But she's better now, ok? She really really likes me."

"Of course, I'm sure you're right." Blake tried her best to say it in a convincing manner, but she simply wasn't convinced herself. Therefore, she decided to just turn the subject back to the investigation. "So from here, my contact will try to pin down any of those aliases to a real person. That's our best bet, I think. Did you... want me to try to keep you company more often? Keep them from getting you alone again?"

"I might just use Bumblebee to get out again. It's costly since Rent went up, but what choice do I have?" It was a worry. Money had become a much bigger matter now she had found out about the rent rising, while her unemployment benefit was cut. Walking would have saved a lot of it, but it was now no longer an option. Not when her safety was on the line. So that meant for the next time she would see Weiss, it would have to be by bike or car, rather then the cheap bus trip.

But first thing's first, she had to tell Weiss what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss found herself fidgeting nervously in the kitchen, even though there was no real reason for her to do so. Just because she hadn't seen her girlfriend-slash-boyfriend in a few days was no reason for her to be this anxious about it. But she was. She was nervous, and excited, and also quite ready to spend some "alone time" together.

Talking of that, she had ensured that a certain bag of accessories was upstairs in her bedroom tonight. Yes, it technically belonged to Yang, but a quick call from Blake earlier that day had been enough to get them delivered within the hour. That made her quite happy she had mended fences with the Faunus.

Of course, there was one thing that hasn't been delivered. One that was on Yang's person itself. Or more, Yin's. Today was indeed a Yin day. One to wear his best Binder, along with a tank top to show off his muscular physique, and the more realistic strap on in his boxers. It wasn't as big as their new purchase, but it looked a lot more realistic ad fitting for the character. This one was actually the right colour for a start.

Taking a deep breath, he paused by the door. What would he say? His eye was still obviously bruised, no make up could hide that. But considering where he was, there was no point in giving up, and so he knocked.

An instant later, there was a flurry of footsteps before the chain on the door was unlatched and an energetic Weiss was revealed on the other side. "It's about time you... oh no, what happened?!" An instant later, she was pressing up against his front and touching hesitant fingers to the purpling flesh.

"A-ah! Careful." Wincing, she turned her head as Weiss took a good look at her, continuing the internal debate to herself. Should she tell Weiss? Or was that too far tonight? Weiss had dealt with far too much with her father, and this wouldn't help. "Just some thugs. Hey _you_ should see _them._ "

"I really should, because they'd have my foot up their asses!" Realising what she had said was quite unladylike, she cleared her throat and added, "I mean... I'm sure my boyfriend took good care of them."

"Sure did. They'll be thinking again before they come for me." He smirked, but soon took his beloved into his arms once again as he lifted her into the air, quickly pressing multiple kisses against her neck.

Giggling, she melted into his arms. Clearly he was uninjured, and she couldn't deny that him being able to take care of himself was sort of a turn-on. His strength made her feel safe, as if the stressful family meetings had been just a bad dream.

"Well, come in so my conquering hero can have a meal he deserves!" she announced, pulling him inside and bumping the door closed.

"What, you?" He asked with a sly smirk. Truth be told, the adrenaline rush he had felt from that fight has put him in that mood for a while. Why what better way to satisfy it then to wait until he saw his girlfriend next.

That is, if it hadn't have subsided into something else. It had first been something he wanted to vent out through dominance and control, but now... Now he wanted all that taken away. To just submit, completely. He felt male still, but very submissive this evening, in comparison to how Yin had previously took the more dominant role. How would Weiss take that?

"Then come right this way," she promised him as she led him into the kitchen, where two plates awaited. Seems she really had intended them to eat steak and potatoes. Whether or not his appetite could focus on that instead of her in her adorable little blue skirt-and-blouse would remain to be seen.

Right away, he licked his lips at the sight of food. From the looks of things she prepared everything just as he liked it. Even having the courage to check that, he asked; "Mine done rare?"

"But of course," Weiss snorted as she picked up her plate and carried it to the table. "And no sauce. I may not be a waitress but I can certainly remember one standing order."

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" He grinned, picking up his own plate to join her across the table, right away beginning to cut into the meat as soon as he was seated. He couldn't wait to tuck right in.

Snickering as she cut a dainty sized bite for herself, she chided him, "It's a good thing you're not hungry or I'd be worried  you'll eat the plate!"

"Mmm... Delicious plate..." Yin teased, chattering his teeth to follow the expression. And then right away he sampled the meat, taking a huge bite out of one chunk he had cut. And he instantly melted. "Oh man, that is delicious. More so then the plate would be."

"Really?" Her voice was too vulnerable, and she seemed to hear it and straightened up more primly as she chewed her own to give herself time. "Naturally. Our family doesn't tolerate imperfection anywhere, and that extends to cuts of beef."

"No wonder it's perfect." He commented, continuing to feast upon the delicious meal before him. Of course her family didn't want imperfections. That seemed to span to people involved with them as well, in the case of his discovery.

Not that he would mention it now.

After a few minutes passed of silent chewing, Weiss seemed to sense something more was wrong than he was letting on. Of course, he also wasn't making it obvious. Asking would probably just sink him even lower. "Which means," she tried tentatively as she reached across to touch his free hand, "I'm lucky to have found the perfect partner so early in life."

"Mmm?" Half way through a mouthful when she made such a comment, it caught him by surprise. Weiss really did consider him perfect? Even in such a short amount of time? The two had been dating for just over a month, and only a couple of weeks officially. And yet, Yin agreed entirely. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else. Forgetting such troubles for tonight, he swallowed his food, only to then turn his hand to hold hers.

"What was it you said? Star signs or something?"

"Must be to bring us together, despite how pig-headed I once was." Her own food forgotten entirely, she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Glad I'm past that particular hurdle. You're the only man for me."

"Really now?" That wasn't particularly serious. In fact, it more sounded like Yin wanted to use it as a means to flirt.

"And... What particularly do you like about me, hmm?"

Pretending to mull that over, she sat back in her chair and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm... I'm not really sure, when you put it that way. But I've always admired your rear end, for one."

"Huh... That's funny." Luckily, he had managed to finish his steak, and only leave his vegetables behind when he got up from his chair, only to stand right behind hers. Right away, pressing himself up close against it as best he could.

"Because I particularly like yours too."

The hot breath on her neck made her weak, much weaker than she cared to admit. Her insides quivered, goosebumps spread out over the surface of her skin. The fact that they're already dating did nothing to change that bit. "Yeah? I always thought I had a decent one, but... what is it about it you like?"

"I like how nice and modest it is." But when he moved a hand gently down her back, he eventually found himself grasping one of her buttocks rather firmly. And with a sly smirk, he continued. "I also like thrusting against it as hard as I can."

"Oh," she laughed nervously, hands coming down to grip the edge of the table. "It's... good for that, is it? Duly noted." Hoping it would thrill him yet more, she flexed said buttock as hard as she could.

"Most certainly is..." He continued to tease, leaning forward to begin to casually kiss her neck and cheek, over and over in a teasing manner. And yet, feeling the flexing of her own buttock reminded him; he had yet to confess these submissive feelings to Weiss. In fact, she had never had the chance to ever test him in this way.

Out of sheer curiosity, he asked. "And what do you... like about mine?"

"I like th-that... that it's so round, and full, and powerful." How was she supposed to keep replying when his lips were there, grazing and pressing in alternately? "Makes me wish..."

Her voice trailed off. It was a silly desire to voice aloud, since there was no way they could pursue it anyway. She was letting her imagination run away with her, and that was unwise.

Perhaps that was it. Perhaps Weiss and he shared the same want, even without speaking about it aloud. But she was holding back. "Tell me." He smiled, pressing his lips against her neck again.

With a sigh of pure pleasure, she admitted her secret desire. "Makes me wish I could take you there... f-feel those firm muscles around me. But I know that's not possible."

The smile turned into a smirk. She wanted the same as him. Exactly the same, no less. And perhaps, with the very item Yin currently had in his underwear, even if Weiss were to borrow it, they could.

"Why isn't it?" He asked. "You took Yang before, remember?"

"I know, but that was mostly as two women; I meant like two men would. Like if I really did have a..." Squirming, she reached up into his hair and breathed, "Am I silly or what?"

"Definately 'or what'." He chuckled, holding a hand back over hers as she leant in against her. "I'm not completely dumb, you know. I know you've got the double ended one here. Why don't we... give it a shot?"

The fact that he knew she had moved the toy surprised her slightly, but she recovered rather quickly. "How serious are you about this? I mean, this is a Yin day. I wouldn't want to... that is, you're a man today, and doing something like that to you... if it bothers you, I hope you'll say something."

Meanwhile, her body was beginning to heat up at the thought. It had been in the back of her mind ever since Yin first admitted having been with men before, and even finding out he was born a female  hadn't completely erased the fantasy. Opening up those firm cheeks and having her way with him... it spoke to a dark and perverse part of herself that she had never known existed.

"Doesn't bother me at all." He confirmed, this time moving to her side as he slid one arm under her legs, getting ready to lift her up and whisp her away. That is, after he got confirmation this was happening. "Seriously. A submissive Yin day is really rare. And the idea of you being the more dominant one here? Pretty damn hot to me."

Knowing he was angling to start things off right away, she slid one arm around his shoulders and held on tight. "Then let's test the waters, shall we? I  can hardly wait."

And with that, they were off. Lifting his beloved into the air, he began to chuckle uncontrolably as he made his way to the stairs with her. It was a shame to leave such a delicious meal behind, but when an even better delicacy was awaiting them both upstairs, it was an easy sacrifice.

Hurriedly rushing up to Weiss's room, he was unable to wait any longer. It had been far too long since their last embrace, since his lips touched hers.

And he'd wait no longer. Once they got into the bedroom he near enough tossed her onto the bed, only to then throw himself on top of her and take her lips roughly. Already he began to fiddle with the buttons on her blue blouse; one he didn't want to damage. It was far too cute on her.

However, that didn't stop her from wriggling out of it somewhat impatiently as his weight pressed down on top of hers, as she gripped at his shoulders and devoured his lips. Between that and the firmness pressing up against her through his jeans, she almost wanted to forget all about experimenting tonight. Almost.

But Yin didn't. He was hungry for her lips, but also for so much more.

And that was shown as he wrapped his arms around her, only to roll them both over. Head against the pillows, her bodyweight against his this time; the effect was immidiate. Almost instantly, the rough grasps softened, as did the firmness of his grip. He still continued to kiss against her just as roughly, but in this stage, it would take little to no effort at all to overpower him.

Therefore, sensing his readiness, she reached up to grasp his wrists and pinned them down against the bed. She couldn't bring herself to be remotely violent with him - not as deeply as she cared. But she could be somewhat dominant in this fashion.

Hands pinned above his head, his eyes began to snap open once more as he fell back away from the kiss. Taking a moment to heavily breathe, he gazed up at the woman above him.

And what a sight. The powerful heiress, completely pinning him down with her hands and her bodyweight, shirt half open, and a wide smirk on her face. It was certainly a sight which would come back in those boring evenings alone when he had nothing to do.

But to play into his own role, he pretended to struggle against her hands, trying to lift them up.

"Now, now!" she admonished playfully. "No fair, we're just getting started!" Unsure of how else to go about this, she lifted one knee to press just slightly against the toy beneath his trousers, as well as the hindcheeks below. A very general pressure all around.

"Nnn!" Arcing his back in response, he couldn't help but push his hips up against the knee between his legs, sighing at the contact the toy then made with his real sex. Sure, this was was more realistic, but the other at least offered some satisfaction other then bare friction.

Still, that was for Weiss this evening. "S-So how are you gonna start then?"

"Well..." This was the awkward part: since she didn't have the right equipment to do this on her own, at some point she would have to stop and fetch it. Should they do that now?

Come to that, she would have to put it inside herself. That would definitely throw off the atmosphere they were going for, the mystique of her being in control and him being male but subservient. Maybe that should start before all else.

"We... have to take care of something first," she whispered as she reached up to open her bedside drawer. "Before we really get started. But since we do... would you like to do the honours?"

"To get you ready? Would be my pleasure."

It truly was a joy, since he had wanted to use said toy on Weiss again. There was something oddly satisfying about being the one to put it in her, to strap it ready. Even if she was going to be the more dominating of the two tonight, it was a bit of fun beforehand.

A coy smile playing at her lips, Weiss left it in his capable hands as she reached beneath her skirt and began to slide her undergarment down and off. She knew she was already damp at the sheer anticipation, but it would remain to be seen if he would work at her gently or charge ahead full steam.

Picking out the toy from under a small pile of clothes she had hidden it under, right away Yin began to ease his lover's legs gently apart. Already he could see how wet she was, how ready she was to have his attentions. He couldn't wait to oblidge. Rubbing the smaller side gently up and down her wet lips, she stared into her eyes, gaging her reaction. "You ready to show your man who's really in charge?"

Weiss's eyes closed in bliss for a moment before she rose to standing above him on the bed, lifting one of her boots to allow him to begin pulling it on. "I am if you are. That's the real question."

"Oh, I'm more then ready..." And with that, she began to push the head of the device inside of her wet opening, gradually pushing it deeper and deeper into the soft entrance. She wouldn't keep going any further then actually putting it on her. Not tonight, at least. Tonight was her night to rule, and be a queen.

The sensation was so overwhelming that for a long moment, Weiss forgot to pull the straps up or to tighten them; there was nothing but that feeling of being entered. Of, regardless of its form, having her boyfriend's cock inside her.

"I... ohhh, that's too good," she said very honestly with a breathy laugh as she got used to the feeling for a moment. "Mmmm, yes..."

"Comfy enough for you, babe?" He asked once it was inserted to the recommended length, beginning to reach around and finish up the work on the straps himself. He was going to play into the roll of perfect servant tonight, all to Weiss's delight.

Nodding weakly, she took a few deep breaths, powering through that sensation for a moment. She could come back to it later, indulge in her own pleasure. This was about doing something for Yin that he apparently needed.

"Okay." Her fingertips played over the zipper of his jeans. "How do you want me to handle this? Slow and gentle, or fast and rough?"

"Tonight, you're my queen." He insisted, watching as she began to unzip his trousers, revealing his underwear to the world. Already there was the mighty bulge of the other toy he wore there, the one that served as his sex. Not that he needed it at all tonight.

As he shuffled his jeans off and onto the floor, he continued. "So however my queen wants to take her power, I'll oblidge."

"That's acceptable to me." Then, without waiting another moment, she jerked his underwear just low enough to reveal the semi-realistic phallus, wrapping her other hand around it firmly. "How does that feel?"

In truth, he felt nothing. Nothing but it being tugged away from his underwear, which wasn't very exciting. But he had to play along. As if it was their first night.

Sighing in content, he looked up to her with half closed eyes, softly smiling. "Marvellous my queen."

Grinning up at him, she began to lick around the tip of the head, teasing as if it were a real one. Putting on a show for him. But while she was doing so, her other hand also began to drift lazily over his backside. Only teasing - everything was only teasing for the time being.

Sighing contently, Yin found himself blushing at the sight below him. If only he could really feel what that was like, having her caress and spoil the most sensitive part of a male sex. He imagined it similar to the experience in the shower, when Weiss took the sensitive nub into her mouth.

But when a hand began to touch his backside, he couldn't help but tighten his muscles there, instinctive reaction kicking in.

The reaction pleased her; there had been a worry playing around in the back of her mind that he didn't truly want to be taken there, that he was humouring her because he knew she had been picturing another man taking him this way. Of course, soon enough it would be impossible for him to hide his true feelings.

"Let me take care of those for you." Fingertips hooked over the hem of boxers and began to drag them down and off his legs. Part of her wanted to undo his shirt and expose his beautiful breasts, but that wouldn't be in line with taking him as Yin. Those could always receive some attention another time.

While the breasts were a prominently feminine feature of him, there was another he had showed off with his choice in attire to make himself more masculine. His arms. It was fairly obvious that Yin worked on them quite a lot, and the tank top against his binder made those visible for her, and even if he was about to get into a compromising position, the tone would be obvious of her. Had Yin never needed a binder, it would be very easy to identify him as male from the muscles alone.

Leaning back into the pillows again he simply spread his legs slightly, leaving enough room for her to get between.

"Mmmmm," she cooed as she pressed her lips against the inside of his thigh, both hands now playing across his smooth skin. "You're so strong... and yet you want to make yourself weak for me... that's true strength, isn't it?"

"Because I want you." He admitted, parting his legs that little bit more. Thankfully, the fake phallus covered up his female sex completely, disguising it as a male one. It was good for hiding the true sex but not for satisfying it.

Still, enough pleasure would come when Weiss would take him. Even if she began to prepare him, it would no doubt begin something.

"So... Do you want to get me ready, or shall I do it?"

That was something that surprised Weiss. Get himself ready? He would really be willing to do that to his own body? Curiosity got the better of her. "Go on," she breathed as she spread him ever so slightly. "Show me how that works. I've never done this before so... I'd like to learn from the master."

"You say it as if I'm some sort man-slut." He jested. Of course, before forming a relationship with Weiss, it was partially true. He would often go out to find a good night in people's houses. Even if it was while he was dressed as Yang, he still asked some men to treat him as if he were a man, preparing him in such a way.

And so, leaning over the bed again to fetch his shirt once more, he pulled a small tube from his pocket. He had been ready for this a while, considering he bought a tube of lubricant just for this occasion. Squeezing a rather helpful dose onto his fingers, he then reached down between his legs, further down to the rear opening. And as soon as his fingers touched his own muscle, he sighed. "Hnnn..."

For just a moment, Weiss found she had to look away. This was so obscene! That part of the anatomy wasn't meant for such treatment, was it? But she couldn't avert her eyes for very long before she felt them drawn back to how his fingers were prodding at the tight opening, the way one of them was already seeking to edge its way past the entrance.

Another desire was welling up in her, one she couldn't fathom. If anyone had tried to tell her she would even consider such a thing, she would have laughed in their faces. Now, however... her curiosity was getting the better of her. But she suppressed it for the time being in favour or watching what Yin would do next.

Prodding some of the fluid inside of himself, he groaned again in pleasure. It had to be done right if they did it, no point in risking an injury. But all the while, in an attempt to get Weiss's heat going, he kept eye contact with her. Kept eye contact as he began to sigh with pleasure, cheeks ever reddening.

Hers were turning red as well. He really deeply enjoyed this act, and she enjoyed watching him do it. Watching that forbidden area being penetrated. Her mind was filled with a fog of lust as she shifted her hips from side to side, her half of the length strapped around them teasing her insides. Between that and the sight before her, she might not last too terribly long.

And Yin couldn't have that. Once satisfied it was enough, he leant back again, parting his legs once more for his heiress to claim him. Cheeks red raw, he suddenly seemed to turn shy, even though he knew it was Weiss who would take him. "Ready... My queen."

Her resistance was fraying fast. Looking into that slightly-opened ring of muscle was like being hypnotised. After just a few more seconds of internal strife, of trying to warn herself off this crazy idea, she leaned forward and threaded her tongue inside of him.

"WHOA!"

Eyes widening, he found himself instantly leaning upward, hands grasping at the covers as he felt the warm, wet muscle opening him up that bit more. The behaviour wasn't even something Yin would consider, and he had done all kinds of things in his time! Yet here was the magnificent Weiss Schnee, licking his rear end. Why was it more erotic then anything else?

As if Weiss knew any better than he. The taste was not something she would seek out again, and yet it wasn't nearly so bad as she had been expecting. Heart in her throat, she allowed her tongue to squirm inside of him just a bit more before she withdrew and sat up a bit straighter, licking her lips purely for his benefit. Above all else, she wanted him to know that she had definitely enjoyed the experience.

"G-God... Weiss.." He groaned, legs unable to help but quiver slightly as he got used to the absence again. Already his breath was running short, a couple of beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. If he didn't look submissive before, he certainly did now.

"Yes, Yin?" she said in a teasingly unconcerned voice as her own finger dipped in where her tongue had been a moment prior. "Something you need to say? Something... you want?"

"Hmmmm!!!" He groaned, toes curling in delight. He couldn't help but push himself forward against the finger, eager for her to enter him. "T-take me.. Please."

"Yeah?" Then she began to wriggle back and forth more forcefully, testing. "That's... what you want? All of me in there?" But as she did so, she was already bringing her hips closer to him, positioning herself for what was to come.

"Yes..." He repeated, breath hiking up yet again as he watched her edging forward. "O-Only you."

A small amount of affection crept into her heated smile, but she tried not to pay it much more attention than that. Instead, she withdrew the finger and placed the exposed end of the phallus right up against his opening.

And right away, he was accepting of it. Already he rested his legs into her shoulders, ever trying to push himself closer to her. Already he could remember what it was like, that first time he had ever taken something like that in this area. It was tight, not something he usually felt often.

And when he felt the head line up against it, he realised it wasn't anywhere near this big. Or cold. Already he felt himself beginning to shudder, a small smile forming. "Oooh..."

She pushed a bit more as she watched his expressions change, felt her own heart fluttering at the thought of what they were about to do. This was yet another of her old "taboos" they were breaking. Vertigo assailed her, the feeling of free-fall; where did it end? Would they one day be doing everything in the whole sordid book of possibilities?

And the further she slid herself inside, the more his expression began to loosen. Once again, he was feeling a strange sensation he so rarely craved. It was pleasurable, but more from the friction and tightness then the particular gland he was missing but most men had. And he knew it would be pleasing for her too, especially if he tensed his muscles. He knew as she pushed forward it would push the other side of the phallus back into her.

And that proved true enough; a loud moan escaped her as her progress met more and more resistance. She knew this wasn't the usual opening they used, but she hadn't quite known it would be this tight! Was it even possible to get the whole of it inside?

"You... you're so good," she grunted out as she applied more pressure. "So p-perfect and tight back there!"

Yin moaned again. Unable to help himself, the moans began to sound slightly more feminine, even more so as she felt Weiss's hips meet his own. She was fully inside, taking him completely. It was just as if another man were taking him, and as he tensed his rear end he sighed in pleasure, managing to look up at her once more.

Looking down, Weiss observed what was happening between them. His hole was prised open and filled with what passed for her phallus as she forced herself ever deeper - and his false phallus was simply lying there atop his stomach, bobbing slightly with their movements. One of her hands drifted down to caress it as if it were real as she gave his hindquarters time to adjust to her presence.

Looking toward what she was doing, he found himself sighing. If it really was real, he would be able to feel her toying with him.

That was the only thing he was missing out on this time. Since the fake did so well with hiding him, it meant no part of him was exposed for her to play with. He would only receive pleasure through his rear end this time. And so, grasping the pillow behind her head, he braced himself for what was to come.

That came across through his expressions. Maybe she should leave that alone if it didn't make him feel more aroused. Her thought had been to feed into the spectacle, do what she would be doing if he had been born a man, but this didn't feel quite right.

So instead, she merely shifted her hips from side to side and whispered, "Are you sure you're ready for all of it?"

All he found himself doing was nodding quickly, shifting his own hips himself to get used to it yet again. "It's funny..." He managed to get himself to chuckle, looking up at her. "How you're taking me the first time in the same bed I took you."

Smiling bashfully, she recalled that moment as she felt the length shifting inside herself. In a way, he'd still be doing it again. "R-right. Quite amusing, isn't it?" But not waiting for an answer, she began to draw herself slowly out of him in preparation. Soon enough, she truly would be having sexual relations with his posterior.

"Spirits... I guess."

But right away he found himself sighing happily, gripping the sheets even more tightly as he felt her slip out. Unable to help himself, his legs moved slightly closer, brushing right by her neck with her movements. It was the only way he could be close to her.

Both of her hands glided up his legs and rested upon the shins as she tensed her own backside, readying to do the unthinkable. The immoral. But then again, they were already doing it. No sense in beating about the bush at this juncture.

Then, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut, she swung her hips forward until they met Yin's with a slap!

"AAaah!" That was unexpected, especially so quickly! Already she had pulled herself out, and then thrusted in. And as he felt Weiss's hips draw back again, he knew he was in for another dose of rough treatment.

One of his free hands dove downward, edging just along the fake phallus a moment. He was debating something. Was he going to play with himself while this happened?

Of course Weiss noticed where his hand was going. She wanted to order him to stop, but then again if that was how he best enjoyed this particular sexual act, then who was she to stop him? Personally, she still couldn't imagine putting anything in that region of her own body. But if he liked it... she was beyond ready to indulge.

Why, though? Why did the thought of opening him up and taking him this way make her so wet? Why was it so much more erotic to have the length pounding into herself when she knew the other end was up his backside? It was beyond all sense, but that made it no less true.

After yet more firm thrusts, he did indeed reach further down. Reaching below the strap on, he began to press his fingers into his own wetness. Not to enter, but to satisfy the small nub just above his sex. It was the closest he could get as Weiss continued to pound into his rear.

"You're so good at this..." He purred, pressing into himself even harder as he watched what was happening.

"Yeah? It... is my first time..." Licking her lips as she watched, she then had an idea. "Don't stop."

Hopefully he would catch on that she meant what his fingers were doing. As she continued to thrust in and out of him at a slow but steady pace, her hand fell again to the phallus and began to stroke  it as if it were truly attached. Between that visual display and what he was doing underneath, perhaps they could emulate the act she would perform had he been born with such equipment.

Eyes watching like a hawk, he stared down at what she was now doing. And sure enough, he loved what he saw. It really was like the real thing, like he was being taken as a man. And while the pleasure seeped through him as he continued to stroke himself, he grinned happily, finding himself calling out loudly.

The guttural nature of the pleasurable moans seeped through her ears and into her heart as she began to thrust in earnest, watching the length slide all the way inside each and every time. This was so good, so right! Her fantasy come to life - and apparently, he wanted it just as much as she did!

"What's going on up there?"

A voice called up from downstairs. And right away Yin's eyes snapped open as he seemed to break out of his trance. Ruby was home all this time?! This was far beyond embarrassing. Perhaps he could ward her off some how.

"N-nothing sis! J-just turn the TV up or something!"

Weiss had frozen solid at the sound of her roommate's voice, but at Yang's seeming insistence that they keep going, she quirked an eyebrow down at him. Never would she assume that she had the green light to pound away while his very own sister listened below!

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"NNGGG! Hah, no no we're fine! J-just leave us be!" Why was this all the more erotic? To be doing something this taboo while Ruby was listening, while she was in the appartment?

But it came at a price. He found he had to release the sheets with his spare hand, only to cover his own mouth to prevent more moans escaping. It was the only thing he could possibly think of as they continued to bring him closer and closer.

And with a little more quivering, it seemed that was rather soon.

However, Weiss could tell. She could tell Yang enjoyed the forbidden notion that his sister might be aware of what they were doing - and might have heard it. Perhaps not freely or consciously, but he at least was getting hotter.

"You're so dirty," Weiss told him in a tone so quiet she was sure it would never carry outside their room, much less all the way down to Ruby. "Moaning to her through the door... what if she could tell what you're doing?" Moving her hips just a little, she leaned in and whispered, "What if she burst into the room and saw you like this? What would you do?"

He moaned loudly against his hand at that comment. What if she did indeed? She'd have to view her brother, sometimes her sister, being taken himself. Being the lesser of the two. It would be humiliating... And yet it made what was happening all the more erotic.

And so, attempting to tighten his muscles again, he removed his hand from his wetness tried to grasp the phallus between them, knowing if she pushed against it the other end would be forced back into her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Weiss chuckled as she stopped the hand in it's tracks, pushing it up above his head to render it useless. Such an attempt came at a price, shown when she sped up her thrusting. That wandering hand couldn't be allowed to tease her or she might not be able to maintain the rhythm of her movements. "You think about it - what if Ruby walked right in and saw you being dominated like this? Oh - what if Blake was with her?"

"MMMM!"

He called out even louder, quivering once again as the thick length pushed in and out. It wasn't going to slow, and Yin was enjoying every moment! Feeling his muscles beginning to tighten in his stomach, he moved his head side to side, desperately trying to hold on that bit longer.

It was almost as hard for Weiss as it was for Yin. Of course, her own sensitive little nub wasn't being directly stimulated so it was easier for her to hold off, to allow her climax to build more slowly. Still, there would come a point at which she exploded, whether she was ready or not.

And Yin did first. Finally he yelled out against his hand, back arcing as the pleasure seeped all through him. He couldn't resist, not when the phallus was so thick inside him! And there was another response from it as well, the muscles of his rear end seemed to clamp onto the phallus, holding it inside of him. Anything to savour that moment.

She had still been thrusting when she saw his reaction, the telltale signs of his finishing. It was glorious... and then she was distracted by the phallus nearly sticking fast inside of him.

"Oh," she breathed as she more thrusted onto it than used it to thrust into Yin. "Oh, mmhhh... Yin, mine is almost here, as well!"

"T-then... Don't stop."

Even though he had just finished, and probably wouldn't again for a while, he kept his legs on her shoulders, finally releasing his mouth to grasp the pillows tightly again. Clenching his teeth together, he braced himself for more friction as he attempted to hold her against him.

Was this really about to happen? Weiss had never, ever in her life pictured that someday, she would be climaxing at the end of an artificial phallus... much less that the other end would be buried in her partner's ass. But that was exactly what was happening, and it drove her wild. Nodding, she pressed on once again, continuously thrusting just as hard, over and over, untill...!

Weiss orgasmed harder than she ever had, save perhaps the first time Yin had taken her, and the shivers of ecstasy charged up her back and sent tingles into her fingers and toes. It was glorious.

Once it was over, he quickly moved himself upward. Attempting as best he could to quickly remove the phallus from inside him. Any longer and it would have become sore, he suspected.

But right after, he quickly pulled Weiss back down for a long embrace, still panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm. Just as she would from hers.

"W-wow," she managed to sigh, entirely limp atop his body. No part of her clothing was entirely dry by this point, and she suspected a large glass of water would be required sooner rather than later. "That was... it... I don't know what to say, it's... never been..."

"Y-you think it was good?!" He quickly asked, unable to help but laugh to himself. After all, he had certainly taken far more then she had this evening. "Yeah, it was pretty damn intense."

Clearing her throat, she snuggled a bit harder against him and tried to take deeper, slower breaths between her words. "You... have you really done that before?"

"A few times." He confessed, still attempting to catch his own breath. He was also completely drenched in sweat, including over his toned arms. "None were as big as that though. Jesus that was huge..."

"Really?" she laughed nervously, tracing a fingertip over the glistening bicep of one arm. "Okay, now that we've... concluded our business, are you sure you're alright? That didn't hurt at any point, did it?"

"Nah, you were fine. It was just... Really really good." He seemed unable to get the grin off his face, but when he was about to kiss her lips, he pulled back. "Oh... Do you wanna um... Well you did kinda lick me... there."

"I don't care if you don't care." But she was teasing; she didn't actually expect him to want to share that particular experience. Smirking, she said, "We'll get out of this bed and clean ourselves up in a moment, shall we?"

"Alright, just means it'll be a while before we end up kissing." He added, snuggling into the bed by her side.

He began to question in his mind; should he tell Weiss about who had made the order to beat him up? It probably wasn't the best time to bring it up, but no doubt she would want to know more.

A minute or so later, Weiss finally found the strength to slide the harness down and off, pulling the phallus out of herself with a whimper. Then she set it gently atop one of her dirty shirts on the floor; it needed to be laundered anyway.

"Hey... do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Here it was, the moment he had been dreading. "What is it?"

"Am.... I enough for you?" Then she let out a little would-be confident laugh, if it hadn't been a tiniest bit uncertain. "Naturally, I should be enough for any man or woman, or combination of the two. I'm just worried that... you'll miss being with men. After all, they can take you the way I just did with their natural sexual organs."

It wasn't what he was expecting at all. Seemed despite Weiss's overconfident demeanour, she was actually very unsure of herself. Of course, the question had a simple answer. And to show that he leant down and pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"You're more then enough, Weiss. And you always will be to me."

For a moment, she sighed contentedly, eyes falling closed. Then she settled against him again. "Good. If you had answered otherwise, I would have to question your sanity."

"Hey, you don't gotta do that." He chuckled, cuddling close again. "I've just... Never had anyone I can be this intimate with, but also talk to. I always kinda went out, got laid, then never talked to that person again. But you, I can have that. I care about you."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, though her already-flushed cheeks seemed slightly pinker after hearing his words. Her hands clutched at his tank top as she said, "What sappy nonsense."

"Oh you've discovered by weakness. For shame."

He grinned, pressing his nose against hers and shaking his head side to side. "Hate to break it to you, but I AM a massive sap."

"The sap doesn't fall far from the tree. Ruby's always wanting to have 'girls nights' and paint our nails and talk about cute boys." Snorting, she added in an undertone, "Or cute girls, I guess. You're both insufferable."

There was a chuckle from Yin.

"What?"

"You know, if you don't like it... You can always leaf." And that action simply earnt him a face full of her pillow.

* * *

"What do you mean _'She beat the shit out of us'_ ?! When I pay you to do a job, I expect it to be done! How dare you give me anything less!!!"

Papa Schnee was angry. Very very angry. It had been a week or so later since the thugs were put to their task, and only now did they report it was a failure. He had wasted time, money, and been made a fool of. And all he was hearing over the phone were excuses.

"I don't want to hear it! If you let one person, a woman no less, beat the living crud out of you punks then you're not worth any more of my time!"

The woman on the other end, whoever she was, had shouted "Then do it yourself!" so loudly that even the henchman on the other side of the room winced.

"Then I will! And don't you worry. When I'm finished with you, every cop in the district of Vale will be wanting you behind bars!"

And finally, he slammed the phone down, only aggressively sigh into his own hands. This was an utter mess he had gotten himself into; the thugs had been no good, and no doubt now Yang was more alert. Removing her was now a lot more difficult.

"Sir...?" The employee had inched closer, sensing his services would soon become quite necessary. "I take it you will no longer be requiring their retinue?"

"As of now they are fired. And whilst you're at it, report them to the authorities."

But just as the employee was about to leave, he held up his hand, gesturing for him to wait. He had a new thought. Yang could no longer be removed from the situation, not easily anyway. But Weiss could. It was his daughter, his money she was spending. She could very easily be forced home. Not to mention, he had the power to hire someone to make sure she did make it home rather then scamper back to her.

"In fact, once you have done that; I would like you to do something else for me."

The man's eyebrows arched over the top of his dark glasses. "Something else, sir?"

"I'll send the details through to your scroll on where to go. But I would like you to make sure my daughter comes home with me, tonight." It was a risky ask. Term hadn't quite ended yet, it would be far earlier then planned. But he had no choice. For the sake of his company, this came before Weiss's education. Although, he did consider more possibilities.

"If that, Yang, is with her, then I would still like her disposed of. Preferably without any harm coming to Weiss. Is that understood?"

"Entirely disposed of?" This required verification. Anything less than that would require more finesse, punches to be pulled. However, if they were to eliminate someone, it would require more cleanup and more sound alibis.

"Just make sure she'll be in a hospital for a very long time." The same threat as last time. Maybe if the thugs couldn't take care of the job, his more reliable men would.

"Understood." Then he was sweeping through the door, off to carry out his duty. This would be far more manageable; after all, they were professionals, and Weiss was only one little girl, right?

* * *

 

unaware of her husband's plans was Ms Schnee. She had taken full advantage of this trip to Vale, going to see the sights, going shopping, having a healthy chatter with locals in the coffee stores. She was far more outgoing then her husband and daughter.

And that bothered her. Her husband was always obsessed with work, and as of late, Winter was becoming the same. The last thing she wanted was a clone of her husband. A younger, unaccepting, work obsessed drone. No, she had to put a stop to that.

And so she knocked on her daughter's hotel door, holding a fresh cup of coffee just how she liked it.

"Delivery for the 2nd Daughter!"

"Enter, delivery person!" Of course, in this case Winter's affected air was in jest; she could tell it was her mother. A moment later, she herself opened the door, knowing it might be cumbersome for anyone to open it if they were in fact carrying something. "Aww, thanks Mother. How did you know I could use a pick-me-up?"

"Mother's instinct I think. Are you alright for me to come in?" She asked, handing over the cup to her daughter. Unlike her father, she had always asked about being in her daughter's space rather then barge in.

Smiling slightly, Winter turned and half-skipped to the desk by the window. She'd been quite satisfied with the lodgings, despite the drab colours. As she settled herself in the chair, her free hand gestured to first the corner of the bed, then the plush armchair. "Sit anywhere you want. How was your morning?"

"Oh not too bad! I met a lovely couple who were on their honeymoon, we had a nice chat. Then I bought myself a couple of new charms for my bracelet, seeing as your father always forgets to buy me them." Taking a seat on the plush arm chair, she held her hands in one another, holding them on her knees.

"Now then; what is this about needing a 'pick me up' hmm?"

"Oh, nothing," Winter said, trying to laugh off her concerns before she took another sip of her coffee. But her brow only furrowed as she drank. "It's just... what you were saying about that couple. For some reason, I've been thinking about love and relationships a lot lately. Even though I'm not dating yet! Isn't that silly?"

"Not particularly." She smiled. If anything, this made her grin like a teenage girl. Her other daughter was now considering love! "It's a stage of growing up! Oh my little girl..."

"H-hey, I don't have my eye on anybody, either!" she protested anxiously. "Just... I don't know. Weiss is dating someone and I feel kind of... kind of... oh, I don't really know how I feel."

"Oh, this is about Yin then? Is someone getting a little jealous?"

Crossing her arms, she harrumphed and looked away. "As if I'd date someone like that! Don't you agree it's a bit... unseemly? Unnatural?"

Ms Schnee tilted her head. Although Weiss had informed her of Winter's sudden arrival to the flat, Winter herself didn't. She didn't know if Winter was ready to admit that yet. "Whatever do you mean, Winter? I didn't think you'd met him."

At that, Winter did pale slightly. It was true that she had no obvious way of knowing about Yin's situation. What could she say? "Well... I did go over there..."

"Oh Weiss invited you over? That's nice."

"Suppose so," Winter hedged. "I mean, imagine my surprise when I show up and see she's with a woman! I don't understand, why do that in the first place? And if she's gay, why did she lie about it? This entire situation makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Oh... It's strange. I'd have thought if you were invited over, the two would have explained." The more Ms Schnee dug, the more uncomfortable she could clearly see Winter was getting. But there was a point when she had to stop. "Are you aware Yin is Bigender?"

The new terminology distracted her from the growing discomfort with her own deception. "A what?"

"Bigender?" But the silence spoke volumes. And so, leaning back and straightening her posture, she continued. "I hadn't heard of it either. But essentially, Yin doesn't always feel like they're a man. And nor do they always feel like a woman. It changes."

The look on her face was entirely blank. "But that's preposterous. She's a woman, period. Have you seen the size of her boobs?!"

Right away Ms Schnee's cheerful expression seemed to drop. She didn't at all approve of her daughter's logic. "She may well have sizeable breasts. But she didn't choose that."

"And I didn't choose to be a girl, either, but that doesn't mean I'm a boy - or genderless or whatever you just said! I am what I am, and that's that!"

"And Yin, and Yang, are who they are. That's that." This was a little more difficult to explain rather then just 'they're gay'. Especially when Winter didn't even want to know of those things. Perhaps baby steps. "Do you remember my sister? Your Auntie Glacier?"

Rolling her eyes, Winter folded her arms over her slight chest. "As if I could forget a family member so easily. What about her?"

"Well, when she was born, the doctors thought she was a boy. But as she grew up, she told us all otherwise. She didn't choose the body she was born in, did she?"

"What on Remnant are... you... wait." Eyes wide and mouth open, she gasped and managed to spill a drop or two of coffee on her hand. "OW! Mom, are you actually t-telling me that Glacier is a man?!"

" _She_ is not a man." In one way, she wanted to give Winter a clip around the ear for making such a remark, but the drips of coffee seemed to do the trick. "She was simple assigned the wrong gender as a child. And there is nothing wrong with that."

"Why would you want to stop being a man if you already are one? I mean... I can understand Yang dressing up that way, trying to appear less weak. But why in God's name would anybody stop being a man just to be a woman?" When her mother merely blinked, she gestured wildly as if she were explaining how two and two are four. "This is a man's world - they hold all the power! Being born with that power only to give it up? You'd have to be insane!"

"It's not about Yang wanting to be more powerful, or Glacier seeming more weak. It's about how they feel about themselves." It was almost like she was talking to a brick wall. But then again, her father had no doubt gotten there first. And it was hard to full a cup that was already full.

"Okay... Let me explain it another way. Let's pretend for a moment that, all throughout your life, I was calling you... Walter. And I was calling you my son, giving you action figures and cars to play with, dressing you in suits... How would you feel?"

"That... why would you do that when clearly I'm a girl? I mean, look at me!" To her credit, just this once she didn't look at all vain about the fact that she was female; she only gestured at herself as an example. "But... I guess I'd feel pretty annoyed and tell you to stop, since, again, clearly a girl."

And right away, Ms Schnee stopped, folding her arms smugly. "You're beginning to get it now. But we'll go a little further. What if you also had really short hair, perhaps not even any breasts at all. You're still a woman, correct?"

One of Winter's eyebrows went up. "Well I hardly have any breasts now, and thank you for reminding me. On the other hand, I abhor short hair on girls."

"Exactly, so you wouldn't like it if I cut it very short would you? If I told you what to wear, how to dress, how to act..." Whilst Winter was silent, she then pulled her chair up a little closer to her side.

"That's how Glacier felt. Everyone was telling her what to play with, how she should act, and when she told people she was a girl, no one would believe her. So we helped her along the way. Because we didn't want to hurt her by telling her she was wrong about who she was. Because that's not our choice to make."

"But that's... how can she have wanted to be a woman if she was born a man? I still don't understand that, it sounds like she needs psychiatric help! Someone to help show her- I mean, him... I mean..." She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. "Aunt Glacier. To show Aunt Glacier how to be the gender she was born as instead of having these delusions about being a woman. Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"It isn't as simple as that. Don't you think, if that would work, she'd have done that? Before she spent thousands on counselling, operations and hormones?"

Part of that seemed to surprise Winter. "Counselling? You mean she actually talked to somebody about all this stuff, a licensed professional, and she still went through with cutting off her- her- you know!"

"Because it is natural." It really was getting more and more difficult to get through now. And it was becoming very difficult to restrain herself from grounding Winter, or even clipping her around the ear anyway. "My sister is the same woman she has always been. Just now, she looks how she feels most comfortable. And what right does anyone like you or me have to tell her how to live her life? When it has no effect on us?"

"But it does! I mean... you had to learn how to treat her like a sister instead of a brother, didn't you? Didn't that make you uncomfortable, wasn't it extra work?" Then she shrugged and added, "And okay, maybe I never knew she was a man before now so I had no adjustment, but that doesn't mean I don't feel... I don't know. Lied to."

"How? She didn't act any different. She didn't just wake up one day and say "by the way, I'm a girl. I just learnt something new about her." Thinking back on the experience herself, she shrugged her shoulders. "I say new... I kind of figured it out long before she did. I always used to find her stealing my clothes."

"Okay, that would make me uncomfortable for sure! A boy stealing my clothes, wearing them! That's... ugh, why didn't you stop him?"

"Because it didn't effect me. It was just like Weiss borrowing some of your clothes. I saw absolutely no difference." Raising a hand to put an end to the conversation, she sighed. "The point is, I wanted her to be happy. And even if I can't understand what she's going through, I supported her throughout the process of doing what she wanted. Because at the end of the day she's my sibling. And I love her no matter who she is."

And then she finally looked to her hands. They had been pottering around the subject long enough. "The very same reason I accept Weiss and Yang. Because they're doing whatever makes them happy. And if Weiss is happy with Yin, and Yang, then so be it."

"But they can't- and there won't be any- and they'll be..." Finding she couldn't articulate her point, she brought up both of her hands and formed circles with her thumbs and forefingers, then bumped the two circles against each other a few times before shrugging. Even just emulating the idea in such a crude manner caused her to blush slightly. "How can they be happy together that way? And never having children? And... I just really, really don't know what Weiss is thinking!"

She sighed once again. The gesture was one she understood, but it didn't stop the feeling of sadness that followed. Perhaps it was far too late to change her daughter for the better.

"As much as I love your father... I just wish he didn't raise you to think that's all that matters. There's more to a happy relationship then... Then getting married and having children."

That left Winter completely stunned. Her mother thought ill of something her father did? But she had always thought he was perfect, that he could do no wrong! Was she the only one who saw him that way? And it was important to her mother that she be okay with Yang not being purely female, and that her aunt had switched genders? They had started off having something like a philosophical discussion, when it became clear that she was doing one thing she never thought would happen: disappointing a parent.

"All I will say is; When you do find someone you want to be with: don't worry. Because no matter who it may be, if even anyone; I'll support you. As will Weiss. Even if..."

Then she found herself biting her tongue. Should she say it? She has already spoken ill of her husband today. Once more would do no harm.

"Even if your father won't."

"Mother..." She shook her head out violently. "But he's just looking out for her, isn't he? It's not that he's unsupportive, he's only trying to stop her making a terrible mistake - of looking like some kind of deviant! Wouldn't you talk to her if she as running around in the nude, or skipping classes?"

Suddenly she froze. The way Winter was talking just then rang alarm bells. It was almost as if...

"Winter... Did you tell him?"

Again, she felt the disapproval and her voice got quieter, her posture deflated. Her mother appeared frightened. Was telling her father really the wrong thing to do? Surely she would have been aware of him knowing when they talked before going to bed. That was what normal couples did, right?

In fear of further disappointing her mother, she took a small breath in. "No... No I didn't."

"Thank goodness." Ms Schnee sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest to express so. "Because if he knew... Gosh, I would be rather afraid for their sake."

"O-Oh... Right." Just as before, Winter's heart sank. Her father wouldn't do that, would he? He was capable of many things, crushing competative companies, covering slight issues with taxing his employees, but murder? He wouldn't do that, would he?  
No. Even if her father was distant, he was loving toward her and Weiss. He wanted what was best for them, to see they became adults with the greatest potential.

So why did she have a horrible feeling something was looming ahead?


	13. Chapter 13

The birds were chirping outside their window when Weiss and Ruby stepped outside later that day. They were off to do some shopping, because apparently Ruby wanted to pick up something to "impress" Blake on their next outing. The heiress took it upon herself to tag along, hoping to save her roommate from making some sort of abysmal purchase.

Just when they were almost gone, Ruby had to dash back inside for her money. "Fine, but hurry up!" she called over her shoulder, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I won't be long!" She called, from inside, frantically searching all over her bedroom for her purse.

But what she wouldn't witness was a car pulling up into the parking lot. Not an unusual sight, if it weren't a limousine. And for the roughness of the area, it was almost impossible it was picking up anyone in sight. The doors opened, two men fully dressed in white suits emerged. Both sporting the Schnee Emblem on their jackets. Employees of her father's.

Sighing, Weiss looked over her shoulder... and froze upon seeing them. What in the world was this going to be about? "May I help you?"

"Ms Schnee. Pleasure to see you again."

One of them was her father's key assistant. This wasn't any fleeting visit at all, it must have been something to do with him.

"Your father's requested your presence. Immediately."

"Ah. Well I'm sorry, but my friend and I are going to the shops right now, so Father will have to wait. Can you deliver that message to him for me?"

"I'm afraid he has simply asked for your presence now. And I am not to take no for an answer." Just as he was speaking, the other man opened the door to the vehicle. To anyone else, such luxury inside would be a no brainer. But to Weiss, it meant a prison.

"And I am not to be commanded around like cattle by a wage cog!" Weiss snapped shortly. "Now, I'll kindly thank you to get back in that showy engine of ridiculousness and drive off!"

The two looked to one another for a moment, seeming to contemplate their next move. It was impossible for them to come back empty handed. And so, one of them suddenly grasped her arm, tugging her forward toward the car.

"HEY!" she shouted aloud, twitching back and forth. "Are you insane?! Unhand me immediately!" Her heels dug in as she was dragged forward, hoping they would see reason before things went any further.

"We are not returning empty handed." The man made clear. And before she could lunge for him with her free hand, the second grasped it, both making a huge effort to pull her into the car.

Which was just witnessed by Ruby, whose happy grin instantly vanished. "Weiss?! Hey!"

"Ruby! Don't worry about it, just stay back!" Then she turned to look as directly at the employee as she could. "Listen. You have three seconds to let me go before you come to regret it severely! One... two..."

"THREE!" Her red headed friend wasn't about to test their patience, nor was she going to allow her friend to be taken so easily. Right away she dashed from the door, managing to perform a low sweep under one of the guard's legs, causing him to lose his balance and grip entirely.

With one arm free, the heiress could easily take care of the second. Which she proceded to do in the most humiliating way possible; latching onto his arm and flinging him in a wide circle and then releasing him entirely so that he went sailing straight back inside the limousine, where he bounced off the opposite door and fell to the seat in a heap.

"How dare you!" she was already shouting. "How dare you presume to manhandle me in such an impolite fashion! I don't care who told you to take whom where!"

The man swept from his feet quickly flailed back up, but when he noticed both the Schnee daughter and her redheaded friend delivering the most evil of looks, he appeared to back down. At least, he only raised his hands. "Your father has demanded you return to him immidiately, and that you are to return to Atlas for your studies. We're simply the deliverymen."

"Return to... for what studies? We're on summer vacation!" Glancing at Ruby briefly, she turned back to him. "Well, that's just splendid! Now you can march straight back to him and let him know that I won't be going anywhere until he discusses it with me directly - like a real man! Tell him that, word for word!"

"Ms Schnee, I must insis-"

"And so do we!" Ruby interupted, walking right to her friend's side. Folding her arms, she seemed to pout as best she could. Neither of them would be moving from that spot. "If he really wants Weiss back, he can come himself and get her. Rather then send a couple of goons."

"Exactly! And I'm an adult, I shouldn't be strong-armed like luggage! Now _beat it_!" She punctuated her command by shoving him in the chest, and watched in some satisfaction as his arms windmilled on his way backward.

Straightening his tie, the man glared back at the two girls, before heading back to the limosine. He assisted his partner in getting back up again, and the two left with no further argument.

Again, to the redhead's surprise. She waited for the car to be long gone, before she piped up again. "What was that all about?"

"You heard him," Weiss growled through her teeth. Yes, she had so-called "resting bitch face", and was often churlish or downright grumpy. However, this was not the same type of anger. This went deep and blazed with the fury of the sun. "There's going to be a conversation - you can bet your ass, Ruby."

"I don't... I just... Why? Why is it so important he'd just demand you come home now?" Ruby couldn't wrap her head around it. She was so used to simple parenting, being asked to come home in her own time, or just having the offer. To see a parent so forceful made no sense.

Nor did something else. 'For your studies.'

"Did that guy mean as in, take you home for longer then the holidays?"

"Maybe he did. I just assumed my father had lost his mind and didn't remember I'm not taking classes right now." Then she passed a hand over her face. "Well, I certainly don't feel like going over there right away, not after that treatment. Do you still want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, if you wanna. Hey... Weiss?" It seemed her voice was now full of worry. And as she journeyed to her car, she finally asked. "What if... Your dad knows about Yang?"

Weiss didn't seem to be taking that as a serious possibility. She laughed and said, "If he pulled his head out of his behind long enough to figure something like that out, I'd sleep with Blake." Then she cocked a knowing smile at Ruby and added, "With your permission, of course."

"I think you need Monkey-boy's permission more then mine." She nervously laughed. But now that she had mentioned it, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Perhaps he did know, and this was his way of controling the issue.

It was at lease something to raise.

"If he did find out... what would he do?"

"He'd probably go stomping through Vale and destroying all that he could." As she buckled herself in, she sighed. "I know I wasn't the most open-minded a few weeks ago, but trust me... he's far worse."

"That's what I'm scared of."

There were other pieces that fitted into Ruby's theory. Yang was mysteriously attacked, Winter had been oddly quiet despite usually wanting to show Weiss up. As she started the car and headed on her way, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And if he really did know... She feared for her sister's life.

* * *

Another week of peace had passed. Yang was yet to mention to Weiss about her assumptions of her father's doing, of how he could be involved with the apparent hit that was on her. And unless it happened again, it would stay that way. The last thing she wanted to doo was ruin the blooming relationship.

The door to Weiss's room swung open. And rushing through were a mess of limbs, both belonging to Weiss and Yang. Today was a feminine day, but still one when Yang felt her needs building. She wanted Weiss here and now.

Tongues entwined, she paced straight against the bedroom wall with her her girlfriend, pinning her against it as she explored her body with her hands. One grasping her backside again, the other trying to grasp the material of her shirt. She was in heaven.

And Weiss was beyond happy to indulge her in these more dominant moments. Though it was interesting to occasionally take Yin or Yang, to be in control, she preferred for her partner - whether they be male or female that day - to take charge of the situation when they were in the bedroom.

In fact... she had been fantasising about that more and more lately. Yearning to be pinned down, taken roughly. To be a possession. Not during their regular everyday lives, of course, but definitely when they were going to bed. So much so that she continued to think about it during the day.

Yang was rather glad Weiss was wearing a cheaper blouse today. This was something Weiss had made rather clear that she didn't mind her doing damage to. Grasping either side she yanked it open, sending quite a few of the buttons flying either direction in the room. She was certainly eager. But parting their lips a moment, she quickly pulled her own shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. Eyes full of desire, she stared back down at the orbs of blue, smirking.

"So, any preference on top or bottom this evening?"

It took quite a lot of effort for Weiss to match her gaze instead of glancing down at what had been revealed so recently. But the question helped to focus her. "Bottom, I should say, the way you're pawing at me."

However, the heiress did have something more in mind. Passing a hand briefly over Yang's soft chest, she then sauntered over and crawled up onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees. Her still-clothed hips swished back and forth invitingly. If Yang didn't object to that, she had further ideas that could come into play later.

Eyes swimming with desire, she watched as Weiss began to sway her hips from side to side. No one could ever resist, and Yang was no different. Eagerly accepting her position as top, she followed Weiss over onto the bed, quickly placing her hands either side of her skirt and pulling it downward. And soon afterwards she made sure the underwear followed.

A loud gasp slipped from Weiss as she was exposed so suddenly, much earlier than she had been expecting. Seems Yang was chomping at the bit to get started - and it was true that her own wetness felt the open air very acutely. They both needed this.

"Like what you see?" she teased, swallowing to coat her suddenly-dry vocal cords.

"You ain't so bad, princess." She teased, running one hand over her bare cheek a moment in pure anticipation. She always admired the smooth skin of her beloved, whether it was through her soft hands touching her, or merely her cheeks alone. Truly, Weiss was the first woman she could ever crave to her entirety.

And tonight was her night. Tonight was her turn to be in command. Even if Weiss would be the bottom, Yang would give into her demands.

"Any requests tonight, babe?"

"N-no," she replied hesitantly. There was definitely one she had in mind, hanging there and taunting her with its presence. Perhaps Yang wouldn't judge her for requesting it. "Well... I do, but wouldn't want you to think I'm strange."

"Try me."

Biting her lip as she closed her eyes, Weiss let her voice grow quieter as she asked, "Would you... have a problem with tying my wrists to the headboard? Of course, if you do that's fine - I'm not even sure I want you to, it was just an idea I had!"

This was very interesting. Who would have thought Weiss enjoyed being bound? It was like something in Blake's books. "Sounds like it could be fun. Alright, what'cha got to do that with?"

"Well..." That was when she had to reach into her draw, revealing the length of leather she had retrieved for just this purpose. Everything she read said this would be the least likely to hurt her wrists. As she withdrew it from her side table and held it out to Yang, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Taking it into both her hands, she snapped it tight, testing the durability of the material. It would certainly do the job. "Positive. But if we're gonna do this, we're doing it right." She didn't know much about this kind of play, apart from simple safety measures. One in particular. "You gotta pick a safety word."

Weiss's face was a complete uncomprehending blank. "Pick a what?"

"Safety word? You... Never heard of that?" The silence answered that question. So as she crawled to Weiss's side, grasping her hands to prepare them, she explained further. "Basically, a word or a phrase you would say when I go too far, to make me stop. Something weird that you wouldn't usually say."

"Something I wouldn't normally say... like _'Ruby, you're a genius'_? Or perhaps _'My father is such a nice guy'_?" Though she could see the usefulness of such a phrase, one wouldn't come to mind.

"Mmmmmaybe not those..." Truth be told, the second really didn't feel right. Especially since what happened recently. She shook her head, and attempted to think of something else.

"How about... 'Blake hates books'?"

Snorting, she shifted her hips from side to side. "Not that I know Blake particularly well yet, but I suppose that's a phrase I won't forget now." Then she placed her hands on the headboard and awaited whatever was going to happen to her next.

Gently wrapping the material around her wrists, and then the headboard, she managed a simple knot. One that could easily hold her in place, but also come loose should she absolutely need it to. The last thing Yang wanted was to make her feel too afraid. And once she was done, she leant back to inspect her handy work. "How does it feel?"

"Fine," Weiss breathed. Then she tugged a few times and felt it hold fast - and inexplicably, her heart set to racing immediately. "I... ooh, it feels good, I think. Is that strange?"

"I think we found what makes you tick." She grinned with delight. This was certainly something she would enjoy using in other moments, especially since seeing her lover bound in such a way was making her breath quicken already. She had power over her, for as long as Weiss allowed it. And to display such a thing. She delivered a small pat to her backside, showing she could do it even harder if she wanted. "So Weiss Schnee likes being my little fuck-bunny, huh?"

And now everything was shifting. She was having all the power she had claimed their previous session taken away, reduced to a plaything. And it was making her hot. God help her, she was turned on by not just the fact that they were being intimate, but that for the next few minutes, she was going to be entirely dominated.

"Is that what you see me as? A ' _fuck-bunny'_?"

"When you're tied up like this and there on display for me? Yeah. But I like it a lot."

And then she drew her hand back a little further that time, only to bring it forward onto her cheek again, slapping the gentle skin there. Although the noise that echoed around the room made her cringe, she knew it wasn't too hard.

That truly did make Weiss gasp out in shock. Yes, she wanted to be tied up, but she didn't say anything about spankings! However, it hadn't been that painful when she really stopped to think about it. Saying that phase of safety would just muck things up - and in the end, she trusted Yang to know how far is too far.

"Makes quite a nice noise... Wonder what would happen if I did hit harder?"

Having made her way behind the heiress again, she leant over her slowly, whispering once she was close to her ear. "Is that what you'd like, _bunny_?"

"I... I honestly don't know..." And she didn't. Why was she so intrigued at the thought of being pounded harder by her partner, of having light bruises across the surface of her backside? The echoes of the pain weren't exactly pleasant, but they added to the heat in her core. "Can... we try it a few times and see if I... if your _bunny_ likes it?"

The nickname was strange for her, as well. Yang was reducing her to an animal, to her pet. She wanted that. She wanted to be kept by someone, fed and cared for. Controlled. Not all the time, that would drive her mad. But here and now, it spoke to a secret desire she didn't even know she had.

With but a simple smirk, no further words came from the blonde bruiser. Just another draw back of her hand, only for it to dart forward again. This time, a much louder _SLAP!_

"AH!" Weiss cried out - and instantly, she felt tears stinging her eyes, but she wasn't upset, not truly. Surprised, shocked. Alarmed at herself for being alright with this treatment. The pain was horrible, but in its wake she felt a tingling that she could not find any other way. It was worth pursuing, wasn't it?

And then just as the tingles settled, Yang slapped again. And again. And again. Each yelp and echo through the room made her close her eyes tightly. She never truly wanted to hurt Weiss. But as of yet, she had said nothing. Surely this would mark her backside if she kept it up, or leave some kind of horrid bruise.

But until Weiss said the phrase, she wouldn't stop. That's not what her _'bunny'_ wanted.

It was almost like a nightmare for the Schnee heiress. Here she was, willfully allowing herself to be abused by the one for whom she cared the most. Was she sick? Was her father right that anyone who wanted to be with someone other than the opposite gender had a diseased mind, and needed psychotherapy? Then another strike went a bit too low, and she felt white-hot pain explode against her fragile lower lips. Following that, her voice managed to croak out;

_"B-Blake hates books!!!"_

And just before she struck again, Yang instantly stopped. Just as easy as it began, it was all over with a simple phrase. And instead, she shuffled over to Weiss's side again, this time lovingly stroking her back as she remained still.

"Ok..." Yang began, swallowing to regain herself. "So... Um... How was that?"

Her ability to speak was gone, and tears were streaming down her face. But even so, she still wasn't crying - not truly. Simply overwhelmed. In an attempt to communicate, both of her shoulders shrugged and she twitched slightly.

"... Weiss?" Desperate to hear something from her, even if it was just a weak sigh or not, Yang shuffled that bit closer, slowly lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. If this really was bad for her, then she would no longer want to do it.

"Shall I untie you?"

And to her own surprise, Weiss shook her head. Why would she still wish to be tied up after an ordeal like that? Maybe she truly was broken. However, hearing Yang's soothing, caring words helped calm her significantly. Clearing her throat again, she managed to say, "No... I d-don't... just don't spank me again right now and I th-think I'll be alright."

It took a lot of will power for Yang to not do it anyway. But that's what Weiss wanted. And so she nodded, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek for a moment. Something soft in comparison to the hard slapping of her backside.

"What would you like me to do now, pet?"

"Just... be rough with me." The words were flowing out so fast she couldn't stop them. "Take me really hard, do whatever you want, I... I still want that, I think. It's just that what you were doing before hurt too much to be allowed to continue."

"Y-you're absolutely sure?"

This time Yang couldn't stop herself. This went beyond what she had done with other partners. It was all new territory. And although she was afraid, it was making her own sex become hot and exhausted. And she herself wasn't even ready yet. As she waited for an answer, she soon sorted that problem, quickly throwing her shorts and underwear off her legs and to the side of the room, and soon followed that with her bra. Even if Weiss couldn't see it, she wanted to be naked with her for this evening.

Indeed, hearing the clothing hit the floor sent more heat to Weiss's cheeks. Made her more sure of why they were there, and that it wasn't simply inflicting pain. Her thighs began to rub together anxiously, knowing that if Yang got much closer to her sex, she could probably literally smell her need on the air around it.

Reaching into the side table again, she pulled out their new favourite toy again. The double ended strap on. Although she adored her first toy, that which she first took Weiss with their night together, she began to like the new one more. It ensured both people got the pleasure they deserved, made it feel as if one really did have that part. The only thing that let her down was the colour.

But when Weiss couldn't see, it didn't matter. Nor did it really matter that tonight, it would be the larger end the heiress would take. Would she be able to do that after the vast spanking?

With a sudden gasp, Yang pushed the first half inside herself once it was strapped in place, unable to help but moan out in faint pleasure. She was ready for this.

"Wh... what's going on back there?" Weiss asked hesitantly. She hadn't been looking, instead screwing up her eyes against all the sensations and errant thoughts running through her mind.

"J-just... Getting myself ready."

And finally, she moved to behind Weiss's rear again. This time, the hands were ever so gentle, caressing her hips as she began to line herself up with Weiss's sex.

Edging her hips forward, she began to brush it into the wetness before her, already able to feel how ready she really was. Weiss was practically dripping! "God, princess... You really want this huh?"

"Yeah," she panted distantly, her body beyond ready for what was about to befall it. Of course that had been Yang putting on their new favourite device. What else would be happening? Licking her lips, she tugged at her hands very slightly - felt them jerk away from her at the end of her tether, and she let out a shaky moan. "Are you... going to ride me hard?"

"Definitely... I'm gonna make you squeal my name."

Grasping her hips that bit tighter, with the final comment, she began to push herself forward. A faster pace then she normally took, but with the new size Weiss would have to get used to, she didn't go too fast. No way she wanted to injure her lover. It didn't even give her apt time to prepare!

However, even with Yang's consideration it still felt like a train was driving into her. So big, and so hard - and so suddenly, with no forewarning! Luckily she was more sopping wet than she had been in her entire life, so it slid right past he defenses without a single hitch.

And even once their hips met, Yang didn't allow for Weiss to catch her breath. Oh no. Weiss had asked to be ridden hard, and that was what she was going to get. Pulling herself nearly back out again, she soon thrusted back into her again, thudding right against her backside. Those were the kinds of slaps she enjoyed to hear echoing around the room.

"AhhHHAAAAAHHhh!" Weiss blurted out, back spasming and cheeks clenching as the thick length dragged all the way out and the slammed right back into her. Muscles bunched in her calves and her toes curled, trying to offset the far-too-intense sensations robbing her of all sane thought. Could she really weather this for long enough to reach orgasm?

"Y-yeah... That's what you like, isn't it?!" She continued the brutally fast pace, gritting her own teeth as she felt the other end enter her over and over. It may not have been as much as Weiss was feeling, but it still made her moan every so often, and throw her head back in pleasure. "You like being my... My little play thing!"

"Yeah!" Weiss managed to grunt as she was yanked back onto the invading phallus repeatedly, fingertips digging into her hips. She really did need this. "Your... fuck-bunny! I love it!"

It really was as if she were a toy. Something for her to use until she was fully satisfied. Part of that feeling made her ill, in that she cared for Weiss so deeply. Did lovers really do this to each other? Then again, Weiss wasn't complaining. In fact, she had just announced that she thoroughly enjoyed it. And as she continued harder, she sought more of that reassurance.

"Moan for me."

That was all it took for Weiss to stop holding back, to loose the moans that she wanted to suppress for fear of how needy they would make her sound. No longer. Widening her thighs yet more, she felt the thick length grazing her walls again and again, thumping so deep into her that she was sure it was close to her heart. More of that was what she had asked for, and it was what she was getting.

"Yeah... T-that's what you need!" She had to try and hold her own moans back. Each time she thrusted forward into Weiss, she felt the other end pushing into her with great force. It couldn't get as deep, but it certainly felt tremendous. But she was determined not to let herself get to that point first. Drawing one hand off Weiss's hip, she reached lower down between her legs, just above where the length was thrusting into her, and began to rub the small nub.

"OH GOD!" Weiss burst out noisily, back arching and head raising up. "Yang! Yang, you c... you can't!" But it felt fantastic; she simply had not been expecting her clit to be assailed while she was being thrust into. How was it that any one woman could make her grow so close to her climax so easily?

"Yes I can!" She shouted in response. Managing to push herself to thrust at an even faster speed, she began to lean even further forward, moving the hand from her hip to her shoulder instead for support. Even as she felt the beads of sweat dripping down her own body, she managed to speak between pants of breath. "I can do what I want to you... Because you're mine to play with. Say it!"

For a few seconds, Weiss held out. She resisted the pull of arousal and the heat of friction, her own desires. Then she cried out, "YES! Yes, I'm your fuck-bunny to... play with! YaaaAAANG!" The climax appeared suddenly and rolled over her with great force, causing her entire body to go rigid. Yang had very nearly forced it out of her body this way. And God help her, but it was better than it had ever been - or perhaps "better" was not the right word. Stronger. This was the strongest climax she had experienced yet.

Shuddering in her own delight, Yang continued to thrust for her own sake. Not only to keep Weiss's pleasure high and intense, but in the hope to finish herself off. It seemed to be proving a rather difficult task, as she felt herself getting agonisingly close, but not over yet.

So as not to harm her exhausted lover, she decided to pull out of her once sure her waves of pleasure had ended. She'd have to finish herself another way. Unless...

"When you said... Just take you roughly; do you mean it even to finish myself off too?"

That question surprised the heiress somewhat. Glancing over her shoulder, she panted, "Of course... I wouldn't... want you to just pleasure me and not get the same enjoyment yourself..." She had no idea what Yang might be considering, but she was willing to find out.

"Then... I think I'm gonna untie you for this." Shuffling back around to her side again toward where Weiss's hands were tied, she made quick work of the knot, allowing the heiress a short moment to compose herself again as she sat back. But once a minute or so had passed, she finally let on to her plan. Sitting back and spreading her legs to display herself, and the wet phallus, she began to smirk once more.

"You could certainly use your mouth when I made you squeal. Let's see how good you can use it here."

Both of her blue eyes went wide when she realised what Yang had meant. She was still rubbing her chafed wrists from the time before, and now she wanted to use her mouth simply as a mount for their toy? It was incredibly degrading at best, but there was another concern. "That's... me on there," she whispered, pointing at the glistening length.

"Hey, you've kissed me before after having me on your lips."

"Well..." That was true, but this was more than a single kiss. Also, Weiss had swallowed and licked her lips before Yang came into contact with her own essence. Continued protests would sound petty, though, so she simply eased forward on her hands and knees until she was just in front of the phallus.

"I-if you really don't want to..." She stopped her just before she could take that chance, placing a hand onto her forehead to get her to look back up at her. "I can always clean myself up. No biggy."

Nodding, blue eyes wide, she whispered, "You could... but that won't be necessary." Then, before she could second-guess her own convictions, she leaned forward and took a third of it into her mouth.

"Aah!" It took her by surprise! Before even allowing Yang to question, she had already began to 'chomp' down on the phallus, pushing it back into her rather firmly. Such an action made her moan out loudly.

Knowing the game was not to pleasure the length itself did change how it was played. Weiss only took it halfway in before her tongue and lips held fast - even her teeth very slightly. A real cock would not enjoy this treatment, but she could use this advantage on an imitation one to force it as deep into Yang as it would go.

Which coaxed an even louder reaction. Right away she yelled out, shivering in pleasure as she parted her legs even further. She loved this, even if it was rather degrading for the heiress. Even to play into their game, she allowed one hand to fall to the top of hers, beginning to push her on to the phallus with each thrust, forcing it deeper each time.

"Yeah... That's it... Little bunny."

That was what they had intended to do: degrade her, use her like a toy. At least this once. Her mouth was nothing but a hole for Yang to abuse, her head a handle. It made her want to cry, but she also wanted to keep going until she did the same thing for Yang that Yang had done for her a moment ago.

But that didn't mean she had to remain a docile bunny the entire time. As she continued to take the oral punishment, one of her hands began to wander up the back of Yang's thigh. Clearly, Weiss had not forgotten how much the especially-submissive Yin had enjoyed having his backside explored. Once she found the fleshy hindcheeks, she wasted no time sliding her middle finger between them and pressing the tip up against Yang's second opening, just resting on the darker skin.

"A-AH!"

Eyes snapping back open in surprise, he could already feel tingles at the darker flesh caused by her finger, that added with the phallus dipping in and out of her were bringing her close and fast! "W-Weiss! You... Ah!"

Wiggling the finger back and forth, Weiss drew the phallus out of her mouth just long enough to smile up at Yang and say, "The bunny knows what you want. You want me to hop down your rabbit hole." Then she fell to with renewed vigor, forcing the length up and into her harder than ever as she teased the other entrance mercilessly, hoping to drive Yang over the edge at top speed.

"AH! Oh... Oh SHIT!" It was all too much. Two entrances were being entered, and the speed was only increasing. It was far more then Yang could handle.

And finally, she climaxed. Head thrown back in pleasure she called out happily, shuddering in pure delight. Even her toes began to curl in pleasure as she tried to hang on. Just as Weiss had a tremendous orgasm, it seemed Yang had a just as strong one.

When she began to feel Yang's pleasure passing, Weiss slowly drew her finger away, dropping the length from her mouth immediately. The display had turned her on a bit again, but she didn't think she could handle going for another round. "Was that what you wanted?" she asked as she looked up, her hand cradling the phallus up against her own cheek.

Looking back down at the sight was incredible. A phallus coated in her own saliva and juices, resting right against her head. It was enough to drive anyone wild. But like Weiss, she could handle no more. And so she gave in, simply nodding slowly.

With a small and sweet smile, Weiss unbuckled the straps and pulled them down and off. Then she cautiously began to draw the length out of her body a little at a time, leaning up to kiss her hip as she did so.

And a few sighs later, it was out. And Yang was back to her exhausted self. Once it had been put aside, she soon began to cuddle into the bedsheets, opening her arms right away to invite her lover into them. "C'mon then, let's snuggle."

"Very well." With a sigh, Weiss crawled up and allowed herself to rest in Yang's arms, even though she winced. "Ouch... my behind will be feeling this in the morning..."

"Yeah... Sorry." Instantly she began to cuddle her smaller lover, beginning to stroke her hair as they lay side by side. The perfect way to wind down after such an ordeal. "I don't think we'll be doing that again... Not for, years, anyway."

Weiss wanted to say that it didn't matter, that she liked it. But she couldn't. "Well... just so you know, I'm not upset with you over it. But I agree, that particular kink is not one I want to revisit anytime soon."

"I'm gonna be honest... I didn't like hurting you. Not one bit." Even if it was a kink, it was one that Yang found herself despising. The fact it was bringing tears to her lover's eyes, or making her squeal. It was upsetting, the wrong kind of reaction. "I don't wanna see you hurt, you know?"

"Right, and I wouldn't want to hurt you, either. Not to that degree." That prompted her to trace a finger over the fading bruise around Yang's eye. "And I don't want anyone else to do that, either."

Maybe now was the time to bring up said subject. Now that things had settled between them, and apparently with her father as well, perhaps now was the time to bring up who was really behind the assault on her that night. "Those thugs that came after me... I told you they were the same guys that attacked you, right?"

Snuggling down harder, she kept petting Yang's face idly, almost as an afterthought. "You did, I remember."

"Well... They weren't exactly just doing it to get me back." She began, looking downward sadly. "Someone paid them to do it."

"What do you mean?" When Yang didn't answer right away, she leaned up on her arm and looked at her directly. "Hey, what's the matter? Tell me."

"I'd managed to get the account number of who hired them. Blake helped me look into it, get a name. And..."

This was the part she was dreading. Swallowing, she finally continued.

"It was a Schnee Dust Company account."

"A Schnee account? So they..." Then Weiss seemed to catch on to what Yang was hinting at. "Are you saying you think I would..."

Her face went pale and she drew back in shock. That was unexpected. An accusation mere moments after they had reached the unimaginable heights of ecstasy really threw her for a loop.

"No! No no not you!" She quickly snapped back, sitting upward better in the bed to look into her eyes. "I would never think it was you! But, you mentioned your dad, how he feels about people like me, so I-"

"And you think I could ever be part of a family that would do something like that?!" Her voice was very nearly a growl. "Honestly, Yang, there has to be some other explanation! How dare you jump to that conclusion first!"

"Hey, hold on one second!" Beginning to get angry herself, she pinched the top of her nose. "Your sister managed to get my address and tracked me down. But hiring thugs to beat me up is too far? Weiss, I'm scared!"

"That was... there's a huge difference between Winter being nosy and someone beating you up! Please tell me you're not actually going to accuse my father of anything, especially if that's all the proof you have!"

"Well does he know? Because honestly, he's the only one I can think of. Unless your sister Winter _really_ didn't like me when she met me."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss snapped, "Oh please, that dingus couldn't hire a maid who can clean water spots off glasses, much less a hitman! As for my father, he may be ruthless in business, but I've never head anything that would indicate he was a monster who won't flinch at killing someone! So I'll thank you to stop throwing such blame around, alright?!"

"Then this doesn't make any sense! Who else has an account with the Schnee Dust company? What, can I just walk in and get a bank account with a company that sells dust?!"

"Don't be silly! Of course you have to be an employee at the executive level to... have an account..." As she finally put things together, the heiress turned away with her hand pressed to her mouth. Was it possible? She didn't want to consider it, but it was true that very few people in the world had access to the Schnee accounts. And even fewer people would have any reason to put a contract on Yang's life.

Finally rolling away from Weiss as she sat at the bedside, she moved her head into her hands, letting out another slow groan. "I double checked it Weiss... And that really is the only guy I can think of. Did you tell him about me?"

"Not even remotely," she said numbly. Then she shook her head out. "No. I mean, there's no way - it must just be those thugs hacked a Schnee account to throw you off their trail. My father would never - never try to have you killed purely because you're dating me, and he doesn't know you're both genders, so... so I won't believe it!"

Yet more confusion, along with anger. That was all that came from telling Weiss, just as she expected. There was no way Yang could now just keep going like nothing happened. So she instead got up, straight away fetching her clothes and getting dressed again.

It took Weiss longer than it normally would have to notice Yang collecting her things, but when she did she blinked in shock and shuffled forward. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"Well I'm not gonna find any answers sat here am I?!"

Quickly pulling her shirt over her head, she took a quick glance in the mirror. There was no way she'd be able to tidy herself up enough for heading back. Just as she began to head to the door, she faced Weiss just before she left, face filled with both anger and upset.

"Cause let's face it, I'm not gonna be sleeping until I can be sure whoever is after me doesn't have my address!"

"But that's- I never said you- how can you leave me at a time like this?!"

But it was entirely futile. Yang was already leaving, and Weiss didn't know what else to say. Was it possible, no matter how unlikely, that her family was connected to the attacks on her lover? Even worse - what would she do if they were?

* * *

The room of Mr Schnee was even more hectic then usual. Filled with anger and rage after yet another failed attempt by his employees. "How hard is it to just grab her and take her home?! How on earth did you allow a seventeen year old Woman outsmart you?!" The man was pacing around his room. His plan B had now failed. It seemed the awful relationship between his daughter and 'the pervert' was going to continue.

"You seem to have underestimated your daughter's Huntress training," the employee said in a deferential tone. "Even without her friend's interference, she likely would have been able to prevent her own abduction."

"She is a child for pity sake!" He shouted. Quite loudly in fact. It was a wonder that no one from the other rooms had made a noise complained when he had his angry moods. Regardless, this problem needed solving. But it needed to be handled gently. He couldn't remove Weiss, he couldn't scare Yang into leaving.

"There's only one thing for it then."

"You mean... the final solution?" His tone was not loud, but it was firm. Mr. Schnee's right-hand man wanted to leave no room for ambiguity, lest they enact the plan only to find out it was not their employer's wishes.

Sitting himself back into his chair again, he began to weigh up that offer. It would do the trick, she would no longer be spreading her foul thoughts to his daughter. Or to anyone else in fact. She had no children to support, and was unemployed. Part of a relatively mediocre family. The way he saw it, he was doing a favour for everyone involved, destroying a leech to the system.

"A shame she lives in such a dangerous area, don't you think?"

Bringing up an image of her he had managed to find, thanks to his access of most of the CCTV networking of the world, he tilted his head. "Even if she is pretty tough... A women like that shouldn't be walking alone. What a shame it would be, if there was a mugging gone awfully wrong?"

"A regrettable reality in a city like this, sir. I'll make the arrangements. Any special requests as to method or instruments, who we should take along?"

"Slowly. Make sure she knows what a low life scum she really is."

Upon looking at the data of her encounter with the thugs the first time she was attacked, he then also requested. "Maybe also get those delinquents back to help you out. We can always pin the death on them should police find out."

"A wise idea, sir." With those words, the man walked briskly to the door and opened it, taking out his scroll along the way.

So absorbed was he in mentally preparing the plans that he was about to put into action that he failed to notice a small figure hiding behind the room service cart that had been left outside once its contents were plundered by the guest. Then he was around the corner and out of sight, just as he began speaking to one of the other potential attackers.

"Oh man," Winter Schnee breathed to herself, eyes round as dinner plates. "Oh man, oh man, oh man..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for Graphic Violence and Transphobic/Homophobic remarks]

A few minutes later, there was a semi-frantic knock at Mrs. Schnee's door.

Thankfully it didn't take long at all for Ms Schnee to open the door, only to see the wide eyed expression on her daughter. Right away she asked. "Are... You alright, Winter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Mommy, I..." But she couldn't say any more just yet. Instead, the girl flung herself into her mother's arms, burying her face and weeping. This was a lot more thinking than she had been forced to do in quite some time - even including trying to figure out why her sister would want to be a lesbian.

She was shocked. None of her daughter's had ever leapt into her arms for a long long time. And from the sounds of her cries something was awfully wrong. Managing to shut the door behind Winter, she then held her in her arms for a moment, stroking her long white hair. "Shh... Shh darling. What ever is the matter?"

Nearly a minute had passed before Winter was able to blubber, "You w-were right, a-about dad! I never thought he would, n-never thought he could be so bad... but h-he did! He... I can't believe it, I'm s-so- why?!"

"Slow down. Come on, sit with me." Slowly guiding her over to the bed, she sat her daughter down on the edge of it with her. One arm remained around her, while the other brushed the few stray strands of hair from her face. Something was telling her she would be afraid of what Winter was about to tell her.

"What's happened?"

She sniffed, attempting to focus. It was time the truth was told. "D-Dad knows. I told him. I didn't think he was going to do anything, maybe- Maybe ground Weiss! But he told his- told his men to go hurt Weiss's boy-girlfriend!" she blurted as she sank into the mattress, still clutching her mother for dear life. "I was standing outside the room, I w-wanted to ask him for money to go get some chocolate, all I wanted was chocolate, and... and now look what happened!"

"He... What?" Her worst fears had come true. Her husband, Weiss's father, was indeed going to do what she feared to Yang. He had the power to, and the 'motive', and thanks to Winter he had all the information he needed. There was no possible way he could mess that up. But she didn't want to blame her daughter. Not when she was clearly so upset about it. She couldn't. Stroking her back gently, she squeezed her in closer.

"Shh... Shh don't worry. We'll... We'll speak to Weiss about this. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry," Winter sobbed noisily, trembling all over. "I didn't want to believe you, he's my dad, he's supposed to be a- be a- aaauughhh!!" It seemed the poor girl could no longer speak, and all her following speech was a mixture of alien sounds and ugly sniffles.

"Don't threat. It's alright. You didn't know." Pulling away to cradle Winter's face in her hands, she made sure to keep their eye contact locked with one another. And with a soft smile, she gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. "We're going to make sure he can't hurt her, ok? We'll tell Weiss, she'll warn Yang, no harm done. You've done right in telling me."

"Uh-huh," Winter managed, face still quite red and scrunched up. "I still think Weiss has lost her marbles, but... Yang doesn't deserve to die over this!" Then she lowered her voice and said, "C-can you call? I don't know what to say, I've never... this is hard!"

"I'll speak to her, don't worry."

Taking her hands away from Winter's face, she began to reach for her scroll. Already she was beginning to find the contact details. "Did he say anything specific? Like where?"

"N-not where," Winter informed her. Though her instinct was to withdraw and clam up, she knew the only way she could fix her mistake was to be as forthcoming now as she had been with her father before. "But he's sending more than one man and more than just his own security, since... apparently he tried to take Weiss home by force, and she and her roommate kicked their butts."

"Sounds about right." Her mother couldn't help but smirk, but before she hit dial, there was one more thing she had to ask. Something she didn't necessarily want to, but it was rather important to know if they hoped to stop it happening to Yang.

"Did... Did he say how?"

"They're..." She swayed visibly, tugging at her pigtails. "They're going to make it look like an accident. I feel sick..."

"An accident how, Winter? I need to know, so we can prevent this from happening."

"A mugging gone wrong. And they also said they were going to make it look like it was some other gang members' fault if the police got suspicious."

"So we need to stop her walking alone." Finally, she hit call on her scroll, holding it to her ear in desperate hope her daughter would respond. But not before giving a small smile to her daughter. "You've done brilliantly, ok? We'll stop this."

Winter was still nodding mistrustfully when Weiss's shrill voice filled the room. "Not now, Mother - I'm in the middle of a personal crisis!"

"Weiss, this is important." She didn't even start with a hello, or any other cheeky comment like usual. It was easy to tell something was wrong.

"So is this, but... alright, go on." Her mother's tone had obviously caught her attention after all.

"Is Yang with you?" It was rather abruptly she asked, sounding rather desperate.

Sighing, Weiss responded in a monotone. "Too bad she's not. We kind of had a fight earlier, she was... well, let's just say she was throwing around accusations without having anything to back it up. Why?"

"Oh no..." She froze up, glancing around to Winter in expression of her worry. "Weiss... Weiss you need to get her back as soon as you can, get her off the streets!"

"What? Mother, you sound positively unhinged - why should Yang have to be off the streets?"

"Your father knows."

"He... no." Weiss went silent for a few moments, and Winter eventually snapped out of her daze enough to help her mother by grabbing up her purse. "Are you trying to tell me that- I just refuse to believe it, but it sounds like you're saying Father is going to do something. Something unpleasant."

"Winter overheard him. He is planning exactly that, and I have a horrible feeling it's going to be tonight." Throwing her coat over her shoulders, she held open the door for Winter to leave first. "We have her address, we're going to head over there now. Can you try and get a hold of her?"

"Okay, I- okay. You're right, safety is our first concern. We can worry about what this means later."

"It'll take us about fifteen minutes to get there by cab," Winter told her as she took out her own scroll. "I'll see if I can get one to hurry!"

"We'll let you know when we get to her, but keep trying to call her alright?"

And finally, she ended the call. It was important Weiss could begin right away to ensure Yang's safety. But as the two began to rush down the stairs of the hotel, she was already starting to panic. What if they were too late? What if Yang was walking into a trap right now?

"I just hope we can get there in time..."

* * *

It took a fraction of the time for Yang to get home, thanks to her motorbike and anger. She always tended to speed when she was in a bad mood. Thankfully, the journey home had a distinct lack of speed traps.

But the instant she burst into the front room, and slammed the door behind her, she hurried toward her room, barely registering the fact Blake and Ruby were sat cuddling up to a movie.

"Hey, Yang! Help us settle a bet - which one is hotter, Robert Redwood, or T..." But Blake never finished saying the other star's name. Yang was already out of the room and storming upwards.

Leaning herself back up from where she had nestled into Blake's shoulder, Ruby looked toward the staircase, tilting her head. "... Wasn't she supposed to spend the night with Weiss?"

"She was. Something must have happened." Her eyes slid sideways toward Ruby. "You know your sister better, but should... I go ask?"

"I may just end up defending Weiss if she's in the wrong. Best friend and all..."

"Yeah." Steeling herself, Blake pushed up from the couch. A few minutes later, she was knocking on Yang's bedroom door.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

"Just fine, thanks."

But she wasn't fine. Yang responded rather abruptly, which was typical of a bad mood. Already she had fired up her laptop, typing away on the keys quickly for any information she could.

"You sure? Cause you kind of stormed in here and started researching without even telling us 'hello'. Your sister's in there, you know." When Yang didn't answer, Blake paced further into the room. "So what's up? Anything I can help with?"

"I can't exactly talk right now. Incase you don't remember, someone _is_ trying to kill me." Entering various information from her scroll, she continued to search online, the Schnee Dust Company website clearly on show. "And it's not Weiss's father, apparently. Got the whole ' _how dare you_ ' lecture from her when I asked."

"Ah." Hunching her shoulders slightly, Blake added in a quieter tone, "Can't really say I'm that surprised. I mean, it's her dad, y'know?"

"Would have been nice for her to at least think about it... From the sounds of things she hates him anyway, yet she's still choosing to defend his homophobic ass?" But as her search continued, her scroll began to vibrate and ring. Weiss was attempting to call. Yet instead of answering it, she just hit decline instead. She was in no mood to talk to another Schnee family member.

"I tried to tell you, family is family. You can't be surprised when she defends him, or even if it turns out she told him about you herself. I know you really care about her, but don't be naïve."

After yet more phone calls, Yang eventually switched her scroll off completely.

And it was only then she realised what Blake was saying... Even more anger began to flare up. Looking up from the screen of notes, she glared at her friend.

"C'mon then, Blake. What are you getting at? You clearly want to say something so just spit it out!"

Rolling her eyes and folding both arms over her chest, she leaned against the dresser. "I didn't think I was being unclear. Weiss is probably a lot less comfortable with you being bigender than she lets on, and I wouldn't be that surprised if she told them about you. Maybe even in case her dad had a better idea of how to back out of the relationship without having to do the hard part herself. The wealthy are always pushing off their work onto other people."

"Oh wow, here we go..." Instead, she decided to shut her laptop. The search was going nowhere anyway, and distracting herself from Blake seemed to be useless at this point.

"Once again, 'she's no good' or 'you're better off without her'. That's what you mean, isn't it? You just... You just don't want me to have anyone, do you?!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I definitely want you to be happy! But are you really gonna be happy with somebody you can't trust? You know what her family is like - what they're responsible for! How can this be a surprise to you?"

"Y'know what, fuck this." Hauling herself back up from her bedside, she immediately barged past her room mate, and then back down the stairs. No answer, no response, nothing. Right away she thundered down the staircase and through the front room.

Where she bumped into a rather confused Ruby, who kept her gaze as Yang stormed by. "What's up?"

"I didn't come back here for this shit. I'll be at a bar or something."

"Don't you walk away from me without even answering!"

Blake was saying as she stormed down the hallway. "You really don't think I have a point, even at all?"

"Just... Just leave me alone!"

But just before pulling the door open to leave, she turned to face her friend, and her sister.

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me what to do, how to live, who to be who to date..."

Then she glared straight at Blake, eyes completely narrow. All of the anger was aimed at her tonight.

"And I am sick, of people who already have their perfect lives planned out talking me down, telling me who to date when you have two people to choose from!"

The colour drained from Blake's face and she simply stood there gaping. Then she took a step forward as her eyes darkened. "I am looking out for your safety, you selfish dick. But fine. If you want to ignore every red flag and get yourself killed, I guess I can't stop you!"

"Fucking fine by me!"

Nearly throwing the door off it's hinges, she stormed outside, slamming it shut before rushing down the small balcony and down the steps into the darkness of the night. This time, without her bike keys. Defenseless.

Noticing how quiet Blake suddenly became, Ruby slowly edged toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "H-hey... She didn't mean any of that. She's just... Well, I can't even defend her."

"You're not just a choice to me," Blake growled, still not looking at Ruby properly. "You know that, don't you? You are... my friend, and someone I really care about, and I can't believe she..."

"Blake..." She said softly, instead walking forward that bit more to wrap her arms around Blake's hips, nuzzling into her back. "It's ok. I know..."

They both stood there like that for a few minutes before Blake's hands came to rest on Ruby's. Even a loose embrace from her roommate's younger sister was enough to calm her right down.

"Should I go after her and apologise? I meant what I said, but... maybe it's none of my business."

Instead, Ruby only squoze that bit harder. "I know Yang. And when she's mad, she's like a raging fire. It's better to just let her cool down rather then try to fight it." Finally loosening her hands, she slowly walked around so she was facing Blake properly. "Besides; she was the one who made the hurtful comment. She'll come running back when she realises."

"I know, I know." Her palm moved up and cupped the cheek in front of her, cradling it like a precious creature in and of itself. "Maybe we should just let her calm down..." But before she could form another thought, she heard Ruby's scroll buzzing. "Sorry, I'll let you get that."

"S-sorry." Frantically patting herself down, she finally retrieved her scroll, only to see it was Weiss who was calling. At first she debated if to pick it up or not, but realising it was probably best not to ignore her since Yang was, she paced away from Blake, quickly answering.

"Can I call you back in a while? Blake's upset."

"Just tell me if Yang's there with you!"

Came the half-screaming voice from the other end of the line. She even bypassed all the usual introductions and pleasantries.

Looking back toward Blake again, she quickly held up her hand, trying to express she'd be one minute. "You just missed her. She kinda came in then upset Blake and left."

"You guys have to follow her! Right now!"

Blake's hearing was better than the average person's, and Weiss was not troubling to keep her voice down. Pacing closer, she asked in a carrying voice, "I can hear you - what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid my stupid boyfriend is in trouble! So even if he's being an asshat, you r-really need to chase him down, alright? It's a matter of life or death!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Weiss slow down! What's wrong?"

But just as she asked, there was a frantic knocking at the door.

Blake made a mute gesture to Ruby to keep up talking to Weiss as she paced through the living room and asked through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Weiss's mother. I'm sorry but is Yang in? This is really important."

The voice came from behind the door, Ms Schnee waiting patiently with her younger daughter waiting just behind her. It seemed from their timing they had just missed Yang storming off into the streets.

Ruby paced back and forth around the living room, continuing to listen to the distressed babbling of her friend, none of which she could understand. "Weiss, breathe! Tell me, what's wrong? Please, what's wrong with Yang?!"

"Just let us in!" Winter was squawking from the other side of the door. "We're on a very important rescue mission!"

"Will everyone just calm down and tell me what on Remnant is going on?!" Blake snapped as she jerked the door wide open.

"It's my husband. I'm so sorry, he's out of my control." But that gave no clearer insight as to what was happening. And so taking a deep breath in to calm herself, she began.

"He knows. And was responsible for the last attack. And has hired people to hunt her down, tonight."

A long moment passed before Blake could speak, and when she did, all that came out of her mouth was, "Oh."

* * *

It seemed like she had been walking the streets forever. Pacing back and forth down the thin alley ways, with only the odd rat scattering out from the dumpsters to give her company. Truth be told, that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to enrage everyone to the point she had to leave, nor vent her anger out on them. She wanted to just be left alone.

_"Maybe that was too far..."_ she thought to herself, finally leaning against one of the dumpsters as she gazed at the ground, starting to take out her scroll. Still off.

_"Should I call and apologise? No. She'll just lecture me again. Should I call Weiss? Maybe she won't be so bad. Then again... She may just be as bitchy too."_

Whilst deep in thought, she didn't notice the few figures closing in...

"Well, well, well."

The tone was beginning to grow all too familiar. This being the third time it had closed in on Yang, she didn't even have that moment of failing recognition. It was coming from a shadowed doorway very close at hand. Slowly looking up from her scroll, and toward the voice; she found she was right. Yet again, it was the well suited man, swinging the cane around his finger teasingly, being followed by two of his 'handy men'. A perfect way to end an already terrible evening.

"Good timing." Yang spoke rather confidently, much in contrast to how she felt. "I'm in the mood to punch someone in the face. Might as well be you."

"Oh, are you? Funny, but I'm not in the mood to be punched. And neither are the rest of us."

A moment later, the green-haired lackey's arms were sliding up and under Yang's shoulders, then the hands interlocked behind her head, holding her in place.

"W- Hey, what the?!" Out of the alleys to loiter, she had to choose the one they had plotted their ambush in. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Even though she had dropped her scroll as soon as her arms were trapped, she frantically tried to grasp at the hands behind her head, to no avail. After which she attempted to kick behind her at her captor. Also useless.

"Love it when they're feisty," she purred into Yang's ear.

"Now now, Emerald" the suited man chided his comrade. "What have I told you about flirting with our victims?"

"Get, your hands, off me!" She continued to struggle. Instead, she attempted to step backward, in an attempt to charge her captor into the wall. But she wouldn't budge. This truly was a hopeless endeavour.

"So, what's it gonna be boss?" The silver haired man paced to their victim's side, casually leaning on a dumpster as he eyed her up and down. "Like, how we gonna do this? I think Neo's got a thing for knives right now."

"Oh, we're just softening her up for the heavy hitters, Merc'. I don't enjoy getting blood on my hands." Then he stepped directly in front of Yang, grinning. "Not lifeblood, anyway."

And then he delivered a crushing uppercut directly to Yang's midsection. Just one below the ribs, hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

It forced out a heavy release of breath from her. Instinctively her head lowered as she attempted to keel over, but was completely stopped by the emerald haired girl behind her. From one perfectly aimed hit, she could barely breathe in. Not without causing herself a significant amount of pain. She was in real trouble.

"Oh yeah, those guys. Shame they get all the fun." He said in clear ear shot, pacing forward for his turn. Curling his hands into fists, he then launched one forward, punching straight across the blonde's eye. Her current good one. "And that is for making us look bad last time."

The hold of Yang's arms remained, just as her breath stayed lost. It made it easy for Mercury and Neo to deliver hit after hit, to her stomach, to her ribs, and another to her face. But with no air left in her lungs to call out, or energy to try and flail away, she had no choice but to take each hit, groaning lowly at a particularly hard hit to her lower rib.

As they all chuckled, the ringleader paced forward and pushed the cane up under Yang's chin, lifting her so he could gaze at her evenly. The lit end of his cigar was a mere inch away, and the smoke curled up between their faces. "We couldn't allow you to get off scot free, now, could we? Third time's a charm."

Hardly able to keep her eyes open, she couldn't even speak. But she wasn't going to let him see how she was truly feeling, even when her body was saying otherwise. Wasn't going to let him see her fear, despite being frightened. She instead used what energy she had left, to spit at her attacker's face.

For a few moments, the entire alleyway was silent, save for the echoes of Yang's expectoration. The man reached up and wiped the offending moisture from his face. Then he leaned in even closer, his cane still holding her face aloft.

"So you want to swap spit, do you? That can be arranged, blondie. That and more. Just say the word and we'll change the venue of these _activities_."

The words struck fear right into her heart. Instinctively she found her legs trying to cross, as a way to visibly keep her attacker from even trying such a thing. But after swallowing, she managed to croak out a few more words.

"G-go to hell..."

"Hmm..." His cane then travelled down over her ample bosom, just ghosting over the fabric, but when she shuddered again he chuckled and withdrew. "Relax, girl. That's not my style. Neither is being with women who are about to be summarily executed; too many potential creepy flashbacks."

And that was when the 'heavy hitters' had arrived. Two much larger men, dressed in black suits, but both of which had the White emblem of the Schnee Dust company on the pocket clearly visible, and both wearing a strange form of Knuckle Dusters. Finally they began to make their way out of the darkness toward the interrogation. One thing particularly caught Yang's eyes when she had managed to force herself to look up. The glint of light off a gun.

Shuddering in fear, Yang looked toward the two, eyes wide open as what little breath she had began to quicken. She was already struggling with the few thanks to the blows to her stomach and ribs, but she didn't fancy going against these extra men. That became visible when she frantically attempted to struggle again, kicking her feet wildly at whatever she could.

"Feisty indeed!" Emerald chuckled. But then she stepped forward so that her leg was in front of Yang's before shoving her down onto the grimy alley floor.

"Hate to whollop and run," the leader said as he stepped up onto Yang's back for a moment, "but we have other schedules to keep, deals to make. And you're about to get very, very busy. Ta!" With that, he sauntered off, sure to whack Yang on the shoulder with the end of his cane one last time.

"N-no... P-please..." With what was left of her breath, she attempted to beg. Surely somehow she could end this, make them come back and call it all off. No one truly wanted her dead, did they? But before that could even happen, they had already turned the corner.

It was her and the two suited men. Too weak to get up and fight back, too out of breath to scream for help. She was doomed. And one of them knew it, and just began to chuckle as he knelt to where she was thrown down.

"I dunno what sick kicks you get outta dressin' like a guy..." He began, giving a light push to her head for a moment to stare at the fear striken eyes. "But I'm gonna enjoy this."

The other one scraped her up off the floor by both upper arms. "You got that unmarked pistol ready? We should get this done and get out of here before anybody else shows up."

"Aww come on, we got plenty of time! I'm not allowed a bit of fun with this faggot first? She ain't even bleeding yet."

Too weak to even struggle against her attackers anymore, she could only hang idly from the man's arms, staring at the ground as she awaited what was to come. In a short moment, she was left to her own thoughts, attempting to blank the rest of the world out. Anything to find a shred of hope.

There was none.

The first re-enforced fist to swing straight across her face. Far harder then what Mercury or Neo had done. She was able to feel spots of blood in her mouth, and also feel it starting to come from her nose.

It was followed by another at the other side, forcing yet more from her mouth for her to cough, and her head to grow light.

"We really should follow the directive!" the other man was hissing at him, though he wasn't stopping him, either. However, then there was a sound at the other end of the alley that seemed to distract him enough that he didn't speak out against the abuse again.

"He _also_!" he punctuated his words by punching the woman across the face yet again. "Said to _make_!" another punch, a more powerful one to her ribs, resulting in a crack. "Her _suffer_!" the last punch was once again across her face.

He didn't consider he had an audience however. The audience of a terrified younger sister, who had just stepped out from around the corner. The instant she saw the two men, and her sibling in their grip, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY!"

The other man's head shot up, angling in her direction. "Ah shit, a witness. Gonna have to put them both down now, I gue-HRRK!"

The words were cut short by a violet-covered shin connecting with his temple. A few seconds later, he was skipping over the alley floor, and Blake was glaring directly at the other man with murder in her amber eyes.

"You. Drop her. Now."

Without a single remark, the man did as told, releasing Yang's arms so she flopped straight on to the floor, before he began to dash off in the same direction as his colluege.

But Yang was in no state to celebrate. Despite being saved from a definate fatal wound, she wasn't out of the woods yet. Blood was running from her mouth and her nose, along with tears falling from her eyes. Of which she could hold back no longer. All she could do was lay perfectly still, attempting to catch her breath.

But the damage was taking it's toll; she found her eyes beginning to drift closed.

"No, you stay with me," Blake growled angrily as she bent over Yang, cradling her head as she gently rolled her onto her back. "Don't you dare pass out or die on me, I mean, we have an argument to finish! Hang on!"

"B-Bl-Blake..." She could barely breathe enough to finish her sentence, but as she looked up toward Blake she found more tears falling. "I-I'm... Sorry..."

"We found her! Call an ambulance!" Ruby called at the top of her voice, clearly to the other two who were still searching. But straight after she rushed to her sister's side, skidding on her knees as she took one of her hands. "Yang... Please be ok."

"You stay with her and call Weiss and the others," Blake breathed as she gently slid Yang into her sister's arms. Then she brushed a red-stained lock of hair out of Yang's eyes. "And you stay awake! Do you hear me?"

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked, resting one hand by her sister's cheek to try and keep her awake.

"After them."

The words seemed to be spoken by thin air. Blake was already gone, racing into the darkness. A spectre in the shadows.

* * *

By the time Blake had began to pursue, the two had began to near the limousine, parked in a nearby alleyway. Just as the main one who was punching Yang began to fiddle with the keys, he panted.

"Man... Three times, the boss is gonna kill _us_ this time."

"Don't worry about that right now, just get us into the car, you nimrod!"

"Alright alright keep your shit together." Frantically fiddling in his pockets for the keys, he finally pressed the button to unlock it completely, but it came too late.

Blake's fist sailed straight into his neck without pulling her punch even the slightest. Landing next to him, she then pelted toward the other hitman.

"No, wait," he fumbled as he held up both hands. "Can't we talk abOOFF!!!" They were both writhing on the ground once she had kneed him in the unmentionables.

"Okay," she growled in a low, dangerous voice as she picked up the keys from the ground. "You both know I mean business. One of you had better provide me with some concrete evidence linking this event to the Schnee Dust Company. Anything will be helpful. Nothing would be... highly unfortunate."

"Ain't the uniforms a bit of a give away, Sherlock?" But when he was wacked by his commerade, he looked back up to the Faunus, shuddering in fear.

"You wouldn't do anything."

A loud ringing filled the air as she unsheathed her own weapon, Gambol Shroud, the low light glinting off the steel blade. A weapon she only kept for the most dire of circumstances.

"Wouldn't I?"

Swallowing, he finally reached for his scroll, before shakily handing it over to her. It was all he could think of. "J-just take it... It has the messages and stuff."

"Thank you," she breathed as she pocketed the scroll. "Oh, and... one last thing." With one quick swipe, she left a long slash down the side of the first man's face, and then another down his partner's.

"ARGH!" Quickly patting the gash in his flesh, he tried to hold it. Quivering as he asked "w-what was that for?"

"A reminder." As the other main wailed in pain, Blake bent down and glared at him with her large yellow eyes. "That I could have killed you for trying to kill my friend. I didn't. Instead, I want you to look in the mirror every day for the rest of your life and remember that you got off so, so easy."

Looking to the newly aquired keys, she remembered their get-away. The limo. Of course, this time it wouldn't be holding any celebrities, but it was faster then waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

Without a second thought she got in, starting it up to dash back to her friend. Before it was too late.

Ms Schnee and Winter had made it to the scene. Taking one of Yang's hands into her own, the older woman began to slap the top of it. Anything just to keep her awake. "Come on, you heard your sister, don't you go having a nap now."

But when Blake was on her way back, Ruby looked up toward the limo. Through her tears, it barely registered to her that Blake had actually stolen a car.

"Get in!" Blake snapped without hesitation. "No point waiting for an ambulance when we have this!"

"Right!" Winter half-blubbered from where she was standing back from the scene in general. "We sh-should get her to the doctor right away!

"It's gonna be ok... It's gonna be ok." Ruby repeated over and over, supporting both her shoulders as she began to lift her up. Ms Schnee taking her legs.

But as soon as she was lifted from the ground, pain began to spread through her again, once again making her begin to close her eyes from exhaustion.

"Mom!" Winter warned when she noticed. "She's falling asleep again!"

"Just get her in! Come on, we're almost there!" Ms Schnee reassured both her and Ruby, who had finally managed to shuffle inside, both placing her onto the longest seat to make her more comfortable.

"Ok, we're in!" Ruby called to Blake, hanging on to the seat as best she could.

"Hang onto your hats!" And with that, Blake was racing through the streets, Yang's well-being filling every corner of her mind. She only hoped they wouldn't be too late.


	15. Chapter 15

It was probably the longest two hours that had passed for Yang's four saviours. Hours which were used to diagnose her injuries and administer treatment. Broken nose, two broken ribs. A bandage over her nose to keep it set correctly, her ribs were lightly bound, and she had to be kept awake for a while due to a suspected concussion. Thanks to a high dosage of pain killers, that was at least possible.

But when she had been moved to a private ward, Ruby was the first to burst in, making sure she was alright and blathering on about nearly losing a sister. Then she left for Blake's turn, taking one of the seats in the corridor with Ms Schnee and Winter as she waited.

"You lucked out." Blake told her as she settled herself in the chair next to the bed. "They said it could have been a lot worse."

Looking down sadly, she was at last able to take a deep breath in, and sigh with no worries of the pain.

"I don't feel very lucky right now."

"What the hell were you even thinking, running out of the apartment and down blind alleys after being attacked twice in the past few weeks? Do you have a damn death wish?!"

There was only more silence as she continued to look down. She couldn't even come up with a response to give, even if it was to explain her actions. That much was obvious from her watering eyes.

Blake relented, but only slightly. "So maybe you don't need to be punished, since all those broken parts and bruises are probably enough of that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget this that easily, okay?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Yang couldn't even look her friend in the eye. Instead she felt a few more tears slowly beginning to fall, which she managed to wipe away. "W-what I said... About 'you have a choice' thing... I didn't mean it. I-I was just..."

"That's not why I'm angry,"

Blake bit out - even though, privately, that did still sting a bit. "Do you know how irresponsible it is to your family and friends that you keep putting yourself in danger like that? How it scares us every time those thugs almost tear you apart? God, if I ever find them again, they're going to be wearing their asses for hats, but that doesn't excuse you from putting yourself in harm's way, either. I just... we just need you to think more. Or we might not get to have this conversation again."

"So I'm supposed to just what? Just hide inside all day?" Managing to brush her hair out of her face, she finally looked over to Blake's seat, on the verge of breaking completely into tears.

"Because that's pretty much all I can do. I'm broke! I can't afford to keep running Bumblebee since rent went up, and if the streets are filled with people trying to kill me, then what can I do to avoid it?"

"Simple, really," Weiss said as she walked into the room, a paper cup full of steaming espresso in her hand. "You ask your girlfriend to loan you the money for gas. It's the only sensible course of action." Then she turned to nod at Blake. "How is he?"

"Hanging in there. Head as hard as a brick wall seemed to save everything inside."

The answer seemed to satisfy Weiss for the moment, so she turned back to Yang. "And how do you feel now that you've been used as a punching bag yet again? Do you have any idea what you've-"

"I, um, kinda just went over that part," Blake headed her off. "The irresponsibility and so on."

"And what was your response to that?" she asked Yang, not missing a beat.

Finding herself staring away at the ground yet again, she couldn't respond. All she could to was begin to shift her own hands back and forth in sheer discomfort. But the guilt was obvious in her eyes, and the tears. Even the most oblivious person could see that.

"Good," Weiss murmured. "Maybe you'll be a good boy and watch out for yourself better next time."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Blake asked curiously as she stood, arms stretching catlike above her head. "Referring to her as 'him' every time."

"Because he's bigender, and sometimes he's a man. And let's face it, this must be a Yin day if he did something this bone-headed."

A chuckle escaped Blake's throat. "Good point. Yang, I'll be out in the hall if you need me." Then she made to go past, but was stopped by a steely grip on her bicep.

"About what you did." Their eyes did not meet, nor did either of them move. "I won't be able to repay you with all the money in my father's accounts, so I won't try. But consider me in your debt."

"I don't do 'debts'," Blake said with very slight disdain. Then she sighed. "But... you're welcome, I guess." Then she tugged her arm out of Weiss's grip and left the room.

"Oh myyy," Weiss muttered in feigned surprise as she took the seat Blake had so recently vacated. "Doesn't do debts, what a special snowflake."

"C-cut her some slack." Yang asked, finally having the courage to look over again once Blake had left, laying her arms out by her side instead of fiddling with them. "She's still a bit... Cautious of you. From when you weren't the most open minded person a couple of months ago."

Sighing, Weiss set her coffee down, momentarily suffering from an upset stomach. "Yeah. I'm not completely... it's normal when you start out as a homophobe to still have have some homophobic thoughts when it's only been a month or two, right? Mostly I ignore them now, but it's as if they're stuck in there and I can't get rid of all of them. So... if I do slip up and say something, I hope you'll understand that I'm trying."

" _I_ do. But _Blake_ will need a little more convincing." She croaked, attempting to sit herself upright, but only to find herself wincing and groaning in pain. Maybe it would be a while on pain killers before she could even do that for herself. "I can't exactly blame her, though. I mean, she was who I ran to when things went bad. No wonder she's gonna think that... Some mess I've made huh?"

"Well, it's not all _your_ fault." Looking down at her hands, she sighed and her voice became more strained. "You told me it was my father, and I... I should have listened, I should have trusted you more. God knows he's hardly ever given me a reason to trust him. If we hadn't been fighting, you wouldn't have gone home and fought with her, and then you'd never have... have..."

"No. Don't do that." She reached a hand out toward Weiss, trying to gesture for her to hold it. It was the only way they could be close at this time. "You were right in that, I should have explained it was that account first, and then maybe we could have looked into it together. But instead I charged in, guns blazing, as usual. It's my fault."

"Maybe so." Finally noticing Yang's hand, she reached over and slid her own into its firm embrace. "The important thing is we got to you in time. How do you feel? Are you in much pain?"

"You mean my body? Or my ego?" She joked, letting out a small chuckle. But the broken ribs were once again causing pain as she groaned. "I-I'll get there. I'm on a shit-tonne of pain killers right now, but I'll be ok..."

"Of course you will," Weiss whispered as she brought her partner's hand up and pressed the back of it against her lips. "You're always okay."

"Oooooooohhhh!" a voice cooed from the doorway to Yang's room. "I'm telliiiiiiing!"

"Shut up, Winter," Weiss sighed irritably. She brought the hand away from her mouth but did not let go. "And will you get out of the doorway so our mother can come in? Honestly, you're such a dunce!"

"Wait, your sister's still here?" Even when she was awake through the whole endeavour, she could barely remember the details. She wasn't aware how far Winter was really involved.

"Yes. She is. Do you want her to come in?" Ms Schnee asked once she had finally barged her way inside past her daughter.

"Do we?" Weiss demanded a little frostily. "Isn't this entire business her fault in the first place?"

"Well... you should have been more honest about Yang being a girl in the first place!" Winter fired up as she stomped right up to the foot of the bed. "Then I wouldn't have thought you were hiding something!"

"Obviously, you can see why we hid this!" Weiss snapped, gesturing to the nose splint and bandages around her ribcage. "The results speak for themselves!"

"How was I supposed to know Dad would go psycho?! Not everybody's a mind reader like you seem to think y-"

" _You_ told him?" Yang suddenly asked, looking toward the younger Schnee girl, trying once more to shuffle herself to sit upright again, biting her lip to keep in any more cries of pain. "H-how... How did you even...?"

"Apparently," Weiss growled in the back of her throat and hand unconsciously squeezing Yang's, "she saw me kiss you through your window, since she's secretly turned into a voyeur in the time since I left for Beacon."

"Oh god she hasn't seen anything really-"

"No. She hasn't." Ms Schnee reassured, standing by her daughter's side. "And I have already given the lecture to her on that. As much as she was wrong in boasting what she saw to her father, she was probably the one who saved Yang's life."

"Just because it's weird that you're dating is no reason for anybody to get killed," Winter snapped irritably. "I can't believe I got put in this position! I mean, it's not even my business, but I keep having to do what's 'right', and then fix everybody else's mistakes! This is a lot of work for young, innocent me!"

"Now wait a minute young lady." Her mother snapped, folding her arms as she faced her daughter, face extremely stern. "I already told you, it isn't _weird_. It's perfectly normal and natural, no matter what your father has told you."

"Believe me, Winter, it's more common then you think." Yang began to chuckle to herself. She desperately wanted to finish that sentence with _"ask your mom"_ , but bit her tongue at the last minute.

"No, it's not! I mean, I've never seen two girls dating before in my entire life, so pretending that it's totally normal isn't going to-"

"Isn't going to what?" Blake asked sharply as she came to the doorway, her arm around Ruby's shoulder. It might have simply been draped there before, but now it was clinging in a semi-possessive manner.

"Exhibit A; my sister, Ruby Rose, and my room mate Blake Belladonna." Yang gestured toward the two, especially as Ruby had one arm looped around Blake's hip, pulling her in closer to her. Now it was obvious, the two were closer then friends.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything!" Winter blustered, though her cheeks were turning pink at the sight of them so close. "They could just be really good friends! Gal pals!"

"Oh my god, you did not just... oh my god." Never before had Yang appeared as fed up as she did in those few seconds, instantly slapping her hand to her forehead away from her nose.

But whilst this was being discussed, Ms Schnee began to open her purse, fiddling around with the contents inside.

"Exhibit B is closer to home..."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Winter asked - but was distracted again when she saw Blake kissing Ruby's temple, yellow eyes trained directly  on the youngest Schnee. "Oh, gross - can you not do that right in my face?!"

"Do you want me to do it to your face?"

"Stay away from me! I don't want to catch your lez-germs!!"

"I'm afraid, genetically, you already have them."

And finally she found what seemed to be a small picture. Tatty, creased in places, obviously years old. One which looked like it was kept in a wallet for years. In it, two girls, just older then Yang and Blake. Whilst one with rather purple hair was smiling happily, another, with pure white hair, was kissing her cheek. That woman was wearing the very same earrings Ms Schnee was currently wearing, and still had her key features.

Winter leaned over with mild curiosity. The next instant, she was reeling back in shock, falling against Blake and Ruby. "No way! That can't be- you're pranking me, aren't you? Mom, please, please tell me that this is a joke! You found some old picture of you and your... friend, and brought it here to..."

"Your hair smells _soooo_ good," Blake rumbled as she sniffed at one of Winter's pigtails. When her entire body went rigid, she chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Loosen up, willya? It's only a little gay."

"Now now, Blake. I don't think she's quite the type for flirting..." She teased, however she continued to hold the photo quite proudly. "See before I met your father, I was with this woman, Lavender. Things went well, but I was so afraid of how people would judge us, I let it all slip away."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. S," Blake sighed as she continued stroking Winter's upper arm idly. The girl herself looked as if she had turned to stone. "That must have been really hard for both of you."

"Oh it was. We still chat occasionally, but we've pursued... Other paths."

Although when she looked back over to her petrified daughter, she finally gave Blake's hand a light tap. "Alright stop teasing her, you."

Both Weiss and Blake laughed as her hand dropped away, and even Ruby tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand. Winter, however, continued to stand stock still as she tried to take in the large amount of sensory input.

"Did we... overload her circuits?" Weiss ventured hesitantly, squinting at her sister.

"Must have... Helloooo, Earth to Winter?" Yang asked, waving one of her arms toward the woman's direction.

"Hey!" Blake whispered, snapping her fingers in front of Winter's face. "You in there?"

"Maybe you should stroke her shoulder some more," Weiss giggled. "Or will that just make her freeze up more?"

"Alright you two, enough teasing the innocent one." Ms Schnee finally gave in, resting her own hand in Winter's shoulder to begin to push her toward the door, but not before turning back.

"I'm glad you're alright anyway, Yang. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Thanks Mrs S'. See you around." And once the two women left, it was the four girls in the room. The four who still seemed to have a lot of tension with one another.

"Well, I'm glad you-" Blake was interrupted by a very delayed shriek of indignation out in the hallway, but she continued as if it had not happened. "I'm glad you seem to be in a better mood, at least. Now that your lady love is here."

 

"Naturally," Weiss answered primly as she crossed her legs. "I'm the cure for everything."

"Yeah... Well I... Um."

Yang froze up. What could she say that wouldn't get her into Blake or Weiss's bad books again? Should she even say anything at all?

But her red headed sister instead stepped in, able to sense the tension between the three. Acting as a mediator, she first gestured to Yang.

"I think we all need to take it in turns to speak here, seeing as all of us are in a horrible awkward silence a lot of the time. So, Yang. Is there something you want to say to Blake?"

When a few moents passed with no words, Blake prompted with a gentle, "Go on." It was as civilised as she felt like being.

Finally, the brute sighed, staring down at her own hands again.

"Blake... I'm sorry. When all I ever tell you about is the bad stuff, it's no wonder you're so hard on Weiss, hard on me. I know you're just trying to help, I'm just too much of a proud dick to realise."

But before any of them could interrupt, she looked Weiss in the eye, and then Blake.

"But, she is trying. She wasn't great, no; but she's trying to be a better person now. Can't you give her a chance?"

A second passed as Blake looked between the two of them. Then she adressed Weiss directly. "After today, can you blame me for being wary? Can you honestly sit there and pretend I had no reason to be mistrustful of your family?"

Weiss met her glare evenly. "I cannot. I'm ashamed of what my father has done, but I am not my father. And I'm ashamed of how I first reacted to you and Yang being... less-than-straight, but it was a product of my upbringing, not my own independent thought."

"That's the same thing as saying it's all your father's fault and that you're totally blameless. Can you accept no responsibility?"

"How is it the same? I'm asking you to understand, not to say I never said anything stupid! Of course I did! But there were reasons I said those things, and those reasons no longer are part of who I am."

"You remember when we first met, Blake?" Yang had to interrupt, looking right at her best friend. "I made that insensitive joke about you being bisexual to get guys interested. You were pissed, but forgave me because that's how I was taught to think. Why's this different?"

Sighing, Blake turned on Yang. "But you saying that didn't almost get either of us killed. That's the difference."

"But that's not her fault!" Yang immediately outburst, having to hang on to her chest once again as she groaned. "S-she didn't know that would happen."

"Clearly, not all of the Schnees are bad. But they are connected to a man who represents a very real threat. I'm not saying you can't date Weiss, I'm just saying... it's going to be risky."

"Anything worth doing is risky," Weiss shot back. "Like sleeping around with another girl while you're still technically dating the monkey boy, right? If you don't risk it, you'll never find out what you might be missing out on."

"H-hey, I... We... That's not fair!" Immediately the redhead began to get flustered, quickly pulling her hood up and over her head defensively.

Although Yang could only tilt her head, giving her friend a smile. "She has a point. So... What do you say? Can we all be friends?"

Blake had shot Ruby a worried look, but she seemed to sense the rest of them weren't on board with her mistrust and barbed comments. So she simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, that's not enough," Weiss snapped. "I want you to shake my hand." Then said hand was in Blake's face.

"Oh, come on." Her eyes looked over to Yang. "Is this really necessary?"

"Look, you two-" There was an immediate 'AHEM' from Ruby. "... _Three_ are the most important people in my life. My best friend, my girlfriend, my sister. I don't want you guys to fight, I wanna be able to have us all go out and get wasted together, or have a sleepover night with make up and nail polish, or whatever we wanna do. Can we just try to be that?"

Weiss looked between the three of them for a few seconds, waiting for someone else to speak. Finally, she shrugged and offered, "I'm game if you guys are."

"Sure we can," Blake sighed defeatedly, then smiled very slightly. "Ruby really likes it when I paint her nails, actually."

"You have loads of different kinds, I like it when you make me pretty." She chuckled, but seeing all three of the other girls baring a small smile, she threw a first into the air. "Woo! Ruby the counsellor is a success!"

"Yes, Ruby, you're a wonder," Weiss snorted.

"It takes twice as long to do her toes, though," Blake went on as she idly examined the drapes over the window. "You're so ticklish, Rubes."

"Why you gotta keep embarrassing me like that?" Face as red as her Cape, she attempted to hide herself once more in her hood. Which never worked.

Instead it just made her sister laugh even harder, despite the pain she was in. "Jeez Rubes, this is some reward you're getting huh?"

"Sorry, sorry," Blake laughed. "I just think it's cute, I guess."

"Well I don't want to know where or how ticklish my roommate is!" Weiss snapped, though without any real venom. "God, some things should stay in the bedroom, right?!"

"But we rarely do it in there..." It was now her turn to tease back, looking over to Blake for her reaction.

However, Blake was clearly more at ease with the topic because she merely said, "What, paint your toenails or make you scream my name?"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Weiss was yelping anxiously, spilling a few drops of coffee in her agitation.

"Great, broken bones and I gotta deal with the mental image of my sister getting busy? How much worse can this day get?" The blonde joked, but found herself looking back toward Weiss again, giving a small squeeze to her hand.

"... Blake, Rubes, mind if I speak to Weiss alone for a sec?"

"Sure, sure," Blake said to Yang before nudging Ruby and muttering, "Maybe we can find a broom closet somewhere, right?"

"EWW, EWW, ok, you can go, jeez!"

Yang closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head back and forth to try and get the image out of her head. By the time she opened her eyes back up again, they had already left the room, both chuckling as they walked away arm in arm.

It was just her and Weiss.

"Guess your reaction was just too hilarious for Ruby to hold that against Blake," she said to Yang off-handedly. "Imagine, a broom closet!"

"Oh I'm imagining you in one." She teased, giving a sly wink to her when she looked back around.

Smirking slightly, Weiss poked Yang's ribs - not even remotely hard, just with enough force that the bruised bruiser would feel it. "You won't be taking me to any closets anytime soon, I don't think."

Wincing, she quickly went to try and cover said area with her hands, chuckling nervously once again.

* * *

Now it was just them in the room, she could finally get to the real subject she wanted to talk about.

"So... What's gonna happen with your dad?"

A long, tense moment passed following that question. "Right," she finally sighed. "Well, my mother and I have been talking about that."

"Go on?"

"And... we still have no idea. There aren't many options open to us; if he gets it into his head that we're all set against him, he has the manpower and resources to make sure we're all wiped out. Much though I hate it, we both agreed that... the wisest course of action is a diplomatic one." Her blue eyes looked both angered and defeated at the same time. "That we plead with him to see reason."

"Wouldn't a better option be to wait till I've healed then beat reason into him?" When there was no response, the blonde looked down sadly, also seeming defeated. All of this, and he was going to get away with it once again. "Can't we call the police?"

"He _owns_ the police. Or near enough so that he might as well. They would never arrest him, even on my mother's say-so... and if they did, he'd be out in hours, and then we would be dead meat. So... it's this, or we just let him keep coming after you, and that is unacceptable."

"How long until that discussion happens though?" She asked worriedly, squeezing Weiss's hand yet again for a source of comfort. "My ribs aren't gonna be safe for me to wear my binder for months, I can't even make out I'm a guy to defend myself."

"You _are_ a guy," Weiss hissed at him. "Even if you feel like you aren't part of the time, I've... I've been with you when you are! So don't say that about yourself, I won't stand for it!" Then she turned and stared directly into his eyes. "And I'll show my father the truth of who and what you are to me if I have to take a bullet for you, Yang!"

Staring back wide eyed into the orbs of blue, she blinked in surprise.

"You'd... What?"

Weiss gave a helpless shrug. "You've taken no less than three beatings for me, Yang. Even if you've been reckless, there can be no questioning how deep your love is. I'll never forget." Her eyes glistened for a moment, but then she turned away and took a deep, shaky breath. "And I'll do whatever I can to make my father see. Maybe he won't, maybe he'll stay a stick in the mud, but... I have to try. For you."

Her own eyes glistened as tears began to form, finally from something other then pain. This was something Weiss was passionate about. Yang was someone Weiss was passionate about. She was willing to stand up to flesh and blood to show it, even with the risks that came with it.

Without another word, she pushed herself to lean forward, quickly latching her arms around the heiress, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Yang you dunce, you're hurt," she sighed into her neck. "You should be resting." But she didn't seem to have the heart to make her stop. One of her hands raised and slowly petted along the long blond hair with as much affection as she could muster.

"Don't care." She snuggled into the embrace all the more, not even caring if she was hurting or not. She just nuzzled into her shoulder as tears fell from her eyes.

They had both been sitting there for several minutes when, apropos of nothing, Weiss suddenly whispered,

"I think I love you."

Once again; the eyes were wide again. Did Weiss really just say the L-word? Here and now? It was true they had been dating for a fair while, far longer then the blonde had ever dated anyone previously; but she still couldn't believe it. "... R-really?"

"Er..." In fact, it seemed the heiress was as surprised to hear those words come out of her own mouth as her partner was. "I... well, obviously I have love for you. That's beyond question. I'm just starting to think that, maybe, I really am _in love_ with you." Then she seemed to sense that wasn't enough and went on, "This is a big step for me, though! I've never been in love before, I don't know how it feels from past experience!"

"... It's new for me too..." Breaking back from their embrace to stare into her lover's beautiful blue eyes once more, her face was an embarrassing shade of pink, eyes glistening with tears. Not of sadness this time, of happiness. "I've dated people, made love to people, but have never actually been in love. And, I'm not just saying this to say what you wanna hear... I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too, Weiss."

"W-well then," Weiss stammered, her own cheeks as red as Yang's. "Looks like we're in agreement, aren't we?"

"Seems so..." She smiled back, eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and lips.

Leaning in to kiss Yang became the easiest thing in the world. It no longer held the fear of the unknown that it once did, but the exhilaration remained. Such tender lips, yet strength pulsed beneath them. How did she get so lucky?

And right away, Yang kissed back deeply, allowing her lips to curl around her lover's as her hands cupped the soft cheeks. Even if the moment wasn't convenient, she didn't care. She had Weiss. _Her_ Weiss.

* * *

And such a kiss was witnessed outside by the waiting Ms Schnee and Winter, who had still been talking about the subject. She hoped she had made her daughter see reason in time. "See? It's natural."

"Not to me," Winter whispered, shuddering and folding her arms over her chest defensively. "But... I can't pretend they don't look like they're completely and totally in love. Weird as that might be."

"I think they might just be." Looking back to her younger daughter, she raised one eyebrow.

"And if the shoe was on the other foot, she would want you to find someone to be totally in love with as well."

Scoffing, she returned the glance. "What, you think I'm going homo? That's ludicrous! I would never- I mean, that wouldn't make any sense!"

She just continuously chuckled, throwing an arm around her daughter's shoulder to pull her in for a slight hug. "Doesn't matter to me who you love at all, just your happiness matters."

"Just because I felt all nervous when that black-haired girl was smelling my hair and petting my shoulder doesn't prove anything - it only proves that she's one of them, not me!"

"Depends if you enjoyed it or not." And with that, she squoze her once again teasingly.

"MOTHER!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content Warning for Mild Threat and Homophobic remarks]

"So we're really doing this?"

"Well duh. I'm not exactly gonna let him get away with this, Sun."

It was a huge gathering in the considerably small Hotel Hallway, where Mr Schnee had moved from a common hotel room to the VIP Suite. For 'more room to keep working' he said, but truth be told, it was more to inflate his ego, give him the room to look more menacing when he called people to see him.

But he wouldn't have expected the entirety of Weiss and her new friends, not to mention her mother and sister, to be suddenly bursting in.

The time had come to face him for what he had done. Yang'd had ample time to heal, her ribs almost nearly out of pain, whilst her nose was on smooth sailing toward recovery, with only a small strap around it to keep it in place. She was prepared for how things would go, even if they turned violent. This time, she had made sure to bring her gauntlets.

Adjusting her jacket pocket, she turned back to the two boys.

"You should both probably wait out here, just in case things get messy."

"Roger dodger," Neptune said with a thumbs up, crossing his arms across his chest. "You guys can count on us."

"And no funny business while you're out here," Weiss warned him. "This is important! Are we clear?"

"Oh, they'll behave." Blake levelled a glare at Sun as she spoke. "If they don't, there will be hell to pay when we get back to the apartment. A very special hell."

"You _know_ that doesn't sound like a bad thing," the blonde boy teased, giving a sly wink to his girlfriend.

Turning to the group, Yang made sure everyone was ready, speaking up; "Ok, do we all have the plan down? You have the evidence of the hit, Blake, and I'll try and rile him up for more."

"Yep, I'm on it," Blake said, holding up the scroll she had lifted from the henchman.

"Good," Weiss breathed. She had been curiously silent as they got closer to their intended goal - well, silent for Weiss. "Then let's do this. Ready, Mother?"

"Oh I'm more then ready."

Ms Schnee had been furious for weeks, firstly after how he spoke to Weiss when they met up, and even more so since the attack. She'd made an effort to avoid him up until this point, not that he noticed.

But she did gaze to her unusually quiet daughter, Winter, who was also uncharacteristically silent. She knew of the relationship she had with her father, and understood this could potentially tear it to shreds. "Winter, are you sure you want to come in with us?"

"Yes," Winter breathed quietly, still wary of Blake and the two boys. "I'm just n-not sure what's going to happen when we go in there, that's all."

Blake walked over and put an arm around Winter, drawing her in close. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"Oh, stop that," Weiss chided her, slapping her elbow. Blake only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Ok... We all ready?" Yang turned to ask the group, hand ready to knock in preparation to enter. But the majority of the group already nodded, having been ready for a long time.

Ruby however sought some kind of comfort in her other lover, reaching and holding her hand to stand nearby. This was the man that nearly killed her sister after all.

Arm still around the semi-uncomfortable Winter, Blake gripped Ruby's hand firmly. Her teasing left plenty of room for her "steady girl", obviously.

Then the door was opening; no turning back. Glancing to either side, Weiss marched straight inside with both shoulders thrown back and her head held high.

And right by her side, Yang. It was tempting for her to reach out and hold her lover's hand, but she pushed down that urge. It would have done the job in egging him on, but it was the wrong way to proceed. It would have only gotten Weiss into equal trouble. The blonde could stand Mr Schnee being angry with her, but not to his own daughter; her girlfriend.

And once the group had approached the desk, after the blonde had cleared her throat, the great Mr Schnee looked up from his work, right away leaning back in his chair with his hands held together, resting a couple of his fingers on his lips in thought.

His gaze went straight to Weiss first, glaring ominously. "Perfect. After all this you came crawling back to me instead?"

Weiss seemed to weigh his words for a few minutes before she simply asked, "Excuse me?"

"I knew you would after a while. Surely there isn't any other, frankly, embarrassing reasons for you to enter my office uninvited?"

But all the while Yang was glaring straight back at the man, eventually stepping forward just in front of Weiss. "She's free to do whatever she wants, _sir_. And right now, we all want answers."

"Right." Clearing her throat, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Why don't we start with your explanation as to why two men from your company attempted to bodily lift me from my dorm room and escort me off the premises?"

"Simple. You had important business to get home to. As my daughter, and heiress to this company, it is my duty to teach you proper etiquette, which you seemed to leave behind when you began... Becoming close to _that_." Fingers pointing right at her, the blonde was doing a brilliant job at keeping a level head. Far more so then usual. Instead, his comments only made her smirk lightly, even chuckle.

Weiss's eyes flashed, and she noticed out of her peripheral vision both Yang and Blake straining not to react with physical violence, but she also managed to keep her head. After all, they knew going into this that it was not going to be an easy conversation.

"That may be the case - even though you never specified this alleged 'important business' - but the fact remains that I am your daughter, not a piece of luggage that you can physically haul anywhere at any time. I am my own person, and I expect to be treated with the common decency you would show any other person."

"When you're still with me in the school holidays, you abide by my rules. And we here will NOT accept this... This frankly unnatural behaviour." He was holding steady. Even when the others wanted to yell, he was keeping his cool.

Just as Yang was.

"So that's why I had to die, right?"

Mr. Schnee did not answer immediately. After a moment, Blake spoke up for the first time, almost needing to take some of the heat off her two friends. "Well? Do you have an answer, or are you just going to sit there, you murderous-"

"Blake," Weiss warned quietly. "Remain calm. For now."

"Please, it's not my fault you happen to live in a gang-infested area. And neither is it my fault two of my employees were there, out of hours, might I add. An awful coincidence." It seemed to be a battle of who could lose their cool first, as he tested Yang even more. "Perhaps if you didn't practice such a perverted life style, you wouldn't be subjected to-"

"That's quite enough." Ms Schnee finally pitched in, folding her arms. "At what point are you going to listen to me when I tell you time and time again when th subject comes up? It is _not_ a choice."

"Mother!" Winter breathed, surprised out of her silence by hearing her mother openly disagree with her father. It was atypical enough that she didn't expect it, at least.

"Stop trying to dodge the topic, you bureaucrat!" Blake snapped. "Those were your employees - they would have no reason to bodily pick up your daughter unless it was on your orders!"

"I asked them to fetch her. The method was unspecified." He then turned to Blake, glaring fully. Another of people he disliked. "Get lost, _cat_. And take your little red friend with you."

"I'll go where I want! Maybe that's not how things work up in Atlas, but here in Vale, it's a free country, you sanctimonious-"

"Blake!" Weiss snapped again - but she didn't spend much time on warning her before she spun back to her father. "Perhaps you should have a talk with your employees about the drastic liberties they're taking, Father. Also, I am an adult; if you wish me to live by your rules while under your roof, that is one matter, but it does not give you the right to enforce them with strongarming commandos!"

Only laughter erupted from the man as he watched girls shuffle among one another, as Ruby struggled to hold Weiss back.

That was a point. Ruby and Blake seemed awfully close to just be here in support of Weiss. And seemed to always be holding one another's hand.

Using it to his advantage, he ignored Weiss entirely, and aimed straight for his other daughter. "Do you see what I'm talking about, Winter? Look how they're all behaving, like animals. You can't tell me this is natural."

Winter remained silent. Blake shot her a look, and she averted her eyes. She wasn't agreeing with him, but clearly she was too nervous about speaking out against her own father.

"We haven't tried to kill anyone," Weiss shot at him in Winter's stead. "Who's the real animal here? The ones merely living their lives, or the one who is so unaccepting that he has to destroy anything that disagrees with his worldview?"

"Winter don't listen to them. You know I'm right." He quickly snapped, looking back to Weiss again, glaring this time. "Do you think what happened to your aquaintance is an isolated incident? There are far more people out there who share my views, even more violently so. What you're choosing to do is unnatural, and it'll lead to your own downfall. If everyone chose that path we might as well kiss the planet goodbye!"

"You really believe that, don't you?" Blake said in an even tone. "That what we do is so unnatural that it will destroy society somehow. It doesn't affect you in the slightest, you bigot! However, you calling out hits on anybody who irritates you with their way of life certainly does!"

"Get her and her _girlfriend_ out of here!" Mr Schnee clicked his fingers, signalling the two other guards in the back of the room.

The plan was falling apart. If anything, Blake had gotten more riled up then Mr Schnee had. Yang had to up her game a little, at the risk of possibly getting hit herself.

"Just because you know she's right, huh?"

He looked back to the blonde questioningly, raising a hand to stop the guards from advancing on Ruby and Blake. "What?"

"That you just can't stand to see any of us happy, living our lives how we like it. That you can't stand knowing your daughter is happy with me."

"And I am," Weiss cut across him before he could respond. "Maybe you can't understand this, and I won't be surprised if you say it's because I'm too young, or it's just a phase or whatever, but I'm much happier with Yang than I have with any other boy I've dated. Sure, those relationships were much shorter and less involved, but hey - they weren't good enough for me. Yang is."

It was working. His blood was already boiling it seemed as he rose from his desk, standing upright and staring downward at his daughter. "I will not have you turn into some... _Degenerate_ , for the sake of a freak!"

The blood rushed in Weiss's ears as she strained not to literally leap over the desk and throttle him where he stood. As it was, her fists were clenched and her voice still trembled when she spoke.

"If I want to be a _'degenerate'_ , if that's what loving who I love qualifies me to be, it's my business. You can't control everything, Father."

Finally he took a stride to the side of his chair, almost knocking it over in the process, to try and walk right up to her, but there were two obstacles.

Whilst Yang grabbed Weiss's hand, pulling her backward behind her, Ms Schnee walked straight past them, stopping him in his tracks. "That is enough!!! Can't you see the damage you're doing? This is your daughter, why can't you just accept who she is?!"

"Whooo," Blake breathed, backing up to rest her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Things had grown so much more tense in such a short period.

"Get out of my way."

Despite his menacing words, she didn't budge. Instead, she tried placing a hand on his shoulder, to reason with him further. "I know you love her, and you want the best for her. But I also know _you_. A man who more times often puts work above family. And if you wan't to do that; can't you see the business opportunity here? She'd appeal to so many more people, thousands more would use our products simply because they can see she is proud of who she is. She can be a role model. This is a chance for the company to evolve with the times."

Weiss found herself quite shocked by this tack her mother had chosen. So she wanted to appeal to his business sense versus his emotions? Perhaps that could work. "We're looking into the face of a largely untapped market," she added. "These people - our people are so largely ignored or reviled that, should we turn our research in that direction, we could be making Lien hand over fist!"

"Yeah, just imagine. The Schnee mansion in pride colours. That wound be amazing."

But the blonde's taunt was his final straw.

Finally, he reached for his own wife's shoulder and pushed her out of the way, causing her to yelp when she hit the ground'. All witnessed by the group.

And then finally he grasped Yang by the neck of her shirt, bringing her closer to his face.

"Listen here you freak. Destroying you wasn't even a fraction of my expense, and it won't be if I order it to be done again. Only this time, I'll be firing the damn gun myself so those idiots can't fuck it up!"

"Oh," Blake breathed. "That... was not a wise move."

"No, it wasn't," Weiss affirmed, her voice oddly triumphant for someone who was listening to her father threaten her lover. "Father, are you familiar with the concept of wiretapping?"

"Stop distracting me!" He yelled, still holding the woman firmly in his grasp. He didn't even seem to have listened to the two, since he had no idea why Yang was beginning to smirk, and chuckle. "W-what's so funny?"

"You! So angry at me being who I am, at the idea of your daughter and me, that you can't even spot the obvious!"

"What are you talking abo-"

Then he noticed. The woman's jacket pocket shifted about, and there was the scroll. One that had been recording the entire conversation, no doubt including his confession. They had won.

"And it's no use tryig to grab it," Weiss continued as she walked up next to them. "It's live-streaming to Ruby's scroll back at the apartment, and also being uploaded to the Beacon cloud storage. Trust me, Ozpin has a firewall that you'll never, ever crack."

"And I think if we talk to the hotel staff and take the CCTV from this room, we can add assaulting your wife to that list." Ruby had added, having ran over to help Ms Schnee the moment she fell. Despite being reasonably fine from it, the brushing on her arm was a dead give away.

Trapped, caught, powerless. It was all the things Mr Schnee feared. There was only one thing he could do now.

Take someone down with him.

"Might as well make this go my way somehow." He spoke calmly, despite taking one hand off from Yang's neck and reaching into his pocket. There was one reminder of that evening she was first attacked that had returned, and was closer then ever. The unmarked pistol; which he immediately pushed up underneath Yang's chin.

"NO!" Winter gasped, watching the very thing she had most feared taking place yet again.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Blake growled, Gambol Shroud having sprung into her hand despite it seeming as if she were unarmed a moment before. "So far, I've been content just to let you make your little threats because of all the evidence. But if you harm a single strand of hair on my best friend's head, I'll make sure they're scrubbing pieces of you out of this dimestore carpet for the next twenty years."

Pushing the gun further into the blonde's chin to force her head upward, he looked toward the black haired girl, glaring lowly. He was willing to take the risk it seemed. Then he stared back toward his daughter. "This is your last chance. Swear to me that you'll never see her again, or any other freak; else you'll have her death on your conscience.

But Yang had been calm herself, incredibly so. She was prepared for a plan, as she already began to aim her gauntlet for his groin.

"I'll do no such thing," Weiss told him immediately. "However, I have a counterproposal for you: swear to me that you will never try to heinously murder any of my friends again, and I'll ask Blake and Yang not to castrate you in two different ways."

"I wasn't going to aim there," Blake laughed darkly, "but that's as good a target as any."

"Final warning, Weiss. One!... Tw-"

There was a dull bang, one that made everyone in the room flinch, all fearing the worst had happened.

But it wasn't Mr Schnee's pistol. In fact, it instantly dropped from his hand.

Instead he keeled forward in pain, yelling out loudly as he held his hands between his legs, quivering in uncontrollable agony. Yang had fired her gauntlets right at his groin instead.

Though she was laughing, Blake's first point of order was to kick Mr Schnee's gun over to Ruby. They had barely managed that when the doors opened and Neptune and Sun rushed in, arms drawn and eyes wide.

"What happened?!" Neptune demanded. "We heard a shot - are you girls okay?!"

Straight away Ruby stood on the gun, preventing anyone else from taking it, before helping Ms Schnee back to her feet again.

Yang however could only shuffle away from the keeling man, barely holding her own smug laugh in as she turned to the boys. "We're fine... He was driving me nuts, so I thought I'd wack his."

"Ooh," Neptune followed up, crossing his legs slightly. "That hurts a guy to see!"

Of course, Winter went to her father's side and put a hand on his back, eyes wide with fear. "Are you alright?!"

"Who cares if he is?" Weiss scoffed without missing a beat. "The old bigot had it coming."

"W-winter... You... You don't believe this, do you?" A last ditch effort, as he looked up to her. "You... Don't believe they're natural, do you?"

The girl hesitated, glancing first at him, then back to her mother, then over to Weiss and Yang. Gulping, she turned back to address her father. "Well... I don't really, no. I still think it's kinda strange. But why does that mean you have to kill Yang? She's different, but she hasn't hurt anybody. Well, nobody who wasn't trying to hurt her first."

"She corrupted your... sister!" He tried to get up again, only to growl in agony. The blast had really done a number on him, even if the bullets didn't penetrate his skin. And even as Sun grasped the man's shoulder to begin to pull him up, the Schnee CEO was still adamant to have the last shout. "You'll regret this! All of you! You'll all... end up beaten to death or worse!"

"You wouldn't dare," Weiss told him evenly. "Because if you harm any of them, I'll come gunning for your head. And how are you going to explain that? Killing your own daughter in self-defense? They'll never buy the insanity plea - not in a million years."

"So, boys, you still knows those guys from when you went to be detectives?" Yang asked, offering a cheeky wink to the two as they hauled mr Schnee to his feet.

"Of course," Neptune replied immediately. "Let's get him down there."

"Heh, this is embarassing for you, huh? Taken down by, what did you call them? _'Degenerates'_ was it?" Even despite the angry growl of mr Schnee, Sun only smirked all the more. "Who better to take you outta this building? A fabulous queer!"

"A pretty open-and-shut case, if you ask me," Blake remarked as she walked around behind him, prodding him in the small of the back with the tip of Gambol Shroud. "Despite your best efforts to hide every connection back to you, the whole job was just too sloppy."

"You won't keep me in for long..."

"Maybe not. But the damage will be done. No one's gonna buy stock from the Schnee Dust company if you're still running it." This time, it was his wife making the remarks. It didn't matter anymore that they were married. His threats toward both their daughters had already made her decision solid. "And anyone who threatens my children for being who they are will be cut out of my life. Including, you."

"Mom," Winter breathed in surprise. Then she turned on her father and said, "Dad, why? Why did you have to do all this? You really don't love us if we're even a tiny bit different?"

"Different is you having green eyes, while Weiss has blue. What she's been doing is a disgrace." It seemed he had made up his mind. The evidence was entirely against him, and even as the group lead him to the elevator, to his iminant arrest, he was still certain of that fact. "As far as I'm concerned, she is no longer my daughter."

"Good!" Weiss snapped, at the end of her patience. "Because I'd rather not be related to a dangerous bigot who throws his children away at the first sign of disappointment! I'd rather never see your face again if you can't love me for who I am instead of what you intended my role in your life to be!"

"You'll come back. You'll see!" And as he was handed over to the authorities, he could only glare and growl when he was handcuffed, and eventually taken away down the elevator.

That was when Yang walked back over to her girlfriend again, placing a hand on her shoulder. This would be an emotionaly draining experience. "You ok?"

"No," she sighed restlessly, holding the hand in its resting place. She needed the contact, the reassurance. "But I will be soon enough."

"He got what was coming to him," Blake reassured her. "I know that had to be hard, but you did what was necessary, okay? If you'd let him off with one attempted murder because you care about him, he'd never have stopped. Besides, I'd have had no respect for you."

Weiss snorted. "Like I care about your respect in the first place." Blake merely shrugged as if she didn't care, either. "But... thanks."

"Guys..." Yang looked back and forth between them. Truth be told, since their time in the hospital ward, she thought the bad blood had been forgotten between them. And that was what she wanted, for now that Mr Schnee was proven guilty, there was nothing to stop the two being on better terms.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss extended a hand toward Blake, making sure to look pointedly away while doing so. Blake took it - but pulled Weiss in for a hug a moment later, lifting her off the floor. Weiss's legs flailed to and fro until she was set back down.

"How dare you!" Weiss groused. "You didn't even ask!"

"Yeah," Blake snorted. Then she left a kiss on Weiss's forehead, looked at her for a long moment, then booped her nose. "Guess you're not so bad."

"The nerve," Weiss grumbled as she turned her back on the Faunus just in time to see Winter approaching them. "What do you want now?"

However, Winter blew right past her and looked up at Blake with large, expectant eyes. When Blake said nothing, she finally piped up, "Do I get a forehead kiss and a nose-boop?"

"Huh? Get a... why would you want that? I was just teasing your sister."

"Because it would mean you don't think I'm so bad, either," she explained, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "Please?"

Slightly taken aback, Blake glanced over at both Sun and Ruby, curious whether either of them would have any feelings on the matter.

From behind her, Ruby nodded. Only to pace forward and hug Winter herself around her waist, nuzzling into her back. A common move she did to Weiss when she needed to calm her down, or when she was being too antsy. "We think you're pretty great."

Both of Winter's pale cheeks grew warmer, but she didn't pull away this time, didn't overreact and demand to be released. Instead, her lip trembled and she sighed, voice already tight with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she turned to Yang with pleading eyes. "I'm s-sorry that... I almost got you killed, I didn't mean to, I swear! Please believe that!"

At first Yang seemed to glare. It was as if she could never be forgiven, even if her intentions were good. Well, good with the knowledge she had. But when the blonde instead placed a hand on her hair to scruff it up, it said otherwise.

"I think you more then made up for it."

Now she really did begin to sniffle, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. It seemed having responsibility over someone else's life had taken all the thunder out of her personal feelings in regards to sexuality.

"Sis, we all make mistakes," Weiss relented. "Granted, yours could have had especially dire consequences, but we do understand you were trying to look out for my safety."

"And then when you knew what was going wrong, you went and helped. Makes you a lot better in my book." Continuing to scruff her hair all the more, even as Winter choked back more tears, she grinned. "Maybe we can make a good ally of you yet."

Finally unable to handle the emotional pressure, Winter turned and buried her face in Ruby's neck, sobbing loudly. After a few seconds, Blake cleared her throat pointedly, but Winter didn't seem to notice. Rolling her eyes, Blake relented to pat her on one gently-shaking shoulder.

"Hey... Weiss..." Yang whispered to her lover, politely asking out of Winter's ear shot, smirking. "How does she feel about group hugs?"

"Hm?" Shrugging, Weiss leaned back and said, "She's usually alright with them. I don't know about if the group is entirely made up of lesbians, though."

"Wanna give it a try?" She asked, approaching the three girls slowly. "One... Two..."

"Three!" Weiss finished, throwing her arms around one side of the three girls, Yang on the other. Ruby merely squeaked, and Blake let out an indignant "HEY!"

However, Winter's yelp of indignation had her standing straight upright as she felt warm feminine bodies pressing in on her from all directions. Especially with one of Yang's overlarge bosoms up against her neck. A few seconds of sputtering incoherently later and she was as red as a tomato.

"Aww I'm sorry, Winter? Did we make ya blush?" Yang asked teasingly, if anything finding it amusing to nuzzle against her even more thanks to her embarrassment.

And all such mush was watched by Ms Schnee, who could only find herself smiling. Perhaps it was easier then she thought to correct the ideals their father had taught them after all.


	17. Epilogue

Months had passed since that confrontation. In that time, things had took quite a change. Weiss's father managed to get himself a suspended sentence, but his accounts in the Schnee dust company were frozen, pending investigation. In that time, her mother took on the company, making it turn for the better in respect of sponsors and events it supported.

One event which was to take place today. It had hit the news quite suddenly that the Schnee Dust Company was in support of the Pride events of the month this year, having given a lot of money toward the festivities and decorations. Seemed Yang was right about the company belonging to a homophobic madman would be supporting it after all.

In Vale, it was quite the sight.

One which Blake and Yang were preparing for. They'd already gotten up earlier then the other three girls, all having had a sleep over the night before now that things had settled. As far as Yang was aware, it was only her and Blake attending, so she didn't bother waking the others. She simply began to braid her hair.

Or more, he did.

"I think I should be safe to bind now, right? It's been a few months."

"I'm surprised you haven't before now," Blake told her as she leaned in closer to the mirror, applying a dusting of glittery violet eyeshadow. "The doctor said you were back at a hundred per cent like, six weeks ago."

"I would have done but... Well, Weiss wanted to make sure I was ok and stopped me each time." Weiss and Blake now seemed to get along well, both sometimes even sharing advice and techniques when they had one to one girly conversations. It was a relief that Yang could finally talk about her lover with pride and not worry about a lecture.

Shrugging, Blake pulled back and applied another layer of lipstain. "I admire her dedication to your health, but there comes a point when she's just mothering. Hope she's okay with you doing it now." Then she pulled back and smacked both lips together. "Does this look alright?"

Turning to gaze at her friend, he grinned happily. "You look completely kissable. Speaking of which, has the great 'Sir Sun of Bisexual-ington' given us an answer if he's gonna be there?"

Smirking, Blake turned to give her hair a few last touches. It had temporary purple dye in it and a spray of glitter, curled into artful shapes. Likely it would look like a mess by the end of the festivities, but the entrance was the important bit.

"Apparently, he and his boytoy are going together. Since this is the one day they can do that without attracting stares." Clearing her throat, she added, "They spend more time together than he does with me anymore, but I'm alright with that. The sex is still fantastic on our nights."

" _Ooo la la_ , get you with your options."

This could be heard even as he walked to the other side of the room, standing in the corner away from Blake's view in order to get his binder on properly. And then right after, sliding on a special tank top, consisting of green, white and purple, the very same colours as the flag that represented him.

"Oh... By the way?" He then looked back toward Blake again. "You better not be getting my little sister involved when you two are... _Involved_. I dunno if she could handle a three way."

"Nah, I never would unless she brought it up first. Even then, I'd probably tell her to wait and make sure it's what she wants." A few seconds later, Blake put down the earring she had been about to put through her lobe. "Actually... I don't know if you'll want to know this about your sister, but... most nights, we just cuddle and make out. She's not really into sex as much as I am. We love each other, definitely, but it's a different kind from how I love Sun."

He shrugged his shoulders, pacing back toward the mirror to check his appearance again once he was ready, patting his shirt down to keep it firm. "I can see that with her, to be honest. Like she doesn't make many sexy jokes or flirts much. She's thinking about joining us later in the day, actually."

That news made her face light up briefly. "Really?" Then she cleared her throat and shugged, suppressing her glee of a moment ago. "Shouldn't get my hopes up, but that would be cool if she does." Then she opened up another compact and held up a brush. "Okay, so have you decided? Am I giving you a beard or not?"

"Hmm... Do you think I'll look ok?" This was a part he was always skeptical about, but out of the stares of the public, today was the best day to test it. "Fuck it, why not?"

"Great! I've been practicing." Dipping the brush down into the compact, she was just raising it to dab at Yang's face when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

A moment later, Weiss entered the room with stocking feet and a dazed expression. "Why are you two sqwawking so much in here? Some people are trying to have a lie-in."

"Weiss!" He instantly piped up, continuing to stay perfectly still for Blake to begin. If anyone was eager to get ready as quick as possible, it was him. "We got preparing to do. Pride, remember?"

"I can see that much, thank you." She paced over and watched as Blake raised the brush again. "You're going to miss his eyes."

"I'm not aiming for the eyes."

"Oh?" A few seconds later, as Blake continued to dab at her jawline, Weiss took in a slow breath. "Ohhhh. Hmm, that's kind of clever. Never would have thought of a make-up five o'clock shadow."

"I know my stuff," Blake chuckled.

"Do I look manlier?" He asked once Blake had stopped for a moment, and then allowed her to get back to decorating his chin. A small amount of stubble would help even more with Yin days, even if it was temporary.

"That actually does work for you," Weiss relented. She wasn't sure if she liked it; typically, she went for clean-shaven men like Yin or Neptune, anyway. But the effect was interesting. Also, she couldn't deny that it did look like an actual beard unless you got right up close.

"Thanking you." He grinned, offering a small bow once Blake had finished. Now with the beard, binder and shirt, he was almost ready. But he still wanted to try his luck.

"Last chance, you sure you don't wanna come? Can make you all pretty!"

"N-not this year," Weiss responded with a nervous laugh. "You go on ahead. This seems like an event for the more... estabished gays." But then she leaned in to kiss Yang's temple, away from the strategic face makeup. "You guys have fun for me, though."

"Oh, we plan on it," Blake laughed as she adjusted her rainbow shirt. "Don't we?"

There was a fake sounding gasp from Yin. "Goodness no! I planned to be surrounded by people like me and have an absolutely miserable time." And then right away he began to laugh, hugging Weiss one more time. "I'll send you some pictures or something if you're really sure. Have a good day with mine and your sister, yeah?"

"Oh, I'll try." There was more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she only waved as Blake and Yang headed for the door. "Seriously, though... I really hope you enjoy this. You've earned the right to celebrate this year."

"Will be missing you though." He smiled one more time, before giving a small wave as he headed out of the door, leaving her lover back on her own again. With only Winter and Ruby for company.

At least she wasn't alone long.

"Sis, are you in there?"

After a few seconds, the primly-dressed Winter trotted in to find her. "Yes, apparently. So while your friends are out doing their weird homosexual thing, would you like to play Remnant? I know it's not as much fun with only two players, but I thought Ruby might like to play, as well."

Sighing, Weiss went back into the living room with her sister trailing at her heels. "I don't know. Should I feel bad that I didn't go with them?"

"Huh? Why would you?"

"Because I'm dating someone that the world technically sees as a woman, aren't I?"

"Well... yes, I suppose, but that doesn't make you a 'career lesbian'. Besides, you and I know you are; why should you have to prove it to the world?"

"It's not about 'proving it to the world." Ruby called from the top of the stairs, quickly hurrying down and then into the small kitchen area to make her morning coffee. "It's showing you're proud of who you are. About accepting who you are and wearing those stripes with pride."

"Stripes?" Weiss snorted. "Is that some sort of crack at my scar?"

"Huh? No! It... Well it was actually a pun about the flag..." It seemed that skill was definitely her sister's forte, but shaking her head, she continued with the subject. "But yeah, it's not about like, flaunting your sexuality in people's faces. It's about showing you're not afraid of yourself, if that makes sense? And honouring the fight it took people to get there."

Nodding, Weiss looked down at her hands as she chewed over the words - ones quite similar to those Yang had spoken to her earlier. However, it seemed Winter was not so fully convinced.

"But why can't you celebrate it more quietly if it's not about flaunting in people's faces? That's the part I don't really get. We know gay people exist already, so what's the point?"

"Yeah, but if me and Blake started walking down the street, we still get weird looks all the time. People still look down on us. It's about showing them we're different, yeah, and that's ok!"

"Yeah, I... guess it is." Weiss cleared her throat and turned to look over at Ruby, watching her prep herself for the big moment. "Am I doing the right thing by staying home? I don't really feel like I've earned the right to go yet, but... it also feels like I'm letting Yin down by staying home."

"It's your choice if you wanna go or not still. But I know for sure, Yin'll love it if you did." Pouring a coffee for each of the girls, she bought two mugs back into the main living room with her, placing them on the coffee table. But in an attempt to seal the deal, she added. "It'd be special for you guys I think, especially since what you've both been through. And what a way to punch your dad in the gut."

"Well, he definitely deserves that, even if Yin did more or less neuter him!" Winter scoffed as she folded her arms impatiently. "Don't know what he's been thinking..."

"Clearly he hasn't been, given all of his reactions." After taking a sip of her coffee, Weiss set it back down and asked Ruby, "Got any advice for what I should wear? This is not the sort of event a Schnee normally attends."

"Oh there's tonnes of flags with different colours depending on what you identify with, but rainbows are always a good bet! Like I'm wearing purple, grey, black and white today for my colours, but I can always do little flags on your cheeks." She grinned happily, taking a sip of her own coffee, before asking; "you're really thinking about it?"

"Well..." Glancing at Winter's surprised-but-not-shocked face for a moment, she turned back to Ruby and said, "Maybe it will turn out to be an unmitigated disaster, but I feel like after everything that happened this year, it's the right thing to do. The honest thing."

"The fun thing." Ruby corrected, giving a playful wink to her. After finishing the rest of her coffee, she then clapped her hands happily. "Soooo! What make up can I do for you?"

Weiss considered, looking at Ruby's tiny coloured stripes that she had applied to her cheek. "Do you have one that stands for bisexuality?"

"Weiss!" Winter gasped. "You're not really going to... to be one of them, are you? The way you explained it to me, Yang tricked you by looking so manly - it's not like you meant to be lesbian, or bisexual or whatever!"

"Yes, that's true. But it wouldn't have happened if I'm really straight, I don't think. I'd have sensed something was different and not been attracted to him in that club. As it is..." With a slight shrug, she stood and brushed off her skirt. "I'm at the very least going to be bisexual as long as I'm with Yang. And that probably wouldn't change even if we did break up. No point in deluding myself."

"Ooo I can make you look so pretty!" Ruby grinned with delight, eagerly running back up the stairs to fetch her make up bag. Now that she knew Weiss was also planning on going, she was all the more excited. It would just take Winter some convincing.

"I can't believe you're going down there," Winter burst out in disbelief. "It's going to be a bunch of drunken debauchery, and you're just... walking right into it!"

"Yes, I am. And _you're_ coming with us."

The young girl's eyes went round for a moment before she started laughing. "Oh, no I'm not! You couldn't pay me enough to go through something like that!"

"We're both going to go, okay?" Weiss snapped. "We're going to go meet some of these people and see what they're really like. I mean, if Ruby, Yang, and Blake are good people, then I think we can at least try talking to a few more of them before we decide they're the exceptions rather than the rule, don't we?"

"But..." Shifting anxiously, Winter didn't finish her sentence.

"But what?"

"I'm afraid." Her voice got much quieter as she finished, "Afraid they might turn me into one of them. Is that silly?"

Sighing, Weiss walked around the table and patted Winter on the shoulder. She had been going in for a hug before she saw her sister flinch. "Even if it were 'contagious' as you seem to think it is... do I really seem that much worse off now than I was before?"

"No, you don't," she admitted. Her pigtails seemed to droop slightly with the weight of all the thinking she had to do. "But I'm still scared."

"It's okay. I'll protect you." The she rumpled her hair playfully, prompting a nervous laugh from the girl.

"Aaaaand here we go!" Right away Ruby settled the make up bag down onto the table, but already she had gotten out a few colours of facepaint. Blue, purple and pink. Patting the chair next to her, she smiled innocently to Winter. "You want me to make you pretty too?"

"Hah!" Winter scoffed. "I'm already perfect; there's nothing you can do that would help me."

"You're half-right," Weiss laughed as she seated herself next to Ruby. "There's no help for you, none at all."

"Exactly. HEY, wait a minute!"

* * *

It was a true sight to behold this year. Thanks to the Schnee Dust company's sponsoring, along with many other companies that followed through, the event could have far more decoration then it had before. Not to mention everything was organised to perfection. The parade went smoothly, with enough security to insure it was safe; and the parade itself was able to head into the centre of the city rather then remaining in the particular district.

 

Although he didn't participate, Yin had managed to get a place at the front of the crowd, cheering and whistling as Blake's particular group went by; her having gotten involved with people of her work place. "Woo! Go Blaaaake!"

Waving back, Blake beamed when she realised the voice and form of her roommate. All the Vale Voice employees were decked out in the same rainbow shirts with the news source's logo across the back, and a car in the middle had the company president - a gay elk Faunus who had been out for some years - seated atop it, acknowledging his fans and their cheers. By and by, Blake angled one toss of her multicoloured beads in Yin's direction.

Attempting as best he could to catch a few, he couldn't help but chuckle. He truly was proud to watch his best friend seem so happy with all of her work friends. Not to mention this was a time she could completely flaunt herself without any worries of stares.

Something the boys were only just learning. They had accompanied Yin to the ceremony, both eventually agreeing to go. Sun was the more excited of the two, having even painted the same flag colours as Blake over his chest. Neptune however, was still playing the 'ally' card. "C'mon man, loosen up! It's not like anyone here is gonna judge you today."

"Dude, you know I'm less chill with all this than you are!" Neptune protested. He was holding a little rainbow flag, but otherwise was wearing his usual "Alpha male" wardrobe. "I mean, it's cool for you guys and all, and I'm happy to support you, but..."

"Bro, chill. What're you worried about? You were the top!" He teased, but when he got nothing but a punch in the arm he only laughed a little more, turning to his girlfriend in the parade. And of course, offering a cheeky wolf whistle.

Yin however continued the teasing, nudging his shoulder. "Hey you know, I think Blake's boss is single, if that's your thing?"

"Cut that out!" Neptune groaned, covering his face with his hand as Blake blew kisses in Sun's direction. But he was smiling and blushing. If they had done this to him anywhere other than at the Pride parade, he would have been furious. Here, it was merely slightly embarrassing.

Yin could only continue to laugh as he threw an arm around him, bringing him in for a playful hug and ruffling his hair. Blueberry was certainly her favourite person to wind up.

Asides from one other person in Yin's life of course, who Sun had spotted when he glanced around after the car had started to head further away.

"Hey, Yin? I thought you said Ice Queen wasn't coming today?"

"Huh?" Releasing Neptune immidiately, she turned to see where he was looking, and then froze.

Sure enough, however, there she was, waving her hand over the heads of several other spectators. As they drew closer, it also became apparent that Ruby was with her, and they both had small flags painted on their cheeks. Other than that, Weiss was dressed in one of her usual dainty outfits, the picture of perfection.

"Wow," Neptune breathed. "Thought she was worse about this stuff than I am."

"I can't believe it..." Yin whispered quietly to himself. Even if she only had the tiniest representation on herself, she had come to the event. He knew the risks, Weiss would no doubt be recognised, and no doubt at all it would be mentioned in a tabloid should anyone spot them; but even with that knowledge, she had come anyway. She was truly proud to be with him.

Managing to hold back tears of joy, he rushed toward her as quickly as he could, grinning happily. "Weeeiiiss!"

Breaking into a silly grin, Weiss stepped forward into Yin's arms as they encircled her, allowed herself to be picked up and spun around despite the crowds gathered so nearby. Once back on solid ground, she laughed and stroked her lover's neck.

"Stop acting like such a girl." Then she kissed it and drew back. "Been having fun so far? What did I miss?"

"Just... Uh." It was becoming obvious that he couldn't hold back his tears of joy, as he found himself having to wipe a couple away from his cheek before he could even answer her. At least he didn't have much make up to smudge. "Just Blake and her work pals. Not much."

Seeing the tears, Weiss couldn't keep up the act anymore and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Yin's eyes clear of them. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to show up. That I almost didn't, I... should have known how bad you wanted me here. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Weiss I..."

He knew if he began blubbering now, he would be unable to stop. That he would continue until it got boring. But was that so bad? He thought not, so after a soft chuckle, he smiled.

"I'm more happy for _you_ that you came here. That you feel open to celebrate who you are. And... It makes me feel happy that you're here and like you're proud to be with me, you know?"

"Right." With a small, chagrined smile, she dropped back down and looked away. "It's... not quite that complete, my pride in my identity. But I felt enough of it that I couldn't just sit around at home while this was going on. So I'm working on it."

"Right. Yeah. So..." He then seemed to put on the cheekiest smile he could muster, swinging his hips idly from side to side as he tried to make his eyes look away. "Are you brave enough to kiss me?"

Blushing, Weiss glanced to the side at Ruby. "Right in front of your sister? Isn't that a bit crass?" But she was already leaning up to press her lips against Yin's - very gently, just the lightest touch.

"Aaaand with that, I'm gonna run ahead to Blake's float." The smaller girl insisted, dashing back through the crowds and in the same direction the cat was heading.

Leaving Yin to instead lift Weiss back up into his arms, pressing his lips back against hers with a soft grin. He didn't care that the world could see anymore, he was just glad he could show his love for her in public.

And the excitement was infectuous. As more and more people were cheering, both at the two of them and the parade in general, Weiss channeled real passion into the embrace, passion she normally reserved for the closed doors of their bedroom. It felt as magical as always.

Finally, he parted their lips, leaving him only with a giddy smile as he pressed his forehead up against hers, still holding her up in his arms. This truly was a sign that things had finally healed, both in who they were together, and Yin's physical state.

But the same couldn't quite be said for a slightly disgusted looking Winter, who Sun nudged. "Aww come on, it's not that bad."

"I need a breather," she told him flatly. "It's one thing not to hate your sister for being with a girl-guy _thing_ , but a whole other matter to actually watch them slobber all over each other's faces!" And with that, she goosestepped off into the crowd.

"Whatever," Weiss laughed, eyes staring up into Yin's. "Let her go; maybe she'll learn something. She has her scroll."

"You sure?" Sun asked, watching as she began to vanish into the crowd in the distance.

"Yeah, she's pretty hardy. Surprised you managed to get her to go." Yin chuckled, finally placing Weiss back onto the floor. It was a worry that Winter perhaps wouldn't learn much here but in one way, so long as she no longer judged Weiss, that's what mattered.

"So, where's Blake? I thought she'd be by you, Sun."

"Like I said, she's in the parade with her work pals. They'll be finished soon, actually..."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Blake was indeed finished with marching. Yin made her way there with Weiss, Sun and Neptune in tow, and they managed to catch up with Ruby just before Blake was able to extricate herself from a conversation with two of her coworkers.

"Hey, glad you made it, Weiss!" she laughed as she threw her arms around her shoulders. "Did you like the parade?"

"It was adequate," Weiss laughed uncomfortably, giving a reticent little pat to the Faunus's back. "But next year, I might have to see about springing for a few larger floats with the company money. Something truly deserving of Schnee sponsorship."

"Well I thought it looked really nice." Ruby added, holding her hands behind her back as she looked up to the Faunus girl with a rather guilty smile. She'd got there before the others, and waited at the finish for her. "Sorry I didn't catch your float. But... From what I saw, you looked really pretty."

The smile was returned with a much more casual one from Blake, and she released Weiss to go right in for a kiss on the end of Ruby's nose. "The feeling's mutual, Rubes." She then left her face just close enough that Ruby could decide to kiss her more deeply or not.

And she did. Leaning forward more, she pressed her lips back against Blake's for a short moment, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling against her. It would smudge her make up, but that was an eventuality anyways.

Just out of the approaching monkey faunus's range of hearing, she whispered. "I'd kiss deeper but I don't wanna make him jealous."

"Ah, who cares? He knows the situation." But Blake didn't press the matter; instead, she left another brief kiss before pulling back and turning to face Sun. "And how are the love-boys?"

"Out and proud! Well... _I_ am at least."

Looking back around to Neptune again, who was still very much keeping himself to himself, he couldn't help but chuckle. Seemed the boy really wasn't ready to come out just yet, or at least ready to explore in more depth.

Leaning in to kiss his girlfriend's lips himself, he then stood the other side of her, also holding an arm around her. "And how did you enjoy the parade?"

"It was great!" Blake crowed, one arm around each of her lovers' waists. "I saw so many awesome Faunus queers in the crowd, and they were all so into it... felt good to be up there representing us."

"Are there a lot of Faunus 'queers', as you put it?" Weiss asked.

"A fair few. They're less common than non-Faunus ones, but they're a lot more accepting of them since we're already a group of outcasts, I guess. Of course, there's still some bigots among our people, sad as it is to say."

"Yeah, that's what I was first worried about when you first told me, how people would react. But glad to see everyone's been so great to you." Leaving yet another kiss on his lover's cheek, he squeezed her a little firmer, such an action which was mirrored by Ruby.

Which actually made the younger girl blush quite intensely as she looked to the two of them, eyes staring another direction. She clearly had something on her mind.

"What?" Blake prompted her gently when she caught sight of Ruby's ruddy cheeks and furtive body language. "Something wrong?"

"Nnnot wrong... just had a thought."

"Oh? Care to share with the class?" His tail whipped around to tap her back as a prompt.

"Well... Of course, on our way here, there were quite a few people, in _situations_ like us. And I overheard some pretty intense conversations."

Now with a blush even worse, she looked over to them both. "Aaaand it got me thinking... That one day we gotta try that stuff. I think someone said something about a sandwich?"

Blake had already been squirming before Ruby said the last word. After that, she was positively beet red, eyes wide and knees wobbling. Seemed that even though Ruby was less into that sort of thing than her didn't mean that she wasn't interested in trying new things.

"Do... I want to hear any more of this conversation?" Weiss laughed, both of her eyebrows arching.

And then Ruby was completely red. "Weiss I thought you were going to find Yin?!"

But despite his own blush at Ruby's comment, Sun could only laugh loudly at the three embarrassed girls, especially so when Blake was near enough falling over.

"I think you better scramble before these two start making plans for you to overhear!"

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Neptune teased, bumping Sun's hip with his own.

"NO!" Blake squeaked, beside herself. "That's not a party for blue-haired dudes!"

"Rubes meant a Blake sandwich, not a Sun _and_ Blake sandwich." But parting with his girlfriend he ruffled the boy's blue hair teasingly, before pulling him in for a hug. "Maybe another time."

Laughing, Blake fluidly moved her other hand from Sun to Ruby's stomach. "It's not a big problem - to me, at least."

"You're all crazy," Weiss snorted. "I have enough problems with just one boyfriend who's two genders!"

"Hey I thought I said no getting Ruby involved in three ways!" Yin had only just made it back over again, having stopped to chat to the very few of Blake's work colleagues that he knew. Right away he threw an arm back around Weiss's shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not the one who brought it up!" Blake protested, cheeks still beet red at the very concept. "Blame your sister!"

"What are you talking about? I am completely and utterly innocent." And the only response she got was a slight nudge from Blake, just enough to make her grin giddily.

Although, there was one concern that Sun had when he noticed the absence of one of their friends. "Hey, Winter's been gone a while, huh?"

"Oh?" Looking around, Weiss shrugged as she said, "Guess she wandered off. Do you think we should find her? This isn't exactly her kind of crowd - she might have said the wrong thing and earned herself a slap."

"She's not that bad," Blake laughed. But then she seemed to think more deeply on it for a moment and said, "Yeah, maybe we should have a look around."

"She's probably getting a corn dog or something. Or even met a nice girl of her own..." The blonde gave a playful wink to his lover, well aware of the fact her sister would do no such thing. She was hopelessly straight.

Or so he assumed at least.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winter was hopelessly lost. She could find her way away from the Pride festivities, of course, but seeking out her friends and sister in the crowd was proving most difficult. Where had they said they were going to be? The end of the parade route, meeting the Faunus girl. Where was that again? Pouting, she wandered toward one of the taller makeshift booths, one with information about the festival.

"Excuse me, gay person," she asked the attendant. "Do you have a way of paging people?"

The middle-aged woman raised an eyebrow at the form of address, but responded courteously enough. "I'm sorry, we don't really. But if you want to leave a message for someone...?"

"No, that's alright!" she hurriedly followed up. The last thing she wanted was to leave her name with anyone at an event associated with homosexuality. "I'll just... look around some more. Thanks!"

However, another twenty minutes of searching had produced no better results. Winter was beginning to grow worried - and she didn't want to call Weiss on her scroll and admit that she had got herself lost. That would lead to no end of chiding. She would consider calling Ruby, since she seemed a nice enough sort, but she didn't have her contact information.

Then her stomach began to growl. Relenting for the time being, she made her way over to one of the numerous food stands to see if they had anything light, like a salad.

"Nah just the hot dog, thanks darlin'." There was a noticeably tall woman was being served first, having just gotten her food. The most noticeable feature was probably her long, green hair, which had a couple of neat braids besides her face. But another was her voice. For a woman, it was unusually low, and had a distinct accent.

As soon as she looked around to spot the smaller, white haired woman, she offered a smile, and a small wave.

Winter blinked in slight surprise. Something was different about this girl - and it wasn't simply the hair colouring. For some reason, she found herself remarking, "Aren't you afraid that hot dog will go straight to your hips? I would be."

"Oh god I hope it does! Have you seen how tiny these are?!" Gesturing downward, it was very clear that there was little to no hips visible, even with the firm fitting dress she was wearing. There was certainly something very odd with her. But she didn't seem to dwell on it as she eagerly ate her snack, turning back to the man behind the counter. "And I'll also pay for whatever.... miss is having?"

"Winter," she said without thinking - then she slapped a hand over her mouth. Why had she just volunteered her name? However, it was too late to take it back now. "Um... do you have anything like a salad or some fresh fruit?"

"Not at this cart, honey," the heavy-set man told her. "But we do have kebabs with peppers between the meats."

"Sold," Winter said. Fair food was notorious for being fattening; she doubted she would find anything much better than the kebab. Then she glanced at the green-haired woman. "Are you... sure you don't mind? I could pay..."

"Nah, you look like you need it. There's barely anything on you." She jested. Pacing closer toward her, she leant back against the small desk area. "I'm Jade, by the way. Nice to meet you, Winter."

And for whatever reason, even though Winter was almost affronted by the insinuation that she needed to be "fattened up", she also found herself blushing slightly. "Jade... that's a pretty name, I like it."

"Thanks. I thought so too." She smiled, taking yet another bite of her own hot dog, just as Winter's kebab was being finished.

"So..." Jade began, handing her scroll over to the waiter to pay for the meal. "What's a gorgeous bird like you doing here on her own, eh?"

"I'm looking for my friends," Winter answered in the middle of a deeper blush. "We got separated, but they're around here somewhere. What's a tall, beautiful woman doing here without a boyfriend?" Then she blanched and said, "Uh, or girlfriend! Sorry!"

Jade couldn't help but begin to laugh, shoulders lifting nervously as she also began to blush lightly. "I was in the parade itself, but then I felt like wandering off for a while." But seeing how Winter automatically assumed she would have a boyfriend, and then corrected herself straight away, she asked. "You're new to these things then right?"

Winter used the excuse of taking a first bite of her kebab to avoid answering right away. It was quite delicious, and she nodded to the vendor as she paced over next to Jade and leaned against the same counter. Finally, she swallowed. "Is it that obvious? I am trying, for the sake of my friends, it's just... I still don't understand a lot of this."

"Nothing to understand, silly. Just some of us are different. Unless you are that way, you probably won't get it."

Leaning right back, she found herself looking toward the parade. Everyone was celebrating even still. The parade had been going on for hours. "But look how happy everyone is. No one's hurting anyone, everyone is showing their true colours. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." The "no one's hurting anyone" statement hit her hard. Her father had done his damndest to hurt Yang for no reason other than that she was sometimes a "he". Maybe her thoughts on this subject had been all wrong from the very beginning. Then again, she still felt so nervous when Blake hugged her!

"Is it... okay that I'm still weirded out? I'm trying to be better, for my sister, but... I just wasn't raised to think it's okay to be anything besides straight. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk to somebody like me."

"Sooo guessing you didn't exactly come from a supportive background?" There was no response. Only continued staring toward the ground. Maybe that had been too far. "Sorry, didn't mean to snoop. Just... Yeah, I know how it feels. You in't alone on that part."

"Your parents, too, huh?" Finally, Winter looked up and smiled at Jade. "Our mom is great about it, though. I shouldn't complain so much, should I?"

"Heh, sounds awesome. So you have some support at least." Folding her arms, she gazed downward toward the ground herself. It seemed this was a touchy subject for her also. "Yeah, both my parents took it the wrong way, ended up having to move in with a friend for a while after I came out."

Laughing bitterly, Winter turned the kebab slowly in her hands as she weighed the pros and cons of saying what she was considering. In the end, it would all probably be in the news eventually.

"My father tried to kill my sister's girlfriend. Literally - he sent men to hurt her."

Jade had chosen the wrong time to take the last bite of her hot dog, only just managing to prevent herself from choking. Eventually holding a hand against her mouth, she looked toward Winter. "Seriously?! Holy shit I think you got my abusive mum and dad outta the water, jeez."

"They abused you? Really?!" Before she could stop herself, Winter found her free hand was on Jade's upper arm, looking up into the piercing green eyes with her own pleading ones. "I'm so sorry, that sounds awful!"

Finding the smaller girl had taken it the wrong way, she quickly shook her head. "No no no I didn't mean like that... Well kicking a kid outta the house at 15 is pretty abusive, right? That's what I meant."

"Oh..." But now that she was so close to her, she found she didn't want to pull away. That the accidental contact had made Winter close to another person and if she stopped now, she would lose this chance forever. "Well... I'm glad you're okay, anyway. And that you made it."

"Well, almost." Brushing her hands over her hips again, Jade gazed down at her own rather stick-like figure. She seemed to have no defining female traits at all, asides from long hair and breasts. Hips however were non-existent. "I mean, I still have a few more things ahead of me, like I want my voice to get a little higher. But I'm happy so far."

"Higher? Don't voices usually get lower as you get older?" Then Winter smiled slightly. "Though yours is already pretty sultry. It kind of gives me chills, to be totally honest with you."

"Oh?"

And then in a moment of confidence, she leant in very closely to Winter's ear, whispering as softly as she could. "Does it now?"

These chills were stronger and for a wider variety of reasons. They also caused Winter to gulp audibly.

"M-maybe..."

Only able to smile giddily, Jade got herself back up again, screwing up the wrappings of her hot dog to toss into the trash. "So... You think I pass even with it being the pitch it is?"

"Pass what?" she managed to mumble as she nervously chewed on the wooden tip of her kebab skewer. "The sexy test?"

"You _could_ say that?" Then the penny began to drop. She really didn't figure it out. She had no idea, that or she was teasing. Perhaps Jade did pass better then she thought she did. She had to be sure. And there was no other way.

"You... Do get what I mean right? By passing?"

"No, sorry, I..." Then Winter blanched even more. "Is this a lesbian dating thing? Like that if I like you, you 'pass' and that m-means now we kiss or something?! Because if it is, I'm not sure I'm ready for that! Even though I think you're... really beautiful, I'm not gay! Not as far as I know, anyway!"

"Wow... Winter you are one sheltered woman." She really didn't know at all. Didn't know dating was exactly the same for anyone queer, and didn't know what she meant.

"I meant... Pass as a woman? Y'know... I look good enough so people don't know I'm... _Y'know_?"

Finally, given that many clues, Winter put it together - the height and the deeper voice, the conspicuous lack of hips. Her face was quite gentle, but perhaps her jawline and nose were a bit more pronounced than would be usual. They all came together to paint a pretty clear picture, if one were interested in looking for it.

"Are you telling me you're a-" But she stopped herself. It was right on the edge of her tongue, but something about how nervous Jade seemed made her think better of that word. "That... you're only dressed as a woman?"

"Well... I'm dressed as _me_. But I wasn't... Shall we say, _born_ as one?"

For Winter, for the woman that she was and had been raised to be, she put up a fairly valiant effort. However, she still couldn't help but slowly allow her eyes to angle downward until she was staring at Jade's lap. Not that anything was visible through the fabric of the dress, but still she looked. "Oh."

"H-hey, cut that out."

Unintentionally, she found herself crossing her legs over when Winter was gazing. Of course it wasn't obvious, considering the effort she had put into tucking everything away and making herself presentable, but still, gazes made her nervous.

But not one to dwell on it, she instead put a spin on it. "I bought you dinner, yeah, but at least wait until we get a room or something!"

The leg-crossing turned out to be enough to break the spell. "What? OH! I m-mean, hey, no, I wasn't- never have- when you told me you have one, I... I'm sorry!" she finally blurted out, screwing both eyes shut and hating how red both of her cheeks probably were.

Tilting her head, Jade had wondered if she'd gone too far. Perhaps Winter wasn't quite ready for innocent flirting. It seemed from what little information she had, she'd only just managed to come to terms that being queer was natural.

So instead, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm just taking the piss. I don't mean it. You wanna... Go for a walk or something?"

"Huh? Oh, you- ohhhhh." Laughing, Winter rolled her eyes and poked Jade in the ribs. "I knew you were kidding - I mean, no way could a girl as pretty as you have been a man before! You really threw me for a minute there!"

"U-um... That wasn't what I was kidding about..." Scratching the back of her head nervously again, she found the conversation becoming awkward once more. Truth be told, Jade enjoyed Winter's company. But she had a lot to learn. "Look, just... Let's just have a little walk together for a while, yeah? I can help you find your mates, we can get to know one another... Win win yeah?"

Now Winter was stuck with this sort of half-bemused, half-confused look on her face. Regardless of what the situation turned out to be, she somehow knew she definitely wanted to learn more about Jade; she was obviously very sweet and patient, even through all of her verbal bumbling. She at least owed her a walk.

"Yes, let's," she finally agreed, reaching out to take her hand up. "And... you can help me get a few things sorted out in my brain while we go, I hope."

"Whip it into gear eh? I can do that." Taking the woman's arm her own, she walked slowly, just away from the crowd so they could hear one another over the hustle and bustle, but also so they could attempt to search for Winter's friends.

That was a point. She knew nothing about Winter. Or her friends. This was a great chance to learn about her in turn. "So, Winter. You came to support your sister? That sounds nice."

"Yeah, I'm trying. Apparently, she met her boy-girlfriend in a club while she was dressed as a guy." Then she glanced over at Jade again. "Something you could... maybe relate to, I guess. Anyway, she only figured out later that she was a she, but by then they were already 'in love' or whatever. So now she's gay. And her roommate is gay, and her boy-girlfriend's roomate is gay with her, and their two best friends are gay boys, and it's just a big flaming mess."

"Boy-girlfriend, wait what? You mean like they're Bigender or something?" This seemed an awful lot for her to understand in such a short time, but sure enough Jade attempted to as best she could. For someone who only just got over homophobia, this was a learning curve for Winter.

"I wouldn't say it's a mess. You just... Never realised how many people were queer is all."

"Yeah, I think that's what they called it; sometimes she's a girl and sometimes she's a boy, even though that doesn't make any sense to me." Then she followed up with, "But obviously I don't think my father had any right to try and kill her over it! Just so you know!"

"Oh god no! That's what I never got with people like that. I mean, like, we're not hurting anyone, we're not forcin' ourselves on people to try and 'convert' them, why do they do it to us? It's just barmy." She sighed. "The day a kid can just come home one day and say " _Mum, dad, I got a boyfriend!_ " Or " _Girlfriend_ " and they don't bat an eyelid no matter what, will be the best day for us all."

"I... never thought of it that way. That we're trying to convert you by saying you can't be gay, but we're so afraid of being gay we accuse you of doing it to us. That's... really messed up, isn't it?"

"You got it." She offered a small squeeze of the arm she had held, glad Winter was beginning to understand.

"But really though, say it was a choice, say we could choose whether or not we could be this way... Shouldn't a parent stick by their kid no matter what? Support what they want to do that makes them happy? I just don't get how a parent can't."

"Neither do I." Staring down at her prim little blue heels, ones her father had bought for her a few months ago as a surprise, Winter tried to reconcile that affection with the monster who had sent armed men to butcher someone who meant the world to her own sister - his own daughter. It boggled the mind.

"And obviously, you're so beautiful," Winter went on as she came back to herself. "And you've been nothing but nice to me, even though I probably said a lot of stupid things. Who'd want to be mean to someone like you?"

A sarcastic chuckle sounded. "The parents who wanted their perfect little boy to go out and play cricket or footie, and go out and find himself a girl." Then she found herself staring into thin air. "Stupid that when I'm in the womb, they didn't care what gender I was. But fifteen years later, suddenly it's ' _we didn't want this!_ '."

"Well, clearly you were meant to be who you are - I mean, have you seen you?!" As an afterthought, she tacked onto the end of her comment, "And it's too bad you don't date girls, really."

"Actually, I do. And... That kinda makes it worse." As Winter suddenly gave her a rather shocked gaze, she followed it up. "Cause I'm not just transgender, but I'm also gay. Like, guys will make comments and shout if they see me with someone in public. And you won't believe as well how many girls are put off as soon as they find out I'm trans. It's humiliating."

"But..." Winter's head shook back and forth for a moment. "I don't get it, and I'm trying, I promise. But... if you want to date women, then why would you stop being a guy? It seems like that's just easier; most girls date guys anyway."

"Let's say that... Just for an example, I'm not saying you are. But say you're attracted to women... Why don't you just, become a boy?"

Of course, the shorter girl couldn't answer. But the point was clear.

"Who I am as a person, and who I love, are who different things about me, you see. I can't just ' _stay as a guy_ ', because I'm not a guy. And trust me, if I could choose to like men, I would. Would make it easier."

"Well, I was born a girl; it'd be more difficult for me to change into a boy than just to stay as one. But I guess... I mean, just talking to you, it was pretty obvious you're a woman. I had no idea, so... so yeah, clearly you know who you are pretty well. You're just so pretty!" Then Winter looked away bashfully. "Sorry I keep saying that."

Blushing even more again, herself, she smiled softly, beginning to get to a stop. "Out of curiosity, are you still saying that because you feel you have to? Or because you want to?"

"Saying it because it's just... true." Why did she feel such a compulsion to repeat it over and over? Even though she knew Jade got the message by now, it didn't see to be enough. As they were halting by a booth selling rainbow jewellery, she turned and pressed both hands against her upper arms. "Because you really are. Every time I look at you, I'm just... I've never cared much about how anybody else looked before, except to critique their wardrobe, but you? I think you're perfect. And you've been so nice to me, which makes me want to make sure you know it!"

Jade tilted her head. Winter thought she was perfect? But there was still so so much to go, she thought. So many steps to take on the long journey ahead. But Winter thought she was perfect now?

"No one's ever said that to me you know."

"Have they not seen you? I mean, clearly you're way prettier than a common-looking girl like me! Any man - or woman, would be lucky to talk to you!" Her head was swimming and her knees were trembling, and whatever was going on in her stomach was very worrisome, but none of that seemed to matter in the moment. Jade's face was growing closer and closer to her own, and her heart was pounding, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next but it was going to be something huge.

Finding her face had turned completely red, she gazed into the eyes of the younger women. A vibrant green. This woman, one whom literally coudn't stop complimenting her, was so close to her. This had never happened before.

Nearly an inch apart, she didn't know what to do. Close the gap? Wait for Winter to close it? Did they even want this?

"Would you..." She began, her voice turning soft again, almost into a whisper. "Like to... Go for coffee some time?"

The scent of perfume was filling Winter's lungs, playing with her mind. It was never the type of scent she had associated with wanting something before in her entire life. But her lips said, "I would."

And then they were moving again. Forward.

* * *

An hour later, and still no sign. Where on earth did Winter manage to get to? Even if Weiss wasn't too worried, Yin had some concerns. There was no telling who she could walk off with if she did.

"Alrighty everyone." He said loudly to their group, seeming to suddenly assume the role of leader. "I think it's safe to say, we're getting no where all together. So, should we split up?"

"We could do teams," Weiss put in. "You and me, Blake and Ruby, and these two monkey butts?"

"Hey!" Neptune protested, but it was hard for him to seem too displeased with Sun's arm around his waist.

"That works for me if it works for you guys," Blake answered, laughing quietly at the boys. "Meet by this statue in thirty minutes? And if one of us sees them, we call, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, and no stopping behind a bush for a quickie while we work." Yet again, the blue haired boy seemed to be the prime target for Yin's taunting, as he pointed at him and Sun. "I'm looking at yooouuu two."

Neptune merely glared.

As they moved off into the crowd, Weiss sighed and shaded her eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of white pigtails somewhere amongst all the rainbows and leather. Nothing. Where could Winter be? She hadn't answered any of her pings, and she was hoping not to use up her mobile data sending any more. The festival wasn't small, but it wasn't that humongous.

"Should I be worried?" she finally asked Yin. "I mean, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Truth be told, Yin didn't truly think Winter was in any danger. Most people that attended these events were friendly, even if she wasn't the most polite of individuals toward them. It really would be if she said the wrong thing to them.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be ok, but probably best to keep an eye out anyways. Y'know, just in case." But through the crowd it was more or less impossible to look properly. Even with Yin being as tall as he was, there was no way he could look above it.

"That's it," Weiss growled as she withdrew her scroll from her belt and activated it. "I'm calling again. There's no sense in us wandering around like fools in this throng, is there?"

"Whoa whoa hold on. Just before you use all your data. We just need to see above this crowd is all. And I have the perfect solution."

Though Weiss was still messing with her scroll, one eyebrow raised very slightly. "You do? And what might that be?"

Before Weiss could even know what was going on, Yin had already picked her up by the waist, lifting her up as high as he could so she could easily climb onto his back. At least this way, it added a little extra height.

It happened all at once then. Even as Weiss was looking over the crowd, she heard the telltale ringtone of her sister - an upbeat pop song that she personally found nauseating. But she had already spotted Winter at the same moment...

Spotted Winter kissing a tall, green-haired woman with both hands grasping at her waist. The other woman's hand was in the small of Winter's back, her other one hovering in the air as if unsure of what to do with it. To make up for the height difference, Winter was up on tip-toes with one leg, the other raised behind her like a ballerina.

"WH-WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!"

"Can you see her or not?" Yin called up, pacing in the direction she was looking just in case. But as he got through the thinning crowd, what Weiss was seeing began to become more clear. That Winter was kissing an unusually tall woman.

_Winter_ was kissing _a woman_.

"... Oh."

"WINTER SCHNEE, WHAT IS THE M- aah!" So wildly was she gesticulating that she ended up losing her balance, falling down onto Yin's head. Before he could even stop them both, they ended up falling stright down, the two ending up in a horrendous pile on the floor. A pile of embarrassment.

But not as much as the taller woman was then feeling, as she parted her lips to look at the two who had interrupted her. One that looked remarkably like Winter.

So this was her sister.

"I-I... I'm sorry! We were just... I was just..."

"WEISS!" Winter burst out, eyes so wide with shock they looked like they might fall out. "You- where did- OH!" Glancing up at Jade, she waved both hands in front of herself. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, really?!" Weiss groaned. It wasn't easy to pick herself up, given how bruised she had become so suddenly, but she somehow managed. "Because it looks like my way too young sister is going around kissing anything and everything in the middle of all this gayness!"

"I-it was just one kiss I swear! We just... Oh god, Winter _Schnee_?!" The green haired woman began to panic. Not that she didn't enjoy the kiss; to say otherwise would be a complete and utter lie. But to be kissing one of the daughters of the biggest companies known on Remenant, it wasn't a good sign.

"Sis," Winter pouted, tugging on her pigtails nervously as her cheeks filled with crimson and her eyes filled with tears, "I w-was just asking her to help me find you, and we got to talking, and- but this wasn't what I... you gotta believe me, I didn't think this would happen! I swear!"

"That's an all different kind of help." Yin jested, finally heaving himself up from the ground also, dusting himself off. "Why didn't you call?"

"Out of service!" Jade piped up, attempting as best she possibly could to assist Winter. "Her scroll had no service, w-we only just made our way here where there is some. S-sorry!"

The scoffing and eye-rolling from Weiss was unlikely to help anything, but it was still her knee-jerk response. "And I suppose kissing is a form of boosting her signal? Do you always go around locking lips with anyone who comes to you for help?!"

"HEY!" Winter fired up, shoulders hunching. "Don't talk to her like that, you don't know her!"

"Why shouldn't I?! She's putting her tongue down my sister' s-"

"STOP THAT!"

"M-Maybe I should just... go..."

Yin instantly rebutted. "Oh if you do that now, she'll get even more mad. I'd stay where you are."

And then the green haired girl just stood by Winter's side, shoulders hunched just as highly as Winter's. Truth be told, she wanted to stick close and defend her, but lacked the bravery to speak up.

"Listen," Winter tried again, without shouting this time. "This is Jade, and she's one of you, alright? S-so you can't be mad at her!"

"What on Remnant is that supposed to mean? Somehow knowing she has lesbian leanings prevents me from wanting my sister to, I don't know, not skip the first few dates and start fornicating in the middle of a parade?!"

"H-hey we weren't... We had no intentions of doing that!" Jade quickly answered back, finding her hand accidentally falling just beside Winter's, brushing against it. She wanted to hold it, but sensed it would make the situation worse. "We got talking, I asked her on a date, and things just... just happened!"

"Jade, how old are you?" Weiss demanded, changing tactics.

"M-Me?" It was an obvious question, yet something she never considered. Winter looked a lot younger then her, but she assumed she was in her late teens, a similar age to her.

"Eighteen..."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked between the two nervous, blushing girls. "You're older than me and you want to date my younger sister? Isn't that a little messed up?"

"I'm of age!" Winter protested.

"You are not! _I'm_ of age! You're-"

"At my age, in Atlas, I can give consent!" Winter snapped, cutting her sister off for what might have been the first time in years. "Don't treat me like a child!"

"We're not in Atlas, Winter! What if the laws are different in Vale, huh? Do you want to get this seaweed-haired girl in trouble?!"

"We can't exactly say much in protest, Weiss..." Yin began to twiddle his own thumbs nervously. They themselves did far more after a first meeting after all. Although the age gap wasn't a problem, it did hit home, since Ruby and Blake were in that situation. Ruby of course, a little older.

"H-How... old are you, Winter?" Said Seaweed-haired girl asked; with a horrendous gut feeling it wouldn't be an answer she'd like to hear.

Shifting nervously, Winter's eyes lowered to look at the space between everyone, fidgeting with her fingertips. "Um... I'll be sixteen really soon?"

"Tell her how soon," Weiss prodded.

"Well... okay, so it's a few months..."

"Five months."

"Okay, okay! Doesn't five count as 'a few'?!"

"You're fifteen?!" The green haired girl suddenly shouted out. As it stood, Winter would only just be legal of consent in Atlas, and Vale required it to be sixteen. However, if the partner was within three years, rules were slightly more leniant.

But Jade was still a nervous wreck. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't... Oh god, Winter, I'm so so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?!" Winter burst out, completely stricken. "You didn't do anything wrong! We just... it was only a kiss, nothing else happened!"

"But it could have," Weiss went on. "The way you two were going at it? I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up behind one of these tents."

"NO! It wasn't like that, I just..." Unable to finish that thought, she suddenly threw both arms around Jade and held on for dear life. "Don't leave, please? I d-don't know how much I like you yet, but I can't lose you over something like this!"

"Winter this is a dangerous game..." Yin waged in again. He tried as best he could to remain open to both sides of the argument. Yes, Weiss was right in that Winter was too young to be doing such things, but Winter was mature enough to make decisions like that herself. Only just. "I'm just saying, with law or something, it could get Jade into a lot of trouble."

"But we didn't do anything!" Once more Jade protested, not yet hugging Winter back in fear of what Weiss would do, but turning slightly to sheild Winter from her. "We kissed on a first meeting, are going on a date, maybe, but that's all! I... I can't do anything like that yet anyway!"

"You're damn right, you can't!" Weiss shouted at her. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait... when you say 'can't', are we talking about the same thing?"

"I-I'm not... I can't..." Slowly she found her own arms beginning to cover herself again, folding over her chest to hide it from few, legs narrowing together. To Winter, it was obvious what the problem was.

Just as it was becoming to Yin, who's own eyebrows raised in realisation. "Oooohhh...."

"What? Spit it out, what's the-"

"Weiss... please, don't." Winter's eyes were full of tears now. "She's kind of sensitive about that."

"Please don't make me say it..." It came out in a whisper, only enough for Winter to hear as she only continued to try and hide her body more.

But when Weiss was about to speak up again, Yin instead took action. Once again, before she could even react, he pulled the shorter woman up off her feet, lifting her over his shoulder and beginning to walk the opposite direction of the two.

"Off we go! Back to Blake-y now! Catch you later, Winter!"

"HEY! What are you doing?! Put me down, Yin, we're not finished here!"

Once they were out of sight, the green haired woman began to loosen up. But as they dwelled in the silence that moment longer, she found herself beginning to quiver, eyes starting to water.

"S-sorry... I s-should be used to those questions."

"You're fine, okay?" Winter promised, petting gently down her back. "They kind of put you on the spot, I- man, I sh-shouldn't have let you kiss me, I'm the one who knows my age, not you! I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, no I should have asked or something. That's usually a first, get to know each other, question, right? Rather then me rambling about passing..." Finally, she allowed herself to hug the girl back, rather tightly in fact. She had only known Winter a few moments, and didn't want to let her go.

"Hey, hey... oh, Jade..." Choking back her own tears, Winter soothed her back even more now, trying not to breathe in her perfume too deeply. "And listen - you know I wouldn't mind about your body, right? Obviously since I thought I was completely straight about ten minutes ago, that's not a problem for me!"

"But _I_ mind." Clutching at the girl's jacket as she held onto her, choking back her own tears once again. "How can I expect someone to enjoy looking at me when I can't even look into a mirror without crying?"

"No, you- how can you see the perfect woman looking back at you and be sad about it?" Laughing at herself, she added, "Listen to me... god, I'm going insane, I'm so all about you and I never thought I could be into a woman, ever! Life is so random, right?"

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Slowly releasing the girl from her grip, she looked down and into her eyes, one hand beginning to cup her cheek. Now that age had became a problem, she was at a loss of what to do. How on earth could such a perfect person be that much younger.

"... Can this even work?"

There was no hesitation. One hand raised up to hold Jade's against her face, needing to keep it there. "Yes. It has to. Can... I mean, my brain is still catching up to the kiss, and being gay, so I haven't even thought about how much we can or can't do together!" Then she frowned slightly. "Or am I gay, since you used to be a boy? I, um, I really don't know how the rules work yet."

"S-sorry but, it means you're gay, heh." She nervously said, flicking her head to keep her hair off her face. "Look... Maybe we can set some kind of rules? Like... how far we can go and what's a no go?"

"Well... I want more kissing. I won't give that up, unless you need me to. I liked it way too much!" Blushing, she looked away. "As for, um... anything else... I've never done that sort of thing before. Have you?"

"No. I've... tried on myself, but I couldn't. It doesn't feel right..." She shuddered at the thought, closing her eyes tightly once again. But then she nodded. "Kissing, yeah. I agree with. But anything on you... Not till you're older. Anything on me..." Then she looked down at her own figure again. It clearly was an awful reaction. "Not for a while."

That hit Winter like a punch to the gut. The way she reacted to her body, the negative feelings, weren't the same ones she herself felt. The "I have slightly fat thighs, this mole is unsightly, but overall I'm still attractive" reaction. Jade literally hated her own physical form and viewed it as something broken that needed to be fixed. It was deep and profound.

"Maybe we can work on that." Leaning in, she kisses Jade's cheek very lightly. "Me, I don't even mind, especially since I never have before. But you? Perhaps... I can help you like how you are for now. When you're ready."

"I don't know when I will be. Make up and socks-in-a-bra only do so much, Winter." Deeply sighing, she gazed down at the ground this time. "Sorry, you didn't sign up for this."

"Are you saying..." Winter pushed her hand into the side of Jade's chest, careful to avoid the center where it would be most sensitive, and found the give was different than she expected. "Oh. Um... do you want me to help with that? I'm sure we can find more natural-feeling substitutes."

Then she began to look back to the girl again. In such little time, she had near enough poured her heart and soul to her; told her the things that most people would simply shrug at or even walk away at. Winter was different. She truly cared, she truly wanted to help.

"... You'd do that for me?"

Harrumphing, Winter stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "As if I'd let my girlfriend walk around with fake boobs that don't even bounce! At the very least, we can get a couple of water balloons! Here, feel mine and see how they move!" And before she had thought through the action, she grabbed Jade's wrist and shoved her hand into her own chest.

"WaitwaitwaitwaitWAI-"

Too late. Already Winter had pushed the hand right against her breasts, feeling a delightful sensation. They were firm, and yet soft as well. Just as she said, they certainly had a bounce to them as Winter moved the hand up and down.

Only then did she start blushing. "R-right. S-so, you can see how even though socks can be moved around more easily, a real breast is softer and more, um, fluid."

"Y-yeah... Exactly." Her cheeks were completely and utterly red. This wasn't how she expected the day to go. Here to simply be herself and then she was touching a woman's breast.

Still, she would have it no other way.

Then Winter remembered their discussion about boundaries for the time being, and gently removed their hands from the offending area. "Sorry, I... okay, yeah, this is gonna take some work, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. But thankfully, it didn't seem to put her off.

"But I'm willing to try."

* * *

"You never would have known it by looking at her! I mean, WOW!"

Blake was nodding in amusement as Weiss described the visual appearance of the apparently-trans woman that she had happened upon her sister kissing. More amusement at Weiss's reactions than the woman, though.

"So what you're saying is, she looks like a woman."

"Yes!"

"A woman looking like a woman... imagine that."

"You see why I pulled you away when I did now?" Yin had been explaining on the way back to the group, after all, it was a subject he could relate to considering half the time.

Sun however had been listening in occassionally, having caught the description and the name. "Jade... Ain't that the new intern in your department, Blake? I remember you mentioning a really tall girl."

Blake tapped her chin as she considered. "You know, I think she might be. I haven't got to know her very well yet... and she didn't look like how Weiss described her. Well, not exactly like that."

"Don't get me wrong, I might be less flustered if she hadn't- if they w-weren't..."

"Playing tonsil-hockey?" Neptune supplied - earning him a slap across the bicep from Sun. "What, what'd I say?"

"She's a pretty cute chick. Taller then me, nice green eyes. I think she was wearing a slightly firm fitting dress when we saw her?" The description Yin was giving instead was earning him a glare from his girlfriend, and when he blushed that made the glare even worse. "Hey! I can look but I can't touch."

"Damn right you can't touch - but who said you can even look at another woman in that way?" Grabbing his lapels, she dragged his face down right in front of her own. "You and I are together, and that means it is us and _only_ us. God, we've fought hard enough to earn that status. Do you understand?"

"Wooooo," Blake said under her breath, smirking at Weiss's "alpha" display.

Even when she had pulled him right close to her face, he could only roll his eyes. It was a common exchange between them, both deliberately winding each other up for a reaction. Usually it ended in laughs, other times, it ended in one sucking up to the other for forgiveness. Such a possessive display wasn't heart felt, and they both knew it.

It was something Yin would have no other way, and the longer Weiss was with him, the more he knew she wouldn't either. They both loved each other, but we're also able to treat each other as friends. Both in intimacy, and friendship, they supported one another through thick and thin. Something that was on his mind a lot as of late.

Playing into the joke, or so it seemed, he took his hands away from her, only to then crouch down onto one knee.

"Then take my hand in marriage, m'lady."

"Oh, right," she snorted, raising her leg to rest her boot on his face. "And take my foot in marriage, too, while you're at it! Stop trying to change the subject from checking out the local talent!"

Then something rather strange happened. Yin... Wasn't reacting. He wasn't shoving her boot out of the way to trip her, wasn't making some sort of joke about him staring, he was completely silent.

And it was only when Weiss moved her boot on the floor instead, did she notice something something in his hand. A tiny hinged box. Where did that come from?

Waiting patiently for a change, he gazed up, wanting her full attention before he could continue.

"Wait, wh..." Glancing up at Blake and Ruby, over at Sun and Neptune, she seemed to be searching for more words. "Are... what is this?"

"I was gonna do this last week at the meal we'd booked, but then the surprise sleep over happened."

A quick gaze toward the redhead, who's eyes widened for a moment. And then was scratching the back of her head innocently. So _that_ was why Yin was so annoyed that evening.

Clearing his throat, Yin gazed up into his lover's eyes, watching carefully for her reaction.

"You've stuck by me through thick and thin, defended me, protected me; teased me. But even though we didn't get on and had a rocky start the first two weeks, I can't imagine my life without you. We may not have been together properly through the rocky start of my life as Yin and Yang, but I want you to be with me for the rest of it."

In the small silence, he prized open the box, unveiling a white ring. One which had a diamond at it's centre, but the metal had small carvings in an attempt to copy her emblem. It was the first thing he bought with the money from his job weeks ago.

Finally, he asked.

"Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god..." And then she said nothing. Second passed, and her pale blue eyes merely gazed down at the ring in her lover's hands. Her cheeks weren't flushed, her body wasn't twitching or going to pieces. She had merely turned into a statue.

After a few more seconds, Blake reached over and took a barrette from Ruby's hair and flicked it at Weiss's face. She did flinch, then seemed to come to herself slightly again.

"H-huh?"

"You're kinda leavin' him hangin." Ruby said, eyes darting back and forth between her and Yin, who was still on one knee.

"Sorry... what was the question again?" And with no more warning than that, she slowly started to tip to one side. Luckily, Blake's reflexes were adept enough that she was able to dart forward and lean Weiss back onto her feet.

"Steady there, fair maiden," the Faunus commented with no small amount of sarcasm.

Finally, after trembling for a moment, Weiss seemed to find her voice. "You... you enormous jerk!"

Taken back by that sudden remark, he raised his shoulders nervously, managing to squeak out.

"Is that a yes? Or..."

"How _dare_ you ask me here, in front of all these people, where I either- where I don't have any choice but to say yes, or to look like a cold, unfeeling bitch! Did you ever factor that into your decision, or is your skull too thick for that?!"

"Oh boy," Blake muttered under her breath.

Then his eyes widened. Ah, that was something he didn't even think about. Yes, they were among friends just a fair distance from the crowd, but it was still in a public place. He was in for the rant of his life.

Tugging at her hair, Weiss began pacing in a circle as her rant continued. "God, sometimes I swear you're barely sentient! First, you keep walking headlong into danger, and now this! You're lucky I'm so in love with you or I'd just tell you to take that ring and shove it where the sun doesn't shine - except you would probably enjoy that!"

"Oooohhh..." The monkey Faunus winced, stood by Blake as they watched the rant unfolding.

Which lead to Yin getting more and more humiliated, as he slowly drew the ring back toward him, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to make himself seem smaller.

"Weiss," Blake began delicately, braced for the heiress to lash out at her at a moment's notice, "Don't you think that, maybe, turning him down and insulting him is just a teensy bit of an overreaction?"

"Hmph! Who said I was turning him down? I just wanted him to figure out that sometimes, a little decorum is appreciated, that's all!"

"... what?" He found himself slowly looking back up at her, beginning to shudder slightly in fear. Fear of the unknown.

"See that?" She was still addressing Blake, but her voice was beginning to tremble and her eyes were watering, even though she was still using such a sharp tone. "He can't even tell I've accepted his proposal! Honestly, what else do I have to do?!"

"I-I... Oh..." Wiping away a tear that fell from his cheeks, he finally got back to his feet again, spreading his arms wide for her. He didn't dare take it for himself at the risk of a further rant.

Weiss threw up both hands, laughing as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "OH! Do you hear that?! I tell this fool we're going to be together forever, that I'll never leave his side..." She walked forward into his arms. "That he and I are never going to have to be alone again... and he says 'oh' like it's n... n-no big... oh, Yin!!!"

Right away he hugged her tightly, finally allowing his own floodgates to open as tears streamed down his face, his own laughter beginning as he lifted her into the air. Tears of joy, which he was sure would be the first of many.

Although he did lean in close to her ear, whispering out of everyone else's hearing. "Did you have to bring the butt stuff into it?"

That was when Weiss started laughing while she was crying, and the two actions blended together until she didn't know which she was doing anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blake and Ruby with their arms around each other's waists, and even Sun had one elbow leant against Neptune's shoulder. And Yin's strong arms were around her, the arms she had almost lost one too many times. But they were hers now. She was with a woman who was sometimes a man, and everyone in her life supported them. Every wish had come true.

"Whoa!" came Winter's voice a few minutes later. "Wh-what exactly did we miss?!"

Sun only smirked, looking toward the two. "Oh nothin' much. An ice cream truck, Neptune did a kart wheel that looked pretty awesome. Oh, and your sister's now engaged."

Said sister was only just put down by her new fiancé as he took the box again, picking the small ring out and gently holding her right hand, very slowly sliding it on her ring finger.

"Oh my god," Weiss breathed again as she watched it settling into place around her finger. "I can't believe it's real!"

"Neither can I," Winter remarked. "Are you sure that's a real diamond?" When Blake reached over and flicked her ear, she squeaked, "HEY!"

"It doesn't even matter. I wouldn't even care if it was made out of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes - it's from my baby." Weiss' lips leaned down  and pressed into the cool metal surface.

"Spend my first pay cheque on it, after I paid rent back of course. It's not much, but I asked them to throw a little bit of 'Weiss flare' into it."

"Well congrats." The green haired girl smiled happily, keeping close to Winter's side as she gazed in their direction. "Hope you're both real happy together."

Weiss went quiet for a second at Jade's comment. Then she turned, still in Yin's arms, and said, "I'm still not quite sure about you."

"Ugh," Winter groaned.

"However... if Winter likes you, then that's good enough. For now." Turning back around, she pressed her lips up against Yin's. "I'm too happy right now to hold a grudge."

And right away, Yin threw his arms back around her tightly, giving another kiss back to her, straight on her lips. From that moment on, they'd be together, for the rest of their lives. And with Weiss's dad out of the way, that was assured to be a long long time.

It seemed after so long of the heiress being corrupted by her father, taught that all what Yin was as a person was wrong, it was only him that could bring her out of 'living in the past', help her accept who she was in herself. And teach her who the rest of her family was in the process.

And although Yin was occasionally Yang, the two were assured to have their own dream ending. Leaving Yin only able to make one last comment.

"Them pesky Spirits bringing us together, huh?"

Grinning against his lips, Weiss whispered, "Best drunken hook-up ever."


End file.
